Pokemon Colosseum: Shadows of Orre
by GunsNRoses365
Summary: A boy turning over a new leaf. A girl with the ability to see something no one else can see. Together, these two travel across the vast desert region of Orre in order to stop an evil organization with a dark and heinous plan.
1. Prologue

In the valleys of Eclo Canyon, laid the hideout of the hated Orre crime gang, Team Snagem. Inside the walls of the hideout the many members of the gang went on doing their daily activities. However inside one of the rooms was the boss of Team Snagem who had called many of the top members of the group for a meeting.

"What!? take out, Wes!?" One of the members nearly shouted in a state of shock.

The leader of Team Snagem simply nodded his head.

"He's become too much of a threat to our organization." He said very calmly yet angrily.

"But Gonzap, he's our top snagger, half the Pokemon we've stolen is because of him, not to mention he's been nothing but loyal to the group, what makes you think he's a threat?" Another member questioned.

"Because he's going soft on us!" Gonzap snapped "I know when a member begins to go soft, the last few captures we've done he's held back at taking the trainers Pokemon, and Wes has never been one to hold back. I've also been watching him eye the snag machine for the past few days as well as the Pokemon we've captured. I don't know whats running through that head of his but I will not allow him to ruin what we have been planning for so long with the Pokemon we've captured. That's why we're going to take him out before he starts to cause trouble."

Before anyone could react one of the Snagem grunts bursts into the room.

"B-Boss!" He said trying to catch his breath "The P-Pokemon, Th-They're gone!"

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

**KABOOM!**

A huge explosion suddenly shook the entire hideout leaving everyone in shock and trying to get their feet.

"What the hell was that!?" Gonzap shouted as he bolted out of the room.

* * *

At the section of the hideout that had exploded, a young man with sandy desert hair and wearing a blue trench coat with goggles above his forehead, entered the wrecked area of the hideout and looked at a small machine while grinning at it. He then took the machine and placed it on his arm. Suddenly a door beside him slammed open and revealed Gonzap as well as several other grunts.

"Wes what do you think your doing!?" Gonzap shouted in absolute rage.

"I'm putting an end to this!" Wes said as he showed Gonzap the machine attached to his arm.

He's got the snag machine, get him!" Gonzap snapped to his henchmen behind him.

Several members dove for Wes and tried to tackle him but the young trainer was able to nimbly dodge them he then noticed Gonzap charging towards him with a raised fist. He swung madly at his jaw but was was able to move to the side just in time before quickly turning around and running as fast as he could to the section of the wall he had just destroyed. There he saw a small black Pokemon waiting for him.

"Let's get out of here, Umbreon!" Wes shouted to the small Pokemon.

Umbreon followed his master and ran alongside him as Wes heard the shouting and swearing of the guards as well as Gonzap coming from behind him. He then saw a light coming up at the end of a long hallway that led to the outside entrance of the hideout. Once he was outside he ran towards his motorcycle that had a side with an Espeon inside waiting for them. Umbreon jumped into the seat beside Espeon and Wes quickly drove away leaving Team Snagem in the dust.

"I got a present for ya, Gonzap." He said with a wicked little smile on his face.

He then pushed a small button on a remote he had in his hand, and from behind him he could hear major explosion leveling most of Team Snagem's hideout. Wes nodded in satisfaction before he looked as his Espeon and Umbreon and then driving off.

Gonzap and his cohorts coughed and gagged as the smoke and dust cleared before they looked up and saw their their now former member leave into the distance. The leader of Team Snagem looked back at the destroyed hideout and was absolutely beside himself. Everything his group had been planning and working towards for who knows how long was just destroyed in a matter of minutes.

**"******ARRRRRGH! WES YOU TRAITOR!"****Gonzap shouted in an out of control rage ****"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU HEAR ME!? YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! WE WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN WE DO I SWEAR THAT I WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU SEE WHEN WE KILL YOU!"****

* * *

As Wes drove through the hot open desert he looked down at his two Pokemon.

"We'll have to lay low for a while," He said to them before turning his eyes back onto the road in front of him. "There's no doubt that I'm on Team Snagem's hit list and Gonzap will want my head to serve to the Houndoom's."

Wes looked back at his Pokemon for a moment. Even though Espeon and Umbreon were generally brave, he could see a small amount of fear in their eyes.

"Don't worry you two, we'll be okay, let's look on the bright side of things now, we can finally start living our own life, and without any guilt because I freed all of the Pokemon that Team Snagem had captured."

The two Pokemon looked at their trainer for a moment and decided to trust his words. Espeon then laid down and rested herself against Umbreon who was already laying down. Wes smiled at the two Pokemon before continuing to look down at the road in front of him. The three then rode on in silence as they traveled further away from their old life.

**_**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed reading the prologue of my story. I apologize for it being kind of short, but I still think it turned out alright. This is my first Pokemon story, and I hope you will enjoy it. Well, I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_**


	2. The Outskirt Stand

Traveling through the vast desert, Wes eventually saw something in the distance. It looked like a wrecked part of a locomotive from a very long time ago. Arriving at this odd looking place he saw he saw two guys in weird clothing, standing front of a hover car, the two men didn't interest Wes at all but what did interest him was the large burlap sack they had in back of the hover car. Growing suspicious he turned off the motorcycle and hopped off as Espeon and Umbreon woke from their nap and immediately jumped out of the seat to Wes's side, ready to guard their master.

Wes stepped a little bit closer and began to hear into their conversation.

"Haha, we sure pigged out. I swear pulling off a job always adds flavor to a good meal." One of them said.

"You bet," The other one responded, "We also bagged ourselves a big catch, things are looking up for us, the boss is sure to give us some big rewards after he shown him what we've got."

Wes then walked right past them and decided to ignore them.

"_I best not bring attention to myself now that I'm on the run" _He thought to himself.

However as he walked past the car, he swore he could hear something inside the sack but he continued walking as the two men left with sack. Looking up at the sign hanging from the the entrance, he read what it said.

"Outskirt Stand, huh? I better get some food here because I'm starving." he said as he walked in with Espeon and Umbreon following right behind him.

* * *

Entering the diner, Wes looked around and only saw a few people. He found a seat by the counter and the man behind it smiled as he went up to him.

"Hey there, haven't seen you before." The man said to him.

Wes however did not look at the man, because he wasn't sure if he would know who he was.

"Yeah, I'm not from around here." He said quickly hoping the man would leave him alone soon.

"Oh your a traveler, huh? Well why don't you relax for a bit and let me whip you up something to eat." The man said happily

"Thank you, I'll just take a burger." Wes said quickly as the man nodded his head and left him alone.

He sighed in relief as Umbreon licked one of his hands and Espeon did the same with the other."

"All right you two." He said with a chuckle at the Pokemon he considered bottomless pits.

He brought out a can of Pokemon food that he stole form the Team Snagem hideout and placed half of the food in front of Espeon and the other half in front of Umbreon. The two Pokemon began devouring the food like pigs as he chuckled rolled his eyes at the two Pokemon who were the closest things he ever had to friends.

As the two Pokemon ate their food a news flash appeared on the TV on the wall. Wes immediately recognized the building the reporter was standing in front of.

"Authorities have made a stunning announcement on the mysterious building that exploded in Eclo Canyon." The reporter said. "It was Team Snagem's hideout."

Wes rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh great, I was hoping it would take them longer to find out what the place was." he said to himself as the reporter continued.

"The hideout was discovered only as a result of the explosion. By the time police had arrived, the ruined building had already been abandoned. The cause of the explosion is under investigation. It should become apparent eventually."

"Espeon, Umbreon, let's get going." Wes ordered.

Umbreon looked up at his master angrily. He had not finished eating and was starving.

Wes rolled his eyes before saying, "I will get you both more food at the Pokemon Mart when we actually find a town."

Umbreon continued to stare angrily at Wes until Espeon came to his side and nuzzled his cheek with her nose letting him know that things would be alright Umbreon looked at his mate for a moment and gave up. The trio then left the building.

* * *

Once they were outside they began making their way to the motorcycle as Wes began to speak.

"We can't risk being discovered by anybody until things settle down a little bit, so we have to keep mo-"

"Hey you!" A voice shouted behind him.

Turning around the young trainer saw a man with pink hair walking towards him. He tensed up as he feared he may have been discovered. Espeon and Umbreon stood in front of their master protectively.

"Your a Pokemon Trainer aren't you?" the man asked.

Wes then relaxed since the man didn't recognize who he was.

"Yeah I'm a trainer, now is that all you stopped me for, because my Pokemon and I have to get going." He replied rather rudely as he got on his motorcycle with Espeon and Umbreon getting in the side car.

"Wait hold on a second man, the names Willie. I'm a trainer myself and you look like a pretty tough trainer." The man said as Wes tapped on the handlebars impatiently. "I stopped you because I'd like to have a battle with you, I think it would be great experience for my Pokemon to battle against yours because I bet your Pokemon are pretty tough too."

"Not interested, Find someone else to battle you." Wes said clearly annoyed as he kicked the ignition pedal making the motorcycle roar to life.

"Oh come on man, relax a bit, stop and smell the roses, besides I doubt I'd have a chance at beating you." Willie said.

"I said forget it! I don't have the time or the patience right now to battle you so get lost!" Wes snapped angrily having enough of this persistent trainer.

He was about to drive off until Espeon and Umbreon jumped out of the motorcycle and stood in front of him in battle positions. They wanted to battle Willie's Pokemon even though he didn't.

Letting out a sigh of defeat he turned off the motorcycle and got off the bike.

"Fine, I'll battle you but let's make this quick." He said.

"Alright let's rumble! Go my Zigzagoons!" Willie shouted as he threw his Pokeballs.

The two Raccoon Pokemon popped out in front of the trainer and Wes just stared at them.

"_I'm being stopped to fight two Zigzagoons!?" _Wes thought to himself.

"Espeon, Umbreon, let's do this." Wes said.

The two Pokemon nodded their heads as he called out his attacks.

"Espeon use confusion on the Zigzagoon on the right and Umbreon use bite on the one on the left!"

Espeon shot out wave of psychic energy at her target which sent it flying halfway across the battlefield knocking it unconscious. Willie was shocked at the Pokemon's power and returned his beaten Pokemon to it's Pokeball.

Umbreon charged at his target with his sharp teeth showing the entire time he then pounced at Zigzagoon and bit down hard into his neck causing the little Pokemon to howl in pain.

"That's enough, Umbreon, let it go!" Wes ordered.

Umbreon did as he was told and released his jaws from Zigzagoon's neck and went back to his master.

"Zigzagoon, are you okay!?" Willie asked with worry

The Pokemon nodded it's head but shook with fear as it saw the Umbreon staring at it.

"Use, tackle on Umbreon!" Willie ordered

Zigzagoon did as it was told even though it didn't want to go anywhere near the Pokemon that hurt it. Unfortunately, Wes had different plans for his opponent.

"Espeon, finish it off with Confusion!" He shouted quickly.

The little Zigzagoon didn't stand a chance when it's opponent shot her Powerful psychic wave.

Zigzagoon fell to the ground unconscious and Willie returned it to it's Pokeball as Wes stroked his Pokemon who were satisfied with their victory.

"Well man, I was right about you, you are one tough trainer." Willie complimented with a smile obviously showing no hard feelings "In fact I think you should head to Phenac City and test your skills against the trainers there. Phenac City's not too far from here just head west and you'll be there in no time."

Wes simply nodded his head before saying, "Thanks, but now my Pokemon and I have to get going."

He then jumped back on his motorcycle as Espeon and Umbreon jumped back into the seat they shared. Wes then started up the bike and went to the west like Willie said.

"Well that was a waste of time," He said as he thought about the battle he just had. "At least he told me where I can find a city."

Wes and his Pokemon then rode on in silence hoping to get to Phenac City soon.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For some reason I could always see Wes being somewhat impatient and having an attitude problem. Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter.**


	3. Trouble In Phenac City

Seeing something in the distance, Wes smiled when realized that he was staring at Phenac City. Stopping his motorcycle a bit of distance from the city, he jumped of the bike with Espeon and Umbreon following right behind him. When the trio got to the city they felt a much cooler temperature in the normally hot desert region thanks to the water that flowed all around Phenac City.

Wes looked around the town square as some people smile and waved at him. He felt much more at ease in the city because nobody seemed to recognize his face. Espeon and Umbreon stayed close to their master and kept their eyes open for danger.

"Relax you two, we're safe for the moment." Wes said to his two Pokemon.

Umbreon relaxed himself, but Espeon began pawing at Wes' leg trying to get his attention.

"What's the matter, Espeon?" Asked the psychic Pokemon as he rubbed her head

Espeon turned around and pointed towards two men directly behind him. Wes turned around and noticed a familiar giant sack in the men's hands.

"Get a grip on it man!" one of the two said

"It won't stop stop squirming!" The other man said struggling to hold his end of the sack.

Wes was way too suspicious of these men now.

"Help!" A voice screamed loudly it was definitely a girl's voice.

Wes looked around for the source of the voice and was shocked where it came it came from. It was coming from the sack!"

"The tape didn't keep her mouth shut!" One of the men holding the bag said.

"Help me! I'm being kidnapped!" The girl in the bag shrieked even louder this time catching the attention of some of the city's citizens.

"Shut up!" one of the men holding the sack said.

Feeling a sudden sense of justice, Wes walked up to the two men with a look of anger on his face. The two men saw him coming and became worried.

"Crap, did that punk coming our way hear her?"

Wes was now in front of the two men with Espeon and Umbreon at his side.

"Open the sack, now!" Wes snapped at the two shady figures

Umbreon let out a low growling sound at the two men while Espeon hissed at them.

"Do as I say and open the sack!" Wes demanded again.

The two men remained stoic for a second before dropping the sack on the ground. The girl that was inside let out a whine of pain from the impact.

"Hey I have a name, kid, It's Folly!" One of the men snapped.

Wes chuckled at the name of the thug.

"Wow, your parents must have hated you if they gave you a name like that." Wes said with a wicked little smirk on his face.

Folly's face turned red with anger when he heard Wes's snide remark.

"Why you little-! Since you overheard us you better blame this on your own bad luck!" Folly snapped. "Go Whismurs!"

Two Whismurs appeared in front of Folly but before they got the chance to attack...

"Espeon confusion and Umbreon Secret Power." Wes ordered.

The two Pokemon did as they were commanded and blasted two powerful waves of energy at both Whismurs knocking them both unconscious at the same time.

"What the!?" Folly said in disbelief at the power of his opponents Pokemon.

"Espeon and Umbreon each returned to a side of Wes as the young trainer crossed his arms.

"So, are you gonna try to battle me again, or make this easy on yourself and open the sack?" Wes asked with a glare?

Folly snarled in anger before getting a closer look at Wes.

"Wait," he began "that face, might you be Team Snagem's-"

The second that name left Folly's mouth, Wes got ready to fight but before he could do anything the a young boy in a blue shirt and yellow shorts and woman wearing a Pink dress stepped in between them.

"What's going on here!?" The boy asked

"Ahh!" The Woman shrieked when she looked closer at the men as well as the sack on the ground "Someone help, they're robbers."

Folly and his partner began to panic.

"Hey you be quiet!" Folly's partner shouted at the woman "We're not robbers, we're Kidnappers, you got that KID-NAP-PERS!"

Folly slapped himself in the face with his palm when he heard his Partners idiotic statement. He then looked at Wes with a look of anger.

"Don't get happy just because you won. Next time I see you, I'll trash you and your Pokemon." He then looked at his partner. "Forget the catch, let's get out of here!"

"Oh man, the boss is gonna kill us!" Folly's partner said worriedly.

The two then ran as fast as they could away from the crowd and Wes who simply shook his head at the two men before looking at the sack they left behind.

* * *

"Please, someone, let me out of here!" The girl in the bag shouted.

"Hang on we'll get you out!" The young boy that had come over said as he began trying to undo the knot on the rope. "I can't get it undone."

Wes rolled his eyes and shoved the boy aside with one arm. He then undid the knot in a matter of seconds and opened the sack.

Crawling out of the sack and standing up was a young girl that looked Wes' age. She had fiery red hair with two pigtails, and she was wearing a blue jacket with a fuzzy purple design as well as a purple shirt, a white skirt, and pink boots. Around her neck, she wore a black necklace with a gold crescent moon.

The girl stepped back a little bit and began to observe her surroundings.

"W-Where am I?" She asked. "Where did those creeps bring me?"

The woman and the young boy from earlier stepped up to her to answer her question.

"You're in Phenac City, dear." The woman said kindly before motioning a hand towards Wes "This young man right here, saved you from those men."

"Yeah the way he battled those goons was awesome, his Pokemon are really strong." The boy praised.

The girl looked at Wes and immediately tackled him in a bone crushing hug that startled him Espeon and Umbreon.

"Oh, thank you so much for saving me, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said happily as she hugged Wes even tighter.

"Ack...can't...breathe! Let...go...of...me!" Wes gasped as the girl suffocated him

The girl face became red with embarrassment and she let go of Wes and looked into his cold eyes.

"Hehe, sorry." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly while continuing to blush. "Still I can't thank you enough for saving me um..."

She looked at her savior hoping to learn his name.

"My names, Wes." He said flatly.

"Oh okay," She replied with a smile "Thank you again for saving me, Wes, my names Rui!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome." Wes replied while rolling his eyes.

Rui simply smiled, not bothered by Wes' attitude. However her smile faded when she looked at him curiously.

"By the way, did those two men use a peculiar looking Pokemon?" She asked him.

Wes arched an eyebrow in confusion as the boy beside them broke the silence.

"A peculiar Pokemon? No, they looked ordinary Whismurs to me."

Rui looked very confused as she looked at the people around her.

"Oh, never mind then." she said meekly.

"Well there seems to be something troubling you dear. Why don't you go talk to our Mayor, I'm sure he'll help you. His office is up those stairs past the fountain square and to the left." The woman suggested kindly.

Rui's face beamed up as she replied, "That sounds like a great idea, thank you very much Ma'am."

She then looked at Wes who began to walk past her with his Pokemon trailing behind him.

"Wait Wes!" She called quickly said stopping him in his tracks and turned around to look at her.

"Now, what is it?" He asked, not bothering to hide the annoyed tone in his voice.

"I was wondering would you mind coming with me to the Mayor's house?" Rui asked.

"Forget it, I don't have time to be your escort!" Wes quickly snapped before walking off.

Rui became instantly scared, she didn't know anyone in Phenac City. She didn't know if those two men would come back, and the only person she believed could protect her was walking away.

"Wait, Wes!" Rui called as she ran after him "What if those two creeps come back?"

Wes stopped and turned around.

"After I beat those two clowns, they ran off faster than a Crobat out of hell, you'll be fine. Besides your a big girl, you can take care of yourself." He said rather harshly.

Clasping her hands together Rui stepped closer to him.

"Please?" She begged him in a scared tone of voice

Wes glared at her for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. He knew she wasn't going to leave him alone until he helped her.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but just to the Mayor's house, after that your on your own." Wes said.

Rui pulled Wes into another tight hug. "Oh thank you! I feel much safer knowing your beside me!"

Wes was able to break the hug before turning around.

"Lets go, so we can be done with this, I've got things to do." he said rudely before walking away with Espeon and Umbreon walking by his side.

Rui giggled at Wes. She found his attitude rather cute. She then ran after him to join his side.


	4. A Not So Shocking Truth

Walking through the peaceful town of Phenac City, Wes along with Espeon and Umbreon stared at Rui with confusion as she giggled and ran around in front of him like a little kid. Wes just didn't get this girl, she was just kidnapped and held captive by two men that could have seriously hurt her, and she was happy and giddy like it had never happened. He continued to stare at Rui until her voice broke him out of his confused state.

"Wes, we've reached the Mayor's office." She said cheerfully.

Wes nodded his and was about to turn around and leave since the deal was only to take Rui to the Mayor's office. However before he even turned a heel, a tall figure stepped out of the Mayor's office. It was a very odd and somewhat intimidating looking man. He had long silver hair and was wearing a purple robe like outfit that went almost all the way down his body. However the one thing that caught Wes' attention the most was the mans cold red eyes.

Not trusting the man at all, Wes stepped a little bit closer to Rui and scowled at him. The man who took notice of Wes and stared at him with interest.

"Hmm...From the way you look boy, I'd wager that you're a traveling trainer." The man said in a low tone of voice that made Wes even more suspicious of him.

"Yeah, what do you care?" Wes replied coldly.

A wicked smile formed on the man's face as he let out a menacing chuckle.

"I like your attitude as well as what I see in your expression kid. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again real soon." He said.

The man then walked away as Wes continued to glare at him. Rui stared at Wes for a moment before tapping on his shoulder making him jump.

"Come on, Wes, don't worry about him, let's go inside." She said to him before walking into the building.

Wes simply shook his head and followed her inside as he continued to think about the man he just saw.

* * *

Stepping into the office, Wes and Rui saw a rather fat man walk out from behind the desk.

"Oh my, I've never seen your faces before, are you both new in Phenac City?" He asked in a very jolly tone of voice.

Both Wes and Rui nodded their heads in unison as the man walked up to them with a smile and shook both of their hands.

"Well then welcome! I'm Es Cade the Mayor!"

Rui then stepped forward and the mayor looked at her.

"Oh, what can I do for a pretty young lady like you?" He asked her

Wes stepped to Rui's side not liking a man his age saying something like that to a girl her age.

"I...I saw it!" Rui stammered as both Wes and Es Cade looked at her with confused looks.

"Saw it? and what did you see?" Es Cade asked.

"I saw a very strange Pokemon, no that's no quite right." Rui replied trying to make sense of what she so desperately needed to say. "What I saw is a Pokemon, that had a black aura surrounding it. This Pokemon was like a fighting machine, because not only did it attack Pokemon, it attacked people as well!"

Es Cade stepped back a little bit after hearing Rui say that.

"O-O-Oh my, a Pokemon that attacks people!?" He asked in disbelief. "Well now, if that was true that would be frightening. However, it does seem a little bit hard to believe. I've never heard of a Pokemon that would attack people."

Wes looked at Rui curiously wondering what she was talking about as she stepped a little bit closer to Es Cade.

"But it's true Mr. Mayor! I saw that kind of Pokemon and then I was made prisoner of some very frightening men! Please, you have to believe me!" She begged.

"Hmm..." Es Cade hummed out loud as he scratched his chin. "I see that you very bothered but what you've supposedly seen. Very well then I'll order an investigation at once."

Rui's face immediately beamed with happiness at hearing this.

"You will!? Oh, thank you, Mr. Mayor!" She said happily as she shook his hand.

"Your quite welcome my dear." Es Cade replied with a smile on his face before looking at Wes.

"Oh my, you seem like your a very strong trainer, young man." He said to him.

"Yeah, so what?" Wes replied coldly.

Rui gasped in shock at his response.

"Wes! You can't talk to the Mayor like that!" She scolded

Es Cade chuckled before saying, "It's quite alright my dear, anyway, since you are a strong trainer you should go to Phenac City's glorious Stadium while you wait. If you win the tournament that's held there, you'll receive a large amount of money as well as fabulous prizes."

Wes simply nodded his head in response, he needed the large amount of money since he only had enough to buy just a few common items."

"Alright then, I wish you good luck and I will let you know if I find out anything." Es Cade said happily before shaking both Wes and Rui's hand again and leaving the room.

"Glad that's over." Wes said before turning around to leave.

"Wait, Wes!" Rui called making Wes freeze dead in his tracks.

"Now what, I told you that you were on your own after I brought you here." He snapped at Rui.

Rui walked up to Wes and looked at him shyly.

"I know, but I was wondering If I could stay with you for a little while longer. I wanted to see you battle in the Stadium, so I can see how strong you really are."

"You really don't want me to leave do you?" He asked her earning a nod from her in response.

Wes sighed.

"Fine, I might as well let you stick with me then."

Rui gasped when she heard Wes say that and a smiled formed back on her face.

"You mean, I can stay with you!?" She asked excitedly

"Yes, I don't think I'll be able to get rid of you." Wes replied with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Oh thank you, Wes! Thank you so much!" Rui replied while smiling at him thankfully

Wes simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever," he said "but we're looking for a place to eat before we do anything, I haven't anything to eat all day and my Pokemon and I are starving."

Hearing about food, made Umbreon lick Wes's hand Espeon start rubbing herself against his leg making Wes roll his eyes once more and making Rui giggle at his reaction to the Pokemon.

"Let's get going." He said to everyone before leaving Es Cade's office with everyone following behind him.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Wes and Rui were sitting at a table in a small diner near the center plaza of Phenac City. Espeon and Umbreon sat underneath the table and happily ate the that Wes had bought them at the Pokemon Mart before coming to the diner. Wes and Rui sat silently at the table waiting for foo that they ordered. Rui continued to stare at Wes who seemed lost in thought.

"Is everything alright Wes?" She asked him curiously

Rui's voice snapped Wes out of his state of mind and made him look at her.

"I just can't stop thinking about that guy we saw before at The Mayor's office." Wes replied. "I don't like the looks of him."

Rui simply smiled at Wes before saying, "Forget about him. He's gone now, so you shouldn't worry about him."

Wes simply glared at the girl across from him, not saying another word to her. Espeon and Umbreon soon finished their food and curled up in a ball together at Wes' feet as a server brought him and Rui their food. Wes immediately began shoving large amounts of food in his mouth while Rui just stared in shock and disgust at his table manners.

"Geez, Slow Down!" was all she said.

"I told you, I haven't eaten all day." Wes replied to her.

"Neither have I and you don't see me eating like a, Grumpig." Rui countered.

Wes didn't have a remark making Rui smirk.

The pair soon finished their food and Wes woke Espeon and Umbreon before paying what he owed for the food. Rui then stood up and made her way to the diners entrance.

"C'mon, Slowpoke, aren't you coming?" she asked cheerfully.

Wes just stared at her before asking, "Why are you so happy, after everything you've been through today, how can you be so cheerful?"

Rui simply giggled at him before saying, "Oh, that's all in the past now. Yeah getting kidnapped by those creeps was scary, but I put it all behind me. Ever since I was a little girl, I always thought that you should put the past behind you and live in the now."

She then walked outside as Wes just stood up and walked towards the door with his Pokemon.

"That's a lot easier said than done." He muttered to himself.

* * *

After a few minutes, The group had entered the Phenac City stadium. They couldn't help but relax a little bit as the cool air thanks to the waterfalls inside the stadium cooled their bodies and the smell of the water was very refreshing. Espeon and Umbreon definitely enjoyed the feel of the environment. They walked up to the receptionist at the front of the stadium.

"Good afternoon," The receptionist said with a smile on her face. "What can I do for you."

Rui then stepped forward and said, "Hi there, my friend here, would like to compete."

Wes simply stared at Rui when he heard her say the word friend.

"_We're friends!?"_ He asked himself in thought.

The receptionist's smile quickly faded away before saying, "I'm very sorry but the tournament has already started, you'll have to wait for the next one if you want to enter."

Rui and even Wes looked disappointment to hear the receptionist say that.

"Oh well," Rui said before smiling "We'll try again later."

They then turned around to leave.

"I'm perfectly capable of talking for myself you know." Wes said to the girl beside him.

Rui simply giggled in response to his statement.

* * *

The group walked outside the Stadium. Rui was a bit of distance ahead of Wes as she continued to look at the sights around her. However she wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally bumped into a three men that looked all too familiar to Wes.

"Hey watch where your going!" One of the men said as Rui laid on the ground in fear.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Rui apologized

The men simply glared at her as the man she bumped into spoke up.

"Yeah, you better be sorry you little-" The man fell silent When he saw Wes staring at them with a look of anger on his face.

"W-Wes!?" The man said in shock as the other looked on in shock as well.

Rui heard the name of the young trainer behind her and looked at him.

"It is you, we finally found you, you backstabbing traitor!" The leader of the three men said angrily.

Rui just stared at the glaring Wes upon hearing what she had just heard.

"Traitor? Wes, do you know them?" She asked him

"What are you three doing here Wakin!?" Wes snapped at the three men in front of him completely ignoring Rui's question.

Espeon and Umbreon readied themselves to battle the familiar faces. Rui at this point was very confused as she stood up and stood close to Wes for protection.

"Don't play stupid Wes, you know why we're here. Blowing up the hideout wasn't enough for you, so you had to go and steal the Snag Machine? You've got some nerve! Nobody makes fools of Team Snagem and gets away with it." Wakin exclaimed as the two men behind him nodded in agreement.

Rui at this point couldn't handle the confusion anymore and spoke up to the young man beside her.

"Are these guys part of Team Snagem, Wes? Why do they keep calling you a trai-" Rui cut herself off in mid sentence as she put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Wes...don't tell me...you mean..."

"That's right, pretty lady, your boyfriend here is from Team Snagem just like us." Wakin said with a smirk.

"I am not her boyfriend!" Wes quickly shouted as Wakin just ignored him.

"Not only is he a member of Team Snagem, he's a Snagger, and a darn good one at that, he's the best Snagger we've ever head, or at least he was until he turned on us."

Rui was completely silent after hearing that before looking at Wes.

"Wes, is that true? Are you really from Team Snagem?" she asked him.

Wes tried not to look at Rui and gritted his and before staring angrily at Wakin.

"Leave her out of this Wakin, this is between you guys and me!" He snapped.

Rui gasped. It was the truth, she couldn't believe this entire time she was walking with a criminal.

"Your right Wes it is!" Wakin snapped back "Your at the top of our hit list, Gonzap wants you dead, and frankly so do I. After everything we've done for you, you turn on us." He then pointed at the device that Wes had in his possession. "Now hand back the Snag Machine you stole from the hideout!"

Rui became confused once more before looking at the thing on Wes's right arm.

"Wes, is that whats on your arm? Is that the Snag Machine?"

Wes tried to ignore Rui, not wanting to tell her about anything that involved him and Team Snagem, but Wakin continued to spill the secrets that he hid from her.

"That's exactly what that is pretty lady." He said to her while looking at the gadget on Wes' arm. "The Snag Machine is used to steal Pokemon from their trainers. Ordinary Pokeballs are converted into Snagballs by that machine, the Snagballs will then steal a trainers Pokemon from them in battle."

Wes growled in frustration as Rui looked at him in disbelief at what she had just heard.

"Now, I won't say it again, Wes, hand over the Snag Machine!" Wakin demanded.

"Forget it!" Wes shouted in response "I won't let you guys have this so you can keep stealing other peoples Pokemon!"

Wakin simply smirked.

"Heh, so you wanna play hero, Wes? Gonzap was right you have gone soft."

Wes growled when hearing his former bosses name as Wakin took out two Pokeballs.

"Fine then, hero" He said "If you won't give us back the Snag Machine, I'll just have to take it from you by force!"

Wakin then threw the Pokeballs in his hands. "Go Koffing! Go Corphish!"

A gas ball looking Pokemon and a crab looking Pokemon appeared in front of Wes as Espeon and Umbreon stood in front if their master, ready to protect him.

"Espeon use confusion on Koffing and Umbreon use bite on Corphish."

Espeon shot her psychic energy at Koffing while Umbreon charged at Corphish showing his sharp teeth the whole way.

"Koffing, quick, use smog on Espeon!" Wakin commanded

Koffing then began to fire out black smoke from it's pours but it was too late to dodge Espeon's attack as the super effective psychic move connected with the poison Pokemon knocking it Unconscious. However Espeon wasn't off the hook as Koffing's smog shrouded around her like black cloud and caused her to cough and gag as she tried to escape the black smoke around her.

Umbreon continued to hold his bite down aggressively and violently on Corphish's claw but the water Pokemon was able to shake him off and Umbreon jumped back to Wes's side. The smog soon cleared but Espeon was having trouble getting her vision back as she shook her head around violently. Wakin had a sinister smile on his face as he tried to take advantage of the situation.

"Corphish use vice grip on Espeon." He shouted before Wes could call a move.

The crab like Pokemon began charging at the psychic Pokemon with it's claw raised ready to strike. However Umbreon quickly jumped in front of Espeon and Corphish grabbed him with its sharp claw instead of it's intended target.

"Umbreon!" Wes shouted with worry.

Umbreon howled and cried in pain as Corphish continued to squeeze him.

"Espeon quick use Confusion!" Wes shouted as he looked at Umbreon with grave concern. Espeon regained her sight and quickly shot her powerful move which knocked Corphish backwards forcing it to release Umbreon. Corphish tried to get up to continue but it passed out right in front of Wakin.

Wakin growled as he returned Corphish to its Pokeball.

Both Wes and Rui both ran to Umbreon's side as he got up and went over to Wes shaking slightly. Wes gently stroked the Pokemon's head to calm him as Wakin and the other two grunts ran past them.

"Don't think this is over Wes! We'll get the Snag Machine back! Just you wait!" Wakin shouted angrily as he ran.

Wes and Rui both watched them leave as Espeon nuzzled Umbreon affectionately as thanks for saving her.

"I better get them both to a Pokemon Center," Wes said as he softly pet both of his Pokemon. "Wakin put up much more of a fight than I thought."

Rui nodded her head as Wes and his Pokemon turned around to leave.

"So you really are from Team Snagem Wes?" Rui asked him

Wes tensed when he heard her say that.

"Yes." Was all he could reply.

He then began to walk off with his plans changed entirely. Rui ran in front of him making him stop.

"Where are you going?" Rui asked him curiously. "You're not leaving me behind are you?"

Wes stared at Rui in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked her more harshly than he intended. "You now know that I'm part of Team Snagem. So I'm going to have to leave town before you turn me in."

Rui softly smiled at Wes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to turn you in, I don't care if you are part of Team Snagem, or should I say, 'were' part of Team Snagem."

Wes was absolutly shocked when said that and he just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Rui, I worked with the bad guys, why would you still want to follow me?" Wes asked her.

Rui giggled at Wes and softly smiled at him.

"Remember what I told you back at the diner about putting the past behind you?" She asked him sweetly.

Wes simply nodded his head as Rui continued to speak.

"Well that's what your doing. You're Putting your past with Team Snagem behind you and turning over a new leaf. Your not a bad person like the rest of Team Snagem, Wes. I think your a good person inside and your trying to become that good person."

Wes just stared at Rui as she continued to offer him a gentle friendly smile.

"Besides your also my gallant prince that rescued me from those two thugs."

Wes continued to say nothing as Rui picked up Umbreon and the Pokemon didn't seem to mind, it seemed to trust Rui.

"Let's go to the Pokemon center so they can take care of your two cuties." Rui said as she affectionately nuzzled the side of Umbreon's cheek as Umbreon enjoyed it with a smile on it's face.

She then began to walk off towards the Pokemon center as Espeon and Wes watched her leave. Standing up they saw Rui motioning with her hand to come with her. Wes looked down as a small smile formed on his face. Rui called him his friend before and he didn't think of her as his friend. Now she knows the truth and she still calls him her friend.

"Maybe she's not so bad to be around after all." Wes said softly to himself as he and Espeon walked over to Rui and Umbreon to join them.

**_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Looking back I've noticed a few grammar errors here and there throughout the chapters. I apologize for that, grammar has never been my forte. I really haven't had the time to go back and fix these errors but I will try to fix them whenever I can. I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_**


	5. The Shadow Pokemon

Sitting in the waiting chairs of the Pokemon center, Wes stared at the back door hoping that Espeon and Umbreon were alright. Even though he knew they had to go here when they were ever harmed in battle, and the injuries were never serious, he always hated bringing them here. He constantly feared that something would happen to them and they would die.

Rui stared at Wes who was now trembling a little bit at the thought of losing either Espeon or Umbreon. She couldn't help but feel bad for the boy sitting beside her.

"Poor, thing," she thought to herself. "He must really care for his Pokemon if he's this scared."

Rui couldn't have been more right, The bond between Wes and his two Pokemon was much stronger than the normal bond of a Pokemon and it's trainer. Wes has cared for both Espeon and Umbreon since they were both little Eevees, and had raised them like they were his own children. Whenever Wes was happy they were happy, and whenever he was sad or scared, they were always there to comfort him. They were his only true friends that he's really ever had, and if anything were to happen to them, he wouldn't know what he would do.

Rui raised her hand and tried to put on Wes's shoulder so she could provide some comfort and reassurance to him and help him feel a little more at ease. However, before she could touch him, the nurse at the desk called them over.

They both stood up and walked over to the desk as another young nurse brought both Espeon and Umbreon out. The two Pokemon for all there life have traveled outside with Wes because they hated being in a pokeball so they were brought out on a gurney.

The two jumped onto the desk happy to see their trainer. Wes let out a sigh of relief and pet both of them as Umbreon licked Wes's hand and Espeon nuzzled the other.

"I'm so glad to see you both are feeling better." Wes said as he softly stroked them both, much to their enjoyment. Things were silent as Wes continued to pet his Pokemon. He soon stopped petting and looked into the eyes of Umbreon.

"Umbreon, I know you care for Espeon, but you can't pull a stunt like you did in that battle against Corphish knowing you couldn't defend yourself in time. You could have been hurt way worse than you were." He said to the black Pokemon sternly.

Umbreon looked down in sadness while Wes gave a small little smirk as he stroked his cheek.

"Besides, you know Espeon can take care of herself. She's a lot stronger than you think she is. I promise you that I wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to her if things ever got too rough, just like I would never let anything happen to you."

Umbreon licked his hand one more time, and Wes turned around to face Rui as the two Pokemon jumped off the desk and went over to her. She bent down and pet them both as Wes looked on in amazement. Normally Espeon and Umbreon weren't very trustworthy of other people but for some reason they didn't seem to mind Rui in the slightest. Even though they just met her, they acted like they've know her for years. Maybe it was because they trusted her after she accepted Wes for who he was and didn't mind that he was part of Team Snagem. Whatever the reason Wes couldn't help but let a small barely visible smile form on his face. After another moment of Silence Rui looked up at Wes and smiled.

"It looks like everything's okay now, right, Wes?" She asked him.

Wes, simply nodded his head as Rui continued to speak.

"That's good, because while we were sitting there I got an idea. I think we should go shopping for some Pokeballs."

"Why? Orre barely has any grassy areas so there are no wild Pokemon out here." Wes said to her.

"True but those guys said you can use the Snag Machine to capture other peoples Pokemon right?" Rui asked in response

Wes arched an eyebrow not liking where this was going.

"Don't worry I'll explain what I've got planned later." Rui said with a smile.

Wes simply shook his head not understanding what she was planning to do.

"Fine whatever. Lucky for you, I've got almost a thousand Pokeballs in a compartment in my bike."

* * *

The group was soon outside the city as the sun began to set in the sky. Wes went over to a small oasis by one of the walls where he kept his bike hidden with Rui and his Pokemon following him. When they arrived, he opened up a secret compartment on the back of the bike, that was stuffed with pokeballs. Rui gave Wes a worried look.

"Please tell me you didn't steal those Pokeballs from other trainers."

"No, I didn't steal them from other trainers, I stole them from the Team Snagem hideout a few days before I blew it up. I stole all of them so Team Snagem couldn't steal anymore Pokemon."

Rui nodded her head in understanding as Wes continued to Speak while he looked at the ground.

"To tell you the truth I feel a little bad that I've caused all of this trouble for them. Even though they were all lying, thieving bastards, they still treated me like I was family."

Rui arched an eyebrow curiously at that last statement and she couldn't help but ask a question.

"But, Wes, what about your real family?"

Rui immediately fell silent as Wes looked up at her with a very cold angry glare. She could here him seething and could see his hand shaking. It looked he was trying to hold himself back from slapping her. Rui became scared as she stepped a little bit away from Wes, but he got closer to her and got into her face.

"Don't you ever ask me that again." Wes said venomously to her.

he violently snatched some Pokeballs from the compartment before angrily storming off leaving her and his Pokemon behind. Several pokeballs fell onto the ground from the force of Wes's snatch. Rui picked them up and put them back into the compartment while she continued to Watch the upset Wes rest up against the side if the town wall. She waited at the bike for a few minutes with Espeon and Umbreon while Wes calmed down as she continued to wonder what could have happened to him to make him angry like that. She eventually saw him motioning for them to come on. Rui, Espeon, and, Umbreon, rejoined him and the group headed back into Phenac City.

"Let's go see the Mayor." Wes said before walking off

Rui said nothing and walked behind him as she felt that he was still upset with her, and he was. He hated anyone ever asking him anything about his past.

* * *

When they arrived past the town gate, Rui felt a sudden sharp pain in her head. It felt like she had just hit her head on something. Closing her eyes, she held her head as the pain began to increase. When she opened her eyes, she fell into a state of shock. Everything was black and red. The sky looked like it was covered in darkness and the water around the city looked like flowing blood. At this point Rui was scared. This felt like something from one of her nightmares, and what made things worse was she couldn't find Wes anywhere. Looking around she didn't see him, his Pokemon, or anyone else at all.

"Wes! Wes, where are you!?" She called out only to hear no response.

She was about to call out again, however she heard a voice that sounded like a small whisper. Rui began to tremble as the whisper became louder and louder. Rui was now completely terrified. The only thing she wanted to do was run but she was so scared she couldn't move. The loud whispers began to turn into violent screams and it sounded like it wanted to hurt her. She then saw something appear in the distance, and from what it looked like, it was a Pokemon. However Rui was not at all relieved because the Pokemon was the source of the angry whispers. It had dark red eyes and was emanating a black aura. It began to slow walk up to Rui screaming in anger and with a raised fist ready to strike. Rui wanted to scream but she couldn't. She was too terrified of what was coming towards her. Rui closed her eyes and covered covered her head in fear waiting for the Pokemon to attack.

"Rui! Rui!" A voice shouted.

Opening her eyes Rui didn't see the Pokemon anymore. Instead she was looking into the eyes of Wes. She then saw that her surroundings were no longer black and red and the screams of the Pokemon had stopped. She was back in the normal and peaceful Phenac city. She let out a sigh of relief but was still afraid of what had just happened. She stepped a little bit closer to Wes, because she felt safe when she was near him. However, even though everything was normal again, she couldn't help but feel scared as she looked around to make sure everything she had just seen was gone. Wes just looked down at the girl who was literally laying up against him and trembling in fear as she looked around.

"Rui, what happened?" Wes asked as he gave her a look of actual concern. "You just zoned out when we entered the city, and now you look like you've seen a ghost."

Rui looked up at Wes and let out a long sigh before saying.

"Oh, it's nothing." She lied as calmly as possible.

"Like hell, it's nothing!" Wes responded.

However, before he could confront her further about what just happened, they both saw the boy that had helped Wes untie Rui earlier today running toward them in a state of Panic.

"Oh...it's...you!" The boy said in between breaths as he dropped to his knees and tried to breath.

Wes and Rui both looked at him with concern and went over to him.

"Calm down, kid!" Wes said.

"What's wrong?" Rui asked completely forgetting about what had just happened to her.

The boy finally caught his breath before saying, "There's trouble at the Mayor's office. Those two dudes you beat earlier just went in there with another guy that I couldn't get a good look at. You both need to head over there before something happens to the Mayor."

Wes and Rui looked at the boy and then at each other.

"Let's get over there!" Wes said with determination to Rui before looking down at his Pokemon. "Espeon, Umbreon, I hope your ready to fight."

The two Pokemon nodded and the group ran straight for the Mayor's office.

* * *

The four of them ran through the city nearly running over people that were in their way, neither Wes nor Rui said anything to each other as they didn't want to risk being overheard by the crowd of people. As they approached the Mayor's office, Wes wondered who could be the third person that was working with those two flunkies that had kidnapped Rui. Could it have been the tall silver haired man he saw before?

When the group arrived at the the Mayor's Office, they burst through the door and saw the two thugs from earlier today standing in front of them with their backs turned.

"Hey you two flunkies, Didn't I kick your butts enough earlier?" Wes snapped angrily "What are you up to now?"

The two thugs turned around to face the person that was talking to them. However the Moment they laid eyes on the person they quickly froze up in fear.

"Oh Crap, Trudly, it's him again!" The thug on the right said as he shook in fear a little bit.

"Your right, Folly!" Trudly replied, terrified of the glare that Wes was giving him. "Where the heck is the boss!? We sure could use his help right about now!"

Both Wes and Rui glared at the with fierce determination to stop whatever it was they were doing. Wes began to slowly walked toward them with Espeon and Umbreon stalking up to them. Rui began to walk behind them, but she stopped when she began to feel a strange yet familiar sensation course through her body.

Wes didn't notice Rui at all as he stood with his fist clenched with Espeon and Umbreon ready to attack.

"Where's the Mayor? Where are you hiding him?" Wes demanded coldly

"L-Like we'd tell you!" Trudly replied nervously.

Wes began to growl a little bit as he glared at the two thugs before saying, "Tell me where you have the Mayor, or else I'm going to show that I'm just as dangerous as my Pokemon are."

Wes began to take a stop towards Folly and Trudly, and the two jumped back in terror as they each quickly threw out a Pokeball to save themselves.

"Go, Lotad!" Folly Shouted in a scared tone of voice

"Go, Duskull!" Trudly Shouted in the same tone of voice.

The Water Pokemon, Lotad appeared in front of Umbreon While the ghost Pokemon, Duskull appeared in front of Espeon.

Rui stared at the two Pokemon as she began to feel Lightheaded. Wes looked back and saw her holding her head like she was in pain.

"Keep it together, Rui!" Wes snapped at her before turning his attention back his opponents.

Each person fighting was ready to call out an attack, but before anyone could even utter a syllable, The battle was stopped by a new voice in the room.

"Now hold up there folks, don't start the show just yet!" The voice shouted from an open back corner door behind the Mayor's Desk.

Everyone in the room turned to the door as a tall figure came strutting out of the light and into the doorway. Everyone in the room was now seeing a tall slim man with a huge red and white Afro leaning against the doorway. He was wearing a yellow jumpsuit as well as yellow and blue sunglasses. Wes and Rui stared at him in confusion as Trudly and Folly grinned like Cheshire cats. The man began to dance toward the group with a grin on his face. He stood in front of Trudly and Folly before spinning around and pointing at Wes and Rui.

"So I take it you to darlin' younguns' are the ones who have been messin' with my boys?" He asked them with a grin on his face.

"Yeah that's them Master Miror B. that punks the one that took the girl away from us." Folly snapped while pointing a finger at Wes.

Rui began to get scared and stood right behind Wes who glared at the tall man in front of him.

Miror B. looked down at Wes as a the grin became wider. He then started to chuckle before breaking down into hysterical laughter.

"You boy's mean to tell me that you were bested by this darlin' Infant!? You've gotta be joking me!" He shouted as he howled with laughter.

Wes growled in anger at Miror B.

"Who do you think your laughing at, you Afro haired punk!?" Wes snapped as the man continued to laugh.

Wes Clenched his fist and was about to strike Miror B. but he felt Rui grab his arm to stop him from swinging

"Wes, don't!" She begged not wanting him to get hurt

Miror B. eventually stopped and wiped away a tear he felt rolling down his cheek from laughing so hard. He then looked at back at Wes as he let loose a few remaining chuckles.

"I gotta say I haven't laughed that hard in a long time," He said to Wes before turning to Folly and Trudly. "You boy's are frightfully pathetic if you lost to this youngun'." He then turned back to Wes. "Now darlin' what was your name, Wes or somethin' I hate to say it but this as far as your going because we can't let your little lady friend right there stay with you anymore.

Miror B pointed a finger at Rui who stood as close to Wes as she possibly could.

"So you're the one that wants her?" Wes asked in response

Miror B. nodded in response.

"That's right, you see, your little lady friend is no normal little lady because she has the ability to see things normal people can't see, and that just won't do for what we have planned."

Rui gasped in horror as she knew what Miror B. was talking about. Wes looked back at her in confusion wondering what secret she was holding.

"Ow!" Miror B. shouted before spinning into a pose "Now if you don't like pain like most people, Wes, you'll hand over the little lady to us or else we'll have to take her from you the hard way."

Wes looked back at Rui who was shaking like a leaf. He could just imagine what would happen if they had gotten their hands on her. She would probably be beaten, tortured, or killed if they took her. Scowling back at Miror B. Wes snapped his fingers a which made Espeon and Umbreon jump in front of him ready to battle once more.

"Not happening, you circus clown reject. I don't know what you want with her, but your not laying a finger on her. If you want her you'll have to go through me." He said in a low venomous tone that would make a person's skin crawl.

Miror B. smiled evilly as Trudly and Folly jumped in front of him.

"Don't worry Master Miror B. we'll take care of him." Trudly said confidently.

However, before they could make a single move towards their Pokeballs, Miror B. violently threw them backwards by their shirt collars.

"You two have embarrassed yourselves enough for one day." He snapped at his lackeys as he looked at Wes while grabbing a Pokeball. "I'll deal with this youngun' myself." He then spun around into another pose before shouting, "let the music play!"

Rui suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head whenever Miror B. brought out the Pokeball. It was the same pain she felt before but it was getting worse. Neither Wes nor Miror B. noticed her as Miror B. was ready to call out the Pokemon he had.

"You made a big mistake messin' with me darlin', Go, Makuhita!" He shouted

The little fighting Pokemon appeared in front of Miror B. with it's fist raised ready for battle.

Wes arched an eyebrow and quickly realized this was the only Pokemon his opponent was going to be using. With a new plan in mind Wes looked down at his Pokemon.

"Umbreon, come back." Wes ordered.

The black Pokemon looked at his master and shook his head in defiance.

"That's an order!" Wes snapped at Umbreon

Umbreon wanted to shake his head again but the look Wes gave him made him give up. He returned to Wes's side as Espeon stood in front of both of them.

"If he wants to battle one on one, then I'm not going to play dirty and battle two on one." Wes explained.

Rui looked at all the Pokemon as the pain in her head increased tenfold it was almost as if the Pokemon were the ones causing the pain. Rui felt tears form in her eyes as the pain continued to increase. Suddenly everything turned black and red just like when Rui entered the city, except this time she could see Wes and everyone else. The pain she felt grew and grew almost to the point where she was about to scream out in agony. However when she laid her eye's on the Makuhita she noticed something familiar about it. She then began to noticed a black cloud form around it and Rui gasped which made her snap out of her pain filled state of mind.

"Wes!" She shouted making Wes jump in surprise.

"What!?" He asked still surprised from her shouting all of a sudden.

"That Makuhita, it's the Pokemon I was talking about when we first came to the mayor. It's the Pokemon with the black aura, the one that attacks humans." She said in worried tone of voice.

Wes looked at the Pokemon and said, "If that's true I better knock this thing out fast." He then looked at Espeon who was waiting for an order.

"Espeon use confusion!" Wes ordered.

Espeon fired a wave of Psychic energy at the Makuhita but the Pokemon jumped out of the way without an order from Miror B. However it didn't wait for it's next order. Instead, it raised it's fist and rushed towards Wes and his group, but it didn't aim for Espeon, it was aiming for Wes! Before the young trainer could react, Makuhita swung a vicious blow to his ribs knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying to the side of the room, and colliding back first into the wall.

"Wes!" Rui screamed in terror as she ran over to him with Espeon and Umbreon right behind her.

She knelt own beside Wes and looked at him hoping he was alright. Wes groaned in pain as Rui put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's one mean, Pokemon." Wes said through the pain he felt as he held his ribs "That really hurt."

Miror B. laughed with delight as Wes tried to stand. Rui however tried to stop him as got to one knee.

"Wes, don't, your hurt." Rui said almost pleadingly.

Miror B. smiled in satisfaction.

"I told you you made a mistake messin' with me." he said before landing his eyes on Rui. "Makuhita attack the little lady!" he commanded.

The Makuhita then began to rush towards her with it's fist raised while growling and shouting. Rui saw this and and the vision she had when first came back into town flashed through her mind. She screamed in fear while covering her head as the Makuhita got closer and closer.

"Rui get down!" Wes shouted at her as pulled her down to his level.

He then wrapped his arms around Rui and and held her close to him, shielding her from the Makuhita. The Makuhita brought it's fist back ready to strike Wes but something suddenly jumped in front of Wes and it received the blow. Wes and Rui both looked up and gasped in horror as they saw the Makuhita violently striking another Pokemon.

**"ESPEON!"** Wes shouted as he saw his precious Pokemon being violently beaten by the Makuhita.

Espeon cried out in pain as the Makuhita delivered blow after blow to her pain filled body. She was utterly defenseless as the Makuhita continued to mercilessly assault her.

Wes tried to get up but the pain he felt in his ribs was to great. He then saw Umbreon, who was looking on in terror.

"Umbreon, help her!" Wes shouted at his Pokemon.

Umbreon however didn't listen he was to terrified at what he was witnessing to even move. The Makuhita continued to rain down his hard fist to Espeon as her cries started to become more and more loud. Wes felt tears come to his eyes as he feared that Espeon was living the last moments of her life if he didn't do something. He then looked up at Miror B. who crossed his arms and grinned evilly while nodding his head in satisfaction. Wes knew what he had to do to save Espeon.

"Please, Call off, Makuhita, I'll do anything." He begged as Miror B. looked down at him.

Miror B. however shook his head while he continued to grin menacingly.

"Sorry darlin' that just wouldn't make this tune work." He said almost psychotically "It looks like the song's over for your poor, scared, little Pokemon."

The Makuhita continued to beat Espeon relentlessly as Wes closed his eyes and let a few tears spill as he felt like this was the end. Rui began to cry to as she looked down not wanting to see Espeon die. However when she looked down, she saw the Snag Machine on Wes's arm and she quickly realized what had to be done in order to save Espeon. Wes's tears stopped when he heard Rui something quietly into his ear so Miror B. couldn't hear them.

"Wes you have to use the Snag Machine and capture, Makuhita!"

Wes looked up at Rui and then down at the snag Machine.

"Rui, I can't, I swore-"

Rui cut him off as she put her hands on his shoulders

"Wes you have too, it's the only way to save Espeon!" She said to him with a pleading look in her eyes.

Wes looked back at Espeon who was looking at her Master with fear in her eyes as she cried out for him.

Wes looked at Rui and nodded his head to her, knowing she was right. With her her help he was able to get to his feet but the pain he felt in his ribs made stumble a bit. He then used the arm he had the Snag Machine on and grabbed a pokeball with it. He quickly attached the ball to a part of the machine on his palm and there was a quick flash of light which nobody but he and Rui noticed.

"Hang on Espeon!" Wes shouted as he threw the pokeball with all the Power he had at Makuhita. He he grunted in Pain as he held his ribs while Rui looked at him worryingly. The Makuhita didn't see the pokeball coming and he disappeared with in a flash of light into the ball.

"What the-!?" Miror B. quickly shouted as he saw the disappearance of Makuhita. Wes and Rui had determined looks on their faces as the ball shook.

"Rui, quick, grab Espeon!" Wes ordered to the girl who was supporting him.

She nodded her head and ran over to Espeon as Wes held onto a wall for support. The ball continued to shake as she grabbed the badly injured Pokemon. She then went back to Wes's side cradling Espeon like a newborn child. The Pokemon whimpered and trembled in her arms, as the room went silent watching the ball. Finally the ball stopped shaking as Wes tensed up hoping he caught the monstrous Pokemon. After a second nothing happened and the ball remained motionless on the ground. Wes and Rui let out a sight of happiness and relief realizing that they were victorious. They had successfully snagged the Makuhita.

"You did it Wes!" Rui finally cheered as she couldn't help but hug him with one arm, completely forgetting that he was hurt.

"Ow! Rui! Stop Hugging Me!" Wes shouted in pain.

Rui quickly stopped and blushed in embarrassment as Wes glared at her for a second and softening his gaze.

"hehehe, sorry." Rui sad sheepishly.

Miror B looked at the Pokeball that had his Pokemon on it and gritted his teeth anger before.

"This isn't how the song goes!" He shouted with rage in his face voice before looking Wes and Rui who were both caring for Espeon. After a moment Wes picked up Makuhita's Pokeball and put it in his pocket. He looked at Miror B. with a look that would make Gonzap himself cringe a little bit in fear. As he spoke to Miror B. in a low venomous tone that made everyone in the room except Miror B. scared.

"You," he hissed as he pointed a finger at Miror B. "You did this to my Pokemon. I swear to you I'm going to make you pay."

Miror B. however didn't budge he glared angrily at Wes who was still glaring at him.

"You think I'm afraid of you little man, you don't know who your messin' with. You may have gotten that Makuhita but I suggest you and your lady friend go back to wherever it is you came from before you get into even more trouble."

Miror B. then left the room without another word, completely forgetting Trudly and Folly were still there. Both Wes and Rui glared at them as Wes walked over to them. The two squealed in fear as Wes now stood over them he then noticed to pokeballs on the ground beside that must have contained the Lotad and Duskull that were probably called back when he was battling Miror B. Wes picked up the pokeballs and threw each of the violent into the stomachs of Trudly and Folly. He then pointed at the door while glaring harshly at the two trainers that he's had enough of.

"Get out, and don't ever let me see you two again, do you understand me?" he hissed to them.

The two lackeys nodded their heads Violently and ran as fast they could out the door while tripping over themselves.

Once all of the enemies were gone Wes turned back to his group and saw Rui on her knees still cradling Espeon while letting Umbreon nuzzled he cheek. Wes then went over to them as he held his ribs which were still hurting and knelt down beside the injures Pokemon in Rui's arms.

"Espeon, don't ever scare me like that again, and thank you." He said softly to the Pokemon while stroking her head.

Rui looked up at the young man beside her and said, "We need to take her to the Pokemon Center and we also need to get you checked out Wes.

Wes shook his head in response.

"I'm fine." He said as he felt another surge of pain in his ribs.

Rui giggled at him before saying, "You're a terrible liar."

She then got underneath one of his arms and helped him up. Wes tried to get away but Rui gave him a stern look telling him to let her help him. Wes sighed in defeat and let Rui support him while holding Espeon. The group then picked left the mayor's office and headed straight for the Pokemon center.

* * *

By the time the group arrived at the Pokemon center, the sun had alright set and the moon was shining brightly over the night sky. Wes sat down in a chair beside Rui with an Ice pack over his ribs while Umbreon was asleep in his lap. The nurse did an X-Ray and Wes was relieved to hear that nothing was broken. The Nurse had take Espeon to the back 20 minutes ago to see what damage had been done. Rui sat silently watching the double doors as Wes looked at the ceiling in frustration. Rui could could hear her partner mutter something underneath his breath and she was naturally curious as to what he said.

"What did you say, Wes?" She asked him

"I said, twice," He replied with annoyance in his voice. "This is twice today that I had to bring my Pokemon to this damn place, I hate this place so much. Every time I come here I feel like I failed my partners and let the get hurt. How can I be so careless?"

Rui shook her head in disapproval of what Wes was saying.

"Wes, stop talking like that." She snapped sternly to him making him look at her. Rui's stern look finally softened when she began to speak much more sweetly.

"I know you don't really think that, and I know your Pokemon don't think it. Your a great trainer who cares for his Pokemon and the only reason the Pokemon got hurt was because they were protecting the one they love. They love you just as as much as you love them. So please don't beat yourself up anymore."

Wes looked down at the floor in silence before letting a small smile form on his face.

"Thanks, Rui." He said quietly

Rui smiled at him and sat back in her chair as she noticed that he was a little more relaxed now.

"Wes!" A voice suddenly called out startling the trio.

Wes and Rui both saw the nurse waving at them. They got up as Umbreon laid down in Wes's chair. When they arrived at the desk the nurse smiled and said, "I'm sorry to keep you both waiting for so long, Espeon is going to be just fine, however I would like to keep her hear overnight so she can rest. Is that alright with you.

Rui looked at Wes, he wanted to say no, he wanted to demand that the nurse give him back Espeon right now so they could leave. However, there was something about what Rui said that made him feel a little more at ease about leaving Espeon here for the night. After a long moment of silence, Wes nodded his head, which made both Rui and the Nurse smile.

"Is it possible for us to get a room to sleep here tonight as Well?" Wes asked.

The smile from the Nurse's face quickly faded away before explaining the situation to the two.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, but all our rooms are filled for the night because of the Colosseum tournament. However, I know you both are tired so I'm going to call the hotel in the Plaza and have them provide you with a room for the night, my treat."

Both Wes and Rui smiled at the nurse gratefully before the smile disappeared from Wes's face.

"Um, you will let me know when I can take my Espeon with me tomorrow right?" he asked,

The nurse nodded her head before replying with a smile on her face, "I'll give you a wake up call tomorrow morning and you can come take Espeon."

Wes sighed in relief and nodded his head in agreement as Rui now spoke up.

"Thank you very much Ma'am." She said kindly while bowing respectfully to her.

The two then left without another word with Umbreon following behind them. The trio walked through the quiet moonlit streets listening to nothing but the flowing water in throughout the city. When they finally arrived at the hotel. It took them less than five minutes to be to be told where there room was and even less time to find it. When the group went inside, they each let out a long tired yawn ready to turn in for the night. However, there was only one bed and Wes was not going to share a bed with Rui.

"You take the bed," Wes said to Rui "I'll sleep on the couch."

"But, Wes-" Rui complained trying to stop Wes but it was to late as he was already crashed out onto the couch falling asleep with Umbreon laying on top of him.

Rui now learned that if she would be traveling with Wes, there would be some times she won't be able to persuade him. With that said she got into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Some time around midnight, Rui awoke and noticed that Umbreon had moved onto the bed and was sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help smile softly as she gently pet the Pokemon before turning her attention to Wes.

When she laid her eyes on him she became worried when she noticed that he was shivering. The jacket he wore wasn't providing much warmth for him. Rui felt bad for him he's been through a lot today and he deserves a peaceful sleep. Getting out of the bed Rui found a spare blanket in the closet and she went over to the shivering Wes. Without waking him she gently put the blanket over him and his shivering immediately ceased. He was now sleeping peacefully and Rui couldn't help but smile at him. She then went back into the bed and pulled the covers over herself. The trio then slept peacefully through the night under the moons warm, and comforting glow.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've updated, yeah it's only been almost 2 months. I want to apologize for that, I have been extremely busy and have not been able to do anything. However, things are starting to settle down now and I can finally can get back to writing this thing. Hopefully there won't be anymore two month long updates.**

**_**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed reading chapter 5. This was an extremely long chapter my word software says it 13 pages long. I Couldn't figure out a good stopping point in this chapter so I just kept writing and writing until I finally said, "O.K. now's a good spot to stop." Still I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you liked it too. Also thank you so much for the favorites and followings I truly appreciate it. I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_**


	6. Pyrite Town

As the morning sun rose over Phenac City, Wes and Rui both slept peacefully until the sun shined brightly into the sleeping eyes of Wes. With a tired groan, he opened his eyes and sat up on the couch. He rubbed his tired eyes for a moment, and let out a yawn. Looking down, the young trainer noticed the blanket on him and he looked up at the bed across the room, easily guessing who put it on him.

Rui soon sat up in the bed with a soft smile on her face as she did a long stretch before opening her eyes. She then looked at Wes and smiled at him. However he did not return the smile. Instead he got up, went over to the closet and tossed the blanket inside it. Rui giggled at him, as he did his best not to look at her.

"Well, someones grumpy this morning." She said with another giggle.

"I'm not a morning person." Wes said flatly before going into the bathroom.

"I can see that." Rui said with a smile on her face as Umbreon who was sleeping on her lap began to wake.

Wes splashed some water on his face to wake himself up as Rui got out of the bed. She went over to the window and and looked out to the horizon beyond the peaceful city.

Wes exited the bathroom and saw Rui staring out the window.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he leaned against the bathroom doorway.

"I'm watching the sunrise." Rui responded "Ever since I was a little girl, I always loved going outside and watching the sunrise. Every time I see the sun coming up, I can't help but feel happy, because, I know it's another brand new, beautiful day."

Wes simply stared at Rui as she watched the sunrise.

"_She's always as cheerful as can be." _He thought to himself.

The young boy continued to look at Rui as began to think about both her and himself. Rui was everything that he wasn't. He was calm and collected, she was cheerful and energetic, he wasn't a morning person, she welcomed the morning like it was a long lost friend. He had never met anyone so happy and out going like Rui. The only people he ever knew that were happy was Team Snagem, but their happiness came from greed, something that he never truly liked. Rui's happiness was different it came from welcoming the day with open arms. She lives and loves every minute of her life like they were her last.

Thinking about all this Wes smiled to himself as Rui continued to stare out into the beautiful horizon.

"_You know, I kind of like having her around."_ he thought to himself.

The sun soon completely rose into the sky and Rui left the window to enter the bathroom. She stared into the Mirror and washed her own face. She then released the pigtails from her fiery red hair and let it drop down to just past her shoulders. She ran her hands through it before tying the two pigtails back into her hair. When she left bathroom she saw Wes sitting down on the bed, she went over to him and sat down beside him as Umbreon crawled into his masters lap and laid before looking up at him.

"So, that Makuhita I caught last night, that was the Pokemon with black aura that you were talking about?" Wes asked as he looked at her.

Rui's smile faded away before she nodded her head in response.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Rui remained quiet and Wes could see hesitation in her eyes. After a moment of tense silence, she let out a sigh before finally speaking to Wes.

"Remember what Miror B. said, about me seeing things other people can't see?" She asked him as he nodded his head in response. "Well, that's what he was talking about, I saw the black aura around Makuhita. I'm the only person that can see something like that. I don't know why I have this ability, I just do."

Wes then saw something in Rui's eyes, something he hasn't seen from her before. He could see sadness in her eye's.

"Wes," Rui began "I didn't want to say anything last night but after we captured Makuhita, I got a very bad feeling that there are more Pokemon like that out there because I keep seeing them in my nightmares."

"I felt the same way, I didn't know why, I just did. I also get the feeling we haven't seen the last of that clown from last night." Wes responded.

Rui began to get nervous when she heard him growling very quietly as well clenching his fist.

"I wasn't joking about what I said to him last night." he said to her in a very low and angry tone of voice. "I hope I see him again, because if I do, I'm going to make him pay for doing what he did to Espeon."

Rui said nothing in response and looked at him worryingly, he's truly determined to get his revenge on Miror B.

"_Please don't do anything reckless, Wes."_ She said to herself in thought.

The two said nothing to each other as Umbreon licked Wes's paw comfortingly and Wes rubbed the black Pokemon's head in response.

Suddenly, the trio was startled by a knock on the door.

"Wes, It's the nurse from the Pokemon Center." A voice said from beyond the door. "We're about to open up for the day, so you can come and get Espeon now."

Wes said nothing in response as he got to his feet with Umbreon jumping off him as he was standing up. He began to head for the door as Umbreon followed close behind. Rui got to her feet and quickly followed him out the door. The two of them thanked the hotel manager for letting them stay the night before walking into the bright sunlight to make their way to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

As the trio walked to the Pokemon center, Wes took out the Pokeball the contained the Makuhita out of his pocket. He stared at the Pokeball as Rui looked down at is as well.

"What do you think we should do with, Makuhita?" He asked as he continued to stare at the Pokeball.

Rui shook her head.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should take it out of it's pokeball right now. I'm worried it would attack us again or somebody else."

Wes nodded his head in agreement.

"Still," Rui continued. "We can't keep it locked up in it's pokeball forever. I wish there was something we could do to help the poor thing."

Before Wes could reply, the two had arrived at the doors to the Pokemon Center. They went inside and were immediately greeted with the sight of Espeon sitting on the counter,

"Esp, Espeon!" The Pokemon chirped happily as she jumped off of the counter and landed in Wes' arms.

Wes chuckled as he held his Pokemon in his arms. Rui smiled sweetly at the sight.

"It looks like someones feeling better." He said to Espeon as the Pokemon nuzzled the palm of his hand he was trying to pet her with.

The nurse saw the sight and giggled as she walked over to the group.

"The poor dear was up early, she was no doubt wondering where you were." The nurse said with a happy smile on her face.

Wes continued to pet Espeon as Umbreon came over. He set her down and her mate began to nuzzle her affectionately. Wes looked at the nurse with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you for helping her." He said to her gratefully.

"It's no problem at all, my dear," The nurse responded sweetly. "I love helping Pokemon and seeing both them and they're trainer happy."

Suddenly a thought entered Wes' head. He then took out Makuhita's pokeball from his coat pocket and looked at the nurse.

"Could you heal this Pokemon as well, it's in pretty rough shape." Wes asked as he held out the Pokeball for the nurse to take.

"Of course I can," The nurse replied kindly. "One moment please."

The nurse took the Pokeball from Wes's hand and went over to the machine behind her. Rui began to become very worried as she watched the nurse head over to the counter.

"Wes, what are you doing?" Rui asked in a whisper so the nurse couldn't hear.

"I'm having the nurse heal, Makuhita." Wes responded with a whisper of his own. "Maybe it'll return to normal if we heal it."

Rui thought about Wes's plan but she didn't like the way it sounded. She didn't think the Makuhita could be healed that way. However, she didn't want to tell Wes this because she could see in Wes's eyes that he was hoping that this plan would work and she's didn't want to take that hope away from him. She felt that hope was something he never really had in his life. Besides, maybe she was wrong and this was the way to heal it. It was worth a shot.

The nurse placed the pokeball in the healing machine and pressed a few buttons on the side causing the machine to come to life and creating a dark green glow around the pokeball. Wes and Rui watched the pokeball intently hoping that this would work. However the machine suddenly began to stutter and spur something was wrong. Everyone in the room gasped as Wes and Rui ran over to the machine leaving Espeon and Umbreon behind. The nurse quickly shut off the machine and took the pokeball out of it. She then attached it to another machine and looked at the screen above the machine. After a moment, she sighed in relief when she saw that the Makuhita was just fine. She then looked at Wes and handed him the pokeball.

"Well your Pokemon is unharmed and fully healed." She said with relief. "However I've never seen the healing machine act like that before. I'll have to see what's wrong."

Wes looked down at the pokeball with disappointment.

"It didn't work." He said quietly to himself. "What's happened to you?"

He then looked back at the nurse and gave her the most sincere smile he could muster. "Thank you." He said to her before turning around. "Come on, let's go." He said to his group before walking past them while putting the pokeball back in his pocket.

Rui looked down in disappointment as she followed Wes out the door with Espeon and Umbreon following her.

* * *

Outside the Pokemon center, Rui found Wes sitting on the steps looking at Makuhita's pokeball. He looked like he was deep in thought. She went over to him and sat down beside him. Umbreon sat on the other side of Wes as Espeon got closer to the Pokeball and sniffed it. Wes, Rui, and Umbreon looked at the psychic Pokemon as she suddenly pulled her head away like she smelled something disgusting.

"Espeon what is it?" Rui asked her.

"Espeon, Esp, Esp!" The Pokemon shouted in response while pointing a paw at the Pokeball.

Wes let out sigh and looked at Espeon for a moment. He then turned his gaze to Rui.

"She's saying she doesn't like the Makuhita and she wants me to get rid of it." He said to her before looking back at his Pokemon. "Espeon I know your upset about me having this Pokemon but we have to help it."

"Esp, Espeon!" Espeon shouted in retaliation while shaking her head violently in defiance. She then suddenly swatted the pokeball out of her masters hand.

"Hey, what do you think your doing!?" Wes snapped angrily as he got up and went over to the still rolling pokeball.

He picked up and turned around to scold Espeon. However when he looked towards her direction he noticed that Espeon was was hiding behind Rui as both the girl and Umbreon looked at her and then at Wes with upset looks on their faces. He went over to the trio and glared at Espeon who was scowling angrily at her master.

"Espeon, come here!" Wes ordered sternly

Espeon shook her head in defiance as Wes began to get irritated with her new found attitude.

"Come here, now!" He snapped angrily only for the Pokemon to violently shake her head once more before turning away from her master.

Letting out a long angry sigh, He shook his head and gave up. He then sat down as Umbreon laid his head on Wes's leg.

"Bre, Umbreon." The Pokemon said sadly.

Wes sighed again and stroked Umbreon's head while saying to him, "She'll calm down soon, Umbreon."

Wes then looked back at the Pokeball in his hand with frustration is his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" He asked angrily as he looked down at the ground.

Rui looked at him sadly before responding, "I don't know, but there's gotta be someone who can help us."

Suddenly Wes looked up as a thought entered his mind.

"Maybe there is." He said quietly

Everyone, even Espeon, looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Rui asked curiously.

"Madame Fateen." Wes responded.

"Who?" Rui asked, becoming even more confused

"Madame Fateen! She's a fortune teller who lives in Pyrite Town. She knows a lot about strange things happening to both humans and Pokemon. She just might be the one that's able to tell us how to help, Makuhita." Wes explained.

A smile of hope began to form on their faces.

"That's a good idea Wes!," Rui replied happily "I was actually in Pyrite Town, going to see a fortune teller that what said to live there and see why I was seeing a black aura around that Makuhita, but those two goons captured me before I could see her."

a smirk of confidence formed on Wes' face as he stood up.

"It sounds like we've got a plan, let's head to Pyrite Town." He said to Rui and his Pokemon.

The girl and the Pokemon nodded their heads and got to their feet. The group then went straight for the town gate.

* * *

Once the group was outside the town, they went over to the oasis where Wes was keeping his motorcycle. As Wes got on the bike he suddenly realized something, where was Rui going to sit? Espeon and Umbreon always rode in the side car. Wes looked at the trio beside and Was surprised to see Espeon and Umbreon both looking at Rui. They would normally jump into the side car without a second thought, but right now they were acting like they were waiting for Rui to get in. After a moment, she stepped inside the car and the two Pokemon jumped right in after her and they both curled up on her lap. Rui smiled down happily at the two Pokemon as Wes looked on in disbelief.

"They totally trust her." He said to himself as he looked at trio beside him.

Getting his mind back on the Mission, He kicked the start peddle and the bike roared to life. Lowering his goggles Wes put a heavy foot on the gas and in less than two seconds the Motorcycle shot like a bullet out of the Oasis. Wes kept his eyes focused on the road ahead of as Rui looked back to see Phenac City disappearing into the horizon.

The drive from Phenac City to Pyrite town seemed like a long one, but it didn't really bother Rui. She enjoyed feeling the sun on her face and the wind in her hair. She was worried about the sand getting in her eyes but in the end no sand was blowing on her. She stared into the open desert hoping that Madame Fateen could help her and Wes. She then looked upward to the young trainer and smiled when saw a smile on his face. Wes himself enjoyed riding through the desert It was the only time he felt safe, relaxed, and free. He didn't worry about Team Snagem, he didn't worry about his new enemies. The only thing he cared about was the freedom he felt as he ventured into the canyons ahead of him.

* * *

In the distance, a slum like town appeared in underneath the hot sun. This town was the town of scum and villainy. This was the criminals playground know as Pyrite Town.

Wes stopped his motorcycle somewhere on the backside of the town where it couldn't be seen. The last thing he needed was to have his only means of transportation stolen by one the town's many criminals. Hopped of the bike while Rui, Espeon, and Umbreon, jumped out of the side car. The group then headed for the town's entrance.

Entering the town a horrible smell traveled through the air. The town itself had several ran down, barely standing buildings that surrounded the small shops and stands throughout the streets. Kids ran around the streets of shady merchants while people could be heard in the back allies, arguing and challenging each other to fist fights or Pokemon battles. To any tourist this would all be total chaos but the people of Pyrite Town, it was just another normal day.

As Wes and Company walked into the town Wes turned around and faced Rui before speaking to her.

"When I was part of Team Snagem this town was a regular place for business. I know this town inside and out. I also know what kind of people live here, so stay close to me."

Rui nodded her head in response as Wes turned around and began to walk with Espeon and Umbreon right beside him. Rui looked around at all the dilapidated buildings and all the shady shady shops. Stopping in front of one of the shops, She noticed something on a stand and being the somewhat curious girl she was, she reached an arm to touch but it was Suddenly jerked away by Wes who stared at her with a scowl.

"Don't touch, anything." He ordered.

Wes turned around and continued walking while Rui frowned at him behind his back.

"Hmph!" she uttered while crossing her arms. She then stuck her tongue out at him before catching up to him.

The group continued through the streets quietly as Wes kept his eyes constantly moving to make sure he and everyone else was safe. Rui looked at her surroundings while trying to keep up with Wes however she had only been to pyrite town once in her life and that was when she was kidnapped. Therefore she was very interested in the numerous things that street vendors were selling. She tried her hardest to listen to Wes' advice about staying close however her curiosity of the things around got the best and she strayed to far from Wes' side. When she finally did notice that Wes was no longer with her she tried to call out for him until she felt something tap on her shoulder.

"Hey you." A voice that made Rui uncomfortable said.

Rui then suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders and her body pushed against someone with a horrible smell. She then felt someones clammy skin around her neck, and what felt like very greasy hair touching her cheek. Looking over she saw a skinny looking man with bad teeth smiling at her.

"I'm talking to you, sweetheart." He said.

Rui felt sick to her stomach as the man's horrid breath and everything else about him made her want to throw up. She could then here a wheezy chuckle coming from him as he continued to smile at her. Rui felt completely helpless right now as the man both utterly terrified and disgusted her. The man then pulled out something from his vest pocket and showed it to her. In his was a stuffed Poliwag doll.

"Wanna by a Pokedoll?" He asked her as his horrid teeth smiled at her.

"Uh-I-I-" Rui stuttered in a scared tone of voice.

"Oh come on, a cute little girl like you should have one of these adorable little dolls." The man said in a low wheezy tone. "They'll make you look even cuter."

"P-please, l-let me-" Rui began until she felt the man's slimy hand cover her mouth.

"I insist that you buy one," He said "Think about how adorable you would look. Perhaps another type of Pokedoll would suit you?"

The man then began to walk while pushing Rui along with him who was trying to resist.

"I have an idea," The man began. "Why don't we head back to my shop and I'll show you all my other Pokedoll's that I have for sale for pretty girls like you."

Rui tried to get away but the man's grip on her was too strong.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said to her "I just wanna take you to my shop so I can sell you a Poke-"

"Let her go grease ball!"

The man turned around with Rui firmly in his grip and saw Wes who was giving a calm yet angry glare. They saw Umbreon baring his sharp teeth and growling at the man while Espeon's eyes glowed meaning she was ready to attack as well.

"Back off pal this one's mine." The man said.

"Actually she's with me now let her go." Wes replied as he walked towards the man.

The man smirked as he held Rui closer to him she looked like she was going to be sick at the scent of the man's horrible body odor. He then pulled a knife he had hidden in his boot and held it at her throat making her eyes widen in fear.

"Don't move any closer or else I'll do something you don't want me to do." He said.

Wes froze in his tracks when he was almost nose to nose with the man.

"Put the knife down" Wes said calmly yet forcefully.

The man smirked and pointed the knife at Wes' throat.

"Or else what?"

Suddenly the man did something that made Rui gasp. Instead of using his knife, he committed one of the ultimate acts of disrespect and spit in the face of Wes. Rui looked on wide eyed at Wes whose eyes were closed. He looked very calm and stoic on the outside but on the inside his blood was boiling. Very slowly and calmly the sandy haired trainer wiped the spit off of his face.

"Big mistake..." Wes said softly and calmly.

With incredible speed Wes Grabbed the wrist of the hand the man had the knife in and twisted it making the man scream out in pain and his knife fall to the ground. With his free hand he punched the man making him release his grip on Rui and drop to the ground like an anchor. Rui took the opportunity to get behind Wes. The man quickly got back to his feet and tried to punch Wes only for him to duck the blow. The man stumble forward a bit and Wes struck him in the back of the head making him fall back down. The man quickly got back to his feet and tried to strike Wes again only for him to duck and go behind him once more. This time Wes grabbed the man by the back of his scarf and shirt collar. He looked around and saw an empty stall (no doubt the man's) and he threw him into it making him crash into his wares and tumble over the table. Wes saw the knife on the ground and picked it up. He then walked over to the stall he threw the man into. The man slumped his upper body onto the table as he tried to get back to his feet. Wes however grabbed his scarf and jerked the man forward. He then laid a section of the scarf onto the table and drove the knife into it pinning the man to the table. He then grabbed him by his greasy hair making him look him in the eyes.

"The next time you touch her or threaten me. I'll take this knife and shove it down your throat do you understand me?" Wes hissed with venom in his voice as he pulled on the scarf making it tighter around the mans neck.

"Y-Yes!" The man wheezed trying to loosen the scarf.

Wes gave him one last warning glare before releasing the scarf but leaving the knife pinned into the table.

The man struggled or a moment before pulling the knife out of the table and looking at Wes. He then ran off in fear when he saw the look on Wes' face that said he wasn't kidding about his threat.

With the man gone Wes turned around and looked at Rui who stared at him.

"Now do you know why I wanted you to stay close to me?" He asked.

Rui nodded her and smiled.

"Thanks Wes." She said, thankful that the man was gone. "I didn't know you could fight like that."

"I learned how to fight when I first started out in Team Snagem. I also learned at an early age that we live in a cruel world so you need to be tough if you wanna survive.

"What happened to make you think that?" Rui asked.

"None of your business!" Wes snapped angrily making Rui step back a little bit.

Wes sighed.

"Sorry, Let's just get over to Madame Fateen's place, it's not far from here, and don't leave my side again." He said.

Everyone nodded their heads and followed him, with Rui this time walking beside him while keeping a hand gripped on the back of his trench coat.

* * *

As the group reached a small corner of the town. Wes stopped everyone in their tracks and pointed at a nearby house that had a beaded curtain.

"There's Madame Fateen's house. Let's hope she can help us."

Walking over to the house, Wes pushed the beads out of the way and went inside followed by Rui, Espeon, and Umbreon.

The scent of the house was much more pleasant than the rest of Pyrite Town. Everyone looked around the house. All around them were both spiritual pictures and Pictures of legendary powerful Pokemon. In the center of the room stood a table as Well as three comfortable chairs, one on one side of the table and two on the other. At the center of the table was a lighted scent stick as well as a Crystal Ball.

"Madame Fateen!" Wes called out.

As if on cue, Footsteps were heard coming from the back of the house. Stepping out from the back of the house with a cane, was an elderly woman with pink hair wrapped in two buns on the side of her head. She was wearing a long black skirt with a purple sweater.

"Oh my, it seems I have visitors." She said with a chuckle and a smile on her faces.

She gingerly went towards Wes and Rui with the smile not leaving her face.

"How may I help you?" She asked kindly

"Well Madame Fateen-" Wes began only to be cut of by Madame Fateen

"Oh please call me mother." She said sweetly, "I am after all the Mother of Pyrite Town."

"Alright, Mother," Wes said, "We've come to see you because we need your help." He then took out Makuhita's pokeball and showed it to Madame Fateen. "There's something very wrong with this Makuhita."

Rui stepped up to Wes' side and took over talking.

"There's a black aura around it that only I can see. What's worse, is that it's incredibly violent and it will attack humans." She then looked at Wes as she continued to speak. "My friend's Espeon nearly died protecting him after Makuhita attacked him."

Wes grimaced at the mention of last nights battle and could remember the pain he felt when he saw Espeon get nearly beaten to death.

"Well that does sound like a terrible Pokemon." Madame Fateen said.

The fortune teller observed the Pokeball quietly for a moment and then spoke up.

"Come to my table."

Wes and Rui both nodded to each other and walked behind Madame Fateen with Espeon and Umbreon walking behind them. Madame Fateen sat down in the chair behind the crystal ball while Wes and Rui sat down in the two chairs in front.

"Now, may I see the pokeball?" Madame Fateen asked.

Wes nodded his head and handed her the item in question.

Madame Fateen set the pokeball down in front of her. She then closed her eyes while placing a gentle hand on the it. Wes and Rui both watched the Mother of Pyrite intently as she slowly breathed in and out.

Suddenly, Madame Fateen took her hand away from the pokeball and held her head in pain.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Rui asked worryingly.

Madame Fateen shook her head sadly.

"My concentration was broken by a terrible vision." She said grimly "I saw a city with beautiful flowing blue water soon to filled with blood. I could hear the terrified and pain filled screams of men women and children. However what made things painful was the actions were not done by humans but by a Pokemon."

Rui gasped while looked at Madame Fateen with a look of shock on his face.

"Mother, did this Pokemon in your vision have a black aura?" She asked in a terrified tone.

"I don't know child, The vision disappeared when I laid eyes on that Pokemon." Fateen replied.

Wes began to get worried as she mentioned both a destructive Pokemon and a city of water.

"Mother, Do you know any more about this city of Water?" He asked

Fateen shook her sadly, "No I don't, I only heard the screams of the people and the water around the city slowly but surely being filled with blood."

A look of horror formed on the face of Wes."

"Phenac City" He said almost inaudibly.

He then grabbed Rui's arm and forced her out of the chair.

"Ow! What are you doing!?" She said as she rubbed her arm.

"We have to go back, to Phenac City."

"Why?" Rui asked

"Remember when we both had that same bad feeling about there being more Pokemon with black aura's?" Wes asked in response.

Rui nodded her head.

"Well I think Madame Fateen's vision was a warning."

Rui gasped when she now realized what Wes was saying.

"I think your right! We have to get back to Phenac city and catch that Pokemon!" She said as she got up from her seat.

Espeon and Umbreon ran to Wes' side as Rui looked back at Fateen.

"Madame Fateen, may we come back later, we still need your help with, Makuhita."

Fateen nodded her head in response.

"Thank You, Come on Wes, let's get going!" Rui ordered.

Wes nodded his head in response and the group ran out of the house. They quickly tore through the street shoving a few people to the ground trying to get through a crowd. Once they were outside the city they all got into the motorcycle. Wes started the bike and took off towards Phenac city without a second thought.

* * *

Back inside Fateen's house, Fateen sat there with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"At last they've met, the one's whose destinies are intertwined." She said "Together, they will save the Pokemon that have been changed."


	7. A Fiery New Friend

Shooting through the desert, Wes kept his foot on the gas trying to go as fast as he can to get back to Phenac City. Rui, Espeon and Umbreon kept they're eyes shut as the sand ripped past they're faces. Riding down a jagged path, Wes accidentally went over a thick desert rock that tipped the motorcycle a little bit to the side. Espeon jumped to the floor While Rui held on to Umbreon so he didn't fall out.

"Wes, slow down! You're gonna get us killed!" She shouted.

"No Way!" Wes shouted back "We have to get back to Phenac City as fast as we can! Don't worry we're almost there!"

Looking forward, the group saw Phenac City in view. Once they arrived, Wes parked the motorcycle by the oasis. They then ran as fast as they could into the city with faces of determination.

Arriving through the gate, Wes and company stopped dead in they're tracks. They're faces went from determination to shock, Phenac City was completely fine. There was no bloody water or screams of terror coming from anyone. In fact some people stopped to smile and wave at them.

"What the heck," Wes said in disbelief. "Everything's totally fine, I thought Madame Fateen said that Phenac City was in trouble."

As if on cue, A woman's scream was heard somewhere close by.

"Help!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Looking towards the direction of the call for help, Wes looked at Rui who gave him a fierce nod of determination.

"Let's get over there." She said before running past Wes.

Wes quickly followed her with Espeon and Umbreon following him.

* * *

At the corner of one of the city's bridge was the woman who was screaming, and standing in front of was man wearing a red jumpsuit and red and black helmet that covered everything but his mouth. The woman was holding in her arms a terrified Eevee. The man in front of her grabbed the woman's neck with one of his hands while he used the other to try and grab the Eevee.

"Come on, don't make this hard on yourself, sweetheart, just give me the Eevee, and I'll be on my way." The man said finally grabbing the Pokemon and snatching it away from the Woman.

"No!" The Woman screamed as tears started to fall from her eyes.

The Eevee whimpered and whined as tears fell from it's eyes as it called for it's trainer.

"Please, Give me back my little Eevee!" The woman begged.

The man smirked as held the Pokemon by the scruff of it's neck right over the Woman's head.

"Sorry, love, but that's not gonna happen. You've been a bad girl and didn't listen to me." He said with a chuckle. "Besides we need this Pokemon for something special. So you might as well say goodbye to your little Eevee, because this will be the last time you ever see it."

The woman crawled to the mans feet as she begged and wailed for the man to give her back her Pokemon.

"Go ahead, keep on cryin', I like it when you cry." The man said with a smirk.

"Espeon, confusion!" A male voice suddenly shouted out of nowhere.

The man turned around to the direction of the voice. However, when he did, he was hit by a wave of psychic energy which knocked him backwards. The man fell hard on his back as the Eevee was launched into the air.

"Hang on, Eevee, I'll catch you!" A female voice shouted out.

The Eevee screamed in terror as it fell, but before it hit the ground, it was caught safely in someones arms.

The man and the Woman he stole the Eevee from both looked up to see a sandy haired boy with an Espeon and Umbreon in front of him. Behind him was a fiery red haired girl who rescued the Eevee.

"There there, It's alright, you're safe now!" The girl cooed to the terrified Pokemon in her arms.

"Rui, hang on to that, Eevee, until I'm done with this punk!" The boy ordered to the girl as The Espeon and Umbreon stood ready for battle."

"Alright, Wes!" Rui replied.

The man growled in anger as Wes glared at him.

"Who the heck are you!?" The man snapped angrily

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same question!" Wes responded with anger in his voice as well.

"Rrrgh, do you know who your messing with, kid!?" The man growled

"Yeah, a guy who dresses in to much red." Wes responded with a smirk.

"Why you-" The man shouted back "The names, Rosso, and you just met your maker kid!"

Rosso pulled out two Pokeballs and threw them out.

"Go, Grimer, Go, Quilava!" He shouted as a flash of light came from the two Pokeballs.

Standing in front of Espeon was the poison Pokemon, Grimer and in front of Umbreon was the fire Pokemon, Quilava.

Wes studied the two Pokemon carefully until a cry came out from Rui. Turning around, Wes noticed that she was holding her head in pain. The Eevee in her other arm looked up at her in confusion as a tear came from Rui's eye from the pain.

"Rui, what's wrong!?" Wes asked

"I don't know, but I felt this same kind of pain when we found that, Makuhita!"

"Makuhita!?" Rosso suddenly questioned before glaring angrily at the two kids in front of him "So you guy's are the one's that beat Master Miror B."

Hearing that name, Wes immediately turned around and faced Rosso.

"How do you know, that Afro haired freak!?" Wes snapped angrily.

"Like I'd tell you!" Rosso shouted back "Grimer, use Sludge on that Espeon, Quilava use Shadow Rush on the Umbreon!"

Grimer threw up a pile of Sludge in it's hand and threw at Espeon.

"Espeon, dodge and use confusion on, Grimer!" Wes ordered.

Espeon barely jumped out of the way of the Sludge ball thrown at her and she fired a wave of Psychic energy at Grimer who was knocked backwards."

"It's super effective!" Wes cheered as Grimer fainted.

However before Wes could give an Order to Umbreon the moon Pokemon was attacked head on by a charging Quilava.

"Umbreon, are you alright!?" Wes asked

Umbreon nodded his head and looked back at Quilava.

Rui held her head as the pain increased.

"Why, do I feel the same pain as I did when I saw, Makuhita?" She asked herself.

Suddenly she gasped when she saw a black aura coming out from Quilava. The pain she felt finally subsided as she ran over to Wes.

"Wes!" Rui Shouted making him look back at her. "That Quilava, it has a black aura around it, just like Makuhita!"

"What!?" Wes said in shock "Are you sure!?"

Looking back at the Quilava, the fire Pokemon glared at Wes and snorted out smoke from it's nose. It then suddenly rushed Towards Wes and Rui.

"Rui, watch out!" Wes shouted as she shoved her out of the way of the Quilava before jumping out of the way himself."

Quilava barely missed both of it's targets.

Wes and Rui recovered from the sudden shock and Wes looked back at Rosso who was smiling.

"What the heck did you do that, Quilava!?" Was shouted angrily

"Like I'd tell you!" Rosso responded "Quilava, Shadow Rush the boy now!"

"Espeon, confusion! Umbreon, use return!" Wes shouted hoping to counter the command.

Quilava, began to charge towards Wes as both of her Pokemon did as they were commanded. Luckily Espeon and Umbreon were able to attack quick enough to save Wes. Espeon shot her psychic energy while Umbreon shot a wave of energy from his eyes. Both attacks connected with Quilava who was so focused on Wes, it didn't see the attacks coming.

The fire pokemon flew backwards, however it got back to it's feet once again.

"You gotta be kidding me," Wes said in disbelief "It got hit by two powerful attacks at the same time and it's still getting up?"

Quilava stood back in a battle position looking even angrier than it already looked before.

"_If that Quilava has a black aura around it. It means it's just as powerful and dangerous as Makuhita. I knew that this was the Pokemon that Madame Fateen was talking about."_ Wes said to himself in thought. _"I'm going to have to snag it just like I did, Makuhita."_

Wes looked at his Pokemon and prepared to order another attack. However before he said a word a look of concern fell onto his face.

"_This could be bad, Quilava's a tough pokemon even if it's normal, being the way it is now, Espeon and, Umbreon, don't stand a chance against it."_ He said in his thoughts.

Quilava lowered it's head and fixed it's menacing gaze on Espeon ready to charge at it.

"Espeon, stand down and come back to me." Wes ordered

Espeon did as she was told and went back to Wes's side without a second thought. The young trainer then pulled out another Pokeball and looked at it.

"You're probably my best chance at taking down Quilava, I'm counting on you."

Wes then threw out the Pokeball.

"Go, Makuhita!" He shouted.

In a flash of light the fighting Pokemon appeared in Espeon's place.

Rosso was caught off guard by the Pokemon's appearance.

Rui gasped in shock and horror while looking at the Pokemon.

"Wes, what are you doing!?" She shouted as she saw the black aura coming from Makuhita's body. "You can't use, Makuhita, it's too dangerous!"

"Rui, Makuhita's our only hope of stopping Quilava!" Wes shouted in response "You're going to have to trust me on this!"

"Don't be stupid, boy," Rosso said with a smirk to the young trainer in front of him. "You can't control that Makuhita! I bet it'll attack you instead of, Quilava!"

Wes looked back at his opponent with a look of determination on his face.

"If it means saving Quilava from you, I'm willing to take that risk!" Wes said before looking at his Pokemon "Umbreon, use helping hand on Makuhita!"

The moon Pokemon nodded his head and his eye's began to glow. Suddenly a glowing aura appeared and disappeared around Makuhita who could feel an increase in his strength. Everyone observed the Pokemon with looks of confusion on their faces.

"Alright, Makuhita, if that Quilava is like you then you should be able to do the same moves." Wes said to the Pokemon.

Rui looked on with fear hoping that things wouldn't take a turn for the worst.

"_Please be careful Wes." _She prayed quietly while squeezing the Eevee in her arms a little bit tighter.

"Makuhita, use Shadow Rush!" Wes ordered.

After a few seconds of Silence everyone looked on in surprise as Makuhita nodded his head and began to charge towards Quilava.

Rosso looked on in disbelief at what was happening, but that disbelief quickly turned into anger.

"No!" He screamed. "I ain't losing to a kid! Quilava, Shadow Rush!"

The Pokemon did as it was told and began charging for Makuhita.

Everyone was now completely silent as the they watched the two Pokemon charging at each other. After a moment a Pokemon's cry was heard. Looking forward, Everyone saw Quilava flying backwards and landing on it's side. Wes looked on happily as Rui cheered with joy.

"It worked!" She cheered as the Eevee in her arms squealed in delight at her happiness.

However Quilava began to get to it's feet once more.

"No, I'm not gonna hurt you anymore." Wes said to the injured pokemon as he prepared a Snagball.

Rosso looked at the Snag Machine in confusion and noticed the flash of light coming from it.

"What, the heck is that thing!?" He shouted, demanding answers.

"The thing that's going to help me save, Quilava!" Wes shouted in response.

The young trainer then threw the snag ball with all the strength he could. Quilava noticed the Snagball but was too weak to move. The Snagball connected with the fire pokemon causing it to disappear in a flash of light.

"Wha- What's going on!?" Rosso shouted.

The Snagball shook three times before becoming motionless.

"Gotcha!" Wes cheered, as Rui and Eevee cheered behind him.

Rosso looked at the Snagball before falling to his knees in silence and disbelief. He had just lost the battle and his Pokemon.

"I-I lost." He muttered as he looked at his victorious opponent. "T-this kid's too tough, Trudly and Folly can't be blamed for losing."

Hearing those names, Wes returned Makuhita to it's Pokeball and looked at Rosso. He then went up to him while grabbing the Pokeball that had Quilava in it and putting it in his pocket.

"How do you know those two idiots?" He asked as Rui came up beside him.

"Not only that, what did you do to, Quilava?" She asked angrilly as the Eevee in her arms glared at it's former captor.

Rosso looked at the two kids in front of him silently. However instead of saying he anything he reached into his pocket and threw something on the ground. A huge cloud of thick black smoke suddenly appeared catching Wes and Rui by surprise. The two began to cough and gag as the smoke entered their lungs and blinded them.

"***Cough*** ***Cough*** It's a ***Cough* **Smoke bomb!" Wes chocked.

Wes and Rui quickly escaped the cloud of smoke and coughed violently once more once they were out of they were back in the fresh air. Their vision eventually returned and the smoke cloud soon disappeared. However, when they looked in the direction Rosso was in, they saw that he was no longer there.

"That little sneak, he got away." Wes said angrilly.

Rui looked down sadly as the Eevee she held looked up at her. She then heard Wes's footsteps coming up to her and she looked up at him.

"Come on, let's return Eevee and get back to Pyrite Town." He said to her.

The girl nodded her head in response and the two went over to the woman who owned the Eevee.

The little pokemon squealed and squirmed as it called out to it's trainer.

The woman looked and tears of joy streamed down her face when she laid her eye's on the Eevee.

"Eevee, you're safe!" She cheered as she got up and ran over to Wes and Rui.

Rui handed her the Eevee and she cried happily as she spun around with while Eevee cried as well. Rui wiped away a lone tear from her eye as she watched the heartwarming moment while Wes looked on with a smirk. The woman stopped spinning and looked at the two people who saved her Pokemon. She then went over to them with Eevee in her arms and a smile on her face.

"You two saved my little Eevee. I can't thank you enough." She said happily to the two who smiled at at each other and then at her. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Please don't tell anybody about me stealing Quilava from that guy." Wes said in almost begging manner.

The woman smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"Don't worry I won't say a word," She said. "For some reason I felt like you were doing the right thing taking it."

Wes smiled thankfully as Rui smiled at him softly.

"However, there has to be something I can do to thank you for helping me." The woman said before an idea suddenly popped into her head.

"I know, please come with me, there's something I want to give you." She said happily.

She then turned around and began walking away. Wes and Rui looked at each other with confusion before following the woman.

"Espeon, Umbreon!" Rui called out.

The two Pokemon's ears perked up at the girls voice and quickly ran over to join the two.

* * *

The walk was long and silent, but the woman soon stopped the group in front of a building in the center of the town plaza. She looked back at them and smiled.

"Please, come inside." she said before going into the building.

Wes, Rui, Espeon, and, Umbreon all went inside the building as the doors closed behind them. They were immediately greeted with the cool inside air as they looked around this new place. Standing in the center of the building was a battlefield used for Pokemon battles with an elevator in the back.

"Hey! over here!" A voice suddenly called out.

Wes and Rui turned towards the voices direction and saw the woman standing in a small classroom and she was waving at them.

The two went over to her and she met them halfway. However what caught Wes and Rui's attention was something that she had in one of her hands. The woman smiled at them and happily explained where they were now at.

"Welcome to the Phenac City Pre Gym. This is where Trainers can learn about and battle pokemon for Experience and it's also a place where many experienced trainers often train for the tournament's that are held in the Phenac City Colosseum"

She showed what was in her and hand to Wes.

"Here, I want you to have this. It's a gift I want to give you as a thank you for saving me." She said sweetly.

Wes arched an eyebrow at the item for a moment before speaking up.

"What is it?" He asked

"It's a Pokemon Digital Assistant, or P*DA for short." She responded "Many trainers use these for their Email as well as their Trainer ID."

Wes continued to look at the device before he finally took it out of the Woman's hand.

"I've also included a Strategy Memo in their for you. The Strategy Memo tells you about all the Pokemon you have seen or caught. I'm sure this will be useful to you in the future."

Wes continued to look at the P*DA and he eventually put in his pocket. He then smiled thankfully at the woman who gave it to him.

"Thank You very much Ma'am," He said to her. "Now I'm afraid we have to leave." he then turned around and faced the rest of his group. "Let's get back to Pyrite Town and see Madame Fateen again."

The group nodded they're heads in response and began to follow him as the Woman behind them waved goodbye.

"Thank you so much for your help today! Good luck on your journey!" She called out happily.

* * *

Wes and Rui left the Pre Gym and began making they're way back to Wes' Motorcycle.

"So now we have, Makuhita and, Quilava and they both have a black aura around them." Wes said as he walked. "I gotta tell you, Rui," He said as he looked at the girl beside him. "I don't know who that guy was, but I think he was working with those punks from yesterday. And I'm also betting there's a whole lot more Pokemon with black aura's out there."

"I do too, Wes." She replied. " But right now, Let's just worry about getting back to Pyrite town and seeing Madame Fateen."

Wes nodded his head in response and the group walked the rest of the way to the motorcycle. When they arrived Rui got in and Espeon and Umbreon jumped in her lap. Wes got on the bike next and kicked the start peddle. The bike roared to life and the group sped away from Phenac City.

**_**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**_**

**_**I know that there were two other guys in the game that had the other two Johto starters that you could catch. However I wanted to focus on Quilava because he's going to be one of the main Pokemon Wes will use in the story. Don't worry the other two will appear in the story but not until much, much, later.**_**

**_**The next chapter might not be a very long chapter but hopefully you will still enjoy it.**_**

**_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_**


	8. Darkness of the Heart

Speeding through the desert Wes and his companions did not say a word to one another. The only thing on all of they're minds was getting back to Madame Fateen and finding out what she knows. Though his eyes and focus were on the road ahead of him, Wes's mind was filled with anything but the road instead his thoughts were about all the crazy things that have been happening to him over the past two days.

"_My former partners want me dead, I meet a girl with weird powers, and now I've stolen two psychotic pokemon that have tried to kill me from two freaks who are in cahoots with one another."_ Wes thought to himself. _"All I wanted was to live a new, peaceful, and quiet life with my Pokemon. Instead, I get pulled into all of this crap."_

As the young trainer vented out his frustrations in his thoughts he looked down at Rui who was petting both Espeon and Umbreon. She had a soft smile on her face as she gently scratched behind Umbreon's Ears and softly rubbed Espeon's back. Wes looked back at the road as thoughts of the girl beside him entered his mind.

"_I've never said it to her, I can tell she's hiding something."_ Wes said in his mind._ "She may try to be happy and smile whenever she can, but I think there's more to her than what meets the eye's. She may not say it, but I can tell by the look in her eye's when she's upset. I can tell she's been hurt somehow."_

Letting out a sigh that no one could hear, a sad expression formed on the face of the young trainer. Memories of his own past started to dance in his mind.

"_She's not the only one."_ Wes said sadly in his mind.

Out of the corner of his eye, a lone tear streamed down his cheek, a tear that nobody noticed. Wes felt the tear and gently wiped it away. He started shaking his head trying to get rid of all the Memories in his mind so he could focus on the mission at hand. Looking straight once more, the group noticed Pyrite Town appearing in the distance.

* * *

Arriving at they're destination, Wes and company left the motorcycle in the spot where he parked it last time, and they made they're way into town. Entering the slum like city once again, Wes noticed the man who had tried to take Rui the last time they were here. The man noticed Wes as well and immediately ran into his shop when Wes gave him a look that said, "come near, Rui, and you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Come on, let's get over to Madame Fateen's house." Wes said to his companions who all nodded they're heads in response.

The walk over to Madame Fateen's house was a quick and quiet one. Everyone was wondering what the mysterious fortune teller would tell them about Makuhita and Quilava. They could only hope that she would know how to help them.

* * *

Arriving at they're destination, Wes and Rui enter the house with Espeon and Umbreon following right behind them.

"Mother, we're back!" Rui called out.

Hearing the familiar voices, Madame Fateen stepped out from the back of the house and looked at the two children and the Pokemon beside them.

"Ah, I can feel a sense of peace, I take it you both were successful in your mission?" She asked

Wes nodded his and pulled out the Pokeball that contained Quilava and showed it to Madame Fateen.

"This was the Pokemon that you believed would cause great harm." He said to the fortune teller. "However, Rui saw a black aura around it just like Makuhita."

"Hmm...I see..." Madame Fateen replied "Than it is just as I thought."

Wes looked at the old woman confusingly.

"What do you mean by that, Mother?" Rui asked.

"Please, come sit down." Madame Fateen replied, motioning with her hand for them to come forward.

Wes and Rui did as they were told and went over to the table. They each sat down in one of the chairs in front of the crystal ball, while Madame Fateen sat down behind it. Espeon and Umbreon followed behind them and approached the table as well. Umbreon laid down at Rui's feet while Espeon jumped into Wes' lap.

"Now," Madame Fateen began "Before you left I was a able to sense terrible power coming from the Makuhita that you showed me. When you were gone I focused on the power that I have and I was able to find out what had happened to the poor Pokemon."

Wes and Rui looked at each other for a moment and then back at Madame Fateen.

"Makuhita has been changed." She said to them.

Wes and Rui looked at the fortune teller confusingly.

"It's been changed?" Wes questioned.

"Yes," Madame Fatten replied "Someone has artificially closed the door to that poor Pokemon's heart."

Rui covered her mouth with her hands and let out a gasp of shock while Wes looked at the fortune teller with wide eyes, not believing what he's heard.

"S-someone close the door to it's heart?" Rui asked in a frightened, whispered tone.

"Yes, child," Madame Fateen replied with a nod. "Someone closed the door to it's heart and has caused it to become a fighting machine. Makuhita has now become, what is called a Shadow Pokemon."

Wes and Rui looked at Madame Fateen in utter shock as she continued to speak.

"When a Pokemon's heart has been closed it loses it's will to love and care as well it's sense of trust and thought. The only thing it would feel is a lust of hatred and violence, making them dangerous and unpredictable."

Rui felt a huge and cold wave of fear course through her body. She couldn't believe that such a Pokemon would even exist. It sounded like a Pokemon out of a horror story. The very thought made her tremble and move a little bit closer to Wes so she felt safe.

Wes didn't even notice her, as he stared blankly at Madame Fateen as he tried to let what she had just told him sink into his mind and let it be understood. However all it was giving him was a headache and a very uneasy feeling.

Madame Fateen noticed the uneasiness in both of them and smiled.

"Please calm down children, may I see Makuhita's Pokeball once again?" She asked kindly.

Wes gave the Pokeball to Madame Fateen, who gently took it from her hand and put it in front of her. She placed it on the table and put her hand over it as she let out several deep breaths.

"Yes, yes, this is a good sign." She muttered happily.

Taking her hand off the Pokeball, Madame Fateen returned it to Wes and smiled at him and Rui. The smile she was giving them made them both feel a little bit more at ease.

"You called forth Makuhita and battled with it, am I correct child?" Madame Fatten asked Wes.

The young trainer nodded his head.

"Is that a bad thing?" Wes asked

"No, no, just the opposite." Madame Fatten replied "Battling with it, has caused the door to it's heart to open a little bit."

A smiled formed on the face of both Wes and Rui when they heard that.

"You mean, it's returning to normal?" Rui asked

"In a way, yes." Madame Fateen replied. "The more you work together with a Shadow Pokemon, the more the door to it's heart will open."

"So you're saying," Wes began "If I battled with Quilava and Makuhita, the door to their hearts would open?"

Madame Fateen nodded her head in response, with a smile on her face.

"Once the door to their hearts is fully opened would they turn back to normal?" Rui asked hopefully

The smile on Madame Fateen's face instantly faded away.

"I'm afraid not," She said "Even though they're hearts are opened, they would still have they're violent personalities as well as a mistrust of humans."

"Then how do we return them to normal?" Wes asked

Madame Fateen shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid I do not know." She said before she let a soft smile form on her face. "However, I know there is a way to change them back, there has to be."

Letting out a sigh Wes sat back in his seat and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. Rui looked at him with a soft smile on her face. She then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be sad, Wes, I know we'll find a way to help them." Rui said softly to her friend. "At least we now know what's going on so that's a start."

"Yeah," Wes muttered to the girl beside before looking back at Madame Fateen. "Mother, tell me, how do you know all of this?"

"Ah, child," The old fortune teller replied "I have been around for a very long time and have seen many things happen in our world and to the Pokemon who inhabit it. I also have the ability to see things nobody else can see, just like your friend at your side."

Motioning a hand to Rui, Wes looked at her as she stared into his eyes for a moment before looking into Madame Fateen's eyes.

"You can see them too, can't you?" Rui asked "You can see the, Shadow Pokemon."

"Yes, child," Madame Fateen replied. "And, it pains me to know that carry this heavy burden as well. To see such magnificent creatures such as Pokemon and to see them in such terrible pain, I know it must be troubling for you isn't it?"

Rui remained silent and let Madame Fateen's painful words of truth sink in. Wes looked at her and saw something that he had never seen come from her. A lone tear fell from her eye and streamed down her cheek. She quickly felt the tear and rubbed it away with her hand. Umbreon noticed the sadness on the girl's face and he licked her hand comfortingly. Rui looked down at the Pokemon in sadly and she gently stroked him. Madame Fateen noticed the sadness as well and gave the girl a soft and comforting smile.

"Please, do not worry child," She said gently "I know if anyone can help these poor Pokemon it's the two of you."

"Thank You, Mother." Rui said softly.

"Alright, so now what do we do?" Wes asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rui began "We need to find a way to open the door to Makuhita and Quilava's hearts."

"I believe that I know of a way to help you accomplish that task." Madame Fateen said to both of them happily, before looking at Wes. "I think you should enter the tournament that's being held at the Pyrite Colosseum. If you battle with Quilava and Makuhita you're sure to open the door to they're hearts."

"That's a great idea, Mother!" Rui said happily "How about it Wes?"

The young trainer nodded his head in response.

"Let's do it!" He said determinedly.

Espeon jumped from Wes' lap and Umbreon stood up as the two got to they're feet. The group turned to Madame Fateen and bowed respectfully to her.

"Mother, thank you for everything." Rui said greatfully.

"We promise that we'll find a way to return the Shadow Pokemon to normal." Wes continued.

"I know you will." Madame Fateen said calmly yet happily. "I wish you both luck."

The group smiled and bowed respectfully once again before Wes and Rui looked at each other.

"Let's get over to the Colosseum and enter the tournament." Wes said to the girl beside him who nodded her head in response. The group said they're goodbyes to Madame Fateen and thanked her once more before leaving the house.

Madame Fateen sat all alone as the smile on her face faded away.

"I'm sorry that I have to lie to you children." She sad sadly. "However I can't tell you how to save those poor Pokemon. you must discover the way on your own."

Looking down at her hands she let out a sad sigh.

"I wish I could warn of the danger's that you will surely be facing. It's only a matter of time before you become involved in a horrible battle, that will change your lives forever."

The old fortune tell closed her eyes and put her hands together.

"Tonight, your lives will end." She said before opening her eyes.

"And, your legend will begin."

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location, inside a dark room, two men dressed in entirely in blue and wearing blue helmets that covered they're eyes threw a beaten and bruised man to the ground. The man was dressed like the two men that had brought him in except he was dressed in a torn apart red suit and had a smashed red helmet instead of blue.

Sitting behind a desk with two more like the one's in blue, was a figure completely who was hidden by the shadows. The light coming from the lamp above everyone in the room's heads only showed the figures hands as well which were put together on the desk in front. The light also showed the figure's mouth.

"tell me, what is your name again" The figure asked in a teasing yet chilling and sinister voice that made the man in red shiver in fear."

"M- my name is, Rosso, sir." The man said, completely frightened by the shadowed figure in front of him.

"Well, Rosso, I've been informed that there was a little problem and you lost one of our Shadow Pokemon."

Rosso's face when from nervous to horrified. He crawled on his knees to the desk and held his hands together in a praying way.

"P-please, sir, y-you don't understand," He said pleading "The kid used this weird machine to steal the Shadow Pokemon from me."

"Silence!" The figure shouted angrilly making Rosso cower in fear. "You had an extremely powerful and dangerous Pokemon and you lost it to child! You are a failure, and I do not take kindly to failures!"

"P-please sir, g-give me another chance!" Rosso begged "I promise I'll-"

"Enough!" The figure snapped while slamming his fist on the table. "If this is how one of our own acts in defeat, then Cipher has no use for a weakling such as you."

One of the figures hands left the light for a moment. when it returned, there was a Pokeball in it's grasp.

"My personal Pokemon is always in the mood to play with the weak in our group."

Tears began to appear from underneath Rosso's helmet and stream down his cheeks.

"N-No, please sir!" He begged. "Please don't, I have a wife and a newborn baby boy, he was born a few hours ago!"

"Oh my, then I guess the little one will never know who his father is." The figure said in a mocking sympathetic tone of voice.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Rosso screamed before breaking down into a sobbing mess.

The figure pressed the Button on the center of the Pokeball and flash a life briefly illuminated the room. A fierce roar of a Pokemon was heard as well as scream of terror. Then there was silence.

"Return." The figure ordered as the Pokemon returned to it's Pokeball.

After a moment of tense silence the figure spoke up once again.

"Take care of the body." He ordered to the two men in front of him.

The two men nodded and did as they were told.

Once they were gone the figure let out a sigh.

"This boy and girl that that Miror B. told me about could be a problem." The figure said. "Have you managed to get any information on them?"

"Yes sir!" one of the men behind him said. "We managed to gather information about the boy the girl however is still a mystery."

"She is nothing but a cunning rat." The figure said as the man behind him gave him the information about the boy in question.

"Well, well, isn't this surprise." The figure said with a chuckle as he looked at the boy's picture.

"Very well, Wes, if you and that girl want to play with us, then we'll be glad to play." The figure said with a smile. "You have no idea what you're getting into my boy."

The figured chuckled as he reached upwards and turned off the lamp.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter. I want to apologize for taking so long to make it. I was extremely busy and was not able to get much time that I wanted into writing this chapter. I also want to apologize if this chapter seems kind of short as well as any grammar errors you may find.**

**Now that I'm done with apologies, I would like to thank you all for the favorites, follows, and Reviews. This story is becoming more popular than I thought it would when I first started it. I'm glad you are all enjoying it.**

**It seems that Wes and Rui are fixing to be involved in something big and something bad. What's going to happen next, we'll soon find out.**

**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**


	9. A Group Called Cipher

Walking through the the streets of Pyrite Town, Wes and Rui eventually saw a large building on the other side of a nearby bridge.

"This is Pyrite Colosseum." Wes said as he looked at the building.

"Then let's go and get you registered then." Rui said happily as she ran past Wes towards the Colosseum.

She was barely arms distance when Wes grabbed her by the arm stopping her in her tracks.

"I thought I told you to stay close to me. Do you remember what happened last time you strayed to far from my side?" He asked while arching an eyebrow.

Rui looked at Wes sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry," She replied. "I'm just excited, To tell you the truth, I've never seen a colosseum tournament before, but I've always wanted to see one since I was a little girl."

Wes just stared at Rui silently, not even opening his mouth to respond. Walking across the bridge, the group stood in front of two large metal doors.

"Let's go inside!" Rui said as she went into the building with Wes following behind her.

* * *

Entering the building, Wes looked around this new environment. The lobby itself was small yet comfortable. Hanging above the doorway that led to the arena was a large TV that was used to show the tournaments that were taking place here. In the left corner of the lobby stood a line for a Pokemon healing machine and in the right was a PC that trainers often used. Wes soon saw the receptionist standing behind the counter in front of them with a smile on her face, as he and his group walked over to her.

"Good Afternoon, welcome to the Pyrite Town Colosseum!" The receptionist said happily. "how can I help you?"

"Hey there," Wes began "I'd like to register, for the tournament, please."

The receptionist's smile faded away upon hearing that statement

"I'm sorry," She began sadly "The tournament has already begun, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for the next, tournament to register."

"What!?" Wes shouted. "This is kind of important, so I need to be registered now! I don't have time to sit around and wait!"

Shocked at Wes' sudden reaction, Rui ran in front of him and started to push him away from the receptionist.

"Wes, stop!" She shouted before looking back at the receptionist. "I'm sorry about my friend," She said apologetically "Can you please tell us when the next tournament is?"

"I-it's in a f-few hours." The receptionist replied, completely terrified of the cold glare that Wes was giving her.

Rui saw Wes' face and frowned at him before smacking him on the arm.

"Okay, we'll be back then." Rui said happily before guiding Wes and his Pokemon out of the Colosseum.

* * *

Outside the arena, Wes gave the girl beside him an annoyed glare.

"What was that all about!?" Rui snapped at the sandy haired trainer.

"What!?" Wes snapped back.

"You didn't have to go off on her like that!"

"I thought we were there to help the Shadow Pokemon!?"

"We were, but we couldn't enter right now, and you shouting and scaring that woman wasn't going to help anything!"

Wes and Rui glared at each other for a moment before Rui let out a long sigh.

"Look, I want to help the Shadow Pokemon, just as much as you do, but we can't do anything right now." She said this time in a much softer tone "Let's come back in a few hours and we'll enter the next tournament."

Wes closed and let out a sigh of irritation as the Rui softly smiled at him. The group then walked away from the colosseum. However, they didn't go far when they heard the sound of two people arguing.

* * *

Following the source of the now shouting voices, Wes and Company found themselves back at the town entrance when they saw a young man and and a police officer snapping at each other. The younger man had green hair and was wearing a blue coat and pants with a yellow and orange design. On his forehead was pair of orange goggles.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mr. Johnson!? I don't know anything!" The young man snapped harshly

"Do you think I'm stupid, Cail!?" Johnson snapped in response. "I know your hiding something from me!"

"No! I'm! Not!" Cail shouted angrilly as he pulled out his pockets on his clothes. "Look do you see anything!? No! I told that I'm not hiding anything! Now why don't you run along and scarf down a donut or something!"

"Don't toy with me, Cail!" Johnson snapped "I'll let you go for now, but if your lying to me, there will be hell to pay!"

With that said Johnson stormed off leaving Cail alone with a smirk on his face.

"Idiot," He said to himself "I told you I wasn't hiding anything from you."

Wes and Rui looked at the young man suspiciously before walking over to him. Cail saw the two coming towards them and crossed his arms.

"What do you guys want?" He asked. "Are you tourists or something?"

Wes and Rui stopped in front of him but the did not respond to his question.

"you better leave town for the good of your health." Cail said as he let out a somewhat menacing chuckle.

Wes and Rui glared at the young man in front of them, not liking the attitude he was giving them.

"If your trying to intimidate us, it's not working." Wes said to him "Now, could you tell us what you and that guy were arguing about?"

"None of your business." Cail said.

"Really cause it sounded to me like you were hiding something from him." Wes replied.

"I wasn't hiding anything!" Cail snapped harshly. "Now you and your girlfriend had best beat it before I-"

Wes did not even let Cail finish that threat. Grabbing him by the throat, he shoved the him against the wall of a building.

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend." Wes said calmly yet angrily. "Second of all, it's not wise to threaten me, because I can guarantee you that it won't work out well for you. Now, I'm not in a good mood right now, so I suggest you had best tell me what is your hiding, or I'm going to make sure you end up in the hospital."

"Look I'm, telling the truth I'm not hiding anything!" Cail said with panic in his voice as Wes clenched his fist ready to strike.

"Wes, let him go!" Rui snapped.

Wes held Cail by the throat for a moment longer before releasing his grip. Cail fell to his and coughed violently as he tried to get the air back into his lungs.

"Look," He wheezed "If you want to find out whats going on, go talk to Officer Johnson. He should be able to tell you what you wanna know."

Wes glared down at Cail until Rui put her hand on his shoulder and tried to get him to go the opposite direction. Wes eventually turned around but not before looking back at Cail who had now gotten back to his feet.

"I've got my eye on you." Wes said in low tone that made Cail nervous.

Wes and his group eventually walked away from Cail and made there way to the Police Station.

* * *

Entering the station door, the group say an elderly police officer sitting behind a desk. Although the officer was the first thing to that Rui saw, Wes was looking at something completely different. Behind the officer, were several wanted posters of different criminals. Wes grew very worried for a second but calmed down when he noticed his face wasn't on any of the pictures.

"_I don't how I'm not wanted after all the trouble I've caused here in the past, I don't even know why I'm not being recognized by anyone in town." Wes thought to himself "I guess that's a good thing though, it makes things a whole lot easier for me."_

Taking a moment to now actually look at all the posters, Wes recognized several of the faces that were on them. Several of these criminals have been wanted for a long time, Wes even battled a few of them during his time with Team Snagem.

Wes looked at all the posters as well as the rewards for the criminal's capture. However the poster that caught the young trainers attention the most was the one at the end. The criminal had black eyes and was bald headed. What really made him stand out though was he his huge eyebrows as well as his gigantic mustache. Glaring at the poster, Wes read the description under the criminal's picture.

Gonzap

Leader of Team Snagem

Wanted for: Robbery, Assault, Murder, and Stealing Pokemon

Reward: $500,000

Dead or Alive

Wes simply stared a the picture with a look of hatred on his face. The history he had with his former boss went all the way back to when he first became part of Team Snagem. It was Gonzap who had taught Wes everything he knew about snagging and stealing Pokemon. The two would often go on several big missions together, just the two of them. There was always a form of comradery between the two of them. However, that comradery was now nothing but a fading memory that was soon to be blown away from his mind like dust in the wind.

Still, Wes couldn't help but wonder what became of Gonzap and where he was now hiding, but in the end, Wes didn't know or care. All he could do now was shake his head at the poster in front of him.

Now looking at the Elderly Police officer. Wes opened his mouth only to be silenced by someone bumping into him. Looking behind him, the young trainer saw another police officer with a panicked look on his face. It was the same police officer that was talking to Cail.

"Chief!" The officer shouted. "Chief, We've got trouble! there's been talk that thugs have been using strange Pokemon!"

"_strange pokemon?" Wes asked himself in thought. "could be talking about..."_

Looking back at Rui, she gave him a worried look, she was probably wondering the same thing.

"Calm down, Johnson, this is nothing I haven't heard before." The police chief replied calmly.

Looking back at Johnson Wes and Rui went up to him.

"Um, may we ask you a question?" Rui asked him earning a nod in response. "Did these Pokemon seem highly aggressive and violent?"

"Um, yeah, they did." Johnson replied. "Tell me how do you know about these Pokemon."

"That's none of your concern," Wes quickly said as he crossed his arms. "All you need to know is that we may be able to help you if you tell us everything you know."

Looking into Wes's eyes Johnson could tell that he wasn't kidding around.

"Well," Johnson began "There's not really much I can tell you. Ever since these guys from a group called Cipher came into town, things have gotten more crazy than normal."

Wes and Rui looked at Johnson with confused expressions on both of they're faces.

"Cipher?" They asked in Unison.

"Sorry," Johnson said "I can't tell you anything about them cause I don't know anything about them. I only know the groups name because two men came running in here last night saying there were from Cipher and started begging for me to arrest them."

Johnson pointed towards a closed door that must have lead to the cells. Suddenly Rui had an idea.

"May we go inside and talk to the two men?" She asked Johnson.

"Um, I'm not really allowed to let visitors into the station jail area." He said hesitantly

"Please?" Rui asked sweetly.

Staring at the girl in front of him Johnson saw how cute she was acting as she gave him large adorable puppy dog eyes and a face that no one could say no to. Johnson tried to look away from Rui but he just couldn't.

"All right, I'll let you in, just stop staring at me like that." Johnson begged as he tried not to look her in the eyes. "but I can only allow you to be in there for five minutes."

A smile beamed onto Rui's face as Wes just stood behind her dumbfounded.

"Thank you, officer Johnson." She said happily

Johnson walked away from the group in front of him and made his way to the jail area door.

"How the hell did you do that?" Wes asked Rui.

"Oh, a girl has her ways." She said in response as she brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Wes rolled his eyes at her response as he heard the jail area door open.

"The two men are in the first cell on the left." Johnson said "Remember you only have five minutes."

* * *

Wes and Rui both nodded their heads and went inside. Both were very surprised to see that the jail area was almost completely empty, They figured a town know for scum and villainy would have many of it's notorious thugs behind the bars, but there were only three people in here.

Knowing they didn't have long Wes and Rui made they're way to the cell they were told about. However when they reached the cell they were surprised to see two familiar faces.

"Crap, Trudly, look!"

"Come on man, haven't you already humiliated us enough?"

The look of surprise soon left Wes's and it was replaced with a look of amusement.

"Man," Wes said to two thugs. "When Johnson said two men came in begging to be arrested, I should have know he was talking about you two."

"Hey what choice did we have?" Folly said "After you beat Miror B. we decided to turn ourselves in for stealing that truck. Being arrested is a far better punishment than facing an angry Miror B."

"We don't care how you two got arrested." Wes snapped as he stepped up to them "We came here because we know you guys have an idea on what's been going on around here." Kneeling down, the young trainer gave them the glare that always made the two thieves cringe in fear when they saw it. "Your going to tell us what we want to know, do you understand me?"

Both Trudly and Folly nodded their heads violently as Rui stepped up to them.

"Now," Rui began "Officer Johnson said that you two were from a group called Cipher. Tell us, who that is, what they're doing to pyrite town, and what is they're connection with the Shadow Pokemon."

"Okay, yes, we're with Cipher, but we don't know what's going on, we swear." Trudly said "All you need to know is that you better not mess with Cipher if you know what's good for you."

"Sound's like a challenge to me. You had best be telling the truth about not knowing anything." Wes warned even though he didn't believe them.

Without another word Wes and Rui looked at the clock and saw that they're five minutes was up. Both of them turned they're backs and left the cell. Neither of them saw the evil grins on the face's of Trudly and Folly as they were leaving.

"I can't believe they fell for that lie." Folly said

"Yeah, what dopes," Trudly responded "Looks like it's time to put Miror B.'s plan into action."

Both of the thieves chuckled menacingly as Folly held up pair of key's that they had swiped. It was the key's to the cell door.

* * *

Back in the lobby, Johnson looked at Wes and Rui.

"Well, did you get any info out of them?" he asked the two

Wes shook his head in response.

"They swear that they don't know anything," Wes began. "but I know that they're lying, keep a close eye on them."

"I will," Johnson responded with a nod of his head. "I think that there is someone else who may know something about what's happening. Why don't you go talk to Duking, our towns chief enforcer. I'm sure he may have an idea of what's going on."

"That sounds a little bit promising," Rui said before looking at Wes. "What do you think Wes, should we give it a shot?"

Thinking they really had nothing to lose Wes simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not." He said as he began to make his way to the exit.

Rui turned around and bowed to Johnson and the Police chief.

"Thank you both for your help." She said before running to catch up with Wes who had already left.

* * *

Now all alone Johnson turned to his boss.

"What do think chief," He began "You think those two might be able to actually be able to help us out?"

"They seem pretty intent on it." The chief responded before smiling "I like these youngsters they got a lot of spunk."

"I'm not sure it was my best idea to send them to Duking though." Johnson said worriedly.

The chief nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah that wasn't your best idea, especially-"

"KOFFING USE SMOG!" A voice suddenly shouted.

In a split second the enter station was filled with a dark green gas both the Police chief and Johnson coughed gagged and choked as the smoke that had caught them off guard became to much for them to bear. The two eventually fell unconscious as the smog began to clear. Coming out of the jail area was Trudly and Folly who had smiled at their handiwork while Folly returned Koffing to it's Pokeball.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Trudly said with a chuckle.

"What did you expect from Pyrite's pathetic cops?" Folly said. "Now, let's get moving we need to keep moving on with, Miror B.'s plan."

laughing evilly both thugs ran out of the station.

* * *

**_**Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnnd We're back! I though I'd never get an update done again. I want to apologize for another lengthy delay. I've had a bad case of writers block that just wouldn't go away. I know what I want to write a just have trouble putting into words. However now that it's gone I can continue on with the story. Hopefully there won't be another long delay.**_**

**_**Anyway now here come's the fun part, adding my own plot into the story. Oh boy this is gonna be interesting. Hopefully I won't make you cringe to much.**_**

**_**I apologize for any grammar errors you may find.**_**

**_**It seems there's big trouble brewing in Pyrite town. What is Miror B.'s big plan? It looks like we're gonna find real soon.**_**

**_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_**


	10. The Pokemon Gauntlet

"Hey, Wes, Can I ask you something?" Rui asked curiously as she, Wes, and his Pokemon made they're way to Duking's house.

Wes looked at the girl beside him.

"I saw you looking at that poster in the police station." She said. "When you were looking at it you looked angry. You've also been in more of a bad mood than usual since we left the station."

Hearing all this made Wes look away from her.

"Is something the matter?" Rui asked curiously, worried about her friend.

Wes let out an irritated sigh.

"Just some bad memories in my head right now."

"Do they having something to with that man on the poster you were looking at?" Rui asked.

Wes remained silent not wanting to say another word to Rui. She knew he hated he taking about his past. However she also knew he was a member of Team Snagem so there was no point in hiding anything about his history with them from her.

"There's bad blood between me and Gonzap." Wes said, continuing to not look at Rui.

"Gonzap?" Rui asked curiously

"The guy on the poster you saw me looking at. He was the boss of Team Snagem and He and I have a bad history."

"What happened?" Rui asked.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Wes snapped. "Don't ask me anymore questions about him alright!?"

Rui stepped back, frightened by Wes' anger. Wes saw the fear in her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Sorry" He said much more calmly, ashamed of his reaction. "There's just a lot of bad things that happened between he and I that I don't like to talk about."

Wes felt Umbreon licking his left hand and Espeon nuzzling his right hand. The young trainer pet them both for a moment before turning to Rui.

"What about you, Rui?" He asked as he crossed his arms. "You keep asking me about my past but you haven't told me one thing about yours, so spill it, what's your story?"

That question made Rui turn away from Wes before he could even blink. Wes tilted his head in confusion as Rui was doing her best not to look him in the the eyes. This was a new side of her he had not seen yet. She was usually bright and cheerful and now she looked nervous and rather sad just from that one question. Wes remembered thinking that she was hiding something from and this sudden change in demeanor was definitely increasing his beliefs.

"You okay?" Wes asked only to receive no response.

Even though a minute had passed it felt like an hour before the tense silence was broke when Rui opened her mouth.

"Um, W-Wes...I-"

"Hey you over there!" A voice suddenly called out making Rui fall silent.

Turning around the group saw a man as well as several other trainers behind him all holding Pokeball's in their hands. Wes looked at the group confusingly before looking at his own group, motioning his head for them to follow them. He didn't notice it but Rui was walking behind him silently thanking the trainer for calling Wes out. Like Wes she had things in her past she didn't want him knowing about.

* * *

"What do you want?" Wes asked as he approached the group of trainers.

"I know who you are!" the man snapped catching Wes off guard.

The young trainer froze in his tracks, fearing he's been discovered. Acting on instinct Wes reached for a Pokeball in his pocket, forgetting that all he had in them were the dangerous Shadow Pokemon. Espeon and Umbreon jumped in front of Wes ready to protect their master.

"Uh, y-you know who I am?" Wes asked rather nervously.

"Yeah I know who you are." The man said with a smug look on his face as he enjoyed the fear he was instilling inside of Wes. "You're the newbie trainer in town who was pushing around, Cail."

Wes and his Pokemon immediately relaxed, now knowing that these people didn't know he was with Team Snagem.

"You think you can just come here and attack us just because you're from a better town than ours." The man snapped as the trainers behind him shouted in support.

"What?" Wes' group asked confusingly in unison.

"You heard me!" The man snapped.

"Look the only I attacked that punk because he was threatening me." Wes explained.

"Heh, sounds like someone can't handle the pressure of Pyrite Town." The man scoffed.

"What are you talking about? My friend was being threatened." Rui said "Does every trainer in town act like a low life thug?"

"RUI!" Wes snapped angrily through gritted teeth.

The girl gasped and covered her mouth after realizing what he had just said.

The man in front of Wes glared at her angrily.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that snide remark you little bitch!" He said venomously as he clenched his fist and took a step towards her.

However before he could make another move He felt a hard fist connect with his jaw making him fall to the ground. Holding his jaw and seeing that he was bleeding from the mouth, the man looked up and saw Wes standing over him over seething angrily, and ready to strike again.

"Wes, stop!" Rui said as she held onto him trying to stop him from making another attack.

"Don't ever threaten her again!" Wes snapped angrily.

"Wes, please calm down." Rui begged as she held onto him.

Wes finally took a deep breath and recomposed himself before looking into the eyes of the man that was now getting to his feet.

"Look we don't have to time to deal with you right now; so you and your posse need to move so we can pass." Wes said in a much more calm manner.

"Can't do that, punk, you think you can just push us around because you think you're one those tough big shot trainers?" The man asked. "Heh, you look weak to me, I bet a Magikarp could beat your pathetic Espeon and Umbreon."

Wes immediately froze when he heard that insult before looking down at his Pokemon who were both growling angrily. Umbreon was showing his sharp teeth while Espeon's eyes were glowing. The two Pokemon have never taken kindly to anyone who insults them or their master.

"Espeon! Umbreon! Both of you settle down!" Wes ordered not wanting the two to cause a scene. "Look if I battle you will you leave us alone?"

"Oh, it's not just me who wants to battle it's all of us. We challenge you to what we like to call a Pokemon Gauntlet!" The man said.

Rui suddenly a serious, yet familiar sharp pain in her head.

_"Does this mean what I think it means?"_ She thought to herself.

Looking at the trainers Rui could feel a familiar presence radiating from all the trainers. She wasn't sure but could it have been possible that...

"Wes!" Rui whispered making the young trainer turn around. He arched an eyebrow at her and she made a hand motion to come closer.

"What's up?" He asked quietly so no could hear him.

"I think that one of these trainers has a Shadow Pokemon."

Wes looked at the girl confusingly.

"I thought you could only see Shadow Pokemon whenever they have black auras." He said "How do you even know one of the trainers have a Shadow Pokemon if they haven't even called them out yet?"

"I have been feeling a sharp pain in my head every time we have come across a Shadow Pokemon. I felt it when we first met Makuhita and again when we met Quilava. I'm almost certain that one of these trainers has a Shadow Pokemon so you have to battle."

Rui looked back up at the trainers momentarily and saw them all twitching their Pokeball's itching for a battle.

"Besides, I don't thing they're going to let us pass unless you win." She stated to Wes who looked back himself before nodding his head back at her.

Turning back to the trainers Wes scowled at them.

"I accept the challenge," He said. "I'll run you're stupid gauntlet . But I'm warning you now I'm a lot stronger than you think I am."

The crowd smiled sinisterly, thinking they could easily beat Wes because they had the number advantage and also because he couldn't leave to heal his Pokemon until he defeated all of them without stopping.

"Alright, I'll be your first opponent." The man in front of Wes said. "Go Ledyba, Go Noctowl."

when both Pokemon appeared Rui stared at both of them and noticed the black aura around Noctowl.

"Wes!" She whispered as he looked back at her. "That Noctowl's, a Shadow Pokemon!"

"Alright." Wes Responded.

Wes reached down to grab a Pokeball from his pocket, but before he could, Espeon and Umbreon jumped in front without waiting for an order. Wes could see that were both angry and were ready to fight. They were still angry at the snide remarks that Wes' opponent had made earlier and they wanted payback. They were ready to defend they're master as well they're pride.

"Oh, come on!" Wes' opponent said "Don't you have any other Pokemon, I want a real challenge."

Everyone behind the man laughed making Espeon and Umbreon even angrier.

Wes closed his and shook his head.

"You know not what you have done." He said calmly. When Espeon and Umbreon were angered no opponent they faced stood the slightest of a chance.

"Whatever," the man replied "Let the gauntlet begin!"

"Espeon Confusion on ledyba." Wes said flatly.

With a cry of anger the Psychic Pokemon shot a powerful wave of energy that sent Ledyba flying it felt like it had an hour before it finally hit the ground with a hard thud.

"What the hell!?" The man shouted stunned at the power of the Pokemon.

"I warned you, I've been training My Espeon and Umbreon since they were both young Eevees." Wes stated. "They are my strongest Pokemon that I have and I can guarantee you that they have battled Pokemon far stronger than any Pokemon that any of you trainers have."

"We'll see about that!" Wes' opponent shouted. "Noctowl, use Shadow Rush!"

"Dodge it, Umbreon, and use bite!" Wes ordered.

Noctowl took the skies, flying high in the air, almost out of sight of any of the trainers. Then a second it began to descend at a speed far faster than a normal Noctowl's flying speed. Umbreon watched the Pokemon flying towards him but did not move an inch. Coming to the ground and dashing forward, Noctowl charged towards Umbreon ready to strike. Umbreon remained still for a second before jumping into the air.

Wes grew worried; Umbreon had jumped to early to fully dodge the Shadow Rush and when he lands, Noctowl would be able to ram him head on. However what happened next surprised everyone. It was true that Umbreon did not fully dodge the attack. Instead he landed on Noctowl's back and sunk his sharp teeth into the Pokemon's neck. Noctowl howled in pain as it began to fly around madly, trying to shake Umbreon off of it.

Seeing the two Pokemon like this gave Wes an idea.

"Umbreon don't let go of Noctowl, hang on tight!" Wes ordered as he readied a Snag Ball.

Noctowl began to fly up and down and all around doing spins and corkscrews to try and get Umbreon off it's back but the Pokemon would not let go. Wes looked down at the snag ball whispering 'Hurry up' over and over again. When a beep came from the snag machine Wes waited for the right moment to throw the Snag Ball. Noctowl did one long corkscrew and Umbreon finally lost his grip on the Pokemon's neck Both Pokemon fell to the ground. Umbreon was uninjured but the same could not be said for Noctowl. This gave Wes the moment to strike.

"Let's Go!" He shouted as he threw the Snag Ball at Noctowl.

Within seconds the Shadow Pokemon disappeared into the ball. After a moment of violent shaking the Snag Ball finally stopped Wes let out sigh of relief, knowing that he had successfully snagged Noctowl. He then looked at his crowd of opponents with a confident smirk.

"Next!"

* * *

It had taken only five minutes before every trainer in the gauntlet was defeated. It was a good thing that Wes had accepted the challenge because something had happened that surprised both he and and Rui. Not just one but each and every one of the trainers Wes had battled had used a Shadow Pokemon. Both Espeon and Umbreon had fought the entire gauntlet and were not hit even once. Even Wes was shocked about how powerful his partners were.

Umbreon returned to Espeon's side as she nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Wes' last opponent that he battled stood dumbstruck and silent at the quick defeat he had only been on the field for 30 seconds and now he was beaten.

The Woman Wes had battled before him helped take him off the battlefield and she was just as confused as everyone else as to what just happened. The young trainer in front of them had just wiped the floor with them. Suddenly looks of shock came across every defeated trainers face when they had realized they were each one Pokemon short.

"You thief! You just stole our Pokemon!"The woman said angrily as everyone behind her began to shout the same the thing.

"Give them back now!"

"Yeah, This may be a town of thugs and lowlifes but nobody has ever stolen a Pokemon from trainers!"

"I bet you stole those Pokemon you have."

"How do you sleep at night knowing your nothing but a thief!?"

Wes tensed up violently. The word "thief"was a word that made him feel sick and guilty. He had lost count at the many he had been called that when he was with Team Snagem. It was a word that he wished would just go away. And it wasn't just the word "thief" it was all the other insults that came along with it. It was then that a memory began to form in his mind.

"_So Wes how did it feel to snag your first Pokemon!" Gonzap asked a young Wes who stood in front of him holding the Eevee he was raising._

_Wes reached in his pocket and put the Snag Ball that contained his catch in Gonzap's hand but did not look him in the eye._

"_I-I don't like stealing them." He said softly and quietly. "Everyone was calling me mean things."_

"_Ah, the guilt of the job's already hitting the kid." One of the members beside Gonzap said._

"_Aye, but it's best to let the pup feel that guilt now rather than later." Another member stated_

"_They're right Wes." Gonzap said to the young child in front of him. "The things that people say come with the territory of the life we live. You're gonna have to get used to it."_

Back in the present time, The trainers continued their verbal assault, and Wes looked away from them trainers with his head hung low. The constant yelling of the word "thief" made him feel hurt and guilt ridden. Rui looked at him worryingly. This was the first time she had seen him look like this. Walking up to him she gasped as she saw a few small tears escape his eyes.

Rui's eyes were as wide as saucers, Wes was crying! This was something she never thought that she would see. She had never seen Wes look so upset. He looked like he had lost the gauntlet instead of Won. She knew that the people he had beaten were causing this problem because they didn't know that Wes had taken very dangerous Pokemon away from them. She looked up at the trainers determinedly. Wes didn't deserve this abuse, and she was going to put a stop it.

"**ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** She shouted at the top of her lungs making the trainers fall silent.

"Why should we listen to you?" one them said. "You're with that thief."

"Stop calling him that!" Rui snapped angrily "The only reason he took those Pokemon is because he had too! Those Pokemon are not normal Pokemon, they're very dangerous! They're extremely violent and will attack you!"

The group fell silent but than began to chuckle.

"They'll attack us?" the first man Wes had battled asked. "You make me laugh."

"Oh yeah? You wanna laugh even harder?" Rui asked as she took a Pokeball from Wes' pocket and threw it. Out came Noctowl who looked at it's former trainer.

"Get back over here, Noctowl, I'm your real master." The man said.

Noctowl stared at the man for a moment. It's eyes then suddenly turned red and it let out loud screech before charging towards the man. The Pokemon's previous owner barely ducked the attack and saw that it was coming right back at him.

"Noctowl what are you doing!?" The man screamed as he began to run from the Pokemon. Noctowl suddenly disappeared and everyone turned around to see Wes holding the ball that contained it.

Rui looked at him sadly for a moment. before turning back to the trainers.

"Now do you see why he took, Noctowl?" She asked sternly. "And guess what, all of the other Pokemon he took are just like it."

Each of the trainers looked at the girl in front of them. The fire in her eyes plus the events that they had just witnessed made them believe that she was telling the truth.

"Now," Rui began "The deal was that if my friend won you're stupid gauntlet, you would let us pass so uphold you're end of the deal and get out of our way. However before we go, you owe him an apology. And you can apologize by telling us where you got those Pokemon he took."

After a tense moment of silence the woman of the group spoke to the girl in front of them.

"We got them at the Colosseum. Pokemon are given to the winners of each tournament."

Rui glared at the group before turning back to Wes.

"Come on, let's go." She said to him as she softly rubbed his arm.

Wes looked at the trainers and then back at her before nodding his head.

"Espeon, Umbreon, let's go." Wes said to his Pokemon who followed their master.

"Excuse us." Rui spat at the trainers.

She walked past them with her group but not before turning back to scold them one last time. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

With that said Wes and his group left the trainers who were all shocked confused and feeling a little bit guilty.

* * *

Needing to unwind after the events that just happened. Wes and company decided to go back to Phenac City for the night and went to the Pokemon center to let all of Wes' Pokemon heal and rest for a while.

Rui looked at the young man sitting beside her who had his head in his hand. She felt bad for him. Before the gauntlet, every Shadow Pokemon he snagged was from someone who already knew about them. Now he had snagged 6 Shadow Pokemon from trainers who had no idea about the Pokemon they had been carrying.

However what made Rui feel bad for him was the fact that she knew this was something he did not want to do. He was trying to escape a life of a criminal, but now he's being forced to take Pokemon from others in order to prevent total chaos in Orre. It must bring back to him nasty memories of his time with Team Snagem.

Rui cringed at that name. She hated even thinking about that group of thugs. Not only could she not stand them for all the bad deed's that they had done. She also couldn't stand the fact that they had forced Wes to do things that he no doubt never wanted to do.

Turning her attention back to the boy in front of her. She looked at him sadly before reaching out to and putting a soft hand on his. Wes felt the hand and looked at the girl in front of him. He tried to pull his hand away but Rui gave a soft squeeze that told him she wasn't going to let go. He gave up and let her hold onto his hand.

"I know how hard this must be for you." She said.

Wes sighed and nodded his head as he looked down sadly.

"Wes, look at me." Rui said softly.

The young trainer looked up into her blue eyes.

"I want you to remember that no matter what people say, you are a good person. You know you are and I know you are too."

Wes said nothing as he looked down at the ground.

"Why are you doing all of this?" he asked Rui rather softly. "Why are you trying so hard to help me?"

"Because," She began. "I can see the good in you. I'm not gonna let you sink back into the darkness when you have the chance to step into the light."

Wes said nothing and looked away from the girl beside him, but after a moment a small, soft smile formed on his face.

"Thanks, Rui." he said softly.

**_**Author's Note: After a long unwanted hiatus, I have Returned! I gotta tell you guy's I never thought I would get this chapter finished. Between having to rewrite the entire chapter after a problem with my computer and being incredibly busy with other things I have had no time at all until now to actually sit down and finish this chapter. I love making this story and I promise you guys these delays will end soon. I will keep trying to update this story as frequently as possible.**_**

**_**Anyway on to the chapter, the Pokemon gauntlet is basically Pyrite Town's duel square. However the Shadow Pokemon that were caught in the gauntlet will not be a main part of the story. The main team is still Espeon, Umbreon, Makuhita, and Quilava. don't worry I haven't forgotten Makuhita and Quilava. I promise you guy's they'll see plenty of action in the upcoming chapters.**_**

**_**I wanted to give Rui a little more spotlight in this chapter. I like to think she would be very protective of her friends. I also tried to make a nice tender Moment between Wes and Rui I hope I succeeded in doing so.**_**

**_**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter of "Pokemon Colosseum: Shadow's of Orre" Thank you all for the favorites and follows**_**

**_**Be sure to leave a review so I can find what you guys think they're greatly welcomed and encouraged. I always read you're reviews and try to respond to them.**_**

**_**I'll see you all later. :)**_**


	11. The Puppets of Pyrite Town

Down below the streets of Pyrite Town in a large building, a man in a yellow jumpsuit and a red and white Afro as well as a woman in a long pink and white dress were talking to a long silver haired man on a screen.

"Does everything remain unknown in that city?" The man on the screen asked in a calm tone of voice.

"Yes, Master Nascour," The Afro haired man said with absolute certainty

"Good, then our plans are going smoothly," Nascour responded "As long we have the towns police and enforcer in our grip we should continue to have no problem distributing Shadow Pokemon at the Colosseum."

"Um actually, sir, there's one small problem." The woman said. "The boy that was part of Team Snagem and that girl who see's the Shadow Pokemon are in Pyrite Town and they've been very naughty."

"Yes," Nascour replied "I've been told about this Wes and that girl, they could become quite the nuisance in the future if they are not taken care of quickly."

The entire room went silent for a moment before Nascour spoke up once more.

"Venus, I want you to remain here in The Under," He ordered to the woman. "Watch over the Shadow Pokemon distribution and make sure nobody get's suspicious."

"Yes, Master Nascour." Venus responded with a bow.

"Miror B. return to Pyrite Town and keep things under control, if Wes and the girl continue to interfere, make sure they never see tomorrow." Nascour said to the Afro haired man.

"Don't you worry you're head none about them, sir," Miror B. replied. "I've got a plan brewin' that will surely end the show for those two darlin' little infants."

"I hope so for you're sake, I don't take kindly to failures." Nascour responded in a low chilling tone that made Miror B.'s skin crawl.

* * *

Waking through the streets of Pyrite Town to find Duking's house, not a word was spoken between Wes and company. Rui looked up at the boy by her side worryingly as she saw the sadness on his face.

"_He must still be upset about being called a thief by those trainers yesterday."_ She thought to herself as she and her friends passed the same group she thought about Rui glared angrily at them. _"They make me sick, they don't know the pain we feel they don't know what we've been through."_

Rui froze as he eyes widened for a moment.

"_What am I saying?"_ she asked herself in thought. _"I wasn't part of Team Snagem I wasn't the one who was forced to steal from others. What could I have possibly been through to compete with that?_"

Suddenly dark memories began to form in Rui's mind. Memories she never wants to remember.

"_No, get a hold of yourself girl, don't think about that." _She thought to herself as she shook her head violently.

"Rui," A voice called out "Rui!"

Snapping her back to reality Rui looked up and saw Wes standing over her.

"What happened," He asked "We were walking and when I turned around you weren't behind me. I had thought you had gotten grabbed again. Why'd you stop, do you sense a Shadow Pokemon nearby?"

Rui was silent as she looked into his golden eyes.

"Mm-mm" She replied as she shook her head.

"Then keep up, you know better than to be wandering this town alone." Wes said sternly as she nodded her head.

The group continued there walk through the streets as many people stared at them some with worried looks, and some with angry looks on they're face.

"That's the trainer my husband battle yesterday. The one who stole his Pokemon." A woman said as she glared at Wes who was doing his best to not look at them,

"I heard he stole every Pokemon he owns." The woman beside her spat loud enough so Wes and company could hear her.

Rui face heated up with anger. She was about to walk over to the woman and give them a piece of her mind until Wes grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"Just keep walking." He said calmly as other towns people began to speak as they saw him.

Rui looked at him concernedly

"But, Wes, you don't deserve anything tha-"

"I said keep walking, Rui!" Wes snapped at her quietly.

Rui fell silent as she the boy who held her arm did his best to look at the ground with his eyes glued shut.

"Please," He whispered quietly "Just keep walking."

Rui saw him look at her sadly. She knew he hated this and that he just wanted to get to his destination. Letting out a sigh she nodded her head in compliance and the group walked away while the citizens of Pyrite Town continued their hurtful gossip.

* * *

On the far side of Pyrite Town, Wes and Rui fins themselves standing in front of a large building. Looking at each other, they nod they're heads and were about to walk inside, only to be stopped by someone calling out to them.

"Oi, you two," The voice shouted

Turning around Wes and Rui saw Cail coming towards them.

"What do you want?" Wes asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"You two have been the talk of the town, as of late." Cail replied before pointing a finger at Wes. "From what I've been hearing you're nothing but a two bit Pokemon thief."

Wes out let out a sigh at the word thief.

"Why are you here?" Wes asked rather quietly.

"Oh, just for a little payback for how you treated me the other day." Cail responded as he reached for two Pokeball's. "Go, Seedot and Furret!"

Espeon and Umbreon jumped in front of Wes and Rui to protect them as Wes looked at Cail.

"Look I really don't want to battle you, can't we just let bygones be bygones?" Wes asked

"Forget it you need to learn where your place is here!" Cail snapped. "Furret, Shadow Rush that Umbreon!'

"Shadow Rush!?" Rui gasped as Wes ordered Umbreon to doge the attack. Looking closely at the Furret she could see a black aura around it.

"Wes, That Furret's a Shadow Pokemon you have to snag it." She said to Wes who flinched at the word snag.

"Espeon use confusion on Seedot!" Wes ordered to the psychic Pokemon.

Espeon fired her powerful psychic wave, knocking Seedot unconscious. All that's left was the Shadow Furret. Wes looked at the Pokemon and then at a Pokeball in his hand.

"_Should I do it?"_ He asked himself in thought.

He stared at the ball then at the Snag Machine as the words of the townspeople entered his mind.

"_You're nothing but a thief."_

"_How do you sleep at night knowing you stole all those Pokemon you stole?"_

Wes hesitantly grabbed a Pokeball and placed it on the snag machine. However as he readied to convert the ball into a snag ball, his arm froze as he looked away from the machine on his hand.

"I-I can't do it. I can't steal another Pokemon." He whispered as he dropped to his knees.

Cail smiled cockily as Wes was about to admit defeat only for Rui to run up to Wes and kneel down beside him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I can't snag another Pokemon I just can't." Wes said as he looked down sorrowfully.

"Wes, you have to snag it." Rui said desperately, "I know this hard for you to do, but you know as well as I do that this is the only way to save the Pokemon."

Looking up Rui saw Furret's eyes glow red with anger as it began to Rush towards her and Wes.

Wes saw the Pokemon coming at them and without knowing what was he doing he converted a Pokeball into a Snagball and threw it at the Furret. The ball connected and the Pokemon disappeared inside the ball. After a tense moment of Silence the ball stopped shaking on the ground and both Wes and Rui relaxed.

"We got it." She whispered as Wes stood up and held out a hand to help her up.

* * *

Cail stood in shock at What just happened before glaring at Wes.

"I knew it, I knew you were a thief!" Cail shouted angrily as Wes looked away from him.

"Please, stop calling me that." Wes whispered in a hurt tone of voice.

Rui's saw the pained expression on her friend's face and her face went red with fury. Having enough, she stormed up to Cail before Wes could stop her from doing anything.

"Listen you," She snapped as she stabbed Cail's chest with her finger. "Why don't you and everyone else in this stupid town shut up and listen to our side of the story! Wes, had no choice but to take yours and everyone else's Pokemon because you and everyone else in this town are completely ignorant and unaware of how dangerous those Pokemon are!"

Cail tried to step away from the girl but Rui continued to step up to him. Wes himself was taken aback by her harsh criticism as her voice got louder and louder.

"Do you honestly think he wants to take these Pokemon!? because I promise you that he doesn't! The only reason he had to take them was to save punks like you!"

"What do you mean they're dangerous!?"Cail snapped back. "When I won this Pokemon at the Colosseum I was told that it was extremely powerful!"

"Are you blind!?" Rui shouted "Did you not see that Pokemon coming straight for Wes and I, instead of Espeon or Umbreon!?"

"What does that have to with anything!?" Cail shouted back

"Have you ever seen a Pokemon that attacks people with such aggression!?" Rui asked.

Cail fell silent as Rui glared at him.

"That Pokemon that Wes took from you, is not a normal Pokemon." Rui said much more calmly but still angrily. "If you'd have kept it any longer it would have eventually attacked you."

Cail simply stared at the girl in front of him as Wes looked him in the eyes.

"She's telling the truth." He said. "Someone been messing with Pokemon and they've been giving them to the winners of the tournaments at the Colosseum."

Cail looked at them dumbly as he tried to understand what he was just told.

"So you're saying that Furret could have killed me?" Cail asked.

"Pretty much." Wes responded.

Everything went quiet between Cail and Wes's group.

"I've been had." Cail whispered before his face turned into one of complete rage.

"**I'VE BEEN HAD!"** He shouted at the top of his lungs. "**THAT LOUSY STINKING MIROR B. HE TRIED TO GET ME KILLED! THAT STUPID AFRO HAIRED PUNK!**

Wes and Rui's eyes went wide when Cail mentioned that familiar name.

"Miror B.'s in Pyrite Town?" Rui asked.

"Where is he?" Wes asked Cail.

"How should I know?" Cail asked.

Wes however wasn't buying that statement he stormed over to Cail and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"I've got a score to settle with him, tell me where he is right now." He snapped angrily as he got nose to nose with Cail.

Cail became frightened of Wes' sudden change in demeanor, where was the hurt and beaten guy he had just accused of being a thief a few minutes ago?

"Look man I swear to ya, I don't know where he is!" Cail said in a panicked tone of voice. "If I did promise I'd tell you, but I don't! Please, let me go man!"

"Wes I think he's telling the truth, let him go." Rui said to her angered friend.

Cail stared into the hard cold eyes of Wes who eventually did release his grip.

"You better not be lying to me." Wes said threateningly.

"I promise I'm not," Cail said as he crossed his heart. "Look I apologize for calling you a thief I had no idea that the Pokemon you took was gonna kill me."

Wes looked at Cail in surprise as did Rui.

"Since you helped me out, I'm gonna help you out. If I hear anything about Miror B. I swear I'll let ya know." Cail said with a smile as he stuck his hand out to Wes. The young trainer looked at Cail and shook his hand.

"Thanks," Wes said. "I guess not everyone in this towns as bad as they seem."

Cail waved goodbye to Wes and Rui before walking away. Wes then turned around to face the girl beside him.

"Now that that's over, what do you say we go talk to Duking?" Rui asked as she brushed some hair out of her face.

Wes nodded his head in response.

"Let's do it"

* * *

Going inside the building they were standing in front of, the group was greeted by the sound of an angry young man standing at the front desk.

"Come on Duking!" He shouted. "Miror B. and the rest of those cipher goons are already controlling the Colosseum. if you don't do something they'll soon control the entire town!"

Looking towards the shouting the group saw the young man glaring angrily at a large muscular man with a very thick mustache. Duking stared at the young man but did not make a sound. He then looked away from him.

"Tchk, you just clam up and look away." The young man said with disappointment in his voice. "I've lost faith in you."

With nothing left to be said the man stormed off.

Wes and Rui looked at each other for a moment before approaching Duking.

"Um, Excuse us," Rui began only to silence herself when she saw Duking's cold angry eyes.

"What do you kids want, can't you see I'm busy." He snapped in a very low gruff tone of voice.

"Well actually, we heard that man say that you were Duking." Wes said intimidated by this man.

"Yeah, I'm Duking," He replied "I'm the towns personal enforcer as well as the man who runs the Colosseum."

"That's the problem," Rui quickly stated "The Colosseum in big trouble, You see-"

"I know what's going on at the Colosseum, young lady!" Duking yelled at her. "Now if there's nothing else you wish to say, I ask that you leave my house, good day!"

Wes could see how hurt Rui was at the way way Duking was talking to her and he glared at the man.

"Look you didn't have to yell at her!" Wes snapped. "All we're trying to do is help you so if cold just please listen for a minute-"

"**I SAID GOOD DAY, SIR!" **Duking screamed at the top of his lungs as his large fist nearly broke through the desk.

Falling silent Wes cold hear soft sniffles coming from as her eyes became watery. Wes did the only comforting thing he knew and placed a hand on her shoulder as he rubbed up and down.

The group turned around to leave the house.

"Well that went well." Wes said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute!" A voice shouted making Wes and his friends stop in their tracks.

"Turning around the group expected Duking to be looking at them and hopefully apologizing for his actions earlier. However what they saw was not Duking but a little boy with light brown wearing a yellow shirt and brown khaki shorts.

"Please don't leave," he begged. "Dad's just very grumpy right now is all he didn't mean to yell at you."

"There's a difference between grumpy and rude kid." Wes said as he crossed his arms glaring at the man who wasn't even looking at them or listening.

"Did you say you came to help?" The boy asked.

"Yeah," Wes said "We wanted to tell your dad that we can beat Miror B. and take back the Colosseum."

A stunned expression appeared on the face of the boy that soon turned into a smile of hope. Looking at at the two teenagers and the Pokemon at each of their sides, he made a motion with his hand telling them to follow him. He led them over to a large bookshelf. He then pressed a small button beside the bookshelf causing it to move a reveal a doorway.

"What's back there?" Wes asked.

"Shh," The boy shushed holding a finger to his mouth. "Come inside quickly so we can talk to my brother and sister."

Wes and Rui looked at each other for a moment before going inside.

Walking through doorway the group was greeted by the sound of rushing water. Once inside, they saw a large stream and a waterfall in the middle of the area as well as a desk with a computer and large table with two kids sitting at it.

The boy that had led them inside went over to the two kids while ushering Wes and his group to follow them.

"Johnny! Marcia!" The boy shouted making the two kids at the table jump in surprise.

"Darn it, Mikey!" Johnny said irritably. "You don't have to shout."

"Sorry," Mikey said quickly. "But I found some people who can help us."

Turning around Johnny and Marcia gasped and ran over to Mikey. Johnny pulled Mikey behind him and Marcia ran in front of Johnny.

Johnny had dark brown was wearing a light blue turtle shirt and dark blue shorts. Marcia, who looked she was the oldest of the group had dark red hair and was wearing a blue blouse as well as a dark blue skirt.

"Um w-who are you? Are you one of Papa's friends?" Marcia asked nervously as she stood in front of her brothers protectively.

"Well I wouldn't call us friends," Wes said "You're brother asked us to come in here because we said we could help you guys."

"No!" Marcia shouted suddenly. "I-I mean we do need help b-but you're grown ups, only kids can help, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, please."

"Hang on, just what are you guys planning?" Wes asked.

"Please leave." Marcia said again.

Letting out a sigh Wes looked as his group and turned around however they stopped when they someone softly crying. Turning towards the direction of the sound, they saw a little girl sitting by the stream. She looked to be the youngest of the group. She had long brown hair that was tied in pig tails and she wearing a pink dress.

Wes and Rui started to walk towards the girl only for Marcia to beat them to the punch. She dropped to her knees beside the girl as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Michelle, what's the matter?" She asked softly only for the girl to shake her head.

"Come on, sweetie, talk to me." Marcia said as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

Michelle cried softly into Marcia's shoulder for a few minutes and then looked at Wes and Rui who looked at her sadly.

"T-Those bad m-men took Papa's Plusle." She sobbed. "They s-said if Papa does anything, they'll... t-they'll"

Michelle buried her face in her sisters shoulder as Marcia stroked her back and rocked her back and father. Wes and Rui knew what the little girl was trying to said and could definitely understand why she couldn't say it, who could ever repeat something so terrible?

"The bad guys control the Colosseum and they're forcing Papa to not do anything." Marcia as she held Michelle in her arms. "They're controlling Papa and they several parts of town, and we can't do anything to stop them."

Rui saw that Marcia was trying to be strong but she could easily tell that her composure was breaking. Without a word she went over to the two girls and put a soft hand on Marcia's shoulder as both she and Michelle looked up at her.

"It's gonna be alright." She said softly and sweetly with the gentlest of smiles"We're gonna stop them."

She looked back at Wes who had his arms crossed.

"My friend is really strong, He'll beat them."

Michelle sniffled as Marcia began to calm down somewhat.

"Tell me did these bad guys have a name?" Rui asked.

Marcia didn't want to tell this adult anything but she looking into her she felt like this was someone she could trust.

"With a nod of her head Marcia named the group that was causing all this trouble.

"They said they were from a group called Cipher."

Silence filled the room as Wes closed his eyes.

"Rui, let's go." He said calmly as he began to walk away with Espeon and Umbreon following behind him.

Looking back at him only for a moment, Rui turned back to the girls and smiled softly at them once more.

"Everything will be alright I promise." She said softly before getting and chasing Wes.

Rui didn't know but a small smile formed on the faces of Marcia and the rest of the kids.

* * *

Outside Duking's office Rui looked around and saw Wes standing in the center of town looking at the ground. Stepping closer to him she could hear him seething angrily, is she didn't know any better, she thought she could see him snorting fire.

"We have to stop them." Wes said in threatening whisper before raising his voice a little bit. "We have to take them down."

Rui couldn't utter a word she had never seen Wes look so serious and focused.

"I know we need to save the Shadow Pokemon..." Wes said as he turned to face Rui. "But we can't let Miror B. and the rest of these Cipher guys control innocent people and Pokemon as if they were puppets."

Rui nodded her head.

"You're right," She said. "We have to defeat them."

With determination in they're eyes they looked down at Espeon and Umbreon who looked just as determined to put an end to Cipher.

'"Let's head to the Colosseum." Wes said.

The rest of the group nodded their heads and followed him ready to end Cipher's control of Pyrite Town once and for all.

However little did they know that they were being watched in a dark back alley.

**_**Author's Note: Happy New year everybody! I won't lie to you guys this chapter was a pain to write. My writers block just would not go away, but I finally got this chapter done.**_**

**_**I hope you enjoying reading this story so far.**_**

**_**Don't forget to leave a review.**_**

**_**I'll see you all next chapter :)**_**


	12. No Gear, No Power

Walking through Pyrite's streets Wes, Rui, and Wes's Pokemon find themselves back at the bridge to the Colosseum.

"Let's go inside," Wes said in cold serious tone "I'm ready to kick Miror B. out of town and also make him pay for what what he did to Espeon."

Looking down he could see said Pokemon recoil a little bit. She could still picture the horrible memory of nearly dying in front of her master and the tears he had shed. However in her mind it was not Miror B. that had caused all the pain it was Makuhita. He was the one that had attacked her, injured Wes, and tried to kill her new friend Rui. Wes knelt down and stroked her head while giving her a soft smile. He then took out the Pokeball the contained Makuhita from his pocket. He showed it to Espeon who sniffed it for a moment before looking up to her master, unsure of the Pokemon inside.

"I know you don't trust him," Wes said to the Pokemon as he stroked her back. "But I promise, it was not Makuhita's intention to hurt you."

Espeon tilted her head in confusion.

"He and Quilava are now part of our team and when we finally turn them back to normal I hope you can be friends with Makuhita."

Espeon stared at the Pokeball for a moment and sniffed it once more. Wes eventually put the ball back in his pocket and then looked at Rui.

"Lets do it."

"Help! Please! Help!"

Hearing the calls for help the group turned around and saw a man running around the town frantically.

"What in the world is going on?" Rui asked before she and Wes went over to the man.

"Hey calm down; what the heck are you shouting for?" Wes asked.

"It's Silva, Duking's lieutenant! He's stolen one of the gears to the Colosseum." The man explained. "If you can help us then please head over to the power station."

Rui and Wes nodded their to each other and ran towards the station with Espeon and Umbreon trailing behind them.

* * *

Arriving at the station they burst through the doors and saw Duking as well as an elderly worker. Duking stared at them for a moment before his face turned into a look of anger.

"You two again!?" He shouted. However before he could even utter another word, Wes immediately cut him off by snapping at him.

"Shut up and listen for a minute! We know about everything that's going on with Miror B. and Cipher. We also know that they have your Plusle, I've dealt with Miror B. in the past and I've got a score to settle with him. We can help you if you will just give us a chance."

Duking did not say a word as he stared at Wes and Rui.

"Please Duking," Rui said in a much more kind tone. "My friend speaks the truth we can help you."

Again Duking said nothing as he stared into the hard gold eyes of Wes and then at the soft blue eyes of Rui.

"Alright," He finally said. "Let's see what you two can do."

Rui smile and Wes folded his arms. Duking then cleared his throat and began to explain the situation.

"My lieutenant Silva seems to have stolen one of the gears that powers the Pyrite Town Colosseum. I believe he's trying to stop Miror B. from controlling the Colosseum tournaments. I' know he meant well but Without all of the gears we can not power the Colosseum, and the tournaments that take place there are very important to the people of our town even before Cipher took control. Trainers from all over Orre come to compete there as well. I'm trying to keep everyone inside the Colosseum calm by reassuring them that this is just a technical difficulty we're having; but I'm sure that if we do not get the gear back quickly, the people will grow impatient and begin to riot."

"Alright then," Wes said to Duking "We'll find this Silva guy and get the gear back from him."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Rui asked.

"Well knowing how smart Silva can be he probably knows not to stay in town because he knows I'll find him. He's probably left town with the gear and stored it someplace where nobody would think of looking for it."

"Alright, Rui let's head out of town and start looking for the gear." Wes said as he turned to said girl.

Before she could even respond Wes was already running out the door.

"Wes, wait!" She shouted.

Running as fast as she could, Rui caught up with Wes as he raced towards the town entrance. Once they were outside the town, they jumped into Wes's bike and they took off into the desert.

* * *

"Why didn't we ask somebody in town if they knew where Silva went?" Rui asked over the howling wind.

"We're not exactly on good terms with the townsfolk. Do you really think they would help us?" Wes asked.

Rui looked down and sighed.

"I guess you have a point." She said. "But, do you have any idea where your going?"

"Nope, not a clue." Wes responded.

Rui didn't even know how to respond to that statement. She didn't think Wes was the kind of person to not fully think things through in a situation. She was about to call Wes out on the matter until she saw something in the distance.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I dunno," Wes responded "But we're about to find out."

* * *

Hitting the gas Wes drove even faster to the object in the distance until he got more clarity as to what it was. Coming up fast was a large tower that looked like it was in the middle of being built. The tower was surrounded by a construction lot full of workers. Wes arrived at the site and hit the brakes. Once the bike came to a complete stop He, Rui, and his Pokemon got out of the bike and entered the construction site.

"Hey you two," A man called out startling the group.

Turning to the right Wes and Rui saw a man coming there way.

"Kids aren't allowed in the construction site." The man said "I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave."

Wes shook his head before responding.

"Sorry but we really need to look around here for a bit; it's kind of important. A place like this should be full of scrap metal so if you could give us five minutes to look around then we'll leave like you asked."

Wes and Rui figured the man would say no but much to their surprise he let a sigh and nodded his head.

"Alright," He said "You two seem like a couple of trustworthy kids so I'll let ya look around. However I can only give you five minutes then you'll have to leave."

Wes and Rui they're heads in response.

"Alright, we understand." Wes said before turning to the girl beside him. "Come on, let's hurry and find that gear."

Looking around the construction site nobody could find any trace of the gear. Wes figured that if there would be no better place to hide it than here. He was about to give up until he heard Rui's voice calling him.

"Wes, I found it!" She shouted.

Wes ran over to her and saw her pointing at a gear on the ground.

"You sure this is it?" He asked.

"You interested in that gear?" A worker asked.

Turning around Wes and Rui nodded their heads in response.

"Well, some young fella came by not to long before you two and threw it down, said he wanted to get rid of it." The man explained.

Wes grinned for a moment and grabbed the gear of the ground.

"I think we found what we're looking for." He said to Rui who smiled. "Let's head back to Pyrite Town."

Rui nodded her head and the two began making they're way back to the bike only for Wes to stop and turn around to face the worker that had allowed them to look for the gear.

"By the way," He began. "What's being built here?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" The man asked surprised. "There's going to be a huge Colosseum at the top of this tower. It's going to be the biggest one in all of Orre. You're gonna be able to fit half of the region into the stands. And to top it all off there's gonna be a huge tournament on the day of the grand opening. They say that the some of the gym leaders from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn will be coming to compete as well."

The smile on the workers grew wider and wider as talked about the grand opening.

"Hoo boy! I can't wait to get this thing finished! Cause I wanna get a front row seat to the big event!"

"Thanks for the info." Wes said as he got on his bike.

After Rui and his Pokemon got in, Wes kicked the starter and shot off towards Pyrite Town.

"That tournament sound pretty interesting!" Rui said to Wes who focused on the road in front of him.

"Yeah, it does," He replied. "but we've got other problems to deal with right now."

* * *

Back in Pyrite Town the group was making it's way to the power station. However the two shadowy figures that were stalking them earlier were hiding in one of the ally continuing to remain undetected.

Arriving at the power station the group went inside and saw Duking who was giving an earful to Silva about stealing the gear and leaving town with it. Silva looked at the ground with a guilt ridden expression as he apologized over and over again. Duking frowned at him, but his face immediately beamed up when he saw Wes and the gear he was holding.

"Oh, you found it!" He cheered.

An elderly person who worked at the station ran over to them and held out his arms.

"Thank ya kindly, sonny, now if you'll please hand me the gear I can get it back in place and we'll have the Colosseum and running again in no time."

Wes handed the gear to the man who took and went into a dark room while whistling a happy tune. He then saw Duking coming his way with a smile on his face.

"Hey, can you two kids forgive this old fool for being so harsh earlier?" He asked.

Rui immediately nodded her head and nudged Wes telling him to do the same thing.

"Of course we can forgive you." She said sweetly. "But can we ask you what happened when Miror B. and Cipher first came to town?"

Duking's smiled immediately disappeared. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh and explained to the two kids what had happened when cipher first came to Pyrite Town.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, A bunch of strangers came into town with a tall Afro haired man, by the name of Miror B. They immediately went to the Colosseum and took control of it without anybody knowing including myself. I was ashamed of myself for letting these evil people slip past me. When I did find out about the take over of the Colosseum, I immediately tried to take action but Miror B. had somehow stolen my beloved little Plusle. He said that if I dared to interfere with Ciphers plans he would either kill Plusle or perform an experiment on him."

Wes and Rui could hear Duking growl as he smashed his fist against the wall.

"My hands were tied. Plusle was too valuable to my family. I had no choice but to let them take the Colosseum." He said shamefully. "Now they've been giving away strange Pokemon to the winners of the Colosseum tournaments. If they don't kill Plusle they'll probably turn him into one of those Pokemon. I can't stand the thought of it."

Duking rubbed the temples of his forehead on a frustrated manner as Rui grabbed Wes' arm to lead him away. She then leaned in closed to him to speak privately.

"What should we do about this?" She asked in a whisper.

"Don't worry hearing this story gave me a plan." Wes whispered. "He said that these punks have been giving Shadow Pokemon to the winners of the tournaments right?"

Rui nodded her head in response.

"Well I'll bet that If I win the tournament we'll be able to get some info about where Miror B's hiding. Then I'll find him and kick him and Cipher out of town for good."

Rui looked at Wes worriedly.

"I don't know, this plan sounds risky and dangerous." She said.

"I'm not going to sit by and let these punks continue to cause trouble, Rui." Wes said.

Seeing the determination in his eyes Rui knew he was going to go through with this plan no matter what she said. Still she couldn't help but feel worried that something bad would happen but she also felt that if something were to happen, Wes would no doubt find a way to save the day.

"Alright, let's give it a shot." She said with a smile.

The two looked back at Duking and spoke to him.

"Duking we're going to stop Cipher and kick them out of town." Wes said determinedly. "We're also going to get back your Plusle."

Duking looked at the boy in front of him and smiled.

"Well since you've helped me out so far, I'll guess I'll leave to you." He said. "I'm counting on you, take our town back from Cipher."

Wes nodded his head In response before turning to the girl beside him.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." He said to her.

Rui nodded her head and the group left the power station and headed towards Pyrite Colosseum.

* * *

Standing in an ally the two figures that were stalking Wes and Rui stepped into the light and watched them walk away,

"Alright, Trudly, I think it's time to put Miror B's plan into action. The one on the left said with a sinister smile.

"Alright, Folly, let's do it." Trudly responded.

Trudly and folly then followed Wes and Rui from a safe distance towards Pyrite Colosseum, chuckling menacingly.

**_**Author's note: Alright finally done! I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter.**_**

**_**The next chapter is where things are going to get interesting, hopefully.**_**

**_**It's finally time for Wes to enter the Pyrite Town Colosseum Tournament, and just what is Miror B's plan for Wes and Rui? Everything is about to be revealed.**_**

**_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_**


	13. The Pyrite Tournament (Part 1)

"Hello ma'am I'd like to register for the Colosseum Tournament." Wes said much more kindly to the receptionist that he had yelled at the other day.

The receptionist was still somewhat afraid of him but she eventually nodded her head.

"Very well, Sir, can I have you're name please?"

"My name is, Wes." He quickly responded.

The receptionist quickly typed something onto the computer and smiled at Wes.

Alright, you're now registered. the tournament will start in a few minutes. I recommend healing you're Pokemon before you enter."

Wes nodded his head and went over to the healing machine that was available to trainers. He took out the two Pokeballs containing Makuhita and Quilava and placed them in the slots. He then pressed a button and the machine bathed the two Pokeballs in a green light while making a gentle hum. The machine soon stopped and Wes put the two Pokeballs on in a pouch on his coat that had six pockets to hold Pokeballs. He then looked down at Espeon and Umbreon as Rui watched them with her hands behind her back.

"Listen you two," He said to his Pokemon "I know how strong you both are, I could easily blast through this tournament using both of you. But, you two are going to sit this tournament out. Okay?"

Espeon and Umbreon stepped away from they're master a little bit with looks of sadness on they're faces and Wes couldn't help but chuckle a little bit while Rui was giggling behind the two Pokemon.

"Hey now, don't act like that," He said as sternly as he could while chuckling. "You both know I need to compete in this tournament with Quilava and Makuhita. They're part of our team now and they deserve some time in the spotlight as well. Not to mention I need to open the gates to their hearts."

Espeon and Umbreon still looked down sadly as Wes rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Don't Worry if things go wrong, I'll call you two into battle. But until that happens, stay by my side."

"Excuse me I'm looking for a, Mr. Wes!" A young female voice called out.

Turning in the direction of the voice Wes and Rui saw a young woman wearing a light blue dress looking around for the trainer in question.

"That's me!" Wes called back as he waved his hand over his head.

He and Rui then walked up to the young woman who smiled at them sweetly.

"The tournament's about to begin are you ready to compete?" She asked.

Wes nodded his head in response.

"Then please follow me, I'll take you to you're locker room." Then woman said sweetly as she turned around.

"Espeon, Umbreon!" Wes called.

Both of his Pokemon's ears perked up and they followed they're master. Wes then began to follow the woman but quickly stopped when he noticed Rui following him as well.

"Hold on a Sec." He said to the woman before turning to Rui. "Hey, the only ones allowed on the battleground are the competitors so you're gonna have to stay out here. You can watch the tournament on the monitor.

"What!?" Rui said sounding a little bit hurt. "But what about-" Knowing what she was going to say Wes quickly put his gloved hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry about that," He whispered. "Since Shadow Pokemon are given to the winners of the tournament then that means none of the trainers competing have Shadow Pokemon. So wait here until it's over, do not leave the lobby, understand?"

Rui nodded her head and Wes took his hand off of her mouth. He then turned around and followed the woman.

"Hey Wes," Rui quickly called making him and the woman turn around once again.

"Good luck! I know you'll win!" She said sweetly. She then winked at him and giggled when she saw Wes blush a little bit as he and the woman began walking once more.

"You two are so cute together." The woman said with a giggle. "How long has she been you're girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Wes snapped irritably "Why does everyone keep thinking that!?"

The woman couldn't help but laugh at his reaction as she and Wes dissapeared from Rui's sight.

* * *

Walking down a long dark hallway, Wes could hear the crowd starting to roar above ground. He couldn't help but shake his head at how blind they were to the truth. they had no idea that tournament was being controlled by dangerous criminals with extremely dangerous Pokemon. Eventually, he was stopped by the woman in front of him who pointed at a door beside her.

"This is you're locker room." She said to him "All competitors are to wait in there locker room until I come and get them. If you are victorious in your battle, then you are to return here and wait until the next round of the tournament, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Wes replied respectfully.

"Alright then allow me to explain the rules." The woman said. "The tournament itself is not a long one. It only consists of 4 trainers including yourself. If you are victorious in the in you're battlefield then you will move on to the finals where you will get a chance to battle for the prize money as well as a special Pokemon that is given to the winners. You may use all of you're Pokemon available but if they are all unable to battle you will be eliminated. Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes ma'am." Wes replied respectfully once more.

"The tournament will begin in a few minutes I will come and let you know when it's time to compete."

The woman then walked away and Wes went into the locker room. It was a relatively small room with a bench a few shelves for clothing. Wes sat down on the bench as Espeon hopped into his lap and Umbreon jumped up and laid down next to him. He took Makuhita's Pokeball out of his pocket and stared at it.

"Poor Thing," He said quietly. "I've got to save it as well as Quilava and all of the other Shadow Pokemon I've caught, but how? Even if I open the door's to they're hearts they will still remain Shadow Pokemon, how can I revert them back to they're original states?"

Realizing he was getting distracted Wes shook his head.

"No, I can worry about what to do later. Right now I need to focus on this tournament.

Suddenly there was knock on the door and then the voice of the woman from before.

"Wes you're going to be the first to battle."

Espeon jumped out of Wes' lap as the young trainer stood up and made his way to the door. He exited the locker with his Pokemon trailing behind him.

"I'm ready." He said to the young woman who nodded her head.

The woman turned around and lead him down another long dark tunnel until a door opened allowing him to be greeted by a blinding light and a roaring crowd. Once his vision cleared Wes stepped into the arena where the crowd gave out a deafening cheer. The arena looked very run down but then again so did the town. What impressed him the most was how many people were actually in the arena. It was jam packed to the point where he couldn't see one bit of open space in the audience.

"_Looks like Duking wasn't kidding."_ He thought to himself.

Back in the Colosseum lobby Rui was watching the tournament through a monitor. She too was impressed with how many people had shown up. She watched as the camera circled around the entire arena and then fell onto Wes who was preparing himself for his match.

"Good Luck, Wes!" Rui said with a smile on her face "I know you can win this thing!"

* * *

Wes had finished preparing himself and began to look around at the spectators. Most of them were cheering but several of them were also booing. He could only believe that they were people who believed that he was a thief. He then shook his head and got his mind back in the game as a loud booming voice was heard through the arena speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to today's Pyrite Colosseum Tournament!" An excited male voice cheered making the audience scream in excitement. "We've got some tough trainers competing today! Which one of them will claim victory and take home a special Pokemon!? I know I'm not the only one whose excited so let's not was any more time and let's get this show on the road!"

A spotlight then appeared on Wes.

"Standing in the left corner," The announcer began "a newcomer to Pyrite Town, give it up for, Wes!"

The crowed gave Wes a cheer so loud that it practically drowned out those who booed him. He couldn't help but smile and wave to the crowd.

In the lobby Rui smiled herself when she saw the rare smile on her friends face.

"He's so adorable when he smiles." She said with a giggle.

The spotlight then went over to the other side of the arena and Wes saw a man wearing a yellow vest and brown cargo pants.

"And standing in the right corner, and avid hunter of ground Pokemon and one of the Colosseum's regular competitors, give it up for Hoks!"

The crown screamed just as loud for Hoks! As he smiled smugly and did cocky poses.

A Pokemon battle official then walked onto the arena and summoned Wes and his opponent forward. He then walked to the center of the arena and found himself face to face with Hoks.

"Alright boys I want a nice clean battle from both of you." The official said sternly.

Both Wes and his opponent nodded they're heads before Hoks held out a hand for Wes to shake. Wes took his hand and shook but then Hoks got nose to nose with him and tightened his grip on his hand and smiled evilly at him.

"You're goin' down new fish! That money and the Pokemon are as good as mine!" He said.

Wes however wasn't intimidated. Instead, he overpowered Hok's grip and tightened his own. Hoks covered his own mouth to avoid screaming in pain. He nearly fell to his knees as Wes glared down at him.

"Bring it Punk!" He said threateningly. "I've got too much riding on this tournament and losing's not an option for me. Don't expect me to show you any mercy."

Worried that this was about to get physical the official broke the hand grip and got between the two trainers.

"Both of you get back to you're sides!" He snapped sternly.

Wes did as he was told and went back to his side of the battleground and Hoks did the same while shaking his hand.

"Here we go folks the first round of today tournament.

The official remained in the center and looked into Wes' direction.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Wes nodded his head in response.

"Are you ready?" The official asked Hoks.

Hoks nodded his head.

"Alright, let the battle begin!" The official shouted as the audience began to scream and cheer.

* * *

"Let's do this!" Hoks shouted "Go Barboach! Go Sandshrew!"

The two said Pokemon appeared in front of Hoks as Wes stared at them for a moment. He then took out the two Pokeballs he had been saving for this and stared at them.

"_I'm counting on you guys."_ He said to himself in thought before throwing them out in the battlefield.

"Go Quilava! Go Makuhita!" He shouted.

The fire and fighting Pokemon both appeared in front of Wes but then turned to him with eyes of anger. Wes looked at both of the Pokemon worryingly.

"This isn't good." He said, fearing he was going to be attacked.

However what happened next surprised him. Both Pokemon turned back around and got into battle positions. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. Were they going to battle with him, or were they going to wreak havoc and cause massive chaos. There was only one way to find out.

"Quilava, Shadow Rush that Barboach! Makuhita, Shadow Rush on Sandshrew!"

Wes waited to see what happened next and he then smiled when both Makuhita and Quilava did exactly as they were told. Quilava charged head on towards Barboach while Makuhita rushed towards Sandshrew with a fist raised.

"Sandshrew Defense Curl! Barboach Water Gun on Quilava!" Hoks shouted!

Barboach shot a stream of water from it's mouth and hit Quilava directly between the eyes. The fire Pokemon was sent flying backwards and started shaking his head. Makuhita jumped into the air and swung a hard fist at Sandshrew when the ground Pokemon suddenly engulfed itself in a white ball of light. Sandshrew's jaw took the full force of Makuhita's punch but didn't take the full damage thanks to it's defense curl.

"Alright Sandshrew! Use Scratch on Makuhita! Barboach! Use Water Gun on Quilava again!" Hoks ordered.

"Both Pokemon were about to do as they but suddenly they were engulfed in a thick black fog of smoke.

Both Wes and Hoks were startled at the sudden event but then Wes looked down to see Quilava breathing a stream of black smoke from his mouth.

"Whoa Quilava, you're using Smokescreen!' He said happily."I thought you and Makuhita could only use shadow rush. I guess opening the doors to you hearts means you'll be able to relearn you're older moves that you knew before you were transformed into Shadow Pokemon."

Looking back at his opponent whose Pokemon were were still caught in the smoke cloud, Wes smirked and saw the perfect opportunity to finish his opponent.

"Makuhita! Shadow Rush, Sandshrew! Quilava! Shadow Rush, Barboach!"

Both Pokemon did as they were ordered and both were able to hit their respective targets perfectly this time. Barboach was sent flying out of the smoke cloud and landed on it's side in front of Hok's unconscious.

"No Barboach!" Hoks cried as he held the Pokemon!"

Barboach looked into it's trainers eyes with small tears of pain and shame for being defeated.

"Don't worry Barboach you did you're best." Hoks said with a soft smile "Get a good rest!"

Hoks then looked back at the battlefield and noticed he had one Pokemon Missing.

"Wait a minute, where's Sandshrew?" He asked himself.

Looking back at the battlefield the smoke finally cleared and revealed Quilava, Makuhita, and Sandshrew. However what was surprising was Sandshrew was a few feet away from Makuhita who looked he had just tried to punch it.

"Alright he dodged the attack! Attaboy Sandshrew!" Hoks cheered.

"Damn!" Wes muttered to himself as he looked at Hoks who had a smirk on his face.

"I gotta admit new fish," Hoks said to him. "You're pretty tough!"

Wes smirked himself and complimented back at him.

"Thanks you're Sandshrew's pretty tough!" He said

"Of Course it is! I'm a ground type specialist and Sandshrew's my toughest Pokemon I have! I have Barboach because because I want to expand my horizons and become trainer and lover of Pokemon."

Wes nodded his head in approval of what he had just heard.

"That's not a bad thing to want!" He said.

"Alright Sandshrew let's end this thing and take down both of those Pokemon!" Hoks said confidently.

"Use Poison Sting on that Makuhita!"

"Makuhita! Dodge it! Quilava! Shadow Rush!" Wes shouted.

Sandshrew fired a poison barb from it's mouth that was aiming directly at Makuhita only for the Pokemon to jump out of the way. Quilava then began to rush towards it.

"Oh, Crap!" Hoks said worryingly "Sandshrew Defense Curl!"

Sandshrew tried to protect itself like before. However, it was two late. Quilava rammed Sandshrew hard in it's stomach sending the ground Pokemon flying backwards and landing on it's back. Everything was silent for a moment before Sandshrew began to stir. It looked very week and unstable but somehow it managed to get to it's feet.

"You gotta be kidding!" Wes said with a look of disbelief on it's face. "It can still fight even after a hit like that?!"

However before Wes could make another order Sandshrew's legs wobbled for a moment and then gave out as the ground collapsed onto it's side.

"Sandshrew!" Hoks cried.

The official then came running onto the field and observed the ground Pokemon! He then made an X with his arms.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle folks!" The announcer said "The winner of this match is Wes whose moving on to the finals!"

The crowd cheered as loudly as they possibly could as Went was over by his Pokemon, stroking Quilava's head and high fiving Makuhita!

Hoks looked down in disappointment but then smiled as he returned to Sandshrew to it's Pokeball.

"Nicely done Sandshrew; you gave it everything you had and more." He said to the Pokeball. "Get a good rest you deserve it."

Hoks looked at Wes for a moment and smirked.

"Looks like I underestimated him." He said before leaving the arena.

Wes looked up at the audience who were still cheering and waved to them.

"One more match to go!" He said. "I can do this! I can win this thing!"

* * *

Back in the lobby which was now abandoned, Rui cheered happily as she jumped up and down.

"He did it! He did it!" She cheered. "He only has to win one more battle and then we can- _umph!"_

Rui's eyes went wide when a hand covered her mouth. She began to scream and tried to get the hand off of her. However a large arm wrapped around her arms and waist as she was forced back onto another persons body. She struggled and let out loud muffled screams.

"Hurry man! Shut her up!" She heard the person who held her say!

Rui let out another muffled scream when she recognized the voice.

"Hold her still Folly!" Another voice as it's owner jumped in front of her and tied her mouth with cloth.

"Trudly grab her legs!" Folly snapped.

Rui was doing everything she could to fight off Trudly and Folly as well as call for help but her efforts were in vain when she was lifted up and put in a sack like the last time she was captured by these two.

Folly tied the sack and lifted it with help of Trudly as Rui squirmed around violently inside. Both of the goons then ran out of the Colosseum lobby and through the currently empty streets of Pyrite Town.

"That Kid is gonna kill us when he finds out his girl's missing and that we were the ones who kidnapped her." Folly said with worry.

"Hey would you rather face him or deal with a very angry Miror B.?" Trudly asked.

Folly shivered when he thought of how angry they're boss would be if they failed to grab Rui and bring her to him.

"Exactly!" Trudly said.

Inside the sack Rui was shaking violently. She had just been captured again and was being taking to the man that had tried to kill her and Wes. She had given up trying to scream and fight because she couldn't win on her own. She felt a small tear of fear stream down her cheek as she thought about the one person she wanted right now to come and save her.

"_Wes, please help me!"_

**_**Author's Note:**_**

**_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Honestly after everything that has happened I'm amazed that I was able to get it done. I have been waiting and waiting to do this chapter. I had a lot of writing this chapter especially with battle involving my favorite Pokemon Sandshrew! I wanted to make this chapter my best one yet and I hope I succeeded in doing so.**_**

**_**I apologize for any grammatical errors that you may find.**_**

_**"**__**_**Don't forget to leave a review."**_**_

**_**"Miror B.'s plan has now gone into action and when Wes finds out that Rui's been taken to him there is going to be hell to pay! But right now he has to focus on winning the finals. What will happen next we will soon find out.**_**

**_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_**


	14. The Pyrite Tournament (Part 2)

"Ladies and gentleman Welcome to the finals of today's Pyrite Colosseum tournament!" The Colosseum announcer cheered into the microphone. "Who will take home home the prize money as well as a special Pokemon!? Let's not wait to find out anymore, Let's get this final battle underway!"

Wes walked into the arena and was greeted by the deafening cheers of the crowd.

"Alright folks, first in the blue corner a newbie in town who proved he's no easy opponent give it up once again for, Wes!"

Wes waved at the crowd as he stared at his large opponent from across the arena.

"And his opponent in the red corner. A man who dominated his last battle give it up once again, for Mirez!"

The crowd cheered just as loudly for the large muscular as they had done for Wes.

Wes and Mirez both walked to the center and shook hands as the official came to their sides.

"All right boys, the first trainer to have all of their Pokemon knocked out will lose. Now. Let's have a good clean battle."

Wes nodded his head and turned around. He was about to walk away when he felt Mirez tap his shoulder.

"Hey, Wes was it?"

Wes turned around and nodded his head.

"I've seen you walking around town with a girl and she was pretty cute." Mirez said with a sly grin. "How about we make this battle a little more interesting. If I win, you introduce me to her and I take her out on a nice date."

"What!?" Wes nearly shouted.

"You heard me."

"Get real, she's not some prize to be won!" Wes snapped.

"Oh my, seems I struck a nerve. You must be pretty close to her."

"I-It's not like that!"

Mirez just laughed. Wes felt his face heating up and shook his head. Why do people keep teasing him about liking Rui?

"So about our deal..." Mirez said only to be abruptly cut off by Wes.

"There is no deal! There's no way in hell I'm gonna let Rui go anywhere with some muscle head freak like you."

"Hmm..Rather protective of her are we?"

We felt his face heating up again.

"Just shut up, and go to you're side!" He snapped before turning away.

Mirez laughed again and walked away to his side. Getting his attention back on the match, Wes walked back to his side of the arena and faced Mirez once again.

"Alright folks, The trainer to knock out all of his opponents Pokemon will win." The announcer said.

The official stepped into the center of the battlefield and smiled at the audience.

"Let the final battle of today's Pyrite Colosseum tournament begin!"

* * *

Mirez quickly selected and called his first two Pokemon.

"Go Goldeen! Go Delibird!"

The water and flying Pokemon appeared in front of their trainer.

"_Damn! Both Quilava and Makuhita are at a disadvantage!"_ Wes cursed to himself. "_Looks like I have to go to plan B!"_

Taking out two Pokeballs that he put in his pocket during his break, he threw them out to the arena.

"Go Espeon and Umbreon!"

Wes's strongest Pokemon appeared in front of him. They both then turned to the master and glared coldly at him.

"Oh, come on, are you both still upset that I put you both in your Pokeballs?" Wes asked making the two Pokemon nod at him.

Ever since they were little Eevees, Espeon and Umbreon had always hated being in their Pokeballs. Whenever Wes had to put them in, they would fight him every step of the way. When he was told during the break, that he was going to use all of his Pokemon in the finals and that the rules were that they had to be in Pokeballs, the two Pokemon were more than upset with their master when he forced them both to get into their respective Pokeball.

"Look I won't put you guys in them anymore when this tournament's over." Wes said. "Now stop looking at me like that and let's kick this guy's ass!"

"What is this a circus act!?" Mirez asked while laughing.

Not even bothering to respond Wes, Espeon, and Umbreon! stared at their opponents.

"Espeon, **Confusion!** Umbreon, **Secret Power!**"

Both of Mirez's Pokemon were quickly knocked unconscious.

"What the-!?" Mirez shouted stunned at what just happened. "I didn't even get a chance to call a move. How are they both beaten!?"

"Sorry," Wes responded. "I wanted this to be a fair fight but I was at a disadvantage."

Mirez growled angrily and took out his last two Pokeballs.

"Go Magnemite and Bagon!"

"Espeon! Umbreon! Return!" Wes ordered.

Seeing their Pokeballs, the two Pokemon shook their heads. Wes turned to the official while making an exasperated groan.

"Can these two stay by my side while I use my other two Pokemon to battle?" Wes asked. "Otherwise we're going to be here all week."

The official thought for a moment and nodded his head. The two Pokemon smiled at him and trotted victoriously over to their master.

"Man, you two are spoiled." Wes said, rubbing his head in frustration while the audience laughed at his comment. He then took out the other two Pokeballs he had and threw them out.

"Go Quilava and Makuhita!"

The two Pokemon appeared in front of Wes, and the trainer was a little bit worried when they were showing fatigue. But then he looked at his opponents Pokemon and they were just as exhausted meaning that they had just battled a few minutes ago. Wes relaxed, knowing that this was now a fair contest.

"You're move!" Wes said to Mirez while folding his arms.

"Magnemite use **ThunderShock** on Quilava! Bagon use **Headbutt** on Makuhita!"

"Makuhita Dodge! Quilava use **Shadow Rush**!"

Makuhita was barely able to move out of Bagon's way, but Quilava was not so lucky. As he charged towards Magnemite a luge thunderbolt struck him. The Shadow Pokemon cried out in pain as he could feel the electricity course through his body. He then fell onto his side.

"Quilava!" Wes shouted worriedly.

The official ran onto the field and examined the fallen Pokemon before making an X with his arms.

"Quilava is unable to battle folks." The announcer said. "Things aren't looking good for, Wes."

Wes sighed and returned Quilava to it's Pokeball.

"Get some rest. You fought hard today." Wes said proudly to the Pokemon inside the ball as the official walked over to him.

"With Quilava unable to battle you can now choose to bring either Espeon or Umbreon into the battle."

"Forget it," Wes said. "Espeon and Umbreon are too much for Magnemite and Bagon in their condition. I want this to be a fair battle. Makuhita's a lot tougher than he looks. He doesn't need help.

I know he can beat these two Pokemon.

Hearing those words Makuhita turned around began and a red light began to form around him. Wes thought he was about to be attacked, but instead he saw Makuhita smile at him and flex larger muscles than before.

"You just did **Bulk Up, **didn't you!?" Wes asked making the Pokemon nod in response Makuhita then raised a hand out to Wes wanting him to shake it. Wes smiled softly and shook the hand making the crowd aww at the sweet moment in front of them.

"Alright Makuhita! Let's show these two Pokemon what we're made of!" Wes cheered making the crowd cheer with him.

"Magnemite, **ThunderShock**!" Mirez shouted.

"Makuhita, **Shadow Rush**!" Wes shouted.

Magnemite shot a bolt of Lightning at Makuhita but the fighting Pokemon was able to dodge. However instead of doing the move it ordered, it delivered a powerful series of punches to Magnemite knocking it out.

"Crap, Magnemite!" Mirez shouted with worry.

The official ran back onto the field and check on Magnemite he then made an X with his arms.

"Magnemite is down and out!" the announcer said. "Mirez only has one Pokemon left and that's Bagon! Both it and Makuhita look exhausted. Will Bagon be able to continue to the fight or will Makuhita pull off an amazing victory by defeating both Pokemon on it's own?"

"No!" Mirez shouted angrily. "I won't lose to you! Bagon use **Headbutt**!"

Bagon charged at Makuhita.

"Makuhita dodge it!" Wes called quickly.

Makuhita didn't listen to it's trainer. Instead, it went into a stance as Bagon came closer and closer.

"Makuhita, What are you doing!? Move!" Wes shouted.

Makuhita still did not listen. Bagon then tried to ram Makuhita with as much force as possible but the fighting Pokemon was able to grab his opponent and stop it in it's tracks much to the shock of both trainers.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Mirez screamed.

Wes Looked at the position Makuhita was in.

"_I wonder..." _He thought to himself before calling out an order. "Makuhita! Use...**Vital Throw**!"

Makuhita jumped into the air with Bagon who was struggling to break free but was too exhausted to succeed. He then threw the dragon to the the ground with all of his remaining strength. The official didn't need to come onto the field when he, the trainers, and the rest of the Colosseum saw that Bagon was unconscious.

"Bagon is unable to battle! What a display of Power by Makuhita!" The announcer cheered. "This battle is over folks! The winner of this match and today's Pyrite Colosseum champion is, Wes!"

The whole arena shook and the crowd erupted into an deafening cheer for Wes. Who gave Makuhita a high five.

"Yes! We won!" Wes cheered as he put his fists in the air.

Mirez returned Bagon to it's Pokeball and walked away in defeat without saying a word. The crowd could not stop cheering for Wes as he held Makuhita in the air as the crowd continued to cheer.

* * *

A few minutes later as the Colosseum began to empty, Wes walked into the empty lobby with Espeon and Umbreon after collecting the prize money. He released Makuhita from his Pokeball and he went over to the healing machine to heal Quilava.

Makuhita turned to Espeon and Umbreon and smiled at them. However the reactions were not the same. Espeon turned her nose up to Makuhita and turned away. Wes saw this and walked over.

"Hey, Espeon, stop acting like that. Can't you at least try to get along with Makuhita?" Wes asked.

Makuhita looked down sadly and tapped it's Pokeball. Knowing what it wanted, Wes complied and returned it before turning back to Espeon.

"Espeon, I've had just about enough of this attitude of yours." Wes said sternly. "Makuhita is part of our team now whether you like it or not. He's trying to make peace with you and you're not giving him a chance."

Wes suddenly silenced himself when began feeling that something was off. Everything was way too quiet and he began to feel like there should be somebody by his side. Quickly remembering a certain red haired girl, Wes suddenly realized she wasn't in the lobby.

"Rui!? Rui, where are you!?" Wes called out, hoping she was somewhere else in the building. However he was met with no response. "Rui!?" He called out again only to be met with silence once more.

Wes now began to worry.

"Where the hell is she!? I told her to stay in the lobby!"

The Colosseum receptionist then came out from a nearby room. She then saw Wes and smiled happily. Wes saw her and ran in her direction.

"Oh it's you! Congratulations on winning the-"

"Where's Rui!?" Wes asked cutting her off.

"Who?"

"The girl who was with me, where is she!?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her since the beginning of the tournament."

Wes told himself to remain as calm as possible but it was proving to be easier said than done.

"_Something's wrong, she knows how dangerous this town is, so she wouldn't just wander off." _He thought to himself.

Suddenly a Pidgey flew into the lobby with a piece of paper taped to it's leg. It flew towards Wes and circled him for a moment before getting beak to nose him. Wes saw the piece of paper taped to it's leg and removed it. The Pidgey chirped for a moment and flew off. Wes examined the paper for a moment and noticed something written on it.

"_To Wes"_

Not wasting a second, Wes unfolded the note and read what was written.

"_Ya know somethin' darlin' I've never met a bigger pain in the neck than you. I warned you not to mess with us and here you are doin' just that. You think you can mess with me!? You think you can try and kick me out of town!? Well sonny boy I've got some bad news for ya. That ain't ever gonna happen!_

_I've got eyes and ears all over the city so I know you participated in today's tournament and won. I ain't gonna give you any Shadow Pokemon, but I will let you know that I've got you're little lady friend here with me."_

"Rui..." Wes whispered somewhat worriedly.

"_I ain't in the mood to play hide and seek with you so I'm letting you know where we're at. I've been holding her captive in my base by Duking's house. I'm itchin' for some payback after you humiliated me back in Phenac city. You want you're little lady friend back!? Well come and get her!_

_Miror B."_

Wes stared at the note for a moment before ripping it to shreds.

"Well, you saved me the trouble of finding you." Wes said with an angry glare on his face. He then turned to Espeon and Umbreon.

"Let's go you two." He said to them before rushing out the door with hist two Pokemon following closely behind him.

Wes headed towards the direction Miror B. told him, Nearly knocking several people over as he ran. His mind was clouded with revenge for Espeon's near death as well as saving the girl that was being held captive.

"Hang on, Rui!" He said to himself.

* * *

In a dank cave under the streets of Pyrite Town, Trudly and Folly dumped Rui out of the sack she was being held in. They then untied her and took the cloth out of her mouth. Rui immediately tried to run but was grabbed by the two men and shoved right back onto the ground.

"Ow!" She whined before staring at the two men. "Let me go, right now."

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen little lady." A new voice said.

Rui's eyes went wide with fear when she saw Miror B. strutting his way over to her then leaning up against the wall. He made Trudly and Folly leave the room leaving he and Rui alone much to the young girl's fear.

"Why are you doing this!? Why are you controlling the town!? Why did you kidnap me!?" Rui asked with as much bravery as possible.

"Why? Well it's quite simple, I control the town because I can. I've never seen such a rat hole town before meanin' it's the perfect place for Cipher to do it's work." Miror B. said with a smirk. "Why did I kidnap you? Because the boss still wants you eliminated. We don't want anymore darlin' infants interferin' with what we've got planned. It's also part of my plan own little plan to get Wes."

"Wes!?" Rui said with shock. "He doesn't have the ability that I do! Why do you want him!?"

"He's been a thorn in our side for to long now. We know he's been takin' the Shadow Pokemon. The boss wants him dead. My pride is also on the line. I want a rematch so I can forget about my shameful defeat by him."

"You'll never beat Wes," Rui said with a smirk. "He's tougher than you'll ever be."

Suddenly a large hand came across Rui's face with hard force making her fall over. Tears of pain formed in her eyes as she put a hand to her stinging cheek.

Looking up she saw a sneering Miror B.

"Nobody disrespects me." He hissed.

"Y-You hit me." Rui said with fear and disbelief in her voice. "I'm a girl! You can't-"

"You're nothin' but a little brat that needs to be taught to respect their superiors!" Miror B snapped. He then cupped her face with his hand. "Wes knows I have you and he knows where I'm hidin'. And when he get's here I'll make him rue the day he ever messed with Miror B. Once he's out of the way I'm takin' you straight to the boss. You'll make the perfect toy for the his Pokemon."

He then shoved her head back to the ground before walking away, slamming the large metal door he came through.

Rui was left sitting in the center of the area she was trapped in. The look in her eyes was one of terror and sadness. Rui had never felt more scared, and humiliated. Tears began to pour out of her eyes. She fell over and buried her face into her arms letting her emotions free. She cried because she was scared, she cried because she was alone. She sobbed Wes' name over and over again wanting him to come and save her. Amidst her crying, a soft cry made her bring her head up with a sniffle. Looking around with teary eyes she saw something very small in the corner of the room she was in. Whatever made the sound saw Rui looking at it and it disappeared from sight.

"Whose there?" Rui asked with a sniffle.

The small creature pocked it's head out again only for a moment. Rui calmed herself down and called out to whatever was hiding.

"It's okay, come out, I'm not gonna hurt you." She said softly.

The creature did not show it self for a moment, but then it paired it's head out once more.

"Please come out, don't be afraid." Rui said sweetly.

After a few more moments of persuasion, the creature slowly came out of the shadows. Stepping into the light was a small and scared Plusle.

"You must be belong to Duking." She said to the little Pokemon making it nod timidly.

The redhead reached out to touch the Pokemon but it moved away afraid of the touch.

"No,no, no, I'm not going to hurt you I promise." She said sweetly.

Reaching out her hand she to try and stroke Plusle again. It flinched for a moment but eventually let her touch it. The Pokemon let Rui stroke it for a moment before running up to her. she set it on her lap and continued to pet it. She could feel it trembling under her touch.

"It'll be alright." She said gently as her mind went to the boy she was hoping to rescue her and the Plusle in her lap. "Wes, please hurry."


	15. The Ein File

In Miror B.'s hideout, the Afro haired man stood on a raised platform dancing with three Ludicolos until Trudly and Folly came into his room. Miror B. Turned off the music and jumped from the platform.

"What do you two want?" He asked walking over to them with an arched eyebrow.

"Uh...we just found out from one of our sources that Wes is on his way here." Folly said nervously.

"Good," Miror B. replied. "You and everyone else get out, I want him to be at top strength. Hoo boy when I get my hands on him he's going to wish he never crossed paths with me."

"Um, master.."

"What!?"

"There's someone else whose here to see you."

"Tell them to leave!" Miror B. snapped. "I don't want to see any more idiots today!"

Miror B. turned around and went back to his platform.

"Oh, so I'm an idiot am I?" A new low voice said making Miror B. freeze in his tracks.

"Oh, M-Master Nascour!" He said with panic in voice. "I-I didn't know it was you sir! Of course I wasn't calling you an idiot! Why would Cipher's #2 be an idiot!?"

Miror B. rubbed the back of his neck and laughed worriedly.

"Spare me your rambling, fool." Nascour said way too calmly than Miror B. thought he would after what he just said. "I've heard that you're still having a problem with Wes and that girl."

"What!? N-No sir!" Miror B. said quickly.

"You said you had things under control." Nascour continued, arching an eyebrow at his Afro haired underling. "So why are two kids able to do as they please and prove to be an effective hindrance on our Shadow Pokemon distribution in this town?"

"Wait Sir! I promise you that I do have things under control!" Miror B. pleaded defensively. "I actually have the girl locked up in that back room and Wes is on his way here to rescue her. And when he does get here, I'll finish him off."

Nascour stared at Miror B. as if he could see into his soul. Even though he was wearing sunglasses Nascour could see the look of fear in Miror B.'s eyes clear as crystal. Nascour was a man that was feared throughout Cipher. However, It was not because he was close to their leader or that he was #2 of the criminal organization. It's because he was an extremely powerful Pokemon trainer. he was also cold, ruthless, and unmerciful to anybody who dared to cross his path. To get on his bad side was like signing your own death warrant.

With a wicked little smile that Miror B.'s hair stand on end he looked towards the direction of the back room where Rui was being held.

"You said you had the girl?" He asked.

"Yes Sir!" Miror B. responded quickly.

Nascour walked over to the door and stood in front of it.

"Open the door, let me see her." He ordered.

Without hesitation Miror B. opened the door and revealed Rui who was holding on to Plusle protectively. Her eyes shifted first to Miror B. and then to the man beside her she gasped when she recognized who he was.

"You!" She gasped. "Your that man, Wes and I saw in Phenac City."

Nascour chuckled and gave a smile that made Rui shiver as the Plusle in her arms trembled and buried it's face into her neck.

"Yes we did meet back then didn't we?" Nascour began. "How nice to see you again my dear. I do wish it were under better circumstances though. I've never been a fan of holding someone hostage."

"What are you rambling about!?" Rui asked as she stuck her tongue out at the two men.

The smile on Nascour's face faded away quickly when he saw her tongue.

"Are you sure it's wise to be doing that to me?" He asked arching an eyebrow. He then dug into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a Pokeball.

Rui gasped and dropped Plusle by accident before bringing her hands to her head as she felt an all too familiar pain.

"Ah, so you do have the ability to see them." Nascour said as he continued to hold the Pokeball.

"Don't act surprised." Rui snapped as the pain increased slightly. "You know I can see the Shadow Pokemon and can feel when they're near. That's why you kidnapped me before."

Nascour chuckled once more.

"Such a smart young lady." He began. "If you know this much, then surely you must know how much of a threat you are to us. You as well as that boy, Wes. You two have no idea what you have gotten yourselves into, my dear. You are trying to destroy what we have worked on for so long. Now you have gotten on our bad side."

"You think we care!?" Rui snapped again. "If you think we're going to let you get away with what you've been doing, you are sorely mistaken."

Nascour glared at the girl in front of him and walked up to her.

"You have a lot of guts to be talking to me like that especially in the situation you're in." He said rather coldly. However Rui refused to show fear again.

"Wes will rescue me! He's gonna make all of you pay for what you're doing!"

Hearing this made Nascour laugh evilly.

"Do you really think he has a fighting chance against me!?" He asked through his laughter he then walked over to Rui and cupped her face in his hand. "You have quite an imagination."

Wanting to get this man away from her, Rui slapped him hard across the cheek, making him fall back a little. Nascour's red eyes were wide with surprise and Miror B. gasped in total shock.

"Stay away from me!" Rui snapped.

A very low frightening growl escaped through the clenched teeth of Nascour.

"You just made a serious mistake my dear. A very serious mistake." He growled venomously making all the courage Rui gained drain away in a heartbeat. He then took back out the Pokeball from earlier. "It's time to teach you some respect."

With a quick flick of his wrist, he threw out the Pokeball. A flash of bright light appeared and it revealed a Pokemon that towered over the frightened Rui. The light vanished and Rui's eyes went wide with terror as she saw a huge blue Pokemon with a white X over it's face and menacing red eyes.

"M-Metagross!?" Rui stammered in fear.

She suddenly saw a black aura form around that large Pokemon and it's red eyes flashed an ever deeper shade of red. With a loud deafening roar that made the room shake it raised it's giant leg over Rui's head and pushed downward. Rui screamed at the top of her lungs in terror and covered her frightened eyes as the foot came closer and closer. However no impact came.

Barely uncovering one of her eyes, She looked up and saw that Metagross was gone. She then looked at Nascour and saw a red light disappear into the Pokeball he was holding. He then walked over to her.

"Now then, are you going to behave like a good girl?" He asked calmly to Rui who was shaking like a leaf.

Rui was so frightened she couldn't even speak. All she could do was nod her head.

Nascour smiled and gently stroked the top of her head making her tense violently at his touch.

"Very good." He said before turning to Miror B who was still standing behind him. "I'm taking her with me. You stay here and deal with Wes."

Rui whimpered as Nascour reached for her arm.

"Wait a minute!" Miror B. suddenly shouted making both Nascour and Rui eye him. "Uh, w-why don't you leave her here."

"Why would I do that?" Nascour asked rather calmly making Miror B shiver at his tone.

"B-Because sir, the only reason Wes is comin' here is to save her so I'm kinda usin' her as bait. I'm sure you've got better things to do than deliver her to the boss. So why don't you leave that burden to me. Once I finish off Wes, I'll take her to the boss myself."

It was a tense moment of silence but eventually Nascour released Rui's arm and walked over to Miror B.

"Very well, but if you fail," He said in a cold icy tone of voice. "I would forget even showing your face to our leader unless you want to end up like all of our other failures."

Miror B. gulped an nodded his head violently.

With nothing left to be said Nascour walked out of the room and Miror B. slammed Rui's door shut. Rui shook violently. These people were insane she was just a kid and she was about to be killed by a savage Pokemon. She felt that there was no way she and Wes could defeat these monsters if they were this heartless. Suddenly she felt pressure on her lap. Looking down, she saw Plusle climbing up her body when it was nose to nose with her it brushed her tears away with it's paw and nuzzled her cheek. Rui couldn't help but smile and she pet the little Pokemon softly.

"I can't give up on Wes yet. He's going to save us, I know he will!" She said into the air with hope in her voice.

* * *

Outside on the pyrite town streets, Wes ran past the civilians who tried to stop and congratulate him on his victory. As much as he wanted to say thank you, he knew he couldn't waste any time. Stopping to catch his breath for only a moment he looked around and saw Duking's office and a small building with a large tower nearby it.

"That must be where Miror B.'s hiding." He said.

Beginning to run again, he was stopped in his tracks by a familiar voice.

"Wes!"

Turning around, the young trainer saw Cail running his way.

"Hey I saw you compete at the Colosseum. You were awesome." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I don't have time to talk!" Wes said quickly as he turned around.

"Hold up man, where's your girlfriend?" Cail asked.

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend." Wes said with a slight blush. "Second of all, that's the reason I don't have time to talk, Miror B. kidnapped her and is holding her hostage at his hideout."

"What!?" Cail said in surprise. "Then we need to find out where he's hiding and tell the police!"

"No!" Wes said quickly. "Miror B. probably has them under his control as well. I know where he's hiding, so I'll deal with him myself. You and everybody else need to stay out of this. This is my fight and mine alone."

After a moment of silence Cail slowly nodded his head.

"Alright, well good luck." He said before running in the opposite direction.

Looking down at his Pokemon Wes nodded to them and they nodded back before running towards the building where Miror B. was hiding.

* * *

Upon arrival at his destination Wes kicked the door open with a Pokeball in his hand. Espeon and Umbreon were both ready to fight only for all of them to realize that there was nobody to fight at all. Wes looked around the abandoned room with a confused look on his face.

"Where is everybody? If this is Miror B.'s hideout then this place should be crawling with guards."

He began running through the tower and just like in the lobby there was nobody around. He simply didn't understand what was going on. Was this place really Miror B's hideout or was he walking right into an ambush? Reaching the top of the tower and guessing Miror B. was inside, Wes took a breath and prepared himself for battle along with his Pokemon. He kicked open the door and rushed inside only to find the room as empty as the rest of the tower.

"Seriously!? What the hell's going on!?" He shouted in frustration. "Where is he!? Where's Rui!? Where's anybody!?" Eventually his eye caught something shining on a table nearby.

"What's that?"

Walking over to what caught his attention, he discovered that it was a notebook.

_Ein File H_

"Ein File H?"

Picking up the notebook and opening it, Wes read what was inside.

"_Hyper Mode"_

_Shadow Pokemon of their overwhelming power, may behave abnormally at times. They may engage in such behavior as ignoring orders, even turning on their own trainers in battle. This I have named "Hyper Mode"_

_On the Plus side Hyper Mode raises the critical ration of Shadow Rush. However, Hyper Mode also prevents the use of items on the Pokemon. Hyper Mode is easily dispelled. Simply call the Pokemon by name. However, this method has a major drawback._

_Calling the Shadow Pokemon's name causes the closed door of it's heart to loosen and even open. Further Research is urgently needed._

_Shadow Pokemon Lab Chief: Ein_

Wes stood with his mouth hung open. He was flabbergasted at what he just read.

"T-This is," He stammered.

He had just discovered important information about Shadow Pokemon!

"This is amazing! I don't know who this Ein guy is but thank you for being an idiot and giving important information to an even bigger idiot!"

Wes smiled at the notebook for a moment before putting in his coat pocket.

"I better save this and show it to Rui after I get her back."

* * *

Running back out the door Wes made his way back down the tower with Ein File in hand. He eventually came back down to the lobby but before he left he heard a muffled sound.

"Whose there!?" Wes shouted grabbing a Pokeball while Espeon and Umbreon stood ready to fight.

The muffled sound came again and Wes saw it coming from a nearby table. Looking over the table he gasped in surprise when he saw someone tied up under it. It was a young man with blond hair and he was wearing a silver shirt and shorts. How did Wes not hear or notice him earlier? Not pondering for long, Wes quickly undid the rope and removed the cloth he had around his mouth.

"Thank you so much!" The young man said.

"No problem," Wes replied "Who are you?"

"The names Silva!" The young man responded.

"Silva...Oh! You must be Duking's lieutenant!"

"That's right I am!"

"So who did this to you?"

"It was Miror B." Silva replied.

"What!?"

Silva nodded his head.

"I came here wanting to stop Miror B. but I was easily defeated by the guards in this tower. I eventually saw Miror B. himself and I demanded that he give back Duking's Plusle but then I was hog tied and silenced. He then ran off with two other men who were carrying a burlap sack big enough to stuff a human inside."

"Rui..."

Wes pulled Silva up by his shoulders.

"Where did they go!? They kidnapped a friend of mine and I need to save her!"

Silva immediately pointed behind Wes.

"You see that window over there!? You can see a cave behind the tower; that's where they went."

Wes smiled and nodded his head thankfully.

"Get out of here and don't tell Duking. This battle between Miror B. and myself is personal. I'm gonna go into that cave and finish this once and for all."

Not even waiting for a response Wes ran out of the room with his Pokemon right behind him.

"That kid's got guts." Silva said. "But I've heard how tough Miror B. is. I hope he knows what he's doing."

**_**Author's Note:**_**

**_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**_**

**_**I know people having been waiting for the fight between Wes and Miror B. but I felt that the Ein files were important and shouldn't be overlooked. So I decided to make somewhat of a filler chapter before the next one which is the big chapter.**_**

**_**With that said next chapter is the big rematch. Wes vs. Miror B. with Rui, Plusle, and Pyrite Town all on the line!**_**

**_**I'll see you next chapter. :)**_**


	16. Wes Vs Miror B

Running behind the tower that Silva had told him about, Wes saw the cave and immediately ran inside.

"Miror B. Get out here!" He shouted angrily into the air.

He heard no response and continued deeper into the cave. Just like that tower the place was empty. there were no guards anywhere. Wes could only believe that this was either an ambush waiting to happen or an invitation. He decided to go wit the latter of the two. If he was going to be ambushed it would have happened by now.

"Fuo ho ho ho! Welcome to my little hideout, Wes darlin'!" A voice said out of nowhere.

Wes recognized the voice as Miror B. but when he looked around, he saw nobody in sight.

"I'm talking to you through the loud speaker." Miror B. said. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking perfectly good care of your little lady friend. But she's getting pretty scared so I suggest you hurry before anything bad happens."

The cave was then silent and Wes continued his run through the dark passage. Eventually he came down a long dark tunnel and saw a light at the end as well as the sound of music. He could hear Umbreon growling beside him and Espeon's eyes glowing with anger.

"Get ready to fight." Wes said to the two Pokemon before running towards the light.

Seeing a door, Wes kicked it open and saw Miror B. dancing with three Ludicolos. The Afro haired man spun around saw Wes. He then turned off the music and returned the three Ludicolos to their Pokeballs and put them in his pockets.

"Well it's about time you showed up." He said with a smirk and crossing his arms.

"Let Rui go," Wes growled. "Let her go right now."

Miror B. put his finger to his chin and stroked it in a thinking motion for a minute then shook his head.

"Nah! I ain't just gonna give her back to you." He said. "You're gonna have to earn her back. If you know what I mean."

Wes snarled for a moment.

"Why so angry?" Miror B asked. "I told you I'm taking good care of her. She's perfectly fine."

"Show me!" Wes snapped. "Let me see her!"

Miror B. opened the door he was standing in front of and revealed Rui.

"Wes!" She shouted.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and tried to to run to him, but Miror B. quickly slammed the door shut.

"You see, she's safe and sound." Miror B. said "If you want her so bad, then come and get her."

Wes jumped back and grabbed a Pokeball.

"I'm not fighting just for Rui." He said to Miror B. as his voice got louder and louder. "Espeon, Duking, Plusle, and all of Pyrite Town. I'm fighting for all of them too!"

Miror B. smirked and grabbed a Pokeball.

"Tough talk little man." He said. "But the time for talking is over now. It's time to settle this once and for all. You want to take me down so bad!? Well then let's see what you've got!"

"Fine by me, You're going down!" Wes shouted.

* * *

"Its showtime, go Sudowoodo!" Miror B. shouted as he threw the Pokeball.

"Go Espeon!" Wes shouted.

Espeon jumped in front of her master and glared angrily at the Pokemon in front of her.

"Espeon use confusion!"

"Dodge it Sudowoodo, and use Shadow Rush!"

Wes's eyes widened for a moment

"Shadow Rush!?"

Espeon fired her psychic wave at the Pokemon only for it to miss, and sure enough, Sudowoodo performed the attack that only one type of Pokemon knew. Espeon didn't have time to doge the attack and she was hit by the attack with full force. She landed on her side and yelped in pain but she quickly got back up, shook her head, and was ready to continue the fight.

A memory suddenly flashed through Wes's mind. He remembered back to when he first fought Miror B. and the cries of pain he heard when Espeon was nearly beaten to death by Makuhita. He needed to make sure that there wasn't going to be a repeat of that incident.

"_Espeon is tougher than she looks she can handle this. However I still need to snag Sudowoodo as quickly as possible._" Wes thought to himself before calling out to his Pokemon. "Espeon, Use Return."

"Dodge Sudowoodo, and use Shadow Rush again!" Miror B. ordered.

Espeon charged a Sudowoodo and tried to headbutt it but the Pokemon was just able to jump out the way at the last second. It's eyes then turned red and it charged at Espeon. The psychic Pokemon turned around and saw Sudowoodo coming her way. However before it could attack. Espeon charged at it with incredible speed and and rammed her head into Sudowoodo's with powerful force behind her; knocking Sudowoodo back.

Wes was stunned. Espeon was able to hit Sudowoodo head on in less than a second.

"Espeon, did you just do Quick Attack!?" Wes asked his Pokemon.

Espeon turned around and nodded her head with a smile.

"Alright! Atta girl Espeon!" Wes Cheered.

"What are you getting so cheery?" Miror B. asked with a sinister grin. "So your darlin' little Pokemon did Quick Attack. So what? It barely hurt my special little Sudowoodo."

"That may be true," Wes said with a glare to his Afro haired opponent. "However unlike you, I care about my Pokemon and I love to show them how proud I am of them as they become stronger."

"You really love and care for you're Pokemon don't you?" Miror B. asked as the grin on his face became a sadistic smile. "That's good, because once I'm done with you I'm gonna have even more fun turning them all into Shadow Pokemon."

"That's not gonna happen." Wes growled.

"Really? Well we'll just about that!? Sudowoodo use Shadow Rush!" Miror B. commanded

"Espeon, use Quick Attack!" Wes ordered.

Both Espeon and Sudowoodo charged at Each other like knights in a joust. Espeon rammed her head into Sudowoodo's stomach and Sudowoodo punched Espeon in the face with a leaf covered fist. Espeon yelped and was knocked backwards while Sudowoodo was knocked back like before but still remained on its feet.

Miror B. laughed

"You're gonna have to better than that sonny boy."

Wes growled in frustration and then looked at Espeon worriedly. Sure she was fighting as hard as she could, but she wasn't going to last if she kept this up.

"This is it!" Miror B. shouted. "Sudowoodo finish this with Shadow Rush!"

Sudowoodo charged at Espeon who was just now getting to her feet.

"Espeon dodge quick!" Wes shouted.

Wes feared that Espeon wasn't going to make it in time. However she was just able to move out of the way of Sudowoodo's swinging fist.

Wes sighed in relief.

"Good! Now use confusion!" He ordered

Sudowoodo tried to swing at Espeon again, but she dodged the attack once more before blasting the Pokemon away with her psychic energy. Sudowoodo landed on it's back, however it got back up to it's feet once more in less than a second. Wes was about to order another attack but instead decided to create a snag ball so he could try to catch this Shadow Pokemon.

"Alright, let's go!" Wes shouted as he threw the ball out onto the field. The ball his Sudowoodo and the Pokemon disappeared into a flash of light. The ball began to shake as Wes watched on intently. The Pokeball then stopped shaking.

"Alright I caught Sudo-"

Suddenly the ball shook again and busted open. Sudowoodo appeared back on the battlefield.

"What!? No, Dammit! It broke free!" Wes shouted with disappointment in his voice.

Miror B. had a cocky victorious smirk on his face.

"I knew you were gonna try and steal my Sudowoodo; but did you really think you were gonna be able to take it that easily like you did Makuhita? Get a grip!"

Wes grew worried now. How much more was it going to take before he could snag Sudowoodo?

"Espeon use confusion again!" Wes ordered.

Espeon fired another wave of psychic energy at Sudowoodo but the Shadow Pokemon manged to dodge it this time.

"Sudowoodo, Shadow Rush, now!" Miror B. shouted.

Sudowoodo charge at Espeon and the poor psychic Pokemon wasn't able to dodge the attack in time. Sudowoodo struck her hard in the face and she was sent flying.

"Espeon!" Wes screamed.

Espeon landed in front of her master with hard impact. Wes knelt down and looked at his longtime partner. She tried to get back to her feet but didn't have the strength. She then closed her eyes. Wes grew scared for a moment but was relieved that she was still breathing. However it was obvious that she was no longer able to battle.

"Damn!" Wes said to himself.

Looking up, he saw Miror B. smiling crazily like he had already won the whole battle even though Wes still had three more Pokemon. He then picked up Espeon and carried her off the battlefield.

"How disappointing." Miror B. said with a chuckle. "I was certain you were gonna give me a better battle than that."

"Shut up!" Wes snapped angrily. "Espeon may have been beaten but I've still got three more Pokemon that are itching for a fight." He looked back at the one Pokemon behind him who was growling and snarling. "This one want's some payback for what you just did to Espeon. Let's go, Umbreon!"

Umbreon jumped in front of his master. He was beyond angry about what happened to Espeon. Wes swore that he could see him snorting steam from his nose. He was ready to defend Espeon's honor as well his master's and his own.

"Umbreon use bite, and don't let go!" Wes ordered.

Umbreon charged with incredible speed towards Sudowoodo who began charging at him. The shadow Pokemon tried to strike him in the face like it did Espeon, but he jumped on it and pinned it to the ground. He then sunk his sharp into it's neck. Sudowoodo screamed in pain and began hitting him to get him off it, but his teeth were hooked into it. The two Pokemon rolled on the ground as Sudowoodo screamed even louder.

"Hey, make you're Pokemon let go!" Miror B. snapped at Wes.

Wes smirked as things were starting to go as he had planned. He had told Umbreon to not let go so he could make this event so he could make an opportunity for attempt #2 at snagging Sudowoodo. With Sudowoodo still trying break free of Umbreon's grasp, Wes created another Snag Ball.

"Let's go!" He shouted as he thew it at Sudowoodo.

The shadow Pokemon was once again engulfed in a flash of white light. The Snag Ball fell to the ground and began to shake.

"Come on! Come on! Stay in there!" Wes said quietly to the ball.

After a moment the Snag Ball stopped shaking, and this time Sudowoodo wasn't breaking out.

"What!? Are you kidding me!" Miror B. shouted angrily.

"Yes!" Wes cheered. "I snagged Sudowoodo!" He then rushed onto the field and grabbed the Pokeball.

Miror B. growled and grabbed another Pokeball in his pocket.

"Okay you got my Shadow Pokemon, I'll give you that much." He hissed. "But now you've pissed me off! It's time to start bringing out the best three Pokemon I have in my arsenal. Go, Ludicolo!"

The Pokemon appeared in front of Miror B.

"Alright Umbreon let's do this! Use Secret Power!" Wes ordered

"Dodge Ludicolo, and use Leech Seed!" Miror B. commanded.

Umbreon fired a wave of energy at Ludicolo but the Pokemon quickly jumped out of the way. Suddenly Umbreon was wrapped in vines.

"Crap Umbreon!" Wes shouted as Miror B. chuckled.

"I have three Ludicolos with me, and each of them specializes in something different than the other two. Can you figure out what this one specializes in?"

Wes looked at Ludicolo and then back at Umbreon.

"Umbreon, can you break free!?" Wes asked.

Umbreon struggled and struggled but it shook it's head solemnly.

"Looks like I have to knock out Ludicolo before Leech Seed drains Umbreon." Wes thought to himself before calling out to his Pokemon. "Umbreon use Secret Power again!"

Umbreon fired another blast of energy at Ludicolo only for it to jump out of the way again. Umbreon was suddenly howled in pain as the vines wrapped around him began to drain him of his energy.

"Dammit!" Wes shouted in frustration. "Why does the attack keep missing!?"

Wes then thought back to what Miror B. said just a minute ago.

"_I have three Ludicolos with me, and each of them specializes in something different than the other two."_

"That's it!" Wes said to himself. "This Ludicolo must specialize in speed. That's why my attacks won't hit."

"Now Ludicolo use surf!" Miror B. shouted.

Ludicolo shot a huge blast of water at the Trapped Umbreon who was hit with full force.

"Umbreon!" Wes shouted worriedly.

When the water stopped, Umbreon Shook his head and was ready to fight. However he looked very weak. Surf must have done more damage than Wes had thought and being trapped by Leech Seed wasn't helping either.

"_I gotta do something."_ Wes said to himself _"Wait a minute! This Ludicolo Specializes in dodging attacks but can it dodge when it's in the middle of an attack!?"_

"Time for another one to bite the dust." Miror B. said with a smirk. "Ludicolo use Surf again!"

Wes waited for a second before calling out an attack. Ludicolo began to open it's mouth and water formed inside.

"Umbreon, quick! Use Secret Power!" He shouted.

Umbreon quickly blasted a wave of energy. Ludicolo saw it coming but didn't have enough time causing it to get full blast of the power. What amazed everyone was that the ability sent it crashing into the wall behind Miror B.

Umbreon smirked at his handiwork but then yelped in pain when Leech Seed once again drained him. Ludicolo tried to get back to it's feet but it fell unconscious and the vines wrapped around Umbreon disappeared.

"What!?" Miror B. shouted. "What happened!? how did Ludicolo get knocked out!?"

Wes Figured he knew the answer and explained it to Miror B. with a smirk on his face.

"Because that one blast of Secret Power was probably a critical hit! Not to mention you trained Ludicolo to focus on speed rather than strength or defense. That foolish strategy cost Ludicolo the fight."

Miror B.'s face contorted into a look of rage he was now losing this fight.

"Okay you brat! I can't stand cocky know it all's! Let's see how you do against this Ludicolo!"

Miror B. threw another one of the same Pokemon out on to the field. Wes looked at it and the at Umbreon. He grew worried. He was drained twice by leech seed and was hit by a powerful surf. He was thankful that the Pokemon's high defense was able to help him withstand that string of Powerful moves. However that wasn't going to help him forever.

Miror B. was obviously much tougher than he thought he would be and his Ludicolos were putting up a really good fight. Umbreon wasn't going to be able to take another hit in the condition he was in now.

"Umbreon," Wes began. "Come back, let someone else take over."

Umbreon however shook his head at his master. There was no way he was going to leave.

"Umbreon, come back. That's an order." Wes repeated with more force in his voice.

Miror B. shook his head and smiled.

"Let me help you darlin' Ludicolo use Razor Leaf!"

Wes gasped as Ludicolo fired several leaf blades towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon get back here now!" Wes shouted.

Umbreon didn't listen and dodged the attack. Ludicolo fired more blades again.

"Umbreon, you can't take another hit! Stop fighting!" Wes screamed.

Umbreon tried to dodge again but was unsuccessful. He was hit by one lade after the other and the last blade knock backwards and sent him flying to his masters feet.

"Umbreon!" Wes shouted as he dropped down to his knees and picked up the Pokemon.

Umbreon was out cold and Wes shook his head.

"Why didn't you listen to me." he said sadly before laying him down beside Espeon.

Wes then observed the Ludicolo.

"_Even though Umbreon was weakened that was a pretty strong Razor Leaf attack." _He thought to himself. _"I'm going to take a guess that this Ludicolo Focuses on strength." _He then grabbed the Pokeball he considered perfect for this battle. _"Fine then, I'll fight power with power. Let's see whose Pokemon is stronger yours or mine."_

Wes then threw the Pokeball onto the field.

"Go, Makuhita!" He shouted.

The fighting Pokemon appeared in front of Wes.

Miror B. smiled and chuckled.

"Wow this takes me back." He said. "You stole this Pokemon from me the first time we met. I can still remember the look on your face and you're pathetic begging for me stop when Makuhita was beating the living daylights out of your precious little Espeon."

Wes cringed at the memory but quickly shook his head.

"I don't hold Makuhita responsible for what happened. I blame you." He said with anger in his voice. "You changed Makuhita, causing him to do something that horrible."

Miror B. smirked and nodded his head n approval of the accusation.

"It's payback time!" Wes snapped. "Makuhita, use Shadow Rush!"

Makuhita did as he was told and charged at Ludicolo with his fist raised.

"Dodge Ludicolo and use Razor leaf!" Miror B. shouted.

Makuhita swung and Ludicolo but the Pokemon jumped out of the way and fired it's grass blades. Makuhita saw the attack coming and moved out of the way.

"Makuhita, use Arm Thrust!"

"Ludicolo, use Ice Beam!"

Ludicolo fired a beam of ice from it's mouth at Makuhita but it missed. Makuhita saw an opening and struck Ludicolo three times before the Pokemon dodged the next punch and fired an Ice Beam once again. Makuhita was unable to dodge the attack this time. He was hit and knocked backwards but was able to land on his feet..

"Makuhita, use Vital Throw!"

"Razor Leaf, Ludicolo!"

Makuhita charged once more at Ludicolo who was firing it's grass blades. Each one of them hit him but he was able to keep running through the pain he felt. He then grabbed Ludicolo and with incredible strength jumped in the air before throwing it into the ground while in midair.

Ludicolo got back to it's but it was unbalanced. Makuhita was the same way when he landed. The next attack was going to decided who was victorious in this fight.

"Alright Makuhita take Ludicolo down with, Shadow Rush!"

"Ludicolo end this with Ice Beam!"

Makuhita ran towards Ludicolo with a raised fist and Ludicolo prepared it's attack in it's mouth. Before Ludicolo could fully attack, Makuhita rammed his fist into hit's jaw. However he wasn't spared as Ludicolo finally fired the attack as it went down. Makuhita was launched into the air and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Ludicolo did the same but louder due to it's larger weight.

Both Wes and Miror B. were silent for a second. They were both waiting for their respective Pokemon to stand. However neither of them were moving.

"It's a Double Knockout!" Wes said with surprise.

Miror B. was steaming with anger. He was sure that Ludicolo would have been able to knockout Makuhita. After a moment he returned it to it's Pokeball while did the same thing with his Pokemon,

They both the stared at each other as they each took the out last Pokeball they had in their possessions.

"No! I can't believe I'm getting this much of a fight from a stupid kid." Miror B. hissed. "I've had it with you, sonny boy. It's time to end this, go Ludicolo!"

Miror B. threw the ball onto the field and and the Pokemon appeared in front of Miror B.

"_Crap," Wes thought to himself. "I'm at a disadvantage now. My only Pokemon left is Quilava and Ludicolo is part water type. Miror B. has probably taught it a few water moves. I need to seriously think about my attacks if I wanna win this battle."_

Wes threw out his Pokeball onto the field.

"Go Quilava!"

The fire Pokemon appeared in front of Wes and he was ready to fight.

"You're finished kid!" Miror B. shouted. "Ludicolo, Rain Dance!"

Suddenly the entire inside of the cave began to rain. Wes was now positive that Ludicolo knew a water move because it was powering it up.

"Quilava, Shadow Rush, quickly!" He shouted.

Quilava quickly charged towards Ludicolo who wasn't even attempting to move. He then rammed it in the stomach with his head. Makuhita was knocked back but was able to land on it's feet.

"Nice try, but you're wide open now!" Miror B. said with a crazed smile on his face. "Ludicolo, use Water Gun!"

Ludicolo quickly shot a jet stream of water from it's mouth. Quilava was hit full force by the attack and was sent flying into the wall."

"Quilava, no!" Wes screamed.

Quilava was motionless for a minute but he then got back to his feet and ran back onto the feel after shaking his head.

"You can still fight!?" Wes asked hopefully,

The fire Pokemon smirked at his master and nodded his head.

"Good, just be careful." Wes said with relief. "You won't be able to take another hit like that."

The rain in the cave began to harden and Wes could tell was enjoying this.

"If I don't end this fight with this next attack I can kiss saving Rui goodbye." He said to himself before looking down at Quilava. "Quilava, I want to put everything you have into this next attack."

Quilava nodded his head.

Miror B. smirked evilly and pointed his finger at Wes.

"Well this is you're final curtain call, darlin'. There's no way you're little Quilava can stand up to Ludicolo's powered up Water Gun. So say goodnight and say goodbye to it and the rest of your precious Pokemon.

He then jumped into the air and landed in a pose.

"Ludicolo, Water Gun, if you please."

Ludicolo reeled it's head back and prepared to fire another attack. However Wes was not going to let it happen.

"Quilava, use smokescreen!" He shouted.

Quilava quickly engulfed Ludicolo and the battlefield with smoke, Ludicolo couldn't see two feet in front of itself and fired it's Water Gun in the direction it believed Quilava was in. However he was nowhere near Quilava.

"What the hell!? It missed!" Miror B. shouted.

"Now, Quilava, Shadow Rush! Give it everything you've got!" Wes said not wasting a second of time.

Quilava charged into the field of smoke and found Ludicolo who still couldn't see a thing. With all of it's strength, Quilava rammed his head into the unsuspecting Ludicolo sending it flying out of the smoke.

"OW!" A voice scream.

When the smoke finally cleared Wes saw that Ludicolo had landed on the source of the scream: Miror B.!

"Get off me!" Miror B. snapped at Ludicolo as he shoved it off of him. He then stood and noticed that Ludicolo wasn't getting to it's feet.

"Ludicolo, get up!" Miror B. snapped.

No movement.

"Get up now!" Miror B. now yelled.

Still no movement.

Moving Ludicolo onto it's back he gasped when he saw that it was knock out cold.

Wes then gasped and a smile came onto his face that spread from ear to ear.

"It's over!" He said realizing what had happened. "We won!"

He then ran over to Quilava who was exhausted.

"We did it Quilava! We won!"

He dropped to his knees and hugged his Pokemon who was nuzzling his cheek happily.

* * *

Miror B. however was dead silent. He then dropped to his knees as realization kicked in. This battle was over. He just lost to Wes a second time. He gave it everything he had and was still beaten by a kid. He felt sick to his stomach as his whole body shook. He took of his sunglasses and his golden eyes watched Wes celebrate his victory over him. He didn't realize it, but he just broke his sunglasses by crushing them in his hand and them dropped them on the ground. His mind wasn't processing the fact the fact that he just lost.

"No..." He said almost inaudibly before screaming at the top of his lungs. **"NOOOOOOO! I LOST AGAIN! HOW COULD I LOSE AGAIN!? ME!? HOW WAS I BEATEN TWICE BY A CHILD!? I CAN'T LOSE TO A BRAT! I CAN'T LOSE! I CAN'T LOSE! I CAN'T LOSE! I CAN'T LOSE!"**

Miror B. then ran to a cave wall and started banging his head against it, repeating over and over again, "I can't lose." He continued chanting those three words as well as an occasional scream and sob while he begun to run all over the room. He suddenly tripped on his dancing platform's steps and fell to the ground. He was now rolling around pounding his fists on the ground like a toddler screaming and repeating "I can't lose"

Wes saw all of what was happening right after Miror B. started screaming. He returned Quilava to it's Pokeball and stared at the Afro Haired man. He didn't know what to say about what he was seeing. Did Miror B. just snap because he lost the battle!?

"What the hell's going on in here!?"

Wes turned around and saw Trudly and Folly run into the room.

"Gah! It's the kid!" Folly screamed as Trudly gasped at who he saw on the ground.

"Nevermind him!" He said before pointing at the person on the ground. "Look at this!"

Turning around Wes, Trudly, and Folly all saw Miror B. laying in a fetal position drooling and mumbling gibberish with the occasional real words which were mainly: _Wes, defeat, embarrassed, and can't lose._

"I can't believe it!" Trudly said as he and Folly ran over the their bosses side. "I think you've done it kid. I think you've broken Miror B."

"Broken him? What are you talking about?" Wes asked confusingly.

"Miror B. hates losing. He's been obsessing over his loss to you at Phenac City so much that it's been driving him mad. Defeating you was all he had on his mind ever since he found out that you arrived here in Pyrite Town. He hatched up the plan to kidnap that girl who was with you and swore to defeat you. Losing to you again drove him over the edge."

Wes looked at Miror B. for a minute and then shook his head.

"Well, All I've gotta say about that, is excuse me if I have no sympathy." Wes said. "After turning innocent Pokemon into fighting machines, nearly killing my Espeon, Controlling a whole town and kidnapping Rui just to fight me; I really don't care that he's lost his marbles. He's a skilled trainer I won't deny that, and it's disgraceful to see someone with such potential act like this because he lost. I don't know if it's just because he lost to me or if it's every trainer that's defeated him; but if he acts like this because he lost a battle, then he doesn't deserve the title of Pokemon trainer. I don't care how tough you are you can't win every battle."

Wes then walked up to Trudly and Folly and grabbed them both by their shirt collars making them squeak in fear.

"Now, listen to my words very clearly." He said venomously. "Take your loony boss and you and everyone else that works with him get out of town, and never return. Tell them all that Cipher's control over Pyrite Town is now gone."

He released the two bumbling flunkies and they quickly lifter Miror B. who surprisingly lightweight. They then ran out of the cave as fast as they could leaving Wes alone with his unconscious Espeon and Umbreon laying down beside each other.

* * *

Wes let out a sigh of Exhaustion and then walked over to the large metal door that connected to the room person he was trying to rescue. Unlatching it, he pushed it open. Slowly he walked into the room and saw Rui laying in the center with Plusle in her arms. The Pokemon gasped and broke out of Rui's grasp before running and hiding.

Rui was confused for a moment but then gasped at who she saw.

"Wes!" She screamed.

Scrambling to her feet she ran to him as fast as she could. Wes knew what was going to happen next and held his arms open. Rui practically flung herself at him. He was able to catch but the force knocked him over with her landing on top of him.

"You came, Wes!" She sobbed happily as tears flowed from her face. "You really came! I was so scared!"

Wes let her cry all she wanted because he couldn't stop her. He actually expected this kind of reaction.

"Uh, Rui how about getting off so we can get out of here." He said after the crying and holding started to become awkward.

"Hmm?" Rui sniffled before realizing the position they were in. "Oh, right, sorry."

She quickly got to her feet and brushed off her shirt and skirt while Wes got to his feet and brushed off his trench coat.

"Alright, let's get out of here." He said to the girl beside before walking away.

"Wes wait!" Rui said making him freeze in his tracks. "There's someone that's needs to come with us remember?" She then turned around and knelt down. "Plusle, come on out."

"Plusle?" Wes asked.

"Shh," Rui shushed to him before turning back to where the little Pokemon had ran off to. "Come on out, Plusle don't be afraid, Wes isn't gonna hurt you I promise."

After a moment of silence, Plusle slowly came out of the Shadows and went over to Rui while watching Wes the whole way over to ever with cautious eyes. He eventually hopped onto Rui's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. Rui then motioned with her head to go to Wes. Plusle was hesitant but he slowly went over to the new face. He sniffed Wes for a second and nuzzled his cheek. His fur tickled Wes for a second and the trainer the rubbed cheek with his finger and Plusle loved every second of it. After a moment, the little Pokemon ran back to Rui's shoulder.

"Alright let's go." Rui said but this time she was stopped by Wes.

"Hold on," He said sternly.

He then saw that she had a small purple bruise on her cheek.

"How did you get that?" Wes more demanded rather than asked.

"Miror B. slapped me." Rui said sadly. "I was so scared and embarrassed."

Wes glared at the bruise for a moment before asking, "What else happened?"

Rui was about to tell him about her encounter with Nascour but ultimately decided against. If Wes found out who Nascour was he would begin to hunt him down right now even though he didn't know what kind kind of Shadow Pokemon he possessed. If Wes fought with strength he had now, he wouldn't last long. It was best that he got stronger before challenging Nascour. Besides he's probably had enough stress for one day.

"No, nothing else happened." Rui lied.

Wes bought the lie and nodded his head.

The two walked out of the holding cell and Rui was confused.

"Where's Miror B.?" she asked Wes.

"Gone," Wes replied somewhat metaphorically. "and I don't think we'll be seeing him again."

Rui then gasped when she saw Espeon and Umbreon.

"Oh my goodness! Espeon! Umbreon! Are you both okay!?" She shouted as she ran over to them.

"Relax," Wes said calmly. "They're just unconscious. They both fought valiantly today. So did Makuhita and Quilava. Now let's get going."

Rui nodded her head as Wes picked up Umbreon while she picked up Espeon and the group walked out of the cave.

* * *

Back at Duking's house, Duking sat at his desk rubbing his forehead with his fingers and with his kids Johnny, Mikey, Marcia, and Michelle all around him. Silva had disobeyed Wes' orders and told Duking everything.

"Shouldn't we go in and help them? I mean Miror B. is once tough trainer." Silva said.

"No," Duking replied. "I already owe that kid for helping get Power pack to the Colosseum after you stole the gear. If he doesn't want help I'll let him fight alone."

"Papa, look outside!" Michelle said while pointing at the window.

Looking up Duking saw several people wearing the same outfit running past his house.

"What's going on out there!?" Duking asked.

"That would be Cipher hitting the road." A new voice said.

Looking towards the door. Duking saw Wes standing in front of them with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Wes," Duking said happily. "You're safe! So what happened did you defeat Miror B.?"

"Sure did!" Wes replied. "But that's not all."

Wes stepped aside and revealed Rui who had something in her arms. Duking gasped and a large smile formed on his face as well as the faces of his children when they all recognized the Pokemon she was holding.

"Plusle!" The whole family cheered happily.

Rui released the electric Pokemon who bounced over to his family. She then walked over to Wes and wiped away the happy tears in her eyes as the two of them watched the family cry happily over the return of they're beloved Pokemon.

"Now Plusle's back home where he belongs." Wes said with a smirk. "The rest of the town and the Colosseum is also free."

Duking sniffled as Plusle jumped into the arms of his youngest daughter.

"You two," He began before wiping his eyes with a handkerchief from his pocket. "How can I ever thank you both for saving our town!?"

"Nothing needs to be done Duking." Rui said happily.

"Wait where is Miror B.? Shouldn't we arrest him?" Silva asked.

"Don't worry about him." Wes said. "He's no longer a threat to anybody. I personally made sure that he and his goons leave town."

"Never the less," Duking began "There must be something we can do for all of you."

Plusle jumped away from the kids and back onto Rui's shoulder he nuzzled her cheek playfully. She reached up to pet him but he ran away from the hand to her other shoulder, laughing happily. She tried to pet him again but he ran away to the other shoulder making trying to pet him a game.

Duking chuckled at the sight and got a brilliant idea.

"Plusle really seems to like you." He said to Rui.

"Well we had some time to connect." she said sweetly as the Pokemon jumped over to Wes' should to play with him.

"That's good because I'm giving him to you two." Duking said with a smile.

"What!?" Wes and Rui said simultaneously.

"I'm giving Plusle to the two of you." Duking repeated.

"But we went through all of this trouble to get him back for you." Rui said.

"I know but he could really be of assistance to the both of you. Yes I wanted you two to get him back for me, but seeing him interact with the two of you makes me believe that knowing he's safe and sound is good enough for me" Duking stood with his kids and wrapped his huge arms around all of them. "So don't worry, My kid's and I will miss our little Plusle but we'll be perfectly happy knowing that he's helping you two, isn't that right kids?"

Duking's children smiled and nodded their heads.

"Wow!" Rui said. "Thank you Duking."

"I'm not keeping him." Wes suddenly said seriously making everyone fall silent.

"What!? But Wes.." Rui began only for Wes to bring a hand up to silence.

"I said I'm not keeping him, Rui." He then grabbed Plusle and held it out to her. "You are."

Rui gasped and covered her mouth.

"W-Wes..." Was all she could say.

"I think Plusle likes you more than he does me and I don't really want to use him when I battle. Especially after seeing what were up against. Besides after today's events you obviously need someone looking after you when I can't."

Rui wanted to be angry at Wes for that last statement but was too happy at what he was doing to care.

"Basically what I'm saying, Rui, is that Plusle is now you're Pokemon."

"Wes thank you so much." She said happily as Plusle jumped on to her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

After a moment she walked up to Wes and hugged him a for a moment.

"I can't thank you enough for saving me either." She said.

She then put her hand on Wes's shoulder and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Wes' face turned as red as a tomato.

"W-What was that for!?" He stammered trying to control his blushing.

"What are you talking about I just said thank you." Rui said giggling at his reaction.

"Ah, young love." Duking said.

"AGH! WE ARE NOT IT LOVE!" Wes shouted to the sky dropping to his knees and still trying to control his blushing face.

Everybody in the house laughed happily except for Wes.

__**Author's note:**__

__**And this chapter is finished!**__

__**Man, this chapter is long. This is the longest chapter I've ever done. My writing software is telling me that this chapter is 17 pages long. Most of my chapter pages range from 6 to 7 pages long.**__

__**I hope everyone enjoyed the battle between Wes and Miror B. to be hones I had some difficulty writing it because I wanted it to be a back and forth battle between the two. In the end I hope it was enjoyable to read.**__

__**I also decided to make it a one on one style battle which I will be doing sometimes throughout the story.**__

__**Wes and Rui are reunited and Rui has a new partner. Isn't Wes nice? ^^**__

__**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**__


	17. From Darkness Will Come Light

The morning sun began to shine across the empty streets of Pyrite Town and into the window of the room Wes was sleeping in. After the events that had happened yesterday, Duking had offered He and Rui a meal and a place to sleep for the night. The light hit his eyes forcing them to open. He sat up in the bed he slept in and let out a loud yawn followed by a large stretch of his arms. He wanted to fall back onto the bed and fall back asleep so badly. However he felt that he and his group have been in Pyrite Town for too long and they need to move on. Even though he had no idea of where they should go next.

Looking at the edge of the bed he saw Espeon and Umbreon curled up together. Very carefully he got himself out of the bed revealing his bare chest. He only slept in his jeans. He went over to a hook on the wall and put his shirt and trench coat on before looking back at his Pokemon. He figured to let them sleep until he was done with his morning routine. He turned and opened the door slightly and left the room before closing it softly. He then crept downstairs as quietly as he could so he didn't wake up the other people sleeping in the house.

Entering the dark living room where the only light was the sun shining through the curtain closed windows, Wes silently walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee that Duking told him he had. He had been told many times in the past how much of a grouchy terror he was in the mornings and this was the best remedy for most of that problem.

After he had finished his morning brew he went back into the living room and saw Rui who was sleeping peacefully on the couch with Plusle sleeping on her stomach. He was somewhat amazed at how different she looked right now. Her fiery red hair was down and it was spread across the pillow her head was resting on while some of it was spread across her cheek. The necklace she always wore around her neck was off and was placed on a table by the couch arm her pillow was on.

Watching her sleep made a memory from last night flash through Wes' mind. After they had eaten dinner Duking told them they could sleep at their house for the night, however he only had one guest room. He remembered the argument he and Rui had about who slept in the guest room and who slept on the couch. Wes demanded that she sleep in the guest room because she was kidnapped and held hostage so she deserved a good nights rest. Rui countered this by telling Wes that he had been running all over Pyrite Town and had battling all day. In then end Rui won the argument and sent Wes upstairs. Wes should have known that at times she could be just as stubborn as he was. With his mind returning to the present time, Wes stared at Rui again for a moment. He was about to wake her up and tell her that they needed to leave, but before he could he saw a smile creep onto her face, she must be having a good dream.

"I'll let her sleep for now." Wes said quietly.

He then turned around and began to walk towards the front door. There was something he wanted to do before he and his group left Pyrite Town. As quietly and quickly as possible, he went outside the house without waking the sleeping girl on the couch.

* * *

Outside on the streets Wes was amazed at how quiet the town was when it was empty. During his Team Snagem days, he had been here several times but never when it was it was this early in the morning. If he hadn't known any better he would have believed that this town had been abandoned for years.

Turning towards the town entrance he saw the sun rising over the mountains in the horizon. He went outside the town gate and stared at the sun as it slowly rose into the sky.

"I don't get it!" He said to himself. "Rui says she loves to watch the sunrise what so lovable about it?"

Wes stared out at the rising sun and continued to ponder what it was that was so enjoyable about it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Wes nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice from behind him. When he turned around he saw Rui standing at he at smiling at him. She now looked just as she always has since he met her. Her hair was back in pigtails and her necklace was back around her neck. She walked towards his direction with her smile still on her face.

"I just don't understand." Wes said to her as she now stood by his side. "What's so great about the sunrise? Why do you love it so much?"

"I told you why I loved back in Phenac City." She replied to him while staring out at the sunrise. "Ever since I was a little girl I always love to watch the sunrise because it welcomes a brand new day."

"I still don't get it."

"Then you're thinking too hard, I actually love sunrises even more ever since I met you, because you've been taking me on this great adventure."

"That's a nice way of putting it considering everything that's happened to you. You've been kidnapped twice, you have the burden of being able to see a Pokemon suffering from loss of it's own free will, and you've also been traveling around with a criminal."

"I really wish you would stop calling yourself a criminal, Wes."

"Rui, I was-"

"I know you were part of Team Snagem, but your not anymore. Your now trying to save the world from an evil organization that's hell bent on changing Pokemon into something horrible. So could you at least try to give yourself a little more credit?"

Wes gave no response. The two then watched the sunrise together in silence for a few minutes until Wes turned around and began to make his way back into town. Rui continued to stare out at the sunrise for a little bit longer and then chased after Wes before he was completely out of her sight.

Back at Duking's house the two of them stood in front of Duking and his eldest daughter Marcia with Umbreon at Wes' side, Espeon at Rui's side, and Plusle on her shoulder.

* * *

"I don't know how I can thank you two enough, for everything that you have done." Duking said with a smile.

"You can try not to have you're towns Colosseum taken over by a bunch of Psycho's." Wes said.

"Wes, don't be so Rude!" Rui scolded as she slapped his arm.

Duking laughed.

"It's quite alright my dear, he's right I should have seen the takeover coming. However I'm never going to let these event repeat themselves, of that I'm certain. I'm also going to try and dig up a little more information on this group called Cipher. Which reminds me, Wes do you have a P.D.A."

"No I don't" Wes replied.

"Yes you do!" Rui said just as quickly. "Remember that woman from Phenac City gave you one after you saved her Eevee?"

Wes thought back for a moment and realized she was right.

"Well then I guess I do have a P.D.A." he said as he reached into hid coat pocket for a minute and pulled out the device he had completely forgotten about.

He gave the P.D.A. To Duking Who entered his number into the device before handing it back to it's owner.

"Alright if I have any information regarding Cipher I'll contact you immediately."

"Thank you Duking!" Rui said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks, but I think that it's high time for us to be moving on." Wes said.

"Well then you are welcome here any time. Thank you both so much for all that you have done for us." Duking said before turning to Rui. "Take care of my little Plusle."

"Don't worry, I will." Rui replied sweetly.

"Alright, let's get going." Wes said before turning around and leaving Rui smiled and waved at Duking and his daughter before running after Wes.

Out on the city streets which were now full of life, Wes stood against a building with Rui by his side.

"So Wes, do you have any idea what we should do next?" Rui asked.

"I think we should see go see Madame Fateen." He replied to her. "So far she's been able to point us in the direction that we should go, but first we need to go somewhere."

"Where?"

Rui noticed Wes walking away without answering her.

"Hey wait for me!"

* * *

After a few minutes the group found themselves standing in front of a familiar cave.

"Wes this is Miror B.'s hideout, why are we here?" Rui asked.

"With Miror B. and the rest of Cipher kicked out of town I think it would be a good idea if we looked around his hideout for anything that may be important."

Wes went into the cave with Rui quickly following him. They made there way through the dark corridors all the way to the place where Wes had battled Miror B. the two searched the area frequently but were coming up with no luck whatsoever.

"Are you seriously telling me that there's nothing in this place!?" Wes asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Wes over here I think I found something!" Rui called out.

Wes quickly went over to her and saw that she had something in her hand. It was a notebook that looked very familiar.

_Ein File P_

"Ein File? Isn't that what the notebook you showed me last night said?" Rui asked.

Wes took out the notebook in question and sure enough it was an exact replica of this notebook but with a different letter.

"So there are more than of these things out there." Wes said. "Well, let's read what's in this one."

Rui nodded her head and the two of them opened the notebook and read the file inside of it.

"_Purification of Pokemon"_

_Shadow Pokemon are fighting machines that are created by closing the door to their hearts. _

_The Process of restoring a Shadow Pokemon back to it's original state is known as Purification Exactly how a Shadow Pokemon is purified is unclear but there appear to be several causes._

_We must eliminate reaction to these factors, and create Shadow Pokemon that will never revert back to the original, Purified forms._

_Shadow Pokemon Lab Chief Ein._

Wes and Rui were shocked at what they had just read.

"Wes do you know what this means?" Rui asked. "We just found a way to save all of the Shadow Pokemon!"

"Yeah we did, but the question is how do we do it?" Wes said. "Cipher knows about this but is just as clueless as we are. We have to find someway to Purify these Pokemon before they do."

Rui thought about this for a moment and got an idea.

"Why don't we go ask Madame Fatten and see if she knows anything. We needed to visit her anyway right?"

Wes thought about the plan for a moment and shrugged his shoulders

"It's worth a shot. Let's go and let's also keep our eyes open for more of these things." He said pointing at the Ein File in his hand.

The group then raced out of the cave.

* * *

Once they were outside they saw a familiar young face waiting for them at the entrance to the cave. It was Duking's daughter Marcia.

"There you guys are, I was hoping you hadn't left yet." She said.

"Well we're about to be leaving." Wes said. "So what's up?"

Marcia grew somewhat shy now.

"Um, I just wanted to apologize for not trusting you guys, when we fist met. Are thought you were with those Cipher Guys. Ever since Mama died I've been having to take care of brothers and sister when Papa couldn't. Ever since those Cipher guys came to town we haven't been able to trust grown ups, but since you guys were able to save our town we can trust you guys and now we want to help you."

"How can you help us?" Wes asked.

"We have a secret organization that has been doing things to get more information on Cipher." Marcia replied. "So if you ever come back to Pyrite Town come talk to me and I'll let you know more. Just don't tell Papa. He worries about us a lot since Mama died."

Marcia then ran off before Wes could even respond. He was now interested in what these kids were doing but he could find out what was going on later. Right now he had other business to attend to.

* * *

Walking though the streets the group found Madame Fateen's house and went inside where they saw Madame Fateen waiting for them.

"Ah, there you both are, I knew you could save our town." She said to them sweetly.

"But now were just as lost as ever, Mother." Wes said. "We've gotten more info on Shadow Pokemon through these things called Ein Files and the last one we found told us of a way to turn Shadow Pokemon back to normal."

"It said that we could revert Shadow Pokemon to their original states through Purification." Rui said. "The only problem is we don't know how to Purify them."

"Not all hope is lost child." Madame Fateen said. "I had a very strange dream last night. I saw a flying Shadow Pokemon being engulfed in a pure beautiful light. The Pokemon then flew off to the north with leaving a trail of the light. This dream must have been a message. I'll bet that the answer to your problem lies somewhere in the north."

Wes thought about this for a second. So far everything Madame Fateen has told them has been right. So it was probably best to trust her dream. Wes looked over at Rui to see if she agreed but when he did he saw here stare out blankly into space.

"Uh, Rui, you okay?" Wes asked.

"The north..." She muttered. "That's where...**OH CRAP!"**

Rui's shouting nearly gave both Wes and Madame Fateen a heart attack.

"Why are you shouting!? what's the matter!?" Wes asked.

"I completely forgot how could I forget about this!?" Rui said not even hearing Wes.

"Rui, calm down!" Wes said as he grabbed her shoulders. "What's going on!?"

"I live up in the north with my Grandparents! They must be worried sick about me! Oh man, when they find that I was kidnapped twice they're gonna freak!" Rui said before getting up from her chair. "Wes we have to go! I need you to take me to my home in Agate Village!"

Before Wes could even respond Rui grabbed him by his arm and yanked him out of his chair.

"Ow! Rui! Let me go!" Wes shouted.

Rui completely ignored and and ran out the door only to stop for a moment.

"Sorry Mother, thank you for everything!" She said.

"Ow, my shoulder doesn't like being yanked like that!" Wes shouted.

Rui ran out of the house and through the streets to the town entrance with a pain filled Wes trying to break her vice like grip on his wrist.

Back in Madame Fattens house the old fortune teller smiled.

"Good luck children the rest is up to you."

Author's note:

_**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 16.**_

_**The reason this one took so long to get out was because I had to rewrite this chapter twice. The first time I finished I forgot to save everything. Then I was in the middle of writing it when my computer ran into a problem. I had to reset my computer but when I did I completely forgot to save the chapter on my flash drive. Well the chapter's done now and I hope I it was as enjoyable as all my other chapters.**_

_**Next chapter Wes and Rui head to Agate Village what's gonna happen well we'll have to wait and see. **_

_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


	18. Agate Village

Driving through the vast open desert towards the north, where Rui's grandparents live Wes was completely silent and focused on the road ahead of him. In the passenger car beside him sat Rui with Espeon and Umbreon by her sides and Plusle on her lap so he didn't fall off of her shoulder. Rui looked up at the boy driving the motorcycle and smiled at him she couldn't wait to introduce him to her grandparents as the hero that had saved her from a group of crazed people.

Riding down the road Rui looked out to the side and saw something in the distance. It looked as large as her village but there was no way it could have been that because her village was still miles away. Was it another village?

"Hey, Wes look out there I see something big."

Wes stopped the bike and turned his head to where she was pointing at. He took of his sunglasses and stared at the place but he couldn't tell what it was. With curiosity getting the better of the group Wes drove towards what he saw. Getting closer and closer to the mystery location Rui gasped and put her hands over her mouth when place features became more and more clear. It was the remains of what looked like a village that was completely burned to the ground.

"W-What happened here?" Rui whispered in horror.

She walked into the center of the village that was nothing but black rubble. The destroyed remains went as far as her eye could see. There were buildings with falling burned wood, smashed windows torn curtains and flags some of which were burned and there remains scattered around in the wind. The only thing that wasn't charred black was a white stoned well in the center of a village that had busted wooden beams that held up a half melted gold bell that laid beside the well. However when Rui got a closer look she could see that stones were stained red with blood. Rui was shaking; she felt sick to her stomach if this was blood then people must have been killed but how many? Was it only a few or was it the entire village? She began to quickly began to back away from the well but when she did, she stepped on something that didn't feel like sand. Looking down she saw something buried in the sand by the wall. Picking up what she saw she gasped and put her her hand over her mouth for what felt like the fifteenth time. In her hand was a little girls doll that wore a dress made of cloth and brown cloth hair. It had two black button eyes and smile on it's face. It was buried by a stain of blood on the well. Someone killed a child! Rui was now scared, very scared of this place. Who could do something so horrible. Who would destroy homes and kill children?

"W-Wes..." She muttered.

However when she turned to look at her companion she saw that he wasn't beside her. Looking around she saw that he was still at the entrance to the village. She quickly ran to him but when she got closer, she froze in place when she saw his head hung way low. Espeon and Umbreon were still in the car with their heads down and they looked scared Plusle was hiding behind Espeon's head.

"Wes.." Rui began. "This village-"

"Get in the car." Wes whispered.

Rui took a closer look at him and he was visibly shaking.

"Wes?" She asked with concern.

"Rui, get in the car." Wes said louder this time and with more force in his voice.

"Wes, what's the matter?"

Rui tried to put a hand on Wes's shoulder but it was swatted away rather painfully.

"Wes.."

"**GET IN THE CAR NOW!"** Wes shouted at the top lungs.

Rui backed away and tripped when Wes screamed at her. He had never yelled at her like that before and she had never felt frightened of him before either. He was shaking and breathing heavily and loudly. However it was his eyes that made Rui both scared and worried. They were wide and angry but they were also filled with tears.

Rui didn't know how to react to Wes getting this upset. So without saying a word to him she obeyed his orders and got back in the passenger car while he quickly got back on the motorcycle and drove away from the village rather quickly. Something told Rui that Wes wanted to get as far away from here as possible, but the question was why?

* * *

Back on the road to their destination, Rui's eyes were glued on the driver. As they drove he seemed to have calmed down but his face was still full of sadness and anger. Something about that village really struck a nerve. However Rui was a smart girl and she knew it was wise not to ask about why he reacted the way he did.

Looking ahead Rui smiled when she saw a familiar sight coming up in the distance.

"Wes, look up ahead, that's where I live!"

Wes nodded his head and drove faster towards their destination.

Appearing before the group was a village with lush green grass and several rivers of water. It was a very strange sight to Wes who had lived in nothing but a vast desert for all of his life, but it was a very welcoming sight for Rui who was excited to finally be home.

Wes parked his bike nearby the village entrance as Rui and their Pokemon got out of the passenger car. The two walked into the village and Rui stood in front of him.

"Welcome to Agate Village!" She said to him happily.

Wes looked and saw several of the townsfolk and they all had one thing in common.

"Everyone's old!" Wes said rather quietly not wanting to offend anybody.

Rui couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course they're old!" She said. "This is pretty much a retirement village. Almost everyone here was involved with Pokemon in some way and I learned about Pokemon from all of them. Many were trainers and many were scientist from different regions. Everyone here has one thing in common though, they are all very kind and welcoming towards new faces like you."

She then grabbed Wes by the wrist and started dragging him deeper into the village.

"Come let me introduce you to some people while we make our to my house!" She said.

"You can let go of my arm you know!" Wes said remembering what happened when they left Pyrite Town.

His words fell on deaf ears though, as Rui continued to drag him around the village.

* * *

Looking around Wes saw more of the villagers each of them smiling and waving at him. it was much more pleasant sight than the scowling faces he was getting in Pyrite Town.

"Oi, Rui!" An elderly male voice shouted somewhat hoarsely.

Turning Rui smiled and saw a bald elderly man with a cane making his way towards them. Rui met him halfway while still holding on to Wes' arm.

"Hi Mr. Leone!" Rui said while happily waving at him.

"Landsakes child! You've been gone for days! Eagun and Beluh are worried sick about you!" He said with worry in his own voice.

"I'm sorry sir," Rui said apologetically. "Several thing have been happening as of late and it took me much longer to come home."

Leone softly smiled and nodded his head.

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters." He said before his eyes fell on Wes "Oh, who do we have here?"

"This is Wes he's a Pokemon trainer that helped me get home." She said motioning to the boy beside her.

Leone smiled happily.

"You're growing up fast child! I can't believe you already have a boyfriend!"

Both Wes and Rui blushed madly.

"Oh no sir! It's not like that! He's just a friend!" Rui said waving her hands in front of her.

Leone laughed happily.

"I'm just kidding. Still it's a pleasure to meet ya, Wes. Any friend of Rui's is a friend of mine so come by and see me any time."

Wes smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you sir!" He said respectfully.

"Well I suggest you start heading home Rui so you're grandparents can rest easy tonight." Leone said to the girl beside Wes.

"I will I'll see you later, Mr. Leone! Come on Wes!" She said as she grabbed Wes' wrist and led him down the path to her home.

* * *

After a few minutes of meeting a few other people and having to let each of them know that they weren't a couple, Wes and Rui arrived at a large hollow tree with a door on it.

"This is my house!" Rui said. "Let's head inside so you can meet my Grandparents!"

Rui went up to the door and opened it. She went inside and motioned for Wes to follow her.

"Grandma! Grandpa! I'm home!" She called out.

Walking into the kitchen with Wes behind her, The two saw an elderly couple sitting at the table. One was a woman with white hair wearing a pink dress and white sweater and the other was a man wearing a purple robe and he had long grey hair and even longer grey beard and mustache.

"Rui is that you!?" The woman said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes grandma it's me! I'm finally home!"

The old woman got up from her seat and embraced her granddaughter who returned with joy on her face.

"Rui my dear!" The old man said.

Rui let go of her grandmother and ran into the open arms of the man now standing.

"Grandpa I'm so happy to be back home!" She said happily while hugging her grandfather.

Rui eventually let go of her grandfather and the three directed there attention to the only face left in the room. A face that neither of Rui's grandparents have seen before.

"Who's this young lad?" Her grandfather asked.

Rui smiled and stood between three people in the room and made the introductions.

"This is my friend, Wes. He's the one that helped me get home. Wes, this is my Grandma Beluh and Grandpa Eagun!"

"How do you do?" Beluh said sweetly.

"Much obliged, Wes!" Eagun said to him with a smile before it left his face as he turned to his granddaughter.

"Rui, You've been gone for days. You're grandma and I have been worried sick about you. Where on earth have you been sweetie?"

Rui's smile disappeared and she put her hands behind her back. She couldn't stand looking into the eyes of her grandparents when they were worried.

"Well some things happened and-"

"Rui, stop feeding around the bush!" Wes said sternly as he crossed his arms. "Tell them what happened to you!"

Rui's grandparents were somewhat surprised at Wes' tone of voice with their granddaughter but were more surprised at what he said. What did he mean by tell them what happened to her?

"But Wes-"

"They're your grandparents who have been worried sick about you this entire time." Wes said sternly once more but with a little less harshness in his tone. "There's no point in hiding what happened when they deserve to know. Don't worry I'm sure they'll understand."

"Rui what is he talking about!?" Beluh asked with a look of concern.

Rui knew she was cornered. She didn't want to tell them what happened and worry them even more that already were. However, Wes was right; there was no point in hiding what happened to her. Letting out a sigh she explained to her grandparents what happened.

"Okay the truth is, I was kidnapped by some thugs in Pyrite Town."

Eagun and Beluh both gasped.

"Oh, my goodness, you were kidnapped!?" Beluh said with surprise.

Rui nodded her head and Wes did the same thing behind her.

"I was taken to Phenac City where I was rescued by Wes. Since he rescued me I've been on a journey with him."

"A journey!?" Eagun asked. "What kind of journey!?"

"I'll explain everything later." She said. "But that's why I haven't come home until now. I was kidnapped by thugs, but I was saved by Wes whose been protecting me this entire time."

Eagun and Beluh didn't know what to say. They turned their heads to look at Wes.

"She's telling you the truth." He said. "That's pretty much what happened but she isn't telling you everything."

Rui knew those last words were directed at her. She put her hands on her hips and faced Wes with a frown on her face.

"I said I would explain everything later." She said with annoyance in her voice.

Both of the kids looked back at Eagun and Beluh who were dead silent. But then their faces turned into smiles.

"Well you're home safe and sound now and that's all that matters." Eagun said as he faced Wes. "I thank you Wes for saving my granddaughter and keeping her her safe this entire time."

Rui smiled and put her hand on Wes' shoulder.

"He's a very strong trainer with a soft heart. He may seem rough on the outside but he's actually very sweet."

"You're forgetting one important thing about me Rui." Wes said before facing her grandparents. "Listen before anything else happens I feel like you should know the truth about me. Since Rui's being honest with so then I should be honest as well."

"What do you mean?" Eagun asked.

Wes sighed and let the secret that only Rui knew so far.

"Have you ever heard of Team Snagem?" Wes asked.

"Yes, I've heard they were a group of thieves that stole Pokemon from other trainers." Beluh said.

"Well this will probably come off as quite a shock, but your looking at one of their former members."

Both Eagun and Beluh Gasped.

"Wait!" Rui said quickly. "Before you guy's say anything I just want to let you know that Wes is not a horrible criminal like the rest of them. He hates stealing from others and he cares deeply about his Pokemon and protecting those that are in danger. He's not a bad person just a bit misguided."

Eagun and Beluh didn't know what to say. Their precious granddaughter was running around with a criminal. Yet he didn't have an evil look in his eye. In fact his eyes looked rather sad instead of evil.

"Well that is quite a shock." Eagun said. "However, I've learned throught the years to never judge a book by it's cover. You've protected my granddaughter this entire time and she seems very happy. So, Wes I don't hold any ill will towards you."

"Neither do I." Beluh said right after him.

Wes couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for that." He said kindly.

"Now did she say you were a trainer?" Beluh asked with a smile making Wes nod his head. "Well my husband was a pretty strong trainer when he was your age. Perhaps you two could have a battle."

Wes smiled.

"That's a nice though ma'am but-"

"Oh please, just call me Beluh and the same goes for Eagun as Well."

"Alright Beluh, It's a nice thought and I would love to battle if Eagun would like but right now I'd like to rest for a bit because It's been a long day for both Rui and myself." Wes said to her respectfully.

"Well Wes how about you stay with us for the night. Is that alright Grandpa?" Rui asked.

Eagun looked at Wes with a smile on his face. "You've done so much for my precious granddaughter I think the least we could do is give you a place to stay when you need to rest so Wes our home is you're home."

Rui hugged her grandfather.

"Oh thank you Grandpa!" She said before turning to the boy in front. "I can't wait until you have dinner with us Wes. Grandma is one of the best cooks in all of Orre."

"It's true that's how she got me to marry her." Eagun said with a smile making Beluh blush.

Wes couldn't help but smile himself this town was full of the kindest people that he's ever met.

"Why don't we go walk around town so you can get to know the locals." Rui said with a smile.

Before Wes could even respond Rui grabbed him and ran out the door.

"We'll be back later!" She called out to her grandparents as the two went down the hill.

Eagun and Beluh softly smiled.

"She's always been energetic, that child." Eagun said to his wife.

"They remind me of us when we were younger." Beluh said.

"Do you think it's really alright to let her be around this Wes fellow?" Eagun said.

Beluh nodded her head.

"Something tells me he would do anything to keep her out of harms way."

Eagun smiled.

"I think your right."


	19. The Relic Stone

Rui with Plusle on her shoulder led Wes through Agate Village with Espeon and Umbreon by his side. She introduced him to everybody in town. Hey were all very kind towards and were very thankful for him bringing Rui home. Apparently she helps take care of several of the villagers when they need help. She keeps them company, helps them with their medicine and sometimes helps care for their Pokemon. Wes was not really surprised that somewhat as kindhearted as Rui was considered a light of hope and love for everybody in this village.

After meeting a strange old woman who claimed that her Mightyena was her boyfriend, Rui led Wes down a hill to a part of the village he hadn't seen yet.

"What's down here?" Wes asked.

"A place that's very sacred to our village." Rui said.

* * *

Following Rui, Wes found himself inside a cave filled with the calm sound of flowing water. Not a word was said between the two of them until they saw a light at the end of the cave. Going to the light Wes and Rui now found themselves in a beautiful forest where in the center was a large peculiar stone pillar. Rui led her friend to the pillar and motioned her hand towards it.

"Wes, this is the Relic Stone." She said. "It's an item that's sacred to our village. It's believed to have the ability to summon the Pokemon Celebi."

"Celebi!? The Pokemon that can travel through time!?" Wes asked with surprise in his voice.

"The very same," Rui said. "However there are other mysteries to this stone as well. Grandpa has been spending almost 20 years trying to figure out those mysteries."

"What kind of mysteries?" Wes asked.

Rui fell silent for a moment and then shook her head.

"I don't know, Grandpa never told me. He's not even sure if the legends about the stone are true."

Wes stared at the Relic Stone for a moment. Suddenly he saw a flash of light coming from the top of the stone. Wes' eyes went wide when he saw the light but it was no longer there. Suddenly there was another flash of light. Wes shook his head and rubbed his eyes. What was going on?

"Wes is something the matter?" Rui asked.

"Did you see that!?" Wes asked her.

Rui looked at him confusingly.

"See What?"

"That light! It was shining on top of the Relic Stone!"

Rui quickly turned around and stared the stone but saw no light.

"Wes, I don't see anything. Are you sure you aren't just seeing things?"

She turned back to face him only to see that he wasn't there. He was walking towards the Relic Stone.

"Wes, Please be careful! This is sacred ground!" Rui said with worry in her voice.

Wes was now mere feet away from the stone. The wind blew around him and the sound of rushing water filled his ears. It's like nature was coming into harmony around the stone. Suddenly there was a blast of light making both Wes and Rui scream. The entire area was engulfed in green light that was was coming out of the Relic Stone.

Umbreon jumped in front of Wes in a protective position while Espeon and Plusle stood in front of Rui. Wes grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket but when he did, he felt a terrible burning sensation. He cried out in pain as he dropped the ball. He held his as Rui ran up to him worried. Suddenly the ball he dropped began to roll towards the Relic Stone like a Magnet. It barely touched the stone and it was engulfed in green light!"

"What's happening!?" Wes shouted to Rui who shook her head in both fear and awe.

After a moment the green light disappeared and the Pokeball Wes dropped remained on the ground.

The forest seemed much quieter after these events but then again Rui and Wes were both holding their breaths in complete shock. They both exhaled and looked at the ball Wes dropped with worry on their faces.

"What just happened!?" Wes asked.

"I have no idea." Rui said as she walked over to the Pokeball.

She tossed the Pokeball and a Pokemon appeared in a flash of light. However what appeared was a Pokemon that Wes and Rui had never seen before. Standing in front of them was a large round yellow Pokemon with huge muscles. It was wearing large orange gloves and a yellow skirt like outfit around large blue legs.

"W-W-What!?" What in the w-world!?" Wes stammered as he stared at the large Pokemon.

Rui stared at the Pokemon with awe before finally speaking.

"Wes," She said with amazement in her voice. "This is the evolved form of Makuhita, Hariyama!"

Wes continued to stare at the large Pokemon in disbelief.

"So you're telling me Makuhita evolved!?" Wes asked.

"Yeah!"

"But how!?"

Rui walked all around Hariyama who tilted his head in confusion at the girl walking in circles around him. Rui then stopped and stared at him for a few more minutes before letting out a sudden gasp.

"Wes!" She half whispered half shouted. "The black Aura around him is gone!"

"Say that again!?" Wes nearly shouted.

"I don't see a black aura around him!" Rui repeated.

"That is the power of the Relic Stone my dear." A new voice said making Wes jump and Rui scream in surprise.

Turning around the two them saw Eagun walking their way with a smile on his face.

"Grandpa!" Wes said surprisingly.

"What do you mean by the power of the Relic Stone?" Wes asked.

Eagun walked past them up to Hariyama and patted his arm as the large Pokemon observed him.

"As you can see, Makuhita had evolved into Hariyama." He began. "This is because the door to his heart has been completely opened. However it was not able to evolve because there was still darkness around his heart. However the purifying powers of the relic stone were able to rid his heart of that darkness. Now he is no longer a Shadow Pokemon and was able to evolve."

"No longer a Shadow Pokemon!?" Wes and Rui shouted in unison.

"Correct!" Eagun said with his smile still on his face. "If a Shadow Pokemon's heart is fully opened then the relic stone will purify that Pokemon and they will return to normal."

Wes shook his head in disbelief.

"You're telling me that this stone is able to turn Shadow Pokemon to normal!?"

Eagun nodded his head.

Rui jumped into the air and cheered. She picked up her Plusle and spun him around happily as the Pokemon giggled happily. She then ran to Wes who was smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"We did it Wes! We figured out how to save the Shadow Pokemon!" She cheered happily.

Wes nodded and the two gave each other a high five. However the smile on Rui's face turned into a look of confusion as she turned to her grandfather.

"Grandpa how do you know about the Shadow Pokemon!?"

"I've read several books about them my dear. However I was never sure that they existed, until recently when the news began talking about several trainers using Pokemon that have been attacking both other Pokemon and Humans without their command."

"I see," Wes said. "So I have to open up the door to the hearts of the Shadow Pokemon, and when they are open have the Relic Stone purify them."

"That's correct my boy." Eagun said.

Suddenly a flash of light shined into the eyes of Wes and company. Turning around, the group saw the sun setting.

"Well, I think we should head home. Beluh must be making dinner by now and should be done soon." Eagun said.

The group then left the relic forest as the setting sun shined across the Relic Stone.

* * *

Back at Eagun and Beluh's house. Wes and Rui sat at a dinner table around with Rui's grandparents. They were all eating a delicious hot plate of spaghetti. There was cheerful talk and the occasional giggle from Rui. Their Pokemon were under the table eating Pokemon food that was homemade. Espeon and Umbreon had never tasted something so delicious neither had Plusle.

"So the two of you got into an argument about who slept in a guest room?" Beluh asked.

"Yes, I never imagined that Rui could be so stubborn." Wes said.

"I'm sorely tempted to say something about the pot and the kettle!" Rui said with a smirk.

"She is just like her mother." Eagun said. "Beautiful and stubborn as a rock."

"So where do Rui's parents live?" Wes asked.

Suddenly the cheerful environment disappeared under a breath. Rui smiled but it wasn't a happy one it was sad. The saddest smile that Wes had ever seen.

"Please excuse me." She said solemnly.

Getting up from the table she walked out the door leaving a confused Wes alone with Eagun and Beluh.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" Wes asked.

Eagun and Beluh both stared at each other sadly and then at Wes.

"Rui's parents have always been a hurtful subject for her." Eagun said.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked growing worried that he really did say something wrong.

"Rui's parents died when she was seven years old. She's lived with us ever since."

Wes' jaw almost hit the table and he felt like he had trouble breathing. Rui's parents were dead.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her." Wes said sadly.

"Oh no, don't worry dear." Beluh said gently. "You didn't know. Rui will be fine in a little while so don't worry about her."

Wes looked down and then at Rui's grandparents. He stood up from the table and mad his way to the door.

"I'm going to go look for her and talk to her." Wes said.

Before Eagun or Beluh could say a word. Wes walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Eagun shouldn't you go stop him." Beluh asked. "I don't think it's a good idea for Wes to talk to Rui about this. You know how hard this is for her."

"That's true." Eagun said. "But there's something about Wes that's special. I have a feeling he may just be the thing that she needs."


	20. Painful Memories (Part 1)

The evening sun was almost out of sight as Wes made his way around the village.

"Rui!" He shouted as his voice echoed in the dusk. "Rui! Where are you!?"

He searched every part of the village and talked to almost every villager who each said they hadn't seen Rui since she introduced him to them. Not knowing where else to look, Wes began to make his back towards Eagun and Beluh's house thinking she may have went home. However he was stopped when an elderly voice calling out his name. Turning around, he saw Leone heading his direction.

"Hey, Wes I can hear you shouting Rui's name all over the village!" He said to him. "What's the matter lad?"

"I'm afraid I can't say Mr. Leone, but I need to find her. Have you see her anywhere?"

"Aye, I saw her heading down towards the cave that leads to the Relic Forest. The poor lass' parents are buried there."

"Huh? When she showed me the cave, I didn't see any tombstones." Wes said.

"There's another cave behind the waterfall. Her parents are buried there so she must be in that cave."

Wes nodded his head and looked towards the cave leading to the Relic Forest.

"Thanks!" Wes said to Leone as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Leone called out. "Are you sure it's a good idea to go talk to her right now. I think it would be best if you left her alone."

Wes shook his head.

"Her grandparents are worried about her and I need to talk to her about something."

Leone stared at the young in front of him for a moment and then gave him a sad smile.

"Alright, just be careful with what you say. Rui's parents have always been a sensitive subject for her."

"I will," Wes said with a small smile. "Have a good night sir."

Leone wave goodbye as Wes disappeared down the hill leading towards the Relic Cave.

* * *

Walking into the cave Wes stared at the calm and majestic water fall and listened to the water flowing through the stream. This was such a peaceful place, that he couldn't believe people would be buried six feet below him. Looking around, he saw a grass path that went behind the Waterfall. Walking down the path he saw the entrance to the cave Leone talked about. He took a deep breath and went inside.

The inside of the cave was illuminated with candles and there was another peaceful flowing stream with another beautiful waterfall that flowed calmly and quietly. Placed in front of the waterfall were two tombstones and sitting on her knees in the middle of the tombstones quietly sniffling was Rui.

Wes took very cautious steps towards Rui and was about to call out to her but before he could even utter a word...

"Grandma and Grandpa told you what happened didn't they?" Rui asked with her back turned to Wes.

Wes was somewhat surprised that she had noticed his presence but didn't remain that way for long as Rui turned to face him, but she was not the same Rui he knew. Her face was stained with tears that were still coming from her eyes and sounded like she had been crying incredibly hard. However it was the smile she was giving Wes that made him feel very uneasy. It was the saddest smile he had ever scene. He had never scene Rui look so broken and hurt. Remembering her question that she asked, he let out a gulp and nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry about your parents I didn't know they had died." Wes said sadly, finding it almost hard to look her in the eyes.

Rui shook her head.

"Don't feel bad, Wes. I'm not mad at you."

The two stared at each other in silence but Wes' eyes eventually made their way over to the tombstones.

"Uh, may I?" Wes asked motioning to the graves.

Rui nodded her head and Wes made his way forward.

He walked up to the graves and read what was unscripted on the tombstones.

_Jack_

_Strong and Kind_

_Devoted Husband_

_Loving Father_

_R.I.P._

_Lillia_

_Smart and Beautiful_

_Devoted Wife_

_Loving Mother_

_R.I.P._

Wes stared down at the graves with his mouth hung open. He heard himself letting out constant deep breath he also felt something moist flowing down his cheek. Wiping it with his wrist he noticed that it was a tear. He quickly rubbed his eyes and let out another breath. Suddenly caught the caught the corner of his eye. Turning around he saw two purple flowers sticking out of the ground. Wes walked over to the flowers and picked them from the ground. He then placed one in front of each tombstone.

He then stared down at Rui who had a hand gripped tightly on her necklace.

"This necklace was given to me by my mother." She said softly as she looked at her mothers grave. "She gave it to me on my seventh birthday. She and Dad died a week later."

Rui's eyes were filled with fresh tears that flowed down her cheeks without hesitation.

"Wes I...I miss them so much." She said as she broke into sobs.

She broke down once more and quietly cried. She whispered for her mom and dad and how much she missed them and wanted them to be with her right now. Wes stared down at Rui sadly he had never seen her so broken. It pained him to see her like that. It made him feel guilty for all the times he was so cold and rude to her during their journey together. He knew all along that she was hiding something under that bright and cheerful smile, but he was never expecting to see a girl with a broken heart because she lost something that could never be replaced.

Wanting to provide some sort of comfort put his hand softly on Rui's shoulder. He felt that it was the least he could for her. Rui felt this and looked up to see his eyes closed and his head bowed respectfully. With her tears still flowing she closed her eyes and bowed her head as she placed her hand over the one that Wes had on her shoulder.

"Wes...I want to tell you about what happened to them."

Wes' eye's opened and he looked at Rui concernedly.

"Rui, you don't have t-"

"Yes I do; there shouldn't be any secrets between us. You've done so much for me, you deserve to know what happened."

Rui took her hand out of Wes' hand patted at the ground beside her. Wes nodded his head and sat down beside her.

_**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Why yes, it is very short. This is because I decided that Rui's back story is going to be it's own separate chapter. I'm doing this to avoid the same problems I had with the chapter involving the battle with Miror B. and driving myself crazy.**_

_**I also noticed the people had trouble finding the previous chapter. I want to apologize for this. I made a whoopsie and deleted the author's note about the delay a little too quickly. Again I apologize for the confusion.**_

_**Next chapter Rui tells her sad story to Wes. What happened to her parents? We're about to find out.**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter :)**_


	21. Painful Memories (Part 2)

My dad wasn't born in the village. but he was raised in it and lived in it all his life after he was found nearby the village as a lost child by another couple that used to live here. My mom is Grandma and Grandpa's daughter. She was the apple of their eye and she was loved by everyone in the village. All the young boy's in the village fell for my mom when they first saw her but she wanted to be friends my dad who was rather quiet and shy when he was child.

_The shined beautifully in the afternoon sky of Agate Village. A young girl twirled down a village path, her light blue dress swirling around her and the wind flowing through her fiery red hair. She always loved sunny days like this. She said hello to everyone she saw until she stopped and heard a voice. It sounded like someone was singing and their voice was beautiful to her._

_Following the voice she stopped when she heard the voice coming from the other side of a hill. She quietly got to her knees and crept up the hill cautiously not wanting to be seen. Looking over the peak of the hill she saw a familiar young boy playing a small guitar and singing the most beautiful song she had ever heard. It was the shy boy she always tried to talk to but could barely get two words out of. The only thing thing she really knew about him was his name. She got back to her feel and brushed the grass hanging on her dress before going down the hill to meet him._

"_Hi Jack!" She said happily_

_Jack jumped and turned around. He looked at the girl behind him but quickly looked away as his shyness began to kick in._

"_H-Hi..." He said rather timidly._

_The girl tilted her head curiously._

"_Do remember my name it's Lillia."_

"_Oh, I-I'm sorry h-hi L-Lillia."_

_She couldn't help but smile as she stepped closer to him._

"_You don't have to be so nervous you know; I'm not gonna bite."_

"_S-Sorry" Jack said as Lillia continued to smile._

"_I didn't know you played the guitar Jack." She said trying to have a conversation with him._

"_My D-Dad has been teaching me."_

"_That song you were singing was very pretty." Lillia said. "Can I sit with you and listen. I wanna hear you sing some more."_

_Jack tensed up and looked away from her. _

"_Um...I-I don't know."_

"_Are you nervous?" Lillia asked._

_Jack nodded his head._

"_Don't be, just close your eyes and pretend I'm not here."_

_Jack was still hesitant but he eventually nodded his head._

"_O-Okay"_

_Lillia smile beamed as she came to his side. She smoothed out her dress and sat down beside him as Jack did as he was told to not be nervous. He closed his eyes and let out a nervous sigh. He began to strum the guitar and his melodic voice echoed into the air._

_He was the wizard of a thousand kings._

_And I chanced to meet him one night wandering._

_He told me tales, and he drank my wine._

_Me and my magic man kind of feeling fine..._

* * *

My dad told my mom that his dad sang that to him as a lullaby when he was a baby. My mom loved that song so much and she visited my dad every day to hear him sing that song. My dad became less and less nervous around her and they became the best of friends quickly. Besides a love of music, they also loved Pokemon. Even though Orre didn't have many, they were still all kinds of stories about Pokemon. They would make up their own stories involving the legendary ones and they would play games they made up together all the time in the Relic Forest with the legendary ones as their Pokemon.

"_Where are you my knight in shining armor!? Save me from the evil prince and his evil Pokemon!" Lillia shouted in a tree in a mock scared voice that turned into giggles._

"_Don't worry princess! I'll save you!" Jack shouted as heroically as possible. "Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam!"_

_Jack made the fiercest roar he could muster into the air. _

_Lillia laughed happily at his attempt to sound terrifying like the legendary Pokemon. However when she took one step to the side the branch she was standing on broke causing her to fall. She let out a scared scream and Jack quickly ran to her. He was able to catch her just in the nick of time and he fell on to his back with a thud as she fell on top of him with him holding her close to brake her fall. _

_It took a moment for both kids to regain their composure._

"_Are you alright, Lillia?" Jack as he was still holding her close to him._

_Lillia looked into his eyes and nodded._

"_You saved me jack, thank you!" She said with a small blush on her face._

_Lillia broke jacks grasp only to hug him which he returned with one of his own. She then did something that surprised Jack. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Jack was blushing like mad and Lillia couldn't help but giggle at his reaction._

* * *

After that day both Mom and Dad had huge crushes on one another it wasn't until they were both 14 when they admitted that they liked each other and started dating. Dad proposed to Mom when he was 23 and she said yes in a heartbeat. Months later, my mom gave dad big news.

"_Lillia! Lillia are you home!?" _

_Jack walked through the house he and his wife lived in but he couldn't find her anywhere. He figured she must have been at her parents house. When he went upstairs to their bedroom he walked in and saw Lillia sitting on the bed but she had tears in her eyes._

"_Lillia! Sweetheart what's wrong!? Jack asked worried._

_Lillia stood up and walked over to jack but she was smiling as the tears continued to flow. She wrapped her arms around her husband and rested her head against his chest._

"_Lillia are you okay!? Why are you crying!?" Jack asked confusingly._

_Lillia still didn't respond. Instead she pulled Jack into a passionate kiss on the lips. It was almost a minute before she broke the kiss._

"_Jack, something wonderful has happened." Lillia finally said softly._

_She then took his hand and placed it on her stomach._

_Jack put the pieces together and a smile began to form on his face._

"_Y-You mean you're..."_

_Lillia nodded._

"_I'm pregnant, sweetie. You're gonna be a father."_

* * *

Mom told that dad had been smiling for days after that. 9 months later the big day had arrived.

_In Jack and Lillia's house jack sat outside in the living room as he heard painful screams coming from his wife. Eagun sat beside him and patted his back._

"_Don't be so nervous Jack. Lillia's gonna be fine. She's just like her mother, strong and stubborn._

"_I can't help but worry, Eagun." Jack said to his father in law. "My wife is up there giving birth to my first child. I don't want anything bad to happen to either of them."_

"_We're almost done Lillia, I can see the head! Ready 1..2..3..Push!"_

_Lillia elicited one of the most painful screams Jack had ever heard. However that one screen was followed by the cries of a baby. Jack bolted up the stairs quickly and entered the room. One of the nurses saw him and smiled._

"_Congratulations Jack, you are now the father of a healthy baby girl." She said happily to him. _

_Jack looked past the nurse and at his wife who was shedding tears of happiness. Lillia saw her husband approach her and stand by her side._

"_Lillia she's beautiful, the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen." He said as he stared down with a smile at the newborn child._

_Lillia nodded her head and looked at the bundle cradled in her arms._

"_She is, and the most beautiful baby girl is our daughter." She said. _

"_What are we going to name her?" Jack asked, his eyes not leaving the baby._

_Lillia kissed the newborn softly on her forehead as she announced her name proudly._

"_Rui"_

* * *

I loved my mom and dad. They meant everything to me. They told me when I was still a baby and I would cry at night my mom would sing to me the song that my dad sang to her.

_A baby's cries echoed through the house as Lillia entered the room where her daughter slept. She walked up to the crib and gently picked up the child and cradled her in her arms._

"_Shh..It's alright Rui, Mommy's got you." She whispered soothingly._

_Rui's cries became quieter but were still audible. Lillia continued to hush her crying child as she walked around the room. She then began to rock her as she sang the melody she learned from her husband years ago._

_He was the wizard of a thousand kings  
And I chanced to meet him one night wandering  
He told me tales and he drank my wine  
Me and my magic man kind of feeling fine_

_He had a cloak of gold_  
_And eyes of fire_  
_And as he spoke I felt a deep desire_  
_To free the world of its fear and pain_  
_And help the people to feel free again_

_Why don't we listen to the voices in our hearts_  
_'Cause then I know we'd find we're not so far apart_  
_Everybody's got to be happy_  
_Everyone should sing_  
_For we know the joy of life_  
_The peace that love can bring_

_So spoke the wizard in his mountain home_  
_The vision of his wisdom means we'll never be alone_  
_And I will dream of my magic night_  
_And the million silver stars that guide me with their light_

_Rui's cries soon ceased and she fell asleep in her mothers arms. Lillia kissed her on the forehead and sat down in a rocking chair with her daughter cradled in her arms. She smiled down lovingly at her sleeping daughter as the moon shined beautifully on the two of them._

* * *

My mom and dad always called me their pride and joy. They taught me how to talk, walk, read, and write. They would also tell me all about Pokemon and how magnificent they are. I was always excited to see Pokemon whenever they appeared in the village.

"_Momma! Daddy!"_ _A 2 year old Rui called out. "Momma! Daddy! Pokemon!"_

_Jack and Lillia rushed outside when they heard their daughters calls. Looking down at her they saw her pointing at a bird like Pokemon._

"_Pokemon!" Rui said happily, but sloppily as she was stilling learning how to talk._

_Looking up they smiled at the Pokemon!_

"_That's right sweetie." Lillia said. "That Pokemon is called a Pidgey."_

"_PI-YEE!" Rui said trying to learn the new word._

_Jack chuckle at his daughters attempt to say the Pokemon's name._

"_Pidgey" He said slowly._

_Rui looked into her fathers eyes and attempted to repeat what he had said._

"_Pidgey" She said slowly._

_Jack and Lillia both smiled and nodded making her giggle and clap at the new word. Suddenly the Pidgey flew down and Rui grew a little scared she quickly ran behind her mother while her father raised his arm out. The Pidgey flew down and landed on Jack's arm as if it were a perch. _

"_Rui, it's alright this Pidgey won't hurt you."_

_Rui poked her head out from behind her mother and saw her father coming her way with Pidgey happily standing on his arm._

"_Come on Rui, hold your arm out." Jack said._

_Rui was hesitant but she held out her arm while her mother helped her adjust it to look like Jack's arm. Jack then slowly held out his arm as the Pidgey walked on to Rui's arm. Rui wanted to flinch away but her mother held her shoulders tight to help calm her. Once the Pidgey was fully on her arm, She remained frozen as the Pokemon looked at her and chirped at her. Rui's nervousness soon subsided and was replace by a bright smile._

"_I think you're going to be great with Pokemon one day, sweetheart." Jack said to his daughter as Lillia nodded from behind him. Rui smiled at the little Pidgey as the Pokemon then flew away into the sky. Lillia picked up her daughter and Rui waved goodbye to the Pidgey._

* * *

On my seventh birthday my mom gave me my most precious possession.

"_Rui! Come here sweetie!" Lillia called out._

_Rui ran down the stairs and towards her mother who was just able to catch her._

"_My, someones energetic today." Lillia said with a giggle._

"_It's my birthday, Mommy! I'm seven years old now!"Rui cheered happily._

"_Yes, you are, and since it's your birthday I want to give you something special. But first you need to close you're eyes."_

_Rui nodded her head and closed them tightly. _

"_No peaking, Rui!" Lillia said happily but with some sternness in her voice._

_Lillia went behind her daughter and put something around her neck._

"_Okay sweetheart, open your eyes."_

_Rui opened her eyes and looked at her mother behind her confusingly._

"_What happened?" She asked._

_Lillia softly smiled at her and pointed at her neck._

_Rui gasped at what she saw before smiling from ear to ear. Around her neck was a necklace with a golden crescent moon._

"_You were born on the night of a crescent moon. That was the happiest day of my life when I first held you in my arms. Now you have something to remind you how special you are and how much you mean to me and your father._

_Rui smiled at her mom and wrapped her arms around her neck._

"_Thank you Mommy! I love it and I love you."_

_Lillia held back a few tears of happiness and picked up her daughter letting her head rest against her neck._

"_I love you too. My sweet little Rui."_

* * *

Those days I spent with my parents were the happiest days of my life. However a week later...everything changed.

_Rui jumped up in her bed when she heard banging on the wall of her house. She could hear screaming and rumbling engines outside of her window. However when she looked outside she was horrified at what she saw. Several building were on fire and there were several men riding motorcycles driving around the village and attacking the villages with weapons like bats and chains. Several of them were throwing torches into houses._

_Suddenly one of the attackers banged banged against her window and looked inside. Rui screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" She shrieked as she jumped out of bed and ran to her bedroom door.._

_Suddenly a torch crashed through her window and her bed was set ablaze. Rui screamed again as the fire began to spread. She quickly ran out of her bedroom screaming and crying for her mother and father._

"_Rui!" A voice shouted. _

_Recognizing it as her mothers voice Rui ran down the stairs. She saw Lillia and quickly ran into her mothers arms and cried into her shoulder._

"_Shh..It's alright sweetheart, you're safe. I promise everything's going to be alright." She said as she stroked her daughters back._

_Suddenly another torch broke into the living room window setting the couch and wooden table on fire. Rui was already scared but now she was terrified. _

_Suddenly jack burst through the door._

"_Rui! Lillia! Let's go! We need to get out of the house!"_

_Lillia picked up her daughter and ran out of the door with her husband into the night._

"_Run!" Jack ordered. "We need to get to Eagun and Beluh's house."_

_The family ran through the streets full of motorcycle riding bandits and screaming townspeople. Suddenly they hear a loud engine coming up behind they turned around to see that they were being pursued by one of the bandits. He reached out and grabbed Rui by the collar of her nightgown making her scream in terror._

"_Get your hands off my little girl!" Jack shouted angrily before throwing out a Pokeball that held a Pikachu. "Pikachu thunderbolt!"_

_The electric mouse blasted a bolt of lightning at the bandit forcing him to shout in pain and release his grip on Rui. Who buried her head in her mothers neck as Lillia hushed her and tried to comfort her scared child._

"_Isn't that Dad's Pikachu!?" She asked Jack._

"_Yeah he let me borrow it for protection." Jack said before putting into into Lillia's free hand. "He needs it more than I do though. I'll use my own Pokemon to fight."  
_

_"Jack what are you-"_

_"No time to talk get Rui to Eagun and Beluh and stay with her."_

_Jack kissed Lillia quickly on the lips and then Rui on her forehead and then ran off before Lillia could even respond. Lillia did as she was told and ran to her Parent's house with Rui in her arms as people screamed and several bandits left different house with Pokemon locked in cages. These men were Pokemon thieves!? But why were they attacking innocent people with such violent force. _

_Suddenly Lillia saw her parents house and she ran even quicker than before._

_She burst through the door and closed it just as quickly as Eagun and Beluh both came into view._

"_Lillia! Rui! Thank heavens you're both alright!" Beluh said with relief in her voice. _

_Lillia ran over to her parents and placed Rui in her grandmothers arms._

"_I'm going to go help Jack! Please watch Rui until we return!"_

"_Lillia no!" Eagun shouted. "Jack has become a fine trainer he can handle protecting the village!"_

"_No Daddy! I love Jack and I don't want to lose him!" Lillia said. _

_Lillia turned around but stopped when she heard cries coming from her daughter._

"_Mommy!" She shouted as Beluh held her._

_She held out her arms to her mother and Lillia shook her head._

"_Mommy's going to go help Daddy sweetie. Stay with Grandma and Grandpa!" She said to her._

"_No Mommy! Don't go! I'm scared!" Rui cried._

_Lillia took her daughter out of Beluh's arms and held her as she cried into her neck._

"_Shh..I know your scared sweetheart, but I promise everything is going to be alright. She kissed Rui on the forehead and put her on the ground. Before kneeling down._

"_I love you Rui and I will come back with Daddy." She said._

_She kissed Rui's forehead one more time before running out the door._

I waited with Grandma and Grandpa just like Mom told me to do but then I heard and dad scream. When the bandits left we went outside. But when I found mom and dad...I found them lying face down in the ground with blood coming out of stab wounds in their backs. They weren't moving and they weren't breathing. I remember screaming until I couldn't scream anymore.

* * *

Wes stared down at Rui who was now crying into her hands. He didn't know what to say to the story he had just been told. The only thing he could do was look at her sadly and then look away. After a moment Wes put his hand on Rui's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Rui." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Rui looked at him and put her hand on his just like before. She was glad that Wes was here to comfort her.

"We had their funeral the next day." she said sadly. "I didn't go to it though. I just couldn't do it. After that day I felt like I would never be happy again. I had just lost the two people who I loved more than life itself. Grandma and Grandpa tried to comfort me and let me know that things would get better but I didn't believe them. I remember going to the Relic Forest just so I could be alone and cry. Mom and Dad told me about Celebi and it's ability to travel through time. I remember going every day to the Relic Stone and praying. I prayed for Celebi to reverse time and save my parents so I could be happy again."

Wes looked at Rui with a sad expression.

"I wish that was possible Rui. I really do." Wes said.

Rui suddenly looked into Wes's eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked with some hurt in her voice like he had just insulted her.

"Rui I'm sure that you know how dangerous it is to mess with time." Wes said trying to not upset her.

"Are you telling me I shouldn't have prayed to the one Pokemon that could have changed things!?" Rui asked with anger starting to show in her voice. "Are you saying it was stupid to pray for my parents to come back!?"

"What N-No, I didn't mean it like that." Wes said defensively. "I'm just saying that it's dangerous to try and change time even by a few minutes."

"You're saying that I should have never asked for a chance to regain my happiness!" Rui snapped.

"No, I didn't meant it like that." Wes said worriedly. "Please Rui, I'm not trying to hurt you."

Wes reached out to touch Rui's shoulder again but she swatted his hand away and shoved him backwards before getting to her feet.

"You're just like everyone else, Wes! You don't understand how I feel!" She yelled and began to cry. "You don't what it's like to lose everything you love!"

She then ran out of the cave crying the whole way.

Wes stared at the exit and then back at the spot where Rui just was. He couldn't believe things had turned out this way. He came here to try and talk to Rui about the past but instead he just made things worse. Maybe Leone was right, maybe it wasn't a good idea to try and talk to her.

Wes thought back to everything she had just said to him and then back to the last thing she said before running away. Wes then looked back at the graves of Wes's parents and a tear fell from his eye.

"You're wrong, Rui." He whispered with a sad smile on his face. "I do know how you feel."

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope it was easy to follow.**_

_**The song Jack and Lillia both sing is called: The Wizard by Uriah Heep**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter :)**_


	22. Painful Memories (Part 3)

Wes sat alone on the cliff in front of Eagun and Beluh's home staring into the full moon in the nighttime sky. Apparently Rui came home and locked herself in her bedroom after she had yelled at Wes and ran off. Wes had had told her grandparents what had happened and he was very thankful that they weren't blaming him for why their granddaughter was crying upstairs.

Wes could hear tiny footsteps coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw Espeon, Umbreon, and Plusle all coming his way. He then took out to Poke balls and released Quilava and Hariyama. Espeon came and nudged Wes' arm with her nose and Umbreon licked his hand. They couldn't stand it when they're master was upset and they always tried to provide some sort of comfort for him whenever he was.

Hariyama walked up behind Wes and wrapped a large around him squeezing him into his big squishy belly. Was this his way of providing comfort? Even Quilava who was still a Shadow Pokemon was trying to comfort Wes by putting his head under Wes' hand hand so that he could stroke him.

Plusle jumped onto Wes' leg and looked into his eyes. Wes smiled sadly at the little Pokemon and rubbed his head. He let out a heavy sigh as the memories of what happened at the grave site continued to run through his head over and over again.

"What am I gonna do, Plusle?" Wes asked the little Pokemon on his leg.

Suddenly he heard more footsteps coming behind him. These ones were much louder though. Turning around again, He saw Eagun coming towards him.

"It get's cold out here at night don't you want to come inside?" He asked with a soft smile on his face.

Wes shook his head.

"I doubt Rui wants me anywhere near her right now." He said sadly.

"You mustn't blame yourself for what happened." Eagun said. "I promise you that Rui will be fine."

"She must hate me now." Wes said to him.

"What!? She could never hate you Wes." Eagun said. "Your something special to her. Because of what happened to her parents, Rui has felt terrible pain and heartache. Though she tries to smile and be as her mother was, she was never truly happy. When she first brought you here, I saw a genuine smile on her face. it was the happiest that I had seen her in a long time. I don't what is is you've done but you're helping heal her broken heart, and that's something I could not thank you enough for."

"You give me too much praise, Eagun." Wes said. "All she's ever is try to help me be a better person and do something right for once in my life. Yet until recently all I've ever done is act selfish and push her away. Now that I know about her parents I feel even more guilty about how I've treated her."

Suddenly footsteps approached behind both Wes and Eagun. They both turned around saw Rui who was mainly focused on Wes who was doing his best not to look her in the eyes.

"Grandpa could you let us have some time alone?" She asked her grandfather.

Eagun smiled and nodded his head. He then stood up and walked away from the two of them.

* * *

Rui stepped a little bit closer to Wes and put her hands behind her back.

"Hey" She said softly to the boy sitting in front of her.

"Hey" Wes replied just as quietly still trying to avoid eye contact.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?" She asked.

Wes finally looked at her with sad eyes and he gave her an even sadder smile as he motioned his hand to a spot beside him.

Rui smiled and sat down beside him.

Wes looked at her for a moment and the smallest blush came on his cheeks when he thought about how pretty she looked when the moonlight shined upon her hair.

After a moment Rui turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened back at the cave." She said in the most sincere and apologetic tone of voice.

"No Rui, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said the things that I said." Wes said in an equally and apologetic tone of voice.

"No Wes you were only trying to help and besides you were right. It is dangerous to mess with time. Grandma and Grandpa told me this when I once asked them if Celebi could go back in time could save my parents. I didn't understand back then but I do now." Tears began to come out of her eyes and her voice began to brake. "I was nothing but a stupid and selfish little girl to even wish something like that."

"No you were not stupid Rui. You love your parents and you miss them." Wes said in a sad tone of voice. "It's not stupid to miss the ones you love."

Rui looked at Wes concernedly. He looked like he was about to cry.

Wes looked away from her and continued to speak.

"You said to me at the grave site that I didn't understand how you felt and that I don't know what it's like to lose everything I love." He looked back into her eyes. "Your wrong about that. I do understand because I know exactly what it's like."

Rui gasped.

"W-Wes you don't mean..."

"I lost my parents when I was younger as well. Do you remember that village we saw before coming here?" Wes asked her.

"Y-Yeah"

"That was my home village."

Wes closed his eyes tightly and looked away as nasty memories began to haunt his mind. Memories of losing everything he loved and cared for. He put his hand to his head and tried to rid himself of those memories but they just wouldn't go away.

"Wes what's wrong?" Rui asked worriedly.

Wes began hitting his head and shaking violently the memories of what happened were hitting him like a violent hurricane.

"Wes, calm down!" Rui almost yelled before putting her hands on his shoulders.

Wes jumped at the touch but then looked into the worried eyes of Rui.

"Sorry it's just that thinking about what happened back then is something I'd rather not do. But that's not fair to you Rui. You opened yourself up to me about what happened to you in the past. I said things that I regret saying. Now I want to make this right. You told me about your past and now I want to tell you mine."

"What!?" Rui gasped. "N-No Wes you don't have to do that I know you've had a rough life but you don't need to tell me."

"Yes I do!" Wes said.

"Wes, I know how hard it is for you to talk about the past, please don't make yourself feel any worse."

"Rui, I need to tell you what happened to me because if anyone can understand the pain of losing the ones you love it's you. Your right it is hard for me to talk about the past but I have to do it."

Rui's look of worry was clear as crystal.

"But, Wes..."

"You told me that there shouldn't be any secrets between us and that I deserved to know what happened to you well you deserve to know what happened to me."

After a moment Rui finally gave in and nodded her head. Wes sighed and let his most painful flow back into his mind once again.

_**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Yeah the chapter is short, but that's because I plan to do the same thing that I did with Rui's back story and make a long chapter this time involving Wes' back story. This short chapter long chapter pattern will probably occur for the next few chapters but I promise it won't last forever.**_

_**Next chapter Wes' past is revealed. What happened to him to make him the boy that everyone knows today. We're about to find out.**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


	23. Painful Memories (Part 4)

I grew up in a village where almost everybody was a Pokemon trainer. My mom Celia was a Pokemon Trainer that was born in the Johto region. She was beautiful and kind with long blond hair and and deep blue eyes. Her family was incredibly rich but she hated the money because of how people around her acted. They used their Pokemon more for show and looked down on the trainers like my mom who used them for battle and to help her explore her home region. She even distanced herself from her own parents because they didn't approve of her being what they called a "low class Pokemon Trainer."

My dad Rodd was also a Pokemon Trainer. He was tall with short brown hair and gold eyes but he used Pokemon for another profession. He was a bounty hunter and his Pokemon were his loyal sidekicks. He put away several high ranking members from powerful underworld crime organizations like but he didn't do it just for the money, he also did it because he felt it was the right thing to do. Many of these crime groups made their money from stealing Pokemon as well as illegal trading with other crime groups.

My mom told me about the day she and my dad met. One day my dad had been tracking a bounty in Johto. He had just busted one of the higher members of the notorious Team Rocket who was said to be close to their leader Giovanni. After collecting his pay, he decided to spend a few days in Johto. He was heading to Goldenrod City when my mom spotted him.

"_Hey you, stop right where you are!" A females voice shouted out to a young man._

_The young man turned around a noticed the girl heading his way._

"_You seem like a strong trainer and I've been looking for someone to battle." She said._

_The young man nodded his head._

"_I'm not your average Pokemon trainer. My Pokemon are a lot tougher than you think." He said with a smirk._

"_Really, then how about you and I have a one on one battle and you show me just how tough your Pokemon are. First knockout wins the battle what do you say?"_

"_You're on! By the way, the names Rodd!"_

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Celia!"_

_Rodd pulled out his Pokeball of choice and Celia did the same._

"_Let's see what you've got!" Rodd shouted. "Go Typhlosion!"_

_Appearing in front of Rodd was the final form of Cyndaquil who raised the flames on it's to intimidate Celia who giggled in amusement!"_

"_Too bad for you because I have the upper hand!" Celia said with a smirk. "Go Feraligatr!"_

_The large crocodile Pokemon appeared in front of it's trainer and let out a fierce roar._

_"Ladies first!" Rodd said with a smirk._

"_You're such a gentleman! Feraligatr, use Water Gun!"_

_Feraligatr jumped back and inhaled deeply before firing a massive blast of water from it's mouth that was aimed directly at Typhlosion._

"_Dodge Typhlosion and use smokescreen!" Rodd shouted._

_Typhlosion dodged the attack with relative ease and fired a thick cloud of smoke from his mouth at Feraligatr._

"_Nice strategy!" Celia complimented. "However, I've got a little surprise for you. Feraligatr use Dig!"_

"_What!?"_

_The of ground breaking could be heard inside the smokescreen and Rodd was left on edge! Feraligatr could now be anywhere under the ground._

"_Typhlosion start running around Feraligatr can't hit a moving moving target!"_

"_Wanna bet on that!? Feraligatr now!"  
_

_Out of nowhere, the water Pokemon shot out of the ground like a cannonball knocking Typhlosion into the air._

"_Quick Feraligatr use Iron Tail!" _

_Feraligatr still in the air turned around and smacked Typhlosion with a steel tail sending the fire Pokemon crashing into the ground._

"_Typhlosion!"Rodd shouted with worry._

_The Pokemon however got back to it's feet and shook it's head before looking at it's trainer._

"_Are you all right buddy!" Rodd asked making the Pokemon nod in response._

"_You better up your game Rodd! You haven't got one hit on Feraligatr" Celia said with a smirk._

_It took a moment for Typhlosion to be ready to continue fighting._

"_Typhlosion, use Focus Punch!"_

_Typhlosion quickly charged at Feraligatr and and struck it hard in the jaw with it's fist knocking the water Pokemon over._

"_Yes it was a critical hit!" Rodd cheered_

"_Feraligatr! Are you okay!?" Celia asked with worry in her voice._

_The Pokemon growled and nodded it's head._

"_Typhlosion finish this up with Flamethrower!"_

"_Feraligatr end this with Hydro Pump!"_

_both Pokemon shot their respective elemental attacks out of their mouths however neither were quick to dodge the incoming attacks. Typhlosion was launched backwards by a blast of water and Feraligatr was knocked by a powerful burst of fire._

_It was a long tedious few moments but Feraligatr was able to get back to it's feet although it was having trouble standing. However the same could not be said for Typhlosion who was still on the ground._

"_Damn!" Rodd growled before going over to his Pokemon. "Get some rest Typhlosion you gave it your all."_

_Rodd returned the fallen Pokemon to it's Pokeball and walked over to Celia who rubbing Feraligatr's cheek affectionately. She then returned it to it's Pokeball before looking back at Rodd with a smile._

"_Well it looks like I win!" Celia said._

_Rodd smiled and nodded his head before sticking out his hand._

"_Looks like I have to train harder. Thanks for a great battle. You're one tough trainer, Celia."_

_Celia blushed a little bit while smiling. She then took Rodd's hand and shook it. She then heard her stomach growl loudly making her blush again in embarrassment. _

_Rodd laughed for a moment before speaking again._

"_It sounds like we're both hungry. How about I take you to lunch, my treat."_

_Celia shook her head._

"_No you don't have to do that."_

"_Your right I don't have to, I want to. I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day and Goldenrod City just a little bit up ahead so let's get something to eat and heal our Pokemon."_

_Celia's face turned a soft color of red. This man was being so sweet to her something that didn't often happen because of the society that she grew up in. She didn't say it out loud but she liked the way this man was treating her. She felt like he was treating her like a normal girl._

"_A-Alright let's go."_

* * *

Those next few days were days that my Mom and Dad spent together. They got to no each other much better and they both developed crushes on each other. Mom told me that when she told Dad about her being rich he said he didn't care because he liked her for who she was when they first met. My dad would constantly go back to Johto to visit Mom and they both eventually admitted that they loved each other.

My grandparents were mad as hell when they found out that my mom was dating my Dad. They didn't approve of him because he wasn't rich. They tried to forbid my mom from seeing my dad but she didn't listen. Instead she decided to leave with my Dad and move away to his home region of Orre.

Mom and Dad then lived with each other in a small house in that Village she was loved by all of the villagers especially the children. My dad eventually asked for her hand in marriage and she told told that she said yes to him to the second he kneeled down in front of her. She eventually became pregnant with me and nine months later came the day that they said was the greatest day of their lives.

"_AAAAH!" A voice shouted into the night making Rodd jump out of his skin._

"_Whoa Celia what's the matter?" He asked his wife._

"_Rodd, the baby's coming!"_

_"What!?" Rodd shouted before jumping out of the bed. "Alright stay here I'm gonna go get the doctor._

_Rodd ran as fast as her he can out of the house and to the doctor's house. The doctor was not happy in the slightest when he banged on his door waking him in the middle of the night but his attitude changed when rod told him that Celia was having the baby._

_Rodd was forced to wait in the living room downstairs with nothing to keep him company but the screams of his wife upstairs. The only he could do right now is hope that both his wife and his son or daughter would be alright. Suddenly a baby's cries echoed throughout the house._

"_It's a boy!" A voice said in the room where Celia was in._

_Rodd immediately bolted up the stairs where he was met with the doctor at the door._

"_Doctor how's Celia!? How's my son!? Are they both safe!?" He asked without even catching his breath._

"_Sir, please calm down." The doctor said calmly. "Your wife and son are both safe."_

"_Thank you doctor!" Rodd said before shaking his hand and going into the room._

_Rodd saw his wife who was physically exhausted. Her hair was messy, there was sweat pouring down her face and she looked tired. However the smile on her face and the tears coming down her face as she looked down at the newborn cradled in her arms said it was worth the pain._

_Rodd smiled himself and joined his wife by her side. _

"_Rodd he's beautiful." She sobbed happily as her eyes did not leave her son. _

"_What should we name him?" Rodd asked Smiling proudly._

_Celia kissed her son's forehead and announced his name._

"_Wesley"_

* * *

Yes my real name is Wesley but Mom, Dad, and everyone else I knew called me Wes for short. My mom and I were thick as thieves. She was always there for me when I needed her. She always made me laugh and she wiped away my tears when I cried. However I wasn't as close with my dad.

"_Spearow use peck!"_ _A six year old Wes shouted._

_The flying Pokemon flew towards it target with incredible speed._

"_Rattata quick attack!" Rodd shouted._

_The Pokemon disappeared for a moment._

"_W-Where did it go?" Wes asked nervously._

_Suddenly the Pokemon appeared out of nowhere and rammed Spearow into the ground._

"_No Spearow!" Wes cried out. "Come on get up we can do this!"_

"_Wes, that's enough!" Rodd snapped sternly._

_Wes flinched at the harshness of his fathers voice and saw him coming his way. Rodd took the Pokeball in his hand and returned Spearow to it before putting it in his pocket. He let out a deep sigh before looking down at his son._

"_Wes.." He began. _

_Wes's head was hung low. _

"_Look me in the eyes young man." Rodd ordered calmly yet sternly._

_Wes hesitated for a moment but then looked his father in his golden eyes. _

"_Wes, why didn't you tell Spearow to fly upwards so it could avoid Rattata's quick attack?"_

"_Um..I..I..."_

"_You're not thinking your battles through son!" _

"_I'm trying, Dad!" Wes said timidly._

"_You have to be ready for any attack that you're opponent can throw at you!" Rodd almost yelled making Wes back away a little bit. Rodd realized he was getting mad so he let out a heavy sigh. "Let's head home your mother should have dinner ready soon."_

"_Yes Sir." Wes replied sadly._

* * *

I strongly believed that my dad hated me. When he trained me to battle Pokemon it was the only time we spent alone. The rest of the time my father was away on a bounty or was helping my mom. I constantly asked my mom if dad hated me and why he was so harsh when it came to my training, and every time she said that he could never hate me. She said that he loved me with all his heart and only wanted me to be well protected but I didn't really believe that. My dad wasn't the only one that I had a rough relationship with.

"_Hey look it's scaredy cat Wes." A voice said making Wes freeze in his tracks._

_Wes trembled as he turned to see a young boy about a thee years older than him._

"_What do you want, Johnny?" Wes asked timidly._

"_Oh nothing," Johnny said. "I was just wondering why you even bother showing your face? Your so weak and your scared of your own shadow. I have no need for weaklings in my town."_

"_I-It isn't your town!" Wes said as bravely as he could to his long time bully._

"_Yeah it is! My Daddy owns the town and when I get it when I grow up I'm kicking you and your family out!" Johnny said with a smug look._

"_Shut up or else I'm gonna-" Wes begun only to silence himself when he realized he was threatening someone who beat him on a daily basis. _

_Johnny's smug look left his face and walked up to Wes who tried to back away only to be grabbed by the wrist by Johnny._

_"Your gonna do what?" Johnny asked making Wes look away. "What are you gonna do Wes!? Are you gonna hit me?"_

_Wes began to tremble and johnny's smug look returned._

"_Go ahead Wes, hit me!" Johnny dared before shoving Wes to the ground. "Come on tough guy! Hit me!"_

_Johnny began slapping Wes across the face while repeating 'hit me' over and over again. Wes felt tears of pain and fear come into his eyes much to Johnny's enjoyment. Johnny then raised a fist and struck Wes hard in the jaw making the young boy cry out in pain._

"_Come on you pathetic little weakling let's see what you got!" Johnny snapped challenging Wes to get to his feet._

"_Leave him alone!" A young female voice snapped angrily._

_Turning around Johnny and Wes saw a girl about Wes' age with her hands on her hips looking at Johnny with a cold glare on her face._

"_Shut up Reina!" Johnny snapped._

"_Let him go Johnny or I'm telling your dad that you were bullying Wes again." Reina ordered_

_Johnny's face went from smug to fearful he remembered how angry his father was when he last found out about him bullying Wes. The older boy let Wes go and ran off._

"_Some tough guy you are!" Reina shouted angrily at Johnny before turning to Wes with a worried look. "Are you alright, Wes?"_

_Wes rubbed his stinging cheek and sniffled._

_Reina knelt down beside Wes and looked at the bruise he received from Johnny's punch. _

"_That's a bad bruise Wes let me take you to my house and let me help you with that."_

_Wes nodded and Celia smiled at him before offering her hand to him._

"_Um, thank you for stopping Johnny, Reina." Wes said thankfully._

"_No need to thank me Wes. It's not easy to be brave, but I know you can be as brave as your dad is one day."_

* * *

Reina was a girl about a year older than me and I considered her my only friend. She always played with me and watched over me and protected me because I was too timid to do so. She was like an older sister to me.

_"Hey Wes, do you ever wonder what you'll be like when you grow up?" Reina asked as she looked down at the boy beside her who looked at her with curious and innocent gold eyes." I always wonder what I'll be. I know I'm only eight but Mama always says to me that "life goes by quicker than you think." So I can't help but wonder what I'll be like when I'm a grown up. I always wanted being a Pokemon healer. I would take care of all the Pokemon in Orre and become the best just like your dad." _

_Wes looked down sadly at the mention of his father. Of course she called him the best.__ She looked up to his dad in fact everyone did. People expected him to be just like his father, but that was something that could never happen. he felt like his father couldn't stand the sight of him. he felt like he was a failure in his eyes. He felt like he didn't deserve to be the son of one of the top trainers in the village. __That's what his father was and something he could never be."_

_"What about you, Wes?" Reina asked curiously. "What do you wanna be when you grow up?" _

_Wes said nothing for a moment and just looked out at the horizon in front of him._

_"I-I don't know." He said with honesty in his voice. "Everyone else wants me to be like my dad. But I don't wanna be a bounty hunter. I wanna leave Orre one day and see the world. I always wanted wanted to see Mom's home region: Johto. I want see Kanto, Hoenn I wanna see it all._

_Reina's eyes lit up and she smiled softly when she saw a rare smile on Wes' face. She put an arm around him and smiled one day. _

_"Let's promise each other to follow our dreams, Wes."_

_The young boy looked up to her with his smile still on his face._

_"Yeah." He said happily. "I know you'll be a great healer one day, Reina."_

_She hugged him with her one arm._

_"And I know you'll one day see the world, Wes. I know you will."_

* * *

That was one of the few times I felt happy back then. However A few months later after I turned seven years old, my life was changed forever, and it wasn't in a good way.

"_Wes, honey wake up!" Celia said urgently as she shook her sleeping son._

_Wes' eye's eventually and he saw his mom's eyes were filled with worry and a fear._

"_We need to get out of her, Sweetie! The village is being attacked!" Celia said. _

_Wes' eyes went wide with fear as Celia scooped him into her arms and ran down the stairs and out of the house. When they got outside, He was greeted by the sight of burning buildings as well as screams of anger pain and fear. He looked around and saw men wearing masks attacking the village and villagers with Pokemon. Several villagers were running around screaming or trying to find a place to hide while some of them battled the masked men only to be easily defeated._

"_Machamp smash the wall of that house down! I smell Pokemon inside of it!" A masked man said as he inhaled the scent of burning air through his nostrils._

_The large four armed Pokemon let out a roar and charged at the wall before smashing it to bits, and true to the masked man's word there were Pokemon inside the house trembling in fear. They tried to run but were easily captured and locked in cages._

_Wes grew scared and buried his face in his mothers shoulder._

"_HELP!" A familiar voice screamed. Wes looked up and saw Johnny being grabbed by the masked men. "HELP ME! DADDY!"_

"_Shut this brat up!" One of the masked men. _

"_Beedrill poison sting!" Another one ordered to the bug Pokemon flying above his head. _

_The Pokemon shot Johnny in the back with a large poison barb and the boy fell face first into the dirt._

_Wes buried his face back into his mothers shoulder. He never felt so scared in his life._

"_Rodd! Rodd Where are you!?" Celia shrieked into the night tightening her grip on her frightened son._

"_Celia! Over Here!"_

_Turning, Celia saw her tired husband and his Pokemon who just as Exhausted. Celia ran over to him and wrapped his arms around her with Wes between the two of them. _

"_Rodd what's going on!? Who would attack a village as quiet as ours!?" Celia asked as tears flowed down her cheeks._

_Rodd shook his head and wiped the tears from his wife's eyes._

"_I don't know, but it must be retaliation from one of the groups that I had a bounty on. There's too many for me to handle. Two of my Pokemon have already been beaten. My others can't continue to fight much longer. Do you have any Pokemon we can use to battle?"_

_"No," Celia said as she started crying. "They defeated me in battle and took my Pokemon from me. I was lucky to get away. But worst of all, they killed Feraligatr._

_Rodd bowed his head sadly. He knew how close Celia was to Feraligatr it was her first ever Pokemon and she would never see it again_

"_I''m sorry Celia." He said as he wrapped an arm around her and stroked her back for a moment before speaking. "We need to get out of the village so we can keep Wes safe."_

_Wes looked up at his father._

"_D-Dad I-I'm scared." He said as tears flowed from his eyes._

_Rodd took his son from his wife's arms and held him close._

"_I know son." He said as he rubbed up and down his back to try and calm him down. "I promise that everything's going to be alright."_

_Even through all of the fear. Wes was able to feel surprised at his fathers actions. He didn't often hug him or hold him like this. The boy didn't know what to think instead he broke down crying into his fathers shoulder. Half of it from being out of fear and half of it from feeling his fathers love for him. _

_Rodd held onto his son as he and Celia ran through the streets avoiding the masked men who were rounding up both Pokemon and Villagers. Suddenly they heard a young girls scream._

"_LET ME GO! MAMMA! MAMMA!"_

_Rodd and Celia turned to see Reina being grabbed by one of the masked and being dragged into a truck._

"_NO! REINA! LET HER GO! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!"Reina's mother shouted from the other side of the street as she was being dragged to another truck by three of the masked. _

_Both truck doors slammed closed leaving Rodd, Celia, and Wes, stunned in disbelief yet after a moment they kept running until they were suddenly surrounded by the masked men._

"_Well what do we have here?" One of them asked sinisterly._

_Another one of them tried to grab Wes from Rodd only to be punched in the face by the enraged father._

"_Don't you dare touch my son!" He yelled angrily._

"_Oh a fighter Eh!?" One of them said. "We were gonna let you run so we could have fun chasing and capturing you but now we're gonna end you right here where you stand!"_

_Rodd was suddenly struck in the back of the head by one of the Masked forcing him to drop Wes who fell to the ground with a hard thud. Three more of them grabbed Celia who shrieked in terror as she tried to fight back but was overpowered._

"_No Celia! Let go of my Wife!" Rodd shouted as four men grabbed him and forced him to his knees._

_Wes began to raise his head from the sand and was immediately grabbed by two more of the men Who who held him up laughing evilly. He then saw his mom and dad held down side by side in front of him._

"_No! Mom! Dad!" He screamed._

"_Wes look away!" Celia screamed as the men held her in place._

"_Let my mom and dad go!" Wes shrieked at the top of his lungs._

_"Wes calm down I promised you that everything would be alright. Be brave my boy." Rodd said as he tried to break free but couldn't_

_Wes tried to look away but one of the men holding grabbed his face and forced him to look at his parents._

_Another man stepped in front of Rodd and Celia and called out a Weezing._

"_Mom! Dad!" Wes screamed._

_He tried to look away again but the man who held his face forced it back onto his parents._

"_Don't struggle kid you're going to love this!" He said tauntingly._

_The man who called out Weezing pointed at Rodd and Lillia who now had there mouths held open. The masked men held there breaths and covered Wes's mouth as wicked smile came on the man who called out Weezing._

"_Time for you to say good night permanently!" He said sadistically. "Weezing, use Smog!"_

_The man covered his mouth quickly and Weezing shot out poison gas from every one of it's pores and Rodd and Lillia were forced to inhale the gas. The smug soon covered the group and to loud thud were heard. _

_Once the smog cleared, Tears immediately flew out of Wes' eyes when he saw his parents lying face down in the sand. The tears flowed down his cheeks like endless rivers and his body shook violently. The look on his face wasn't one of sadness, but of pure terror. No sound escaped from his mouth except for an occasional whimper of fear. He just sat there on his knees staring at the bodies of his parents with a horrified expression on his face. as the tears continued to flow down his cheeks and drip onto the hard rough sand underneath him. Time itself felt like it had slowed down and he couldn't hear anything else except__ the men who laughed at the pain they just caused him. They then let him go and he fell face first into the sand bringing him back to the present terrifying situation he was now all alone in. When he looked up he saw the men surrounding him._

"_Alright kid you're next." the man who had Weezing said. "But to make this more fun we're gonna let you run so we can chase you down and catch you before we kill you."_

_The men made an opening for Wes and they yanked him to his feet before pushing him out of the circle._

"_Go on boy! Run!" The man who killed his parents shouted. "Run! What are you waiting for!? You better run or we're gonna get ya! Run!"_

_Wes began to run as fast as he can to the village exit. The men than began to chase him while telling to run or they were going to get him. Eventually he got past the village exit and then men stopped chasing. They began to laugh at him as he continued to run in the dessert. They were lying when they said they were going to kill him. They were going to leave that job to the desert._

_Wes continued running until he couldn't run anymore. He fell to his knees and looked back to his entire village was up in flames. He couldn't bear the sight of it. He looked away as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He just watched his parents die and now his entire home was destroyed. Everything he had was taken from him in a matter of minutes and he was now all alone in the world. The only thing he felt he could now was lay down in the sand and wait to die._

_Suddenly Wes could feel the sand shifting as well as loud footsteps heading his way. Wes was already scared stiff but hearing these sounds made him feel even worse. When he looked up he expected to see the men who said they were going to kill him. However he saw something different instead. He saw a large muscular looking man with a huge mustache and by his sides were a few men who were all wearing the same colored jacket._

_"Oh, what do we have here!?" The large man in the center said._

"_It looks like a kid!" One of the men said._

"_I know it's a kid you idiot!" The large man replied. "The question is what's he doing out here in the middle of the desert!?"_

"_Do you think he's from a nearby village?" Another one of the men asked._

_The large man in the center looked around past the dunes where they stood. He then saw the flames of Wes' burning home._

"_The only village I see isn't going to exist any more in a few minutes." He said before looking down at the boy at his feet who was trembling like a leaf._

"_What's the matter kid you scared?" The man asked._

_Wes nodded his head vigorously and covered it with his hands._

"_Well what should we do with him, Gonzap?" One of the men asked._

_Gonzap stared at the boy and stroked his chin in thought._

_"Well the boy is young but I feel that he has potential." He said out loud. _

_He then smirked and held out a hand to Wes who looked up in fear._

"_Come with us kid." Gonzap said. "You can stay with us. Unless you just wanna die out here."_

Little did I know that the people who I was face to face with would become the closest thing I had then to a family...Team Snagem.

* * *

Wes shook violently as he clutched the grass on the ground before staring at Rui whose mouth was open in disbelief.

"I guess you could say the rest is history." He said to her in almost inaudible and broken tone of voice.

Rui stared at Wes in complete shock and horror. She was expecting to here some bad things but never anything that bad. She was dead wrong when she said he didn't understand her pain. He definitely felt her pain in spades. She thought her parent's death was painful, it was nothing compared to Wes'. She may have seen her parents bodies but Wes was forced to watch his be killed and then he saw his home burned to the ground.

Now she understood why Wes couldn't talk about his past. Who could talk about something that horrible and traumatizing? No person should ever have to experience the kid of hell that he went through. She felt even more guilty about what she said at her parents graves than Wes did.

"Wes...I'm sorry" Rui whispered. "I am so...so...sorry"

Wes looked Rui in the eyes. The girl expected him to be crying but instead he looked he was using all of his will power to not cry.

"Now you know the truth." He said with his voice shaking. "After that day I became a member of Team Snagem"

He looked away and back at the ground. He started letting out constant deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

"I was a fool, Rui." He said as he looked back at the girl beside him. "I was a fool to join Team Snagem. I was better off dying in the desert. Instead I became one of the people that my father hated more than anything. I now have nothing. I have no chance of being the man my mother and father could have been proud of, and I have no family."

Rui felt tears coming to her eyes as Wes continued to hold himself back from crying. How much longer was he going to mentally torture himself? After everything that he's been through he deserves to be happy for once in his life. Without saying a word Rui moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested his head on her shoulder and put a hand behind his neck as she rubbed up and down his back. Wes' eyes went wide as tears started to fill them but he didn't let them free.

"Your wrong Wes." She said softly and gently. "You do have a chance to be the man that your could be proud of. Your trying to save all of Orre and I promise you that your parents are smiling down at you from heaven. Your also wrong about not having a family, because you do have one. You have Espeon, Umbreon, Hariyama, and Quilava."

Wes trembled in Rui's arms. He felt his composure come so close to breaking as she continued to speak to him.

"You don't have just you're Pokemon either. You have my Grandma and Grandpa as well. You also have me. We're a family now Wes. So you don't have to feel alone anymore.

"R-Rui!" Wes whispered brokenly as his throat began to hurt from trying not to cry.

Rui then felt something wet drop on the base of her neck. It was a tear. However It wasn't her tears she felt..It was Wes'.

Rui closed her eyes as her tears started to flow down her cheeks. Wes couldn't see it but she was smiling the most loving and caring smile.

"R-Rui...I-I-"

"Shh...It's okay now, Wes. It's okay go ahead and cry. Let it all out I'm here for you. I won't leave you alone"

That did it. That was the breaking point for Wes. He wrapped his arms around Rui and clutched the back of her jacket as the wall he built to block out his emotions was now destroyed. He let his tears poor like a gentle river down his cheeks.

Rui rubbed up and down his back as she finally heard him sob and break down into broken quiet cries.

Wes was too scared to cry after his parents died but now that he was able to he couldn't stop crying, but feeling Rui's embrace told him that it was okay to keep crying until he couldn't cry anymore. So he did just that as he and Rui held each other under the moon's beautiful glow.


	24. The Head of Cipher

Deep in the corridors of Cipher's hideout. Nascour enters a dark room where only a lamp hanging above his head provides a small amount of light. He approaches a man sitting at a desk with two guards behind him. The man's face is hidden in the darkness and only his hands are seen.

"Master Evice," Nascour began as he bowed to his superior. "I've come to inform you that some of our members found Miror B. in a small town near Phenac City. Unfortunately when we found him he wasn't able to comprehend what we were saying or even make sense with his own words. We've taken him to a mental facility a few miles past Phenac City where he will be monitored. However the doctors believe that he will most likely remain there in his current state for the rest of his days."

Nascour could hear a threatening growl escape from Evice who's fist was clutched in anger.

"I should have known that fool wasn't going to be able to handle his assigned task." He growled menacingly. "However, I'm not sure what irritates me more. The fact that I was the one who assigned that idiot to oversee Shadow Pokemon distribution in a prime location; or the fact that our distribution and occupation of Pyrite Town was ended by two kids."

"Not all is lost Master." Nascour said reassuringly. "The Under is still running strong and is still undetected by the fool Duking and the rest of the Law Enforcement in Pyrite Town."

"I suppose I should be thankful for that then." Evice said. "However I want security increased in The Under. I also want a message sent to all of Cipher. 'Keep your eyes open for the two children that have been put on our most wanted list. If you see them, kill them immediately!"

"Understood!" Nascour said.

* * *

A knock on the door behind Nascour was heard.

"Enter" Evice said.

The door opened and revealed a guard wearing the same clothes as the ones that stood behind Evice, and in his hands was a white box.

"Master Evice!" The guard said as he put the box on the table. "This is from Master Ein. He says that they are ready."

Evice opened the box and it revealed Three Pokeballs.

"Ah, Excellent!" He said as he took out one of the Pokeballs and put it in the guards hand. "Send Ein a message giving him my thanks and transfer this Pokeball to him as well. Tell him to guard it with his life."

"Yes Sir!" The guard said while bowing.

Evice turned back to Nascour and handed him the other two Pokeballs that he were in the box.

"Give these two Pokeballs to my other top two Admins." He instructed.

Nascour eyed the Pokeballs curiously.

"What Pokemon are they?" he asked.

"Very special Shadow Pokemon." Evice replied. "Tell them to guard these Pokemon with their lives as well. Wes cannot be able to take these Pokemon. If he succeeds in taking them, he'll ruin us. Cipher will be destroyed if he is able to take these three Shadow Pokemon."

"Yes sir" Nascour said. He bowed to his superior and left the room to do as he was tasked.

Evice was now alone with his guards.

"I've waited to long for this." He growled angrily. "I will not let everything that I have worked so hard to accomplish be destroyed by those two brats."

_**Author's note: I hope you this chapter**_

_**I was inspired to this after the chapter involving the battle between Wes and Miror B. and I felt that this was the best time to make a this quick little chapter. I will try to have a longer chapter out by this Saturday.**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter :)**_


	25. The Day We Met

Rui's eyes opened as the rising sun shined through her window and onto her. She sat up in her bed and stretched. A smile was on her face. After what happened last night she felt like a great wight had been lifted of off her chest. She felt like she and Wes helped each other through their toughest times in the past and have grown closer. She got out of the bed and out of her nightgown and got into her regular clothes. She went into her bathroom and brushed her hair before putting it into twin pigtails. She then saw Plusle who was sleeping on her bed wake up and bound over to her. The two left her bedroom and quietly closed the door.

Standing outside her door, Rui could hear her grandparents in their bedroom and they were still sound asleep. Quietly walking across the hall she stopped in front of the door across from her's. This was the room that Wes was given to sleep in. The two have slept in the same room several times over their journey so far and she has learned that Wes is a very quiet sleeper so she didn't know now if he was awake or not. As quietly as she could, she turned the door handle and pushed the door open. Rui peeked inside and saw that Wes's room was empty. Even Espeon or Umbreon who sleep with him were missing.

Rui grew worried. Sure this wasn't the first time that Wes had gotten up before she did, but this time felt different. Wes' past has always been difficult for him to talk about, and last night he revealed his most horrifying and emotionally scarring event to her. What if it wasn't such good idea to tell her what he told her? What if it was to much to reveal and because of that, Wes ran away? With negative thoughts overwhelming her common sense, Rui ran down the stairs and out the door to find Wes.

When she got outside she froze in her tracks when she saw a shirtless Wes standing at the base of the hill where the two of them talked last night. She let out a sigh of relief and walked over to him. He was standing off to the side watching Espeon and Umbreon who were fighting!? Wes observed as Espeon fired a blast of Psychic energy at Umbreon who dodge it with ease before charging at Espeon and ramming her in the side with his body.

"Good Morning, Wes!" Rui said a little bit worriedly, not sure why his Pokemon were fighting and he wasn't trying to stop them.

"Espeon! Umbreon! Enough!" Wes ordered.

Both Pokemon stopped in their tracks and stared face to face. Wes turned around to face the girl that called out to him.

"Good Morning" He said with a nod.

Rui fell silent and her face turned red when she saw Wes' body. He looked very skinny but he was surprisingly toned and muscular for someone of his build. She didn't realize it but she was enjoying looking at him.

Wes looked at her confusingly.

"Uh, Rui? Are you all right?"

Rui remained silent and continued to unknowingly admire her friends physique.

"Rui!"

"Huh!? Oh Y-Yeah don't worry about me, I'm fine!" She said while trying to make herself stop blushing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, never better. So why were your Pokemon fighting and why didn't you stop them until now?"

"I was training them." Wes replied.

"Training?"

"Yes, Training. I have them practice battling so they can become stronger and I can become a better trainer."

"Then what about Hariyama and Quilava? Shouldn't they be training as well?"

Wes pointed to a nearby tree where Rui saw Hariyama and Quilava both resting.

"I already put them through the wringer earlier so I'm letting them rest for a while. So now I'm training with Espeon and Umbreon.

Rui stared at Wes confusingly. Just what time did he wake up?

Looking back she heard Wes giving orders to Espeon and Umbreon who were battling vigorously. It was another five minutes before Wes decided to end their battle. He went over to his two oldest partners and stroked both of their heads before giving them each some Pokemon snacks.

"Wow Wes!" Rui said. "I'm amazed Espeon and Umbreon are as strong as they are."

Wes smiled at the girl and sat down between his Pokemon who each laid up against their master.

"Before I betrayed Team Snagem I would train Espeon and Umbreon every morning. Until now I really haven't had time because of Cipher. This was the first calm morning since I left Team Snagem so I figured now would be a good time to train them." He said.

He continued to pet his oldest partners as Rui sat down in front of with a soft smile on her face.

"You really love the two of them don't you?" She asked.

Wes smiled again and nodded his head.

"We've been through a lot together. They've been they're for me since the day I met each of them."

Rui grew curious now. She knew that Wes, Espeon, and Umbreon, were almost inseparable but where did all start for the three of them?

"Say Wes, I'm curious about something." She said to her sandy haired friend. "How did you meet Espeon and Umbreon."

Wes stopped petting his two Pokemon and looked at the girl in front of him.

"Well it started a few months after I joined Team Snagem." He began as the memories of when he met his oldest partners came back to him.

* * *

I was always a quiet and timid kid growing up. After I saw my parents get killed and I was taken in by Team Snagem I became even more quiet and timid as well as developed a problem with trusting others. I became scared of people after what had happened to my family and village. I was especially frightened of Team Snagem because my father once told me about them. He told me who they were and about all of the bad things they did and now I lived with theses criminals. Even though they took me in, tried to be friendly, and treat me like I was family, I was still scared to speak to any of them. I was eventually given the nickname "The Young Mute of Team Snagem." Many of the members considered themselves lucky if they could even get two words out of me. However there was one thing that was able to get me to come out of my shell.

"_Hey, Wes!" Gonzap's gruff voice called out behind a metal door. _

_The large man knocked on the door and heard no answer. Eventually he decided to open the door and when he did he entered Wes' room. He saw the young boy sitting on his bed staring at the floor, not even bothering to look up at the man who found him in the desert and gave him this room._

"_It's always the same thing with you everyday mate. You always train, then eat, then come back to your room to not be heard from again till tomorrow so you can rinse and repeat." Gonzap said._

_Wes said nothing and continued to stare at the ground._

"_You've been here for six months now. Why don't you try and warm up to us? After all, we gave you a home when we easily could have left you to die out there in that desert." _

_Wes flinched at the harshness in Gonzap's as the memories of that faithful night came back to him. If Gonzap was trying to help then he wasn't doing a very good job. In fact he was only making Wes wish that they did leave him to die out there. At least then he could be with his family instead of living a life of loneliness and depression with a bunch of criminals that he was afraid of. _

_Gonzap sighed and shook his head._

"_Look, Wes, I came here to tell you something. You've come quite far in your training. Your quickness in catching Pokemon and skill in battle is very impressive. We think it's high time that you join us in the field. However your going to need a Pokemon to be your partner. Which is why I've got something for you and I think you know what it is."_

_Wes' head immediately shot up and he looked at Gonzap with his young, innocent, golden eyes._

"_Yeah, I figured that would catch your interest." Gonzap said with a smirk. "Well come on and follow me."_

_Gonzap walked out of the room and Wes remained on his bed but only for a moment. He got off the bed and caught up to Gonzap who lead him through the somewhat dark halls of Team Snagem's hideout. They eventually arrived in the area where they kept all of the Pokemon they stole. Gonzap motioned Wes over to a cage where a scared Eevee was being held. Gonzap opened the cage and took the Eevee out before going over to Wes._

"_We caught this little fella following us home after our last snagging raid, so we brought him here to give to you Wes."_

_Gonzap held out the little Eevee to Wes who was hesitant in taking it. He stared into the Pokemon's brown eyes and saw he that it was just as scared as he was. The young child cautiously held his arms out to retrieve the Eevee from Gonzap who put into Wes' hands._

"_Don't know why your so nervous around Pokemon." Gonzap said. "You act just like that around the Pokemon you use during your training. Hopefully having one to call your own will help that. Your first mission will be next Week. You had best not disappoint me mate."_

_Gonzap walked away leaving Wes alone. The boy continued to stare at the Eevee for a moment before putting it on the ground. The Pokemon then looked up at Wes who reached down towards it's head with a trembling hand. The Eevee flinched and whimpered but soon felt a gentle feeling going across the top of his head and down his neck. Looking up it saw a still nervous Wes petting it as softly as possible. The sensation it was feeling from his hand was relaxing and somewhat ticklish. Wes continued to pet the Pokemon and eventually they both smiled at one another._

* * *

From that day forward Eevee and I were almost inseparable. Little did I know that he would soon become my beloved partner Umbreon. Over the next several months I played with Eevee and used him when we were out stealing Pokemon. I remember being called a thief for the first time with Eevee right beside me. I never felt more horrible than I did that day but Eevee was there to lift my spirits. Gonzap gave him to me in hopes that he would get me to open up to everyone else. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. I still hardly said a word to anyone other than Eevee. I felt like he was really the only thing in the world I could trust. However that feeling soon changed.

_Wes and Eevee were walking through the desert a few miles away from Team Snagem's hideout. They had finished their training for the day and decided to get a little bit of fresh air. Wes was allowed to leave the hideout whenever he pleased as long as he didn't wander too far and was back inside by sundown. _

"_You know Eevee I wonder something..." Wes said to the little Pokemon by his side as he stared at the mountains in the distance._

_Eevee looked up at his master and tilted his head to his side curiously._

"_I wonder...If my village hadn't been destroyed and my parents were still alive, do you think we still would have met?"_

_Eevee continued to look up at his master. He couldn't truly understand what he meant. However he could feel some sort of emotion inside of Wes but what was it?_

"_Sometimes...I wish I could go back in time so my Mom and Dad would still be alive, but I also don't wanna lose my first real friend if I did."_

_Eevee could now feel the emotion inside of Wes. It was sadness. The Pokemon walked up to his side and rubbed his head against his leg. He hated seeing his master upset. Wes smiled down at his partner and picked him before hugging him._

"_You're my best friend Eevee and I love you." He said happily to the little Pokemon._

_The happy moment was ruined when the two suddenly heard a cry in the distance. It was a cry that sounded so familiar. It was a cry that sounded like it belonged to an Eevee. _

_Wes and his Eevee Immediately ran towards the cries. When they reached the top of a hill, Wes saw a small oasis and froze in his tracks and gasped when he saw another Eevee being attacked by an Ekans. Looking around Wes couldn't see any village's nearby so were these two wild Pokemon? It was rare in Orre to come across wild Pokemon. Looking down Wes grew more worried for the Eevee than the Ekans. The Eevee looked scared and injured while the Ekans looked fresh and unharmed. Wes knew he had to do something or else that Eevee was going to die._

"_Eevee, use Quick Attack on Ekans!" Wes ordered to his Eevee._

_The Pokemon jumped out of Wes' arms and charged with incredible speed at the poison Pokemon._

_He rammed the snake in it's side with his head. Ekans turned around and hissed at it's attacker. It lept forward and tried to bite Eevee but the he was too quick. Ekans tried to bite again but Eevee dodged once more._

"_Eevee keep dodging! I'm going to get the other Eevee!" Wes ordered._

_The Pokemon did as he was told and kept dodging the Snakes frequent bite attempts. Wes moved quickly past the action and up to the Injured Eevee. The Pokemon was scared and tried to move away but Wes put a soft hand on it._

"_It's okay, don't be afraid." He said gently. "I'm here to save you."_

_The Eevee looked up at Wes and the young boy took it out of the grass it was trying to hide in and into the light. When he brought it into the sun he noticed it had much lighter fur than his Eevee meaning this one was a female. So said the book that he had once read when his father was teaching him about Pokemon. The still frightened female Eevee buried her head into the crook of Wes' arm._

"_Don't worry it's gonna be alright." He said to her softly and reassuringly._

_Looking back at his Eevee, He saw that the Ekans was still trying to bite him but it was also tired and exhausted from constant failed attempts. Eevee was just as tired from dodging. Wes needed to end this and he was going to do just what Gonzap taught him to do whenever he saw a Pokemon especially a rare wild one. He reached into his pocket to pull out a Pokeball but when he did he felt nothing but the leather of his coat. He checked the other pocket but felt the same thing. He didn't have any Pokeballs with him. _

"_Oh man! Gonzap's gonna kill me!" Wes said dreading what would happen when he returned to the hideout._

_Wes' Eevee jumped in front of his master and Wes saw the Ekans looking right at him and hissing angrily. _

"_Eevee quick, blind Ekans with Sand Attack!" Wes ordered._

_The Pokemon nodded before turning around and kicking mounds of sand into Ekans' face with his hind legs. The poison Pokemon was blinded just as Wes predicted and he used the opportunity to scoop up his Eevee into his free arm and run away from the Ekans as fast as he could._

_When he was a few feet away from the Hideout Wes stopped running and let out a sigh of relief. He then set down his Eevee and looked at the female one in his arms. She had become a little bit less frightened of the boy that had saved her but she was still somewhat afraid of him._

"_I know you scared, but I promise that I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "In fact I'm gonna let you stay with me. You can have a home with me and my Eevee."_

_Wes looked down at his Pokemon and saw affection for the female in his eyes. _

"_I promise I'll take good care of you." Wes said._

_The female Eevee looked up at the boy and a smile came across her face._

That was the day my future Espeon came into my life. I remember Gonzap chewing me out for ten minutes about letting a rare wild Pokemon get away because I didn't have a Pokeball with me. I then remember begging him not to take my female Eevee away so he could lock it up. Eventually he agreed to let me keep her. From that day forward I had two partners that became my closest friends.

* * *

Rui smiled happily after Wes finished his tale.

"That was a very sweet story." She said.

Wes nodded his head and looked down at his partners.

"I know with these two by my side I'm ready for anything."

"Wes! Rui!" A voice shouted.

Turning around the two saw Leone heading their way as fast as an old man could go.

Rui ran off to meet the old man half way. Wes returned Quilava and Hariyama to their Pokeballs and ran after the girl with Espeon and Umbreon right behind him.

"Mr. Leone! What's the matter?" Rui asked worriedly.

"You both need to head to the Relic Forest! Eagun's in trouble!"

"Grandpa!?" Rui shouted with worry. "What happened!? Is he hurt!?"

"I'm worried he will be if you two don't hurry!" Leone replied. "There's an outsider at the Relic Stone!"

"What!?"

"Let's go!" Wes said to the girl.

Rui nodded and the group ran off towards the Relic Forest.

_**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **_

_**I apologize for taking so long to get it out. I was pretty sick and I really couldn't focus on writing. I'm just glad I could get this chapter done.**_

_**I'm delighted to say that this story has reached over 15,000 views which I never though I would get. I'm also close to hitting 100 reviews which is also awesome. I can't thank you all enough or the constant support of this story I couldn't have made it this far with you.**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


	26. Secrets of Cipher

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

"Hitmontop! Shadow Rush!"

Eagun stood before the outsider who had come to the Relic Stone. Pikachu charged as quick as he could towards the Hitmontop. However the fighting Pokemon spun around and charged towards the electric Pokemon like a spinning top. Pikachu tried to ram into Hitmontop but the Pokemon was able to kick him in the face and with incredible force sent him flying back to the feet of his master.

"Pikachu! Are you alright!?" Eagun shouted with worry only to see that his Pokemon was knocked unconscious.

The outsider had a smirk of victory on his face.

"Heh, you're pathetic old man! You really thought you could beat the great Skrub of Cipher!?"

Eagun looked up angrily. He hadn't battled in a long time and his Pikachu was the only Pokemon he had left from his days as a trainer. However the electric Pokemon was getting weak in his old age. He should have known that he wouldn't be able to win this battle but who else would fight to protect the village's sacred ground? The other trainers in the village were also not as capable as they once were. Only someone young could protect the Relic Stone.

"Now that we have finished our pointless battle, you had best tell me how this blasted rock works!" Skrub demanded as he pointed to the Relic Stone.

"Never!" Eagun shouted. "I will not put the people of this village or the world of Pokemon in danger!"

Skrub's lips formed into a scowl.

"Then the people of this of this village can start making your grave!"

"Grandpa!"

"Eagun!"

Both Eagun and Skrub looked towards the entrance and saw Wes and Rui running towards them.

"Grandpa! You're okay!" Rui shouted with glee as she hugged her grandfather.

Wes stepped in front of the two and stared at the man who was causing all of the commotion. One look at his outfit and he knew who he was.

"I bet you work with Cipher!" He said while pointing a finger at him.

"Too clever. The names Skrub. Wait...I know you. You and the girl are the ones that everyone has been talking about."

"Hmph, I'm not that flattered that we're famous to a bunch of punks like you." Wes said with a scowl.

"All of Cipher has heard about you two. We heard that you took down Miror B. and kicked us out of Pyrite Town. You've become a major pain in the neck for us and the higher-ups want you dead. They've even put a bounty on your heads and your both worth a good bit of money. So I can't wait to kill you, cause I could use a vacation."

Wes grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket.

"If you think your going to take me down, you've got another thing coming." He snapped angrily.

Rui stood by her grandfathers side as Wes prepared himself for battle. She then looked down at the Hitmontop and gasped when she saw a black aura surrounding it.

"Wes, be careful! That Hitmontop's a Shadow Pokemon!"

Wes nodded his head at Rui and smirked.

"This fight just got interesting." He said before calling out his Pokemon of choice, "Go Quilava!"

The fire Pokemon appeared in front of Wes and growled at the fighting type.

"Hmm..Well I hate to say it but I don't like playing fair." Skrub said with a smirk of his own before pulling out another Pokeball. "Go Clamperl!"

A clam like water Pokemon appeared beside Hitmontop.

"_Crap it's two on one now!"_ Wes thought to himself.

He was about to reach for another Pokeball when he heard footsteps approaching him from the side. Looking beside him, his eyes went wide at who he saw.

"Rui!? What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing!?" She replied him while glaring at Skrub. "I'm gonna help you beat this guy!"

Looking down Wes saw Plusle standing in front of Rui and sparks of lightning were coming from his cheeks.

"Are you both out of you're mind!?" Wes nearly shouted. "You know how dangerous these guys are!"

"I don't care!" Rui snapped at him angrily. "This is my home, Wes and I'm going to protect it!"

Wes stared at the girl. He had never such seen such fire in her eyes.

"Rui..." He uttered.

"It's not just my home either." Rui continued. "I told you last night that we're a family now. That means this is your home too. So you better help me protect it!"

Wes continued to stare at Rui who smiled determinedly at him. He gave her the same determined smile and nodded his head.

"Alright! Let's take this punk down!" He said as he went into a stance making Eagun gasp in shock.

"_That stance! No...he can't be...!"_

"Aww! That speech was so sweet that I think I'm gonna hurl!" Skrub said before shouting orders to his Pokemon. "Clamperl use whirlpool on Quilava! Hitmontop use Shadow Rush on that Plusle."

"Dodge it Plusle and use Spark on Clamperl!" Rui ordered.

"Quilava dodge and use Flame Wheel on Hitmontop!" Wes ordered as Eagun stared at him in disbelief.

"_His tone of voice! The way he battles! Is he really...!?"_

Both Plusle and Quilava dodged the incoming attacks. Plusle jumped into the air blasted a sparking ball of Electricity at Clamperl who cried out as it was electrocuted. Quilava fired a wheel of fire from his mouth and it Rolled towards Hitmontop. However the fighting Pokemon was able to dodge and without an order from Skrub, charged at Quilava and hit him in the side knocking him backwards.

"Quilava!" Wes shouted "Are you alright!?"

The Pokemon Quickly got back to his feet and nodded his head.

Hitmontop charged at Quilava again but he was able to dodge it this time.

"Plusle use Thunder Wave on Hitmontop!" Rui ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" Skrub shouted. "Clamperl use whirlpool!"

Skrub looked down at his Pokemon. It was still conscious but it looked like it couldn't move.

"Are you kidding me!? You're paralyzed!?" Skrub shouted angrily.

Plusle fired a blast of lightning at Hitmontop and the fighting Pokemon froze in it's tracks.

"Quick, Wes, while it's not moving, hit it then snag it!" Rui said to her partner.

Wes nodded his head.

"Quilava use Shadow Rush on Hitmontop!" Wes shouted.

Quilava charged towards the Pokemon and rammed it in the stomach. The force sent it into the air and it came crashing down onto the hard ground. Wes then converted a Pokeball into a snag ball.

"Let's Go!" He shouted before throwing it at the Shadow Hitmontop!

The Snag Ball landed on the ground and shook for a moment before lying motionless.

"Yes! I caught it!" Wes said victoriously before grabbing the ball and putting it in his pocket.

"Rrgh! You brat's have pissed me off now!" Skrub shouted! "Clamperl use Whirlpool and finish these fools!"

Looking down Skrub saw that Clamperl still couldn't move. He then angrily grabbed it's Pokeball.

"You're pathetic you sorry excuse for a Pokemon! Return!" He snapped.

The Clamperl looked hurt from those words and looked down in sadness as it disappeared into the Pokeball.

Looking back Skrub saw looks of anger on Wes and Rui's faces.

"How dare you!" Rui snapped. "How dare you call your own Pokemon pathetic!"

"A real trainer cares for his Pokemon in times of both victory and defeat!" Wes snapped.

Eagun smiled.

"_That was one of his motto's when it to being a Pokemon Trainer! It has to be him, there's no doubt it! Why did I not see it when I first saw him? He's Rodd's son!"_

Skrub growled angrily but instead of continuing to battle he dropped a tiny black ball on the ground and Wes instantly recognized what it was.

"Quick cover your mouths and close your eyes!" He ordered to Rui and Eagun.

They both quickly did as they were told. The ball exploded and the entire area was engulfed in black smoke. It took a minute but the smoke eventually cleared. However, Skrub was no longer there.

* * *

"Looks like he ran away." Wes said as he looked down at Quilava. "You did well Quilava get some rest."

He returned the Pokemon to his Pokeball as Plusle was being hugged by Rui.

"Plusle you were amazing! I'm so proud of you!" She said happily.

Wes was about to walk over to the girl but he then noticed something on the ground. He walked over to what he saw and picked up a familiar silver binder.

"What's this?" Eagun asked and he and Rui walked over to him.

"It looks another one of the Ein files that we've been finding." Rui said as she looked at the notebook.

Wes looked at the binder and read the title.

_Ein File C_

"That's exactly what it is." He said.

"Well what does it say?" Rui asked.

"Let's find out"

Wes opened the binder and read what was inside.

_Celebi's Power_

_The purification of Shadow Pokemon has several factors. Celebi appears to have the power to boost the purification process_

_If a Shadow Pokemon encounters a Celebi, it recalls how its heart was before being closed, and reverts to its original form._

_The Relic Stone of Agate Village also appears to have the power to complete the purification process._

_These factors must be eliminated if our Shadow Pokemon plan is to succeed._

_Shadow Pokemon Lab Chief Ein._

Wes closed the binder before crossing his arms closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

"So it looks like Cipher already had a plan to stop us from saving Shadow Pokemon." Wes said.

"That's why that man was here. He wanted to destroy the Relic stone so we couldn't purify the Shadow Pokemon." Rui said. "But this is our village's sacred ground. No outsider should even know it exists. How does this Ein guy know about it?"

"I don't know." Wes said.

The young trainer's thoughts went back to the battle he just and smile came onto his face. He then faced Rui and spoke to her.

"I gotta say Rui, I'm impressed. You handled that fight with real style."

Rui smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Thanks Wes!"

A much softer smile now came on Wes' face.

"I don't think I could have won without your help, thank you!"

Rui blushed a much darker shade of Red as she looked into Wes' eyes.

"Oh, u-uh no problem." She said as her inner thoughts said something else. _"I've never noticed how handsome his smiles are."_

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and a blast of light coming from the Relic Stone. Rui screamed and held onto Wes but then stared in awe at the growing light that look like a flowing river. Wes then felt a tingling sensation in his pocket.

"What's happening!?" He asked.

"A Shadow Pokemon is ready to be purified." Eagun said. "Wes, take out the Pokeball and set it on the ground."

Wes did as he was told and set the Pokeball on the ground. The green light then engulfed the Pokeball for a moment and then disappeared. Wes picked back up the ball and threw it. Appearing in front of the group was a large Pokemon with fire coming from it's neck.

"Whoa!" Wes said with amazement! "This is Cyndaquil's final evolution: Typhlosion!"

Typhlosion stared at his master and then brought his head against his with a smile on his face. Wes smiled and rubbed the Pokemon's cheek affectionately as the birds chirped in the sky.

* * *

After the events that just happened Eagun was confused about Cipher so Wes and Rui both explained to Eagun their plan. When they were finished the elder lowered his head.

"I see, I guess it really is true." He said somewhat sadly.

Wes and Rui looked at the elder confusingly.

"What do you mean by that, Grandpa?" Rui asked.

"I guess it's true that Cipher really is behind all of the chaos that have been talked about on the news. I didn't want to believe it but I guess it's true. It's not the same organization the world once knew."

Both Wes and Rui's eye went wide as saucers when they heard that last sentence and they both said the same thing in unison.

"WHAT!?"

Eagun smiled sadly at both of them and explained what he meant.

"I was about your age when Cipher first started out. They did many amazing things over the years. They discovered many hidden secrets about Pokemon. They helped create the Devon Corporation in Hoenn. They even worked with the Silph Company in Kanto and helped create the Master Ball. Many of the villagers were scientists that worked with Cipher when they were younger. They made so many advancements when it came to the world of Pokemon. However they grew silent as the years went by and many thought that they went out of business. It seems we were far from wrong and now it's become a group of evil."

Wes and Rui were stunned at these revelations.

"So Cipher wasn't always Evil?" Rui asked.

Eagun shook his head.

"No my dear. They were once great, but what they are doing now is heinous and wrong. I've lost all respect for that group of monsters."

Wes rubbed his temple.

"I find it hard to believe that Cipher could have done anything good, but then again I'm only 17 and it sounds like they've been around for quite a while. If they were truly great once, their not anymore."

Eagun smiled at Wes and stared at him.

"You're sense of justice is incredible. You really are him." He said.

Wes looked at Eagun confusingly.

"Huh!?"

"I don't know how I didn't see it before, you're Rodd's boy."

Wes's eyes went wide once again. How did he know he was Rodd's son.

"Y-You knew my father?" He asked surprised.

Eagun couldn't help but chuckle and nod his head.

"You're father was one of my best students. I taught him everything he knew about battling. However he was more than just a student to me, he was also a good friend. I was incredibly proud when he wrote to me telling me he was married and had a son. When I heard he had died I was devastated. It was just a few weeks after I lost my daughter and son in law."

Both Wes and Rui looked down sadly at the mention of their deceased parents.

Eagun put his hands on the two kids shoulders and smiled at them.

"Now don't look that way children." He said. "You're parents would be proud of you both if they saw you here today."

Wes and Rui both smiled at Eagun after they heard his compliment. Suddenly Wes felt something vibrating in his pocket. He dug into his pocket and felt his P. D. A. vibrating. He flipped it open and read the title of a message that said Emergency and saw it was from Duking. He clicked on the message and read what it said.

_Wes, we've got trouble!_

_I just got word from our people that Mt. Battle's under attack by a mysterious group of thugs._

_Please, can you go help?_

_We think it may be Cipher._

_We're counting on you!_

"Cipher's at Mt. Battle!?" Wes said shocked. "Crap, this could be bad!"

Rui looked at Wes worriedly.

"Why, what's the matter?" She asked.

Wes looked at her and explained his worries.

"Mt. Battle it was one of the top places in Orre for Pokemon trainers to battle. Only the best would go up the 100 floors in order to prove that they are the greatest trainer in Orre. What worries me though is the fact that the place is full of trainers every single day. That would make Mt. Battle a prime place of business for Cipher. They could give away violent Shadow Pokemon to unsuspecting trainers. Who knows how may people could be hurt or killed if their not stopped."

Rui now understood why Wes was so frantic.

"Then we need to go and stop them." She said.

Wes nodded his head in agreement. The two were about to run off but they were stopped by the elderly voice of Eagun.

"Hold on you two! I know you both want to go help, but you don't how strong your opponents could possibly be. It's always wise to look before you leap. You must be well prepared for the battles you will surely face."

"How do we prepare ourselves?" Wes asked.

Eagun chuckled and walked past them.

"Come with me to the house." He said as he left the Relic Forest.

Wes and Rui looked at each other confusingly and ran after him.

Back at Eagun and Beluh's house. Eagun went upstairs as Beluh gave Wes and Rui some supplies. She gave them a few potions and antidotes as well as some money and food for their Pokemon. Eagun came back downstairs with a few items and a small box. He smiled at Wes and gave two of the items to him.

"This Charcoal and this black belt helped me greatly when I was battling with my Pokemon. Your Typhlosion and Hariyama will be much stronger if they have these items."

Wes took the two items and looked at them as Eagun went over to Rui and gave her what looked like a magnet.

"This Magnet should help strengthen your Plusle's attacks." He said to his granddaughter.

"Thank you Grandpa!" Rui said with a smile.

"Hold on Rui." Wes said suddenly making everyone in the house look at him. "I think it would be best if you stayed here and I do this alone."

"What!?" Rui nearly shouted. "Wes, how could you even say that!?"

"You're finally home and I don't want everyone else in this village to worry about something bad happening to you especially Eagun and Beluh."

Rui frowned at Wes and crossed her arms.

"Forget it!" She said in a stern toner of voice.

"No, I'm not going to forget it!" Wes said with an equally stern tone. "You heard what that Skrub guy said. Cipher has a bounty on both of our heads. If I die, oh well, nobody would miss me but you would be missed by this entire village if you were dead. So I'm not gonna risk you getting killed."

"That's not true Wes!" Rui snapped as she walked up to him. "Don't you dare say nobody would miss you! Your Pokemon would miss you, Grandma and Grandpa would miss you, and I would miss you!"

Wes was taken aback by what she had just said but before he could say anything Rui put her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"You need me to help you and you know it." She said more calmly yet sternly. "I'm the only one who can see the Shadow Pokemon. Besides I'm well aware of the risk of losing my life. However, I'm not afraid because I know with you by my side I have nothing to be afraid of."

Wes blushed a little bit at the last comment. He eventually grabbed Rui's hand and took it off of his mouth before letting out a sigh.

"Alright, I guess I need you more than I thought. " He said softly. "But I want you staying by my side at all times!"

Rui smiled and nodded her head.

"I will." She said.

Rui went back over to Eagun and Beluh and gave them each a hug before returning to Wes' side.

Wes smiled at the two them.

"Thank you both for giving us a place to rest." Wes said. "I promise that I will protect Rui no matter what the cost."

Eagun and Beluh both smiled.

"I know we can count on you, Wes." Beluh said sweetly.

Wes smiled at both of them for one more minute before turning to Rui.

"Let's get going." He said.

Rui nodded her head and the two of them said goodbye to Rui's grandparents one last time before leaving the house to leave Agate Village. Eagun and Beluh were now alone.

"Do you think Wes and Rui will be alight dear?" Beluh asked her husband.

Eagun smiled and nodded his head before crossing his arms.

"They will be just fine, I know they will."

_**Author's note:**_

_**I hope you guy enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for having no update last Saturday. Between having no internet for half the week and dealing with a personal problem I couldn't get much done. However I'm done now and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**I decided to skip the part about finding the stone tablet and the time flute, because it would not work with what I have planned for the story.**_

_**I also have had a few questions from people asking how old Wes and Rui are in my story. In my story Wes is 17 and Rui is 16. She's only a few months younger than Wes. Hopefully this will clear up any confusion that people may have regarding their age.**_

_**Wes and Rui are headed to Mt. Battle to square off with Cipher once again. What's going to happen? We'll soon find out.**_

_**I"ll see you all next chapter. :)**_


	27. Wes vs Dakim

"...And that's what happened!" Skrub said to a large man with large red hair and tribal makeup on his face.

After fleeing his battle with Wes and Rui, the Cipher Peon had rushed back to Mt. Battle to explain everything to his boss.

"I see, so the children master Nascour told me about were able to protect that giant hunk of rock." The large man said while crossing his arms. "If Ein finds out about this he'll chew me out about how important it is to destroy it. His lectures are torture on my ears."

"So what are gonna do, Dakim?" Skrub asked.

"We'll just have to eliminate the problem then try again." Dakim said. "If all went as planned then those two should be on their way here."

"Huh? What plan?" Skrub asked making Dakim Smirk.

"One of my boys is playing undercover in Pyrite Town and acting like he's loyal to Duking. He told about this Wes kid defeating Miror B. and about he he took back the town. Apparently Duking is helping that kid and his little girlfriend. So I told my boy to tell Duking about our takeover of Mt. Battle. If Duking is relies on these kids then he would call them for help. They should be on their way here by now and if they can make it through the rest of my group when they arrive then I'll take care of them both."

"My, my that's rather cunning Dakim. I never expected you to use your brain." A new yet familiar voice said startling Dakim.

"Oh, Master Nascour!" Dakim said as he turned around and faced his superior. "What brings you here, sir?"

"I just delivered our other special Shadow Pokemon to Venus. Master Evice wanted my to tell each of you one more time to make sure that Wes isn't able to get his hands on that Shadow Pokemon. If he is able to get his hands on all three it could very well mean our destruction."

Dakim looked at Nascour confusingly.

"Is he really that strong of a trainer?"

"He's much more powerful than we expected." Nascour said. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised considering his background. That's why Master Evice is worried about him getting his hands on these Pokemon. He could be unstoppable if he takes all three from us."

Dakim smirked once more and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Sir! He won't get his hands on them. He and his girlfriend won't even be leaving this mountain alive!"

Nascour stared into the eyes of Dakim.

"Hmm..You seem confident in your abilities and you're record is impressive. Very well. I will be watching your battle from a higher floor. Do not disappoint me."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Dakim said with a salute.

Nascour turned around and walked up the mountain and Dakim let out a sigh.

"Damn, he scares me."

* * *

As Wes drove towards the direction of Mt. Battle. Rui looked up and saw the worry in Wes' eyes.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked.

Wes nodded his head.

"I told you that Mt. Battle is the best place to battle others so it's easily one of the best places in Orre. We can only hope that there's not many people on the mountain toady, because none of the trainers stand a chance against the Shadow Pokemon."

Looking forward Rui saw a large volcano in the distance as well as a small building in front of three large mountains. She had lived in Orre all her life but she had never been this far to the north of her home so she had never seen this area before. Was this place Mt. Battle?

"Alright we're here." Wes said.

Wes, Rui, and they're Pokemon got off of the bike. But before they could even make a step a woman in jogging clothes ran up to the two of them.

"Help us please!" She nearly screamed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's going on!?" Wes asked though he feared he already knew the answer.

"Mt. Battle is under attack by a group of shady people!" The woman said.

Wes' fears were right, there is chaos already.

"How many people are hurt?" He asked.

"Nobody so far, several of Mt. Battle's security had everybody evacuate while the rest dealt with the attackers. However I'm worried about those inside fighting. The men had strange Pokemon that were attacking without an order."

Wes felt some relief that not many were injured but he was worried now because Duking's feeling was correct. Cipher was in complete control of Mt. Battle, and now only he and Rui could stop them. The two of them quickly ran towards the entrance that lead to the base of the mountain where they saw a receptionist.

"Excuse me ma'am but you need to let us in." Wes said quickly.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you in. The mountain has been taken over by several strange men. I'm afraid I can only let in the ones who I have been told about by Duking of Pyrite Town."

"That's us!" Rui said. "My friend is the one who helped Duking in the past. He received a message from him telling us about the attack here."

The receptionist's face lit up. However she wanted to be sure that this was truly the help promised and not allies of the attackers.

"Can you please show me this message?" The receptionist asked.

Wes nodded his head and pulled out his P.D.A. He showed Duking's message to the woman and wide smile appeared on her face.

"You really are the ones that have come to help. Please excuse my previous suspicion. You may enter. However I advise you to use caution. One of these men is said to have a strange Pokemon. Several security guards were attacked by it, but the second it had appeared, they were all knocked unconscious. So they don't know what Pokemon it was."

Wes smiled and gave the receptionist some words off reassurance.

"Don't worry, I know who these attackers are and my friend and I have been dealing with them for quite some time now. We know how to deal with the Pokemon they use. We promise that we'll stop them."

The receptionist nodded her head and opened the gate in front of her.

Wes and Rui were about to enter until Wes stopped and turned to the receptionist one more time.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" He asked.

The receptionist nodded her head and gave him a piece of paper. Wes wrote down what looked like a phone number and gave it to the receptionist.

"I've been to almost ever corner of this region." He said to her. "East of here is a city. Use this number and call the Police there while we deal with these attackers. Hopefully by the time they arrive we'll have defeated them and they can be arrested."

The receptionist nodded her head.

"I'll do that right away!" She said. "Good luck to you, and please be careful."

Wes and Rui both nodded their heads and went through the doorway that lead to the base of the mountain.

* * *

The journey up the mountain was surprisingly easy. Wes managed to beat each trainer waiting on each floor like they were nothing. He barely needed to use of the supplies he was given back in Agate. This was going way smoother than he had expected. However when he reached the 10th floor of the mountain. He was stopped by a large man who looked much stronger than the other trainers he had defeated.

"So you two are the kids that have been battling Cipher." The man said with an evil smirk. "I heard that you had defeated Skrub and I watched you fight your way up the mountain. I must admit you're quite the skilled trainer."

"Who are you?" Wes asked with a scowl.

"The names Dakim. I'm one of Cipher's 3 remaining admins. I'm the one in charge of our little attack on this mountain."

Wes and Rui looked at him confusingly.

"You said 'remaining admins' does that mean others were already defeated?" Rui asked.

Duking nodded his and pointed a finger at Wes.

"You had defeated Miror B. he was also an admin but since he's been locked away there are only 3 left. However we all are much stronger than him. You won't be defeating us as easily."

Wes grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket.

"You wanna bet on that? It's rather odd, that there's only two of us and a thousand of you. Yet we've been able to stop you at every turn so far; and we'll continue to stop you until your gone for good. The fate of both humans and Pokemon rest on our shoulders. If you think I'll be defeated by the likes of you, you are sorely mistaken."

Dakim chuckled and grabbed a Pokeball from his Pocket.

"That was quite a speech, boy." He said. "Let's see if you can back up those words!"

* * *

Both Wes and Dakim threw out a Pokeball on to the battlefield.

"Go Hariyama!"

"Go Golem!"

Wes' fighting Pokemon appeared in front of him and the final evolution of Geodude appeared in front of Dakim. Golem roared into the air and Hariyama slammed his foot on the ground and motioned for Golem to come and get him.

"Hariyama use Arm Thrust!" Wes ordered.

Hariyama charged towards Golem with a raised fist.

"Golem, Protect!" Dakim ordered.

Hariyama's fist came down for the strike. However it was deflected by a sudden barrier surrounding Golem. He tried to strike again and again but the barrier wouldn't break.

"Golem use Rock Throw!" Dakim shouted.

Golem stomped on the ground a chuck of rock flew in the air. The Pokemon grabbed it and with Hariyama so close to it, aimed to hit him square between the eyes.

Realizing there wasn't enough time with his Pokemon to dodge Wes thought back to what his father had taught him years ago. He kept himself calm and looked at the two Pokemon and he quickly found a way to stop Golem's attack.

"Hariyama! Grab Golem's arm!" Wes ordered.

The Pokemon did just that and Grabbed Golem's rock throwing hand by the wrist. Golem tried to break but Hariyama's strength was too much for him.

"Now, use Focus Punch!" Wes ordered!

Hariyama glared venomously into the eyes of Golem and raised a fist.

"Crap! Golem use Protect, quickly!" Dakim shouted.

However it was too late as Hariyama's punched Golem with all his might. The rock Pokemon was knocked into the air and landed in front of Dakim with a hard thud. The muscular admin looked down and saw that Golem was knocked out cold. Dakim growled and thought to himself.

"_He knocked out my Golem with one shot. This kid really is stronger than he looks."_

Looking back at Wes who was ready to continue the fight, Dakim grabbed two Pokeballs and threw them onto the battlefield.

"Go Marshtomp! Go Camerupt!"

The fire and water Pokemon both appeared in front of Dakim. Wes was momentarily caught of guard by the switch in numbers, but he quickly came back to his senses and reached for another Pokeball to even the playing field.

"Camerupt Flamethrower! Marshtomp Muddy Water!" Dakim shouted suddenly before Wes could call out another Pokemon.

Wes and Rui were both shocked when Camerupt shot a trail of fire from his mouth and Marshtomp shot a trail of brown muddy water form his mouth. Both attacks were aimed straight at Hariyama.

"Hariyama get out of there!" Wes shouted with desperation in his voice.

However the fighting Pokemon could not move in time. Both attacks hit him head on and he was left stumbling on the heels of his feet before falling onto his back.

"Hariyama!" Wes shouted before rushing over to his Pokemon. He knelt down beside him and saw that he was out cold from the double teamed attack.

Both Wes and Rui gave had looks of rage on their faces and directed those looks to Dakim.

"That was a dirty move!" Rui shouted angrily.

Dakim smirked evilly.

"Who said I was gonna fight fair?"

Wes growled and called for his two longtime partners.

"Espeon! Umbreon! You're up!"

The two Pokemon jumped in front of their master and glared at the two Pokemon still in front of them.

"Camerupt, sue Flamethrower on Espeon! Marshtomp, use Muddy Water on Umbreon!" Dakim ordered.

"Dodge the attacks both of you!" Wes ordered to his Pokemon.

Thanks to Espeon and Umbreon's vigorous training both Pokemon were able to dodge the attacks with the greatest of ease. Rui looked on with a hint of amazement on her face. She wasn't entirely sure but it looked like both of Wes's Pokemon were moving much faster than usual.

"Espeon hit Marshtomp with Psychic! Umbreon power up the attack with Helping Hand!" Wes ordered.

Umbreon turned to his partner and his eyes glowed. Espeon's body began to glow and she could feel power surging through her body and a lot of it. She turned towards Marshtomp and fired a humongous blast of psychic energy at it. Wes was amazed at how much power he could feel. It was like Espeon had put all of her natural and enhanced strength into that one move.

There was no way Marshtomp was going to be able to dodge something that powerful. The blast hit it head on and the Pokemon flew all the way up to the next floor. It didn't take a scientist to know that Marshtomp was knocked out. Dakim quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed Marshtomp. He return the defeated Pokemon to it's Pokeball before running back down.

He looked at Wes who was glaring coldly at him. His face didn't show it but he was starting to get worried. He only had two Pokemon left that he could call out to aid Camerupt. However one of them was the Pokemon that he swore to protect or else he would face the wrath of Nascour _**and**_ Evice. He was going to make sure that Wes and Rui would die by his hand, but he wanted to prove himself the superior trainer first by beating Wes. He didn't want to end their lives so quickly but he really didn't have much of a choice now.

Grabbing a Pokeball from his Pocket he threw it onto the battlefield.

"Go Metang!" Dakim shouted.

The floating steel Pokemon appeared beside Camerupt but what happened next confused both Wes and Rui. Dakim got behind Metang and climbed up on top of it. The Pokemon was able to maintain staying in the air as Duking crossed his arms. Wes and Rui remained confused just what was this man planning?

"Camerupt, use Earthquake!" Dakim ordered.

The fire Pokemon stood on it's hind legs then stomped the ground with tremendous force with it's front legs. There was silence for a moment until the ground suddenly began to rumble. The arena began to shake violently. Both Wes and Rui were having trouble maintaining there balance. Suddenly the entire ground exploded under them leaving the entire arena cracked. Espeon and Umbreon were both hit by the powerful blast, but luckily they both seemed okay. However the ground did not stop shaking. The blast caused Wes to tumble and fall on his back. The shaking began to calm but then there was a sudden loud scream.

"Wes, help me!"

That was a voice all to familiar to Wes. Turing around he saw Rui losing her balance and dangling by her heels on the edge of the arena. The blast from the earthquake must have knocked her backwards.

"Rui!" Wes shouted.

He quickly got to his feet and ran to grab her so she didn't fall. Espeon and Umbroen both heard their master's scared tone of voice and chased after him. Rui tried to regain her balance but the shaking hadn't stopped yet. Then it happened. Her foot slipped on the edge of the arena and she fell off the side. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to fall.

Wes quickly dove towards the edge and was able to grab her by the wrist. The shaking finally stopped and he crawled towards the edge and looked to see a terrified Rui screaming and crying while shaking her head frantically.

"Rui, it's alright! I've got you!" Wes shouted to her.

Rui looked at the boy with tears in her scared blue eyes.

"Please! Don't let me go!" She wailed in fear.

"I won't let you go, I promise!" Wes said.

He tried to speak as calmly as possible but there was still fear in his voice. He could feel himself losing his grip on Rui's wrist as the girl looked down and saw that was nothing but darkness below her. She shrieked before closing her eyes and grab Wes' arm.

"Don't look down!" Wes said. "Just keep your eyes on me!"

Rui nodded her head as her tears flowed down her cheeks. Her wrist began to slide out from Wes' grip.

"Rui hold on, I'm gonna pull you up. Just look at me and don't look down." Wes said.

Rui kept her eyes locked on Wes and nodded once more. The sandy haired trainer tried to pull her up quickly but he didn't have enough strength. He continued to pull and pull as she inched closer and closer to the surface. However as he got to one knee her wrist slid almost completely out from his grip. He was about to reach for her arm but Dakim saw how close he was to the ledge and smirked evilly.

"Camerupt use flamethrower on the boy!" He ordered.

Camerupt shot a trailer of fire from his mouth. The flames struck Wes in the back forcing the trainer to cry out in pain and fall to his stomach. As he fell his grip on Rui loosened much to her terror.

"Wes, I'm slipping!" She shrieked.

Wes saw her wrist almost completely out of his grip. It inched slower and slower until he lost his grip on it. Rui screamed and fell a little bit, but Wes able to grab her other hand. However his grip wasn't good enough and her fingers slipped out from his.

Rui closed her eyes and screamed in terror as she descended into the darkness below.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_Wes screamed as he reached out into where she once was and tears came to his eyes and flowed down his cheeks.

Espeon quickly reacted to the situation not a second after Rui began to fall. Her eyes began to glow and she was able to catch Rui with her psychic energy.

Rui stopped screaming when felt that she had stopped but she dared not open her eyes and she whimpered in fear as she hung in midair. She slowly began to rise back to the surface. However Espeon had never used her psychic energy to carry humans before. Not to mention she was weakened by the earthquake attack so she couldn't hold her focus for long.

Luckily for everybody Rui was just high enough and close for Wes to grab her and wrap his arms around her. Espeon's concentration broke and the psychic field around Rui disappeared.

"Hold onto me. I've got you." Wes said to the girl in his arms.

Hearing Wes' voice, Rui nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wes pulled her upwards and walked backwards. Rui felt her feet land back on solid ground. But she didn't let go of Wes or even open her eyes. Instead she buried his face in his chest and sobbed as she trembled like a leaf.

Wes continued to hold her and he could feel himself trembling. What just happened was way too close. When he felt her hand slip from his he feared he had lost her. Other than his Pokemon she was the only person he now genuinely cared for. He couldn't help but thank Arceus that she was safe now.

Rui refused to let go of Wes she felt like if she did he would disappear. She felt like the only place safe for her as of late was in his arms.

Eventually she looked up to see Wes looking down at her and he was shaking in her arms. However, it wasn't just fear she could feel in him it was also anger. Both of them turned to face the man who had caused all of the fear they now felt to begin with. Wes had nearly lost someone he cared for once again and this time the person that caused that to happen would not escape like Miror B did. He was going to make Dakim pay for toying with Rui's life.

He started to walk towards the Cipher Admin with a clenched and raising fist, but he was walking very gingerly. Rui looked and gasped when she saw a huge burn hole in his trench coat and shirt and she saw his back was badly burned. She could tell that he was in pain but that wasn't going to stop him from ripping Dakim limb from limb. Rui quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and stopped him from moving.

Wes looked back and down at her but then his eyes went right back to Dakim who was still standing on his Metang.

"Now do you see what you're up against?" Dakim asked with a cocky smile and a raised eyebrow.

Rui could hear Wes growling quietly and it started to get louder and louder. He then reached for his only Pokemon that he had left even though Espeon and Umbreon were still able to fight.

"So you wanna play rough do ya?" Wes hissed, each word laced with poison. "Alright Dakim, let's play!"

Wes tossed the Pokeball onto the destroyed field and appearing between Espeon and Umbreon was Typhlosion and it looked just as angry as Wes.

"Whoa H-hey now," Dakim said worriedly. "Let's just calm down. Three on two's not really fair you know!"

Wes's face turned into a sadistic and almost crazed grin that frightened everybody including Rui.

"Who said I was gonna fight fair?"

Dakim's eyes went wide as saucers when he heard Wes quote him.

"Typhlosion," Wes began before pointing at Metang and Dakim and shouting with all his rage. "use Fire Blast!"

Typhlosion inhaled deeply before shooting a huge fire ball from his mouth. It was the biggest fire ball everyone in the battle had ever seen and was aimed directly at Dakim and Metang. However it looked it was intended more for the former than it was the latter. Dakim's eyes shrunk to the size of peas.

"Oh...my...Arceus..."

The fireball hit both Metang and Dakim head on. The Cipher Admin was knocked off his perch and he landed on the ground with a hard thud. Metang was knocked unconscious, but Dakim looked like he took more of the blow. His clothes had burn holes all over and his face was covered in small burn marks while the front of his hair was singed. He laid on the ground stunned and Wes took the opportunity to finish off his other Pokemon.

"Espeon, use Psychic! Umbreon, use Secret Power!"

Both of Wes' partners were enraged at what happened to Rui and they were going to get there own measure of revenge. Using all of their strength the each fired there attacks at Camerupt who was easily beaten by the combined attacks.

Dakim began to come back around and he groaned in pain but when he looked up he was in complete shock. Both Metang and Camerupt were down for the count. He now only had one Pokemon left. Looking up to another floor he could see Nascour he couldn't see his face but he could practically feel him glaring down at him and shaking his head in disappointment. Dakim grew scared now he needed to Defeat Wes quickly or he could kiss his job or his life goodbye. He grabbed the only Pokeball he had left from his pocket. This was the one Pokemon he was told to guard with his life, the one that Wes could not snag.

He looked back at Wes and an evil smile came on his face.

"I'll say this to you boy, and I'll say it like a man, I greatly underestimated you. However you're not going to beat me. I may have one Pokemon left, but you don't stand a fighting chance in hell against it."

Wes and Rui both eyed the Pokeball in Dakim's hand.

"This is the end for you two brats! Go my Pokemon!"

Dakim threw the ball into the field and a large Pokemon appeared in front of Espeon, Umbreon, and Typhlosion. Wes and Rui both gasped when they saw the Pokemon that appeared before them. It was a Pokemon very few had seen. A Pokemon that was to cause a volcanic eruption when it roared. It was a Pokemon that made anyone who stood in it's presence feel intimidated.

Both Wes and Rui could barely contain both the amazement and the fear that they felt as the two of them uttered the name of the Pokemon in front of them.

"E-Entei!?"

Both Wes and Rui were utterly amazed at the sight of such a strong and rare Pokemon.

"H-How did Cipher get hold of one of the three Legendary Johto Pokemon?" Wes asked in disbelief of the Pokemon that stood before him.

"One of the three!? We have all three!" Dakim said cockily

"What!?" Wes and Rui shouted in unison.

Dakim nodded his head. "Let's just we have connections all over the world."

Rui eyes landed back on Entei and she gasped when she saw a black aura surrounding.

"W-Wes," She stuttered. "You're not gonna believe this, but Entei's a Shadow Pokemon!"

Wes' eyes went wide. That must mean that the other two Legendary Pokemon were Shadow ones as well. He knew Cipher wouldn't be so stupid to stop at just one Legendary. Cipher now has three extremely powerful killing machines. He needs to snag and Purify all three of them. He can worry about the other two later though right now he needed to focus on Entei.

He looked down and saw that Espeon and Umbreon were having trouble keeping their balance and they looked incredibly tired. They were more weakened from the earthquake than Wes had thought and even though Typhlosion was fully healthy and was also a fire type like his opponent he would be able to last long against the power of Entei. Wes knows how strong his opponent is. His father had ran into Entei once and tried to catch it but he was easily beaten by the Legendary Pokemon.

"I can't stand up to that kind of power I need to weaken it and snag it fast." Wes said to himself.

However before he could make a move Dakim beat him to the punch.

"Entei use, Fire Blast on Espeon and Umbreon!"

Entei sent out and equally huge fire ball that was just as large as the one Typhlosion had made. The ball of fire traveled towards Espeon and Umbreon at incredible speed.

"Espeon! Umbreon! Get out of the way!" Wes ordered.

However both Pokemon were to weak to dodge. They both closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable. However the attack never connected. Looking both Pokemon were shock to see Typhlosion standing in front of them with his arms raised. He had just taken the full blast for them.

"Typhlosion!" Wes shouted with worry.

Typhlosion swayed and dropped to a knee. The attack might not have been as effective because he was a fire type but it still did some damage to him.

"Crap, I'm at a disadvantage!" Wes said to himself. "Typhlosion can't take another hit like that and Espeon and Umbreon can hardly battle. I have to snag it now or I'm done for." Wes looked at Entei and then at his Pokemon he began to quickly think of a plan. He smiled when he had one and he began direction orders.

"Alright everyone," He said to his Pokemon. "We've only got one shot at this so I need you all to put everything you've got into these attacks, alright?"

All three Pokemon nodded their head.

Dakim heard everything and laughed.

"Plan all you want you won't beat me!" He shouted "Entei, finish them off one by one with Shadow Rush!"

Entei began to charge towards it's targets but Wes had other plans in mind.

"Typhlosion blind Entei with smokescreen!" He ordered to his fire Pokemon.

Typhlosion fired a stream of smoke from his mouth and it went right into Entei's eyes. The Shadow Legendary stopped in it's tracks and shook it's head violently trying to clear it's vision."

"Alright Espeon use Psychic! Umbreon use Secret Power hit Entei with all you've got!"

Espeon and Umbreon did just that as their attacks went straight for Entei.

While Wes was giving orders he was also converting a snag ball so when the attacks struck he could quickly attempt to snag Entei. The two attacks hit Entei directly and though the Pokemon wasn't knocked off it's feet, it was shoved backwards quite a bit. Wes didn't waist anytime.

"Let's go!" He shouted as he threw the Snag Ball.

The ball hit Entei and the Shadow Legendary disappeared. The ball landed on the ground and shook for several seconds. Wes quietly begged for Entei to stay inside because if he broke free it would mean the end for him. The ball continued to shake and it felt like it had been shaking for hours even though it was only a few seconds. The ball finally stopped Shaking but then started back up only to stop again completely. Wes and Rui both cheered when they saw that Entei was now in their hands.

"You did it, Wes!" Rui cheered. "You snagged Entei and you defeated Dakim!"

Dakim was left shocked at what happened. At first he couldn't believe he had been beaten but now he was worried because had just failed what he was assigned to do, protect the Shadow Entei. Now Wes has it and what's worse is Nascour had seen everything.

Knowing he was beaten, Dakim ran to the edge of the Arena and looked down at the floors below him.

"**RETREAT!" **He shouted to the rest of his group. **"WE'VE LOST! RETREAT!" **

At the sound of those words The cipher Peons that Wes had beaten ran for the Exit. Dakim ran in the opposite direction but not before turning back to Wes and leaving him with one last threat.

"You think your strong just because you've beaten me? If so you're dead wrong. All of Cipher knows about you and you're now in a war with us. A war you should have never started!"

Dakim ran up the stairs towards the summit and Wes and Rui were now alone.

* * *

"I can't believe that Cipher has all three Legendary Johto Pokemon." Rui said.

"Yeah, remember he said that he was one of the three Admins?" Wes asked, earning a nod from Rui. "Well I bet you anything that the other two Admins have the other two Legendaries."

"You're probably right." Rui replied. "We need to stop Cipher save the Shadow Pokemon and get back the other Legendary Pokemon."

Wes nodded his head in approval.

"Let's head back to Pyrite Town and talk to Duking. He should know something else about Cipher."

Rui nodded her head in agreement and the two began to make their descent down the other floors however Rui stopped when she saw the way Wes walked and observed his back.

"Wes, we need to do something about your burns first. They look really bad." She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine, Rui." Wes said. "I've taken worse hits than this in the past."

Rui ran in front of Wes and put her hands on her hips as she gave him a calm glare.

"Wes, it wasn't a suggestion." She said sternly.

Wes tried to avoid Rui's eyes but he eventually sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win." He said.

Rui smiled sweetly.

"Thank you it would make me feel a lot better knowing your not in pain. Besides It would be wise to heal up yourself and your Pokemon as well. Let's head back to Agate Village and we'll head to Pyrite Town tomorrow. Grandma knows a lot of natural remedies that we'll help your burns."

Wes was somewhat surprised to hear that.

"Really?" He asked.

Rui nodded her head.

"Yep when she was younger she was both a human and a Pokemon healer."

Wes and Rui walked down the mountain as Rui told Wes all about her grandmother's past as a healer.

Back at the top of the Mountain Dakim had finally arrived at the floor where Nascour stood and dropped to one knee.

"Please Master Nascour, forgive me for my shameful defeat!" He begged. "I didn't know he truly was as powerful as you said he was."

Nascour remained calmed but he gave Dakim a glare that could make bones shiver and spirits shatter.

"What did you expect him to be?" He asked. "He's the son of one of Orre's most powerful bounty hunters."

"What!?" Dakim asked in complete shock. "I didn't know about that!"

"We have more information about those two than they realize. They are both considered a serious threat in Master Evice's eyes and they must be eliminated."

Dakim stood up and saluted to Nascour.

"Then I promise I will defeat them next time."

Nascour grabbed Dakim by his shirt collar and pulled him towards his face. Dakim was now looking into the cold red eye's of Nascour.

"There isn't going to be a next time." He said with venom in his voice. "You are going back to headquarters and are going to explain to Master Evice that you failed to protect the Shadow Entei."

Still holding Dakim, Nascour pulled out a Pokeball and tossed on the ground. The Pokeball revealed a Skarmory that flew above Nascour and Dakim.

"Take him back to headquarters." Nascour ordered.

The Skarmory's talons grabbed Dakim by the shoulders and flew off with him.

Nascour glared down at the base of the Mt. Battle where Wes and Rui had gone as he grabbed another Pokeball.

"I'll take care of those two myself."

_**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **_

_**I apologize for taking so long to get it out. I had a bad case of writers block and I didn't know how to write this battle. However my good friend Mathemagician93 was able to help me out with this chapter. If it wasn't for him I would still be stuck on this chapter. I want to thank him so much for all the help he has given me in this chapter and throughout the story. **_

_**Another bit of good new is that this chapter has hit over 100 reviews which is really freaking awesome to me Thank you all for all the compliments you've given me because they give me the motivation to continue this story. Keep those reviews coming because I love each and every one of them.**_

_**Looks like things are about to get rough for Wes and Rui. What will happen next we'll soon find out.**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


	28. Nascour's Vengeance

Wes and Rui walked into the lobby of Mt. Battle and were immediately greeted with applause and cheers. Every person in the room was thanking them for what they had just done on the mountain.

"You two, thank you so much!" A voice shouted over the other cheers of thanks.

Wes and Rui saw the receptionist that they had talked to earlier coming there way with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you for what you have done." She said.

"There's no need to give us such praise." Wes said. "However there is one problem, everybody involved in the attack escaped."

The receptionist nodded her head but the smile did not leave her face.

"Yes they all ran through her a minute ago, but there's no need to worry. We have video evidence of their attack on the mountain however we couldn't get to it earlier because we were all being held hostage. However now that we're free we can show this evidence to the police and they can pursue the attackers."

Wes smiled.

"Then we'll leave the rest to you. The only thing I would like to ask you to do is to call Duking and let him know we'll be heading his way in a few-"

Wes halted mid sentence when he could feel Rui giving him a warning glare. He turned around and proved his feeling correct as she pointed at his burned back.

"I mean let him know we'll be heading his way tomorrow." Wes said making Rui's glare vanish.

The receptionist giggled.

"I'll let him know straight away. You are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you ma'am." Wes said.

The receptionist nodded her head and walked away. The crowd continued to thank Wes and Rui for there heroic act as Wes walked over to the healing machine and healed all of his Pokemon. Rui noticed the way he was walking was getting somewhat worse.

"Wes let's get out of here and head home so Grandma can help you with your injury." Rui said.

Wes nodded his head in compliance and walked with her out the door.

* * *

The two of them made their way out the door with their Pokemon behind them as the people in the lobby continued to give their thanks until they were out of sight. Outside the group made their way to Wes' motorcycle they were about to get inside until they hears someone behind them slowly clapping. Thinking it was another of the people giving them praise the two smiled and turned around only for the smile to quickly disappear when they saw who was behind them.

Standing there with a sinister grin on his face was a man with long silver hair wearing a strange purple robe and he had evil red eyes.

"Y-You, you're..." Wes stammered as his mind flashed back to when he first saw this man.

"_Hmm...from the way you look boy, I'd wager that you're a traveling trainer."_

"_I like your attitude as well what I see in your expression kid. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again real soon."_

"You're that guy we saw back in Phenac City." Wes said as pointed a finger at the man who chuckled menacingly.

"How nice to see you again, Wes." The man said. "It seems my thoughts on you back then were correct I knew there was something special about you."

Rui quickly ran behind Wes and stood close to him trying to hide her face from the man in front of them.

"Wes, Run!" She said to him with desperation in his voice. Wes looked at confusingly why should he run? Why was she acting like this. He quickly turned back to the man.

"Who are you!? How do you know my name!?" He snapped.

The mans evil grin did not leave his face.

"What? You mean your dear sweet Rui didn't tell you about me?" He asked with fake shock in his voice.

Wes' eyes went wide and he turned around to face Rui.

"You know him?" He asked.

"Wes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but please I'm begging you don't attack him!" She said as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Attack him!? Rui what are you hiding from me!? Who is this guy!?" Wes asked with force in his voice.

Rui shook her head not wanting to say a word. Wes turned back to saw the man still smiling.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nascour and I'm the second in command of Cipher."

Wes was surprised but only for a moment. He knew that this guy was evil the first second he laid eyes on him. With a low threatening growl, he reached for a Pokeball only to be stopped by Rui who grabbed his arm.

"Wes, please don't fight him! You don't know how powerful his Pokemon are!" She almost shouted.

Wes stared at her for a moment.

"How do you know about this guy?" He asked her.

"Allow me to explain." Nascour said making Wes turn back to him. "I met her when she was kidnapped by Miror B. I was planning to take to Master Evice."

"Evice who is that?" Wes asked.

"Our Leader, he is the one who ordered Rui's capture."

Wes didn't know what to say to Nascour.

"However things have changed now. You two have become to much of a threat to our organization and I'm afraid I have to kill you."

"K-Kill us!?" Rui stuttered growing scared.

"Yes my dear." Nascour said. "I'm sure you know of the bounty on your head. Everybody in Cipher is out for your blood, but they obviously haven't been successful. However I was certain that Dakim would have been able to do the job."

"What are you talking about?" Wes snapped.

"That earthquake that his Camerupt performed. I was certain that you would both fall of the edge."

"So that attack wasn't meant for Espeon and Umbreon but for us!?"

"Yes"

"But how do you know about that?" Rui asked.

"Is it not obvious? I was watching the battle from a higher floor. I must say Wes I was quite impressed with your skill. Rodd and Celia would be proud of you if they saw you today."

Wes felt his body go numb when he heard his mother and father's names.

"How do you know my parents?" He asked.

"My boy, we know more about the both of you than you realize. We know that you Wes were a member of Team Snagem. We also know about the Snag Machine on your arm and how you've been using it to take our Shadow Pokemon."

Wes stared down at the device on his arm.

"Speaking of Shadow Pokemon," Nascour said. "Before I kill you both I suggest you hand me that Shadow Entei you took from Dakim as well as all the other Shadow Pokemon you have. I will take your regular ones as well they would make fine editions to our collection."

Wes was shaking with fury.

"No way!" He snapped. "I won't give you anything! You think you can threaten our lives and threaten to take the ones I love away from me!? Well guess what, you've got another thing coming! Espeon! Umbreon!"

The two Pokemon jumped in front of their Master and Rui ready to defend them.

Nascour shook his head and grabbed a Pokeball.

"Must it end like this? Why can't you accept your fate quietly? Come out Nidoking."

A large Purple Pokemon with a horn on it's head appeared in front of Nascour and let out an ear splitting roar.

"Umbreon use Return!" Wes ordered.

The Pokemon did as he was told and charged towards his opponent."

"Nidoking, use Focus Punch." Nascour ordered calmly.

Umbreon tried to ram his head into Nidoking's body. However the large ground Pokemon struck him with a fist so powerful Umbreon was launched into the air and flew over Wes before landing behind him with a hard thud.

"Umbreon!" Wes shouted.

Wes, Rui, and Espeon ran to him and saw the he was knocked out cold. Wes quickly turned around and ordered Espeon to attack.

"Espeon use Psychic!"

Espeon was enraged at her injured mate's attacker. She fired a blast of Psychic Energy at Nidoking.

"Shadow Ball" Nascour ordered in his usual calm tone.

Nidoking formed a black ball in his hands and threw tremendous power at Espeon. It was able to break through Espeon's Psychic Energy attack like it was a wet piece of paper. The Shadow Ball hit Espeon square between the eyes and she was blasted backwards.

With incredible momentum she was knocked into Wes who thankfully was able to catch but not before being knocked over. Wes looked down at Espeon and saw she was knocked out as well.

"_He defeated my two strongest Pokemon with only one attack to each!"_ Wes thought to himself in disbelief._ "Just how strong is this guy!?"_

Wes set Espeon beside Umbreon and grabbed another Pokeball.

"Go Typhlosion!" He shouted.

The fire Pokemon appeared in front of Wes and roared at Nidoking.

"Typhlosion use Fire Blast!" Wes ordered.

Typhlosion blasted a large fireball at his target from his mouth. Nidoking however did not make any attempt to dodge. The fireball hit him head on but when the smoke from it cleared Wes and Rui were both shocked to see that Nidoking didn't budge an inch. In fact there wasn't a scratch on him, like he wasn't hit at all.

Nascour smiled calmly yet evilly

"You're going to have to better than that." He said. "Nidoking Iron Tail."

Nidoking charged forward with incredible speed and his tail turned to iron before he whacked Typhlosion sending him flying into a wall the onto the ground unconscious.

Wes still had two more Pokeballs on him but one of them had Entei and he dared bring him onto the field if something were to happen then Nascour could easily take it from him. So he grabbed the last Pokeball he would use to fight.

"Go Hariyama!" Wes shouted as the fighting appeared in front of him. "Alright use Focus Punch!"

Hariyama charged at Nidoking with a raised fist but the ground Pokemon was able to grab it. He tried to strike with the other one but it was grabbed as well. Hariyama tried to over power his opponent but Nidoking held his ground firmly and wouldn't move.

"Mega Horn" Nascour ordered.

Nidoking shoved Hariyama backwards before charging at him and ramming him in the stomach with his horn. Hariyama was knocked back wards and landed on his back in front of Wes however he made no attempt to get up. Wes looked down and saw that he was knocked out.

* * *

That was the end of the fight. Wes dropped to his knees, Nascour's one Pokemon took out each of his like they were nothing.

Nascour crossed his arms.

"Did you really think you could even hold a candle to me, boy?" He asked. "Besides Master Evice I am the most powerful trainer in all of Cipher. You never had a chance."

Wes stared at the ground with a look of rage in his face. He was had tasted defeat before but this felt different. He was beaten by someone who had evil intentions and wanted to spill blood.

Rui looked at him concernedly when he got to his feet with his hung way low. What happened next scared her. Wes let out a primal roar and charged at Nascour. He raised a fist and tried to strike him in the jaw. Nascour simply ducked the blow before shoving a hard open palm into Wes' chest and then kicking him in the jaw sending him flying off to the side.

"Wes!" Rui screamed.

Nascour shook his head and crossed his arms once again.

"I'm not just trained in Pokemon battles you know." He said to Wes who still on the ground dazed by the kick.

Nascour turned to Rui who was frozen with fear.

"Nidoking," Nascour began as he pointed at Rui. "Hyper Beam"

A huge ray of light began to form in Nidoking's mouth. After a moment he fired the Hyper Beam from his mouth and it traveled in her direction with incredible speed. Rui was so scared she couldn't move. The only thing she could do was closed her eyes and cover her head as she awaited the inevitable.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **A voice screamed after a huge blast.

Rui opened her eyes and noticed that she wasn't injured. However when she looked up her eyes widened in absolute horror when she saw a boy with sandy hair and blue trench coat standing in front of her acting as a human shield. Her thoughts went back to the scream and she inaudibly gasped when she realized who it belonged to.

No...Dear Arceus...Please no!" She whispered as the form in front of her was shaking.

Eventually the person began to fall backwards and tears streamed down Rui's cheek as she ran to the boy.

"**WES!"** She shrieked at the top of her longs so loudly that it hurt her throat.

Wes fell on the ground with a thud as Rui dropped to her knees beside him. His clothes were tattered and torn, he had bruises and burn marks all over his body, he was shaking violently, his breathing was shaky and erratic, and he had a far away look in his eyes.

"Wes! Please speak to me!" She screamed desperately.

It was a long few moments of Silence as Plusle jumped from Rui's shoulder nudged Wes' cheek with his nose. Eventually Wes' eyes began to move and they fell to the girl in front of him.

"_I-I...promised...t-that...I-I...would...p-protect...y-you..." _He whispered weakly in a voice that was barely as loud the gentle breeze in the wind.

His eyes then closed.

"Wes? Wes!?"

Rui shook him but his eyes did not open she tried again but the results were the same. He put her head on his chest and heard his heart beat becoming weak and his breathing going quiet.

"No! No Wes!" Rui cried.

Rui cradled him in her arms and buried her head in shoulder. She was losing him and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approach her from behind. Plusle growled and jumped in front of th two ready to defend the two behind him. Nascour however kicked the little Pokemon away and it crashed into the passenger car of Wes' motorcycle.

"Plusle!" Rui cried worriedly as Nascour stood behind and observed the boy cradled in her arms.

"Stay away from him!" She shrieked at Nascour as she held Wes close to her.

Nascour ignored Rui and continued to look at the injured boy in her arms.

"Hmm...it seems he's still alive but just barely." He said. "Amazing how he could take the full power of my Nidoking's hyper beam and live." He then looked down at Rui and smiled menacingly. "You should be thankful my dear. He risked his own life and used himself as a shield to protect you."

The smile left his face.

"It's a pity that it was all for naught. Your not as strong as he is and there's no chance in hell of him surviving that move twice."

He walked back to Nidoking's side.

"This is the end for the both of you."

Nascour was about to command Nidoking to use Hyper Beam once more. However he stopped when everybody heard something in the distance. Listening closely they could hear sirens getting louder and louder. The police that the receptionist called were arriving.

Nascour growled he wanted to finish Wes and Rui off but he was no fool. He could see the flashing lights in the distance. He couldn't kill them now.

"You and Wes are very lucky." He said to Rui. "However your luck is bound to run out. I assure you that we will meet again. Come back Nidoking."

Nascour returned the ground Pokemon to his Pokeball. He then summoned his Skarmory and jumped on his back before flying off.

* * *

Rui watched him leave but then her eyes fell back onto the boy almost lifeless in her arms. She put her head head to Wes' chest and his heart beat was growing weaker and weaker.

"No! Wes! You have to wake up please!" She sobbed As she broke into hysterics. She looked up and saw the police cars in front of her through her tear filled eyes and screamed in the most pain filled voice she could muster.

"**PLEASE HELP!"**

The police officers got out of the car and noticed the two kids in front of them and immediately rushed over to them.

"Please you have to help my friend! He's dying!" Rui wailed desperately.

The police looked down Wes and gasped when they saw how pale he was becoming and how violently he was starting shake. Rui grew scared.

"What's happening What's the matter with him!?" She sobbed.

"His condition's getting worse!" One of the police officers said before snapping at the others. "We need a doctor now!"

The officers ran inside to get help as the others began to tend to the boy desperately hanging on to life.


	29. Feelings Never Felt

Inside Wes' room at Eagun and Beluh's house in Agate Village, Rui sat by his bed and gently brushed the sweat off of his forehead with a wet cloth as Plusle sat on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek sadly. It's been almost two weeks since Wes put his body and life on the line to protect her from Nascour. She thanked her lucky stars that the doctors were able to save him but he was now in coma and nobody knew when he would wake up.

After he received medical treatment he was taken back to Agate because Beluh was a skilled healer and was more than capable of caring for the injured boy. She had cared for several people who were injured way worse than he was. She even saved the lives of some trainers who were severely injured during the raid on her village ten years ago. After Wes was brought to her she spent the next several days doing everything she could to improve his condition. The only thing that could be done now was change his bandages that covered him head to toe every day and wait for him to open his eyes.

Rui has not left Wes' side since she brought him to his room almost two weeks ago. She has taken care of him and had stayed by him the entire time Beluh had treated him holding his hand and begging for him to wake up. When her grandparents had asked her what happened she refused to tell them. She didn't want to remember the loud scream of Wes after he was hit by the hyper beam or remember the images of him falling to the ground. Rui sighed and stared at the boy that lied before her. He looked so peaceful and relaxed like he was merely asleep for the night. Rui only wished that were the case.

Even though Wes was safely away from death now it wasn't always like that. She didn't want to remember how scared he had made her a few days ago, but the memories played in her mind anyway.

* * *

"_Wes!? Wes whats wrong!?" Rui asked worriedly even though there would be no answer._

_Wes panted heavily and he began to shake violently. Rui quickly pulled the covers off of him and saw that his body was drenched in sweat. She gasped when she saw tears flowing down his cheeks and started to make broken quiet cries. He looked like he was in serious pain._

"_Grandma! Grandpa!" Rui shouted as she raced out of the room and down the stairs as fast as she could. "Grandma! Grandpa! Something wrong with Wes!"_

_Both of the Elders gasped and Beluh chased after Rui with incredible quickness for a woman her age. Eagun moved just as quickly and when he got upstairs he saw his granddaughter standing outside of Wes' room looking at the face of the boy with with eyes of worry._

"_Eagun go downstairs and get a bowl of cold water and a rag!" Beluh ordered. "Wes has a high fever and is having a panic attack!"_

_Rui gasped as Eagun bolted down the stairs as fast as he could. _

"_Rui come here I need your help!" Beluh ordered to her as she had one hand on Wes' shoulder and the other on his leg as the boy tried to fight free._

_The young girl immediately went inside. She went to Wes' side and put a hand on his forehead only to immediately pull away. He was burning hot to the touch._

"_Grandma what can we do!?" Rui asked with panic in her voice and with her eyes not leaving Wes._

"_Rui you need to remain calm." Beluh said. "Now I want you to hold down Wes' shoulders and I'll hold down his legs. We need to prevent him from injuring himself further."_

_Rui nodded and quickly took hold of Wes' shoulders. The boy began to struggle and squirm as his cries became more audible. _

"_He's in pain and his panic attack is getting worse. We need to try and calm him down." Beluh said worriedly before looking at her scared granddaughter who was attempting to comfort and calm her friend._

"_Wes It's alright it's me, Rui." She said as calmly as possible to him. "It's okay your safe now."_

_Wes continued to groan in pain as tears came to his eyes. _

"_Shh..It's alright now." Rui said softly as stroked his shoulder._

_Wes' struggling began to subside and his body eventually relaxed. However his heavy breathing began to increase. _

_Eagun returned to the with a large white bowl full of Water. Beluh had him put at Wes' bedside table. Beluh went over to the bowl and dipped a white cloth inside for a moment before taking it out and ringing the excess water out of it. She then folded it and put it on Wes' forehead. After a moment she left the room only to return with a thermometer in her hand she put it in Wes' mouth and waited for a moment. She then pulled it out and observed his temperature. _

"_I need both of you to listen to me." Beluh began as she turned to her family. "Wes' fever is far worse than I thought. It's increased and it's become high enough that he could die."_

_Rui tensed up violently and tears stung her eyes at those words. Beluh fell guilty, she didn't want to say that in front of her granddaughter but she needed to understand the situation. After a moment Rui let out a shaky sigh and Beluh continued speaking._

"_We need to keep a constant eye on him. We have to keep his room as cool as possible and make sure that every fifteen minutes we soak the cloth in his forehead. I'm going to make a medicine that will bring down his fever but even then we must still keep an eye on him."_

* * *

Rui was relieved that Wes' fever dropped significantly after Beluh had gave him the medicine and she was thankful that it didn't creep up again. She placed a hand on the side of the sleeping boy's shoulder and rubbed up down with her thumb.

"Wes when will you wake up?" She asked him softly. "Don't you know how worried and scared I am and how lonely I am?"

Rui eyes widened at her own words.

"Wait, why am I saying these things!? I'm not the only one that's worried about him."

Looking at the clock on the wall she noticed what time it was and saw that it was time to change his bandages. She pulled the covers off of him and revealed the bandages that covered his chest and stomach as well as his arms. Very carefully, she picked up Wes' upper body and held him in the crook of her arm. She then began to unwind the bandages. As they came off she took notice of the burns and bruises all across his body. The very sight of them made her upset. This shouldn't have happened to him.

After a moment she threw away the old bandages and began to apply the fresh new ones. She started with his arms and quickly wrapped them up. However when she was about to start his his body she froze. Her face turned a shade of pink, even when it was bruised and burned his body was still toned and muscular. He wasn't as musclebound as several other people but he looked very buff for one so skinny. Rui wanted to continue her admiration of Wes' physique. Realizing what she was thinking about she quickly shook her head of theses thoughts.

"_What the heck is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking these things?" _She asked herself. _"I know Wes isn't bad looking and his smiles are very cute...Gah! Get a hold of yourself girl! He's your friend and he's in a coma! Now is not the time to think about how cute he...No! Stop thinking these types of things!"_

After finishing her argument with herself, Rui began to wrap Wes' body in new bandages. When she was finished she very gently laid his body back down on the bed and pulled his covers over him. Suddenly he heard his door squeak. Quickly turning around she saw Espeon and Umbreon entering the room. The two Pokemon jumped on the bed and stared at their master sadly. Umbreon laid down beside his hand and licked it. Espeon on the other hand carefully maneuvered around Wes' shoulder and nuzzled his cheek for a moment before going to lay on Rui's lap. Rui could have swore that she saw tears in their eyes. She felt so bad for the two Pokemon that were Wes' oldest friends. They tried to protect their master but had failed miserably and now he was lying in a bed seriously injured.

Rui looked down at Espeon and stroked her head before Umbreon came over and she did the same thing for him.

"It's gonna be alright you two." She said sweetly to the Pokemon. "I know your worried about him. I am too but we just have to remember that he will wake up eventually. So don't be so sad you know he hates it when we are."

The two Pokemon looked up at Rui and smiled. Umbreon licked her hand and Espeon nuzzled her cheek for a moment before leaving the room. She was glad she was able to cheer them up. After they had left she turned her eyes back to Wes.

"Do you now know how much we all miss you?" She asked him softly. "Please Wes, please wake up soon I can't stand seeing you like I miss you so much I miss your smile and your spirit. You make me happy and give me hope. So please come back to us, come back to me."

Suddenly Wes' eyes opened but he had a far away look in them, he wasn't truly there.

"...ui...r..." he muttered in almost a whisper.

Rui could tell he was trying to say her name. She felt tears come to her eyes as she gave a sad smile.

"Hi, Wes..." She said sweetly yet with a hint of sadness.

"...ru..i...rui..." he uttered once more.

"I'm right here" Rui said softly.

Suddenly Wes' hand came off of the bed and towards her. She felt it softly touch her cheek and her body froze up for a moment then quickly relax. She looked down at the boy in a semi conscious state as she place a hand hand on the one that was on her cheek. Even when he wasn't in his right state of mind Wes was still trying to comfort her and be there for her just like he has been since the day they met and started this journey together.

Eventually his eyes closed and his hand fell back on the mattress as his chest began to slowly rise and fall. Rui put her hand on the cheek that he had touched for a moment. She had never noticed how soft and comforting his touch was. She then began to softly stroke his hair but soon she found her head coming towards his. It wasn't long before she could feel Wes breathing on her neck. She closed her and placed her lips softly on his forehead for a moment but then she realized what she was doing and sat back up.

She felt her face heat up and turn red. Even though it was just on the forehead she didn't mean to kiss him at all. What was going on with her? She was seeing and thinking about Wes in a different way that before. Growing scared of her own feeling she left Wes' side for the first time since coming back to Agate and ran out of the room to get some air and clear her head.

She raced down the stairs and barely noticed her grandparents.

"Rui, wha-" Eagun was cut off but the front door to the house closing quickly.

The elderly man looked at the door for a moment and then at his wife.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" he asked.

Beluh simply smiled. For the past two weeks she had been keeping her eyes on not only Wes but Rui as well, and as time went on she began notice how her granddaughter was starting to act around Wes especially when she demanded that she be his main caretaker.

"I think I know what's wrong." She said before getting of the couch. "I'm going to have a little talk with her."

She then went outside and left a confused Eagun all alone.

* * *

As Rui had ran out the door she began to ask herself questions.

"Why am I running away from Wes? Why did I kiss him like that? Why am I getting so flustered and nervous? Is something wrong with me?"

As she walked she noticed Hariyama nearby. He looked like he was practicing his punches. She also noticed Typhlosion sleeping near Wes' motorcycle as if he was guarding it He must have been protecting it for Wes. She smiled at the fire Pokemon but when she looked back at Hariyama her smile faded away. The Pokemon was striking the air relentlessly but he looked exhausted. He continued to punch the air for a few seconds before panting heavily.

"Hariyama are you okay?" Rui asked worriedly.

The Pokemon heard her voice and looked her way.

"Your training yourself aren't you?"

Hariyama nodded.

"Don't you thinking taking your training a little too far. I can tell how tired you are I'm worried you might hurt yourself."

Hariyama stared at her for a moment and then looked back towards her house. Rui noticed that the side of the house she was at was the side with Wes' window. Now she knew what was going on.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Rui asked.

Hariyama was a bit hesitant but he nodded his head. He looked down at the ground sadly.

"I think I know why your training so hard. You were beaten by Nascour's Nidoking and you couldn't protect Wes. Now you think it's your fault that he was injured and now you want to get even stronger so you can better protect him."

Hariyama simply nodded.

"Hariyama, it's not your fault that Wes is injured, none of you are to blame. I know you all want to get stronger but think about how worried Wes would be right now."

After a moment Hariyama stared the ground and sat down.

Rui placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her.

"Promise me that you'll get some rest, can you do it for Wes?" She asked sweetly.

Hariyama nodded.

Rui smile and hugged the big Pokemon for a moment before heading towards the Relic cave. She thought about what she had just told Hariyama. Wes would be concerned for his Pokemon but he would be just as concerned for her especially with how she's acting around him right now.

* * *

Rui went inside the Relic cave and towards the cave where her parents were buried. She always felt so relaxed in there which made it the perfect place to sort out her thoughts.

"Why do I feel so strange around Wes now? Why do did I feel like I should be the one taking care of him, Grandma more fit to take care of him than I am. Did I just want to stay by his side? Why do I feel like like the only place I should be as of late is with him? Is it because he's protected me? He rescued me when I was in trouble and has saved my life twice now. Is it because he's been there for me in the good times and the bad? I mean he comforted me when I told him the story about Mom and Dad and I was there to comfort when he told me about his parents. But all of this doesn't explain why I'm thinking about how handsome he is and it doesn't explain why I kissed him on the forehead without realizing it.

"I knew I would find you here."

Rui yelped and quickly turned around she was about to call an attack for Plusle to do but then she noticed who was walking towards her.

"Grandma!? Why are you-"

"I decided to come with you after you ran out of the house like that. I knew you would came here because I would often come here to think and your parents would come here when the wanted a little privacy."

Rui turned away from her grandmother and looked down at the graves.

"I really wish they were here right now grandma. Maybe they could tell me what wrong with me."

Beluh couldn't help but chuckle as she stood behind her granddaughter and put her hands on her shoulders. This was something she did often when Rui needed someone to comfort her.

"Nothing's wrong with you sweetheart. In fact I'm quite happy to see you act like you have been these past two weeks. I was hoping I would still be around to see my precious granddaughter fall in love."

Rui's eyes went wide as saucers and she stepped away from her grandmother.

"W-What did you say fall in what!?"

"Fall in love child. And I must say you've got quite the eye because Wes is quite the looker." She said teasingly.

"EH!?" Rui shouted she felt her face heat up and go and even deeper shade of red than it was when she kissed him on the forehead was her grandmother saying that she was in love with Wes!? "N-No grandma I'm not-I-I mean it's not like- I mean we're just very close friends! That's what we are yeah! We're just very close friends!"

Beluh sighed and shook her head with a smile

"You've always been so stubborn just like your mother was. She often said the same thing about your father when she fell in love with him. She always said to me that he was like a brother to her but when they got married she had never felt so glad to see him as more than that."

Rui's face was still red as she shook her head. Her thoughts began to go to Wes. She always felt so happy when she was around him. He always made her laugh, he stayed by her side when she cried protected her when she was in trouble even going so far as to put his life on the line. Thinking about all the things he's done for her she can't help but wonder if it's really true. Has she fallen in love?

"Grandma I can't be in love with Wes!" Rui said.

"And why not dear?" Beluh asked sweetly.

"I-I don't know.." Rui said sadly.

She fell to her knees and the realization of how she truly felt about her best friend began to hit her like a truck. She was in love with Wes.

"When you brought Wes home to us and I saw you smile. I had never been so happy. That was the first time in ten years that I had seen a true genuine happy smile on your face. That was something no one else could do not even your grandfather or myself." Beluh said. "I knew it was Wes was the reason you were so happy. Your smile was the same one your mother had when she fell in love with your father. I knew then and there that Wes was meant for you."

"G-Grandma I...I..."

Tears began to form in Rui's eyes. She had never been in love and she didn't know what to do. Beluh noticed this and knelt down beside her granddaughter. She put and arm around and rested her head on her shoulder.

"This is the first time you've fallen in love Rui. It's alright to be scared."

"But what do I do grandma I can't be thinking about being in love with Wes when he's in a coma or when we're trying to stop a group of psycho's from making a world filled dangerous Pokemon."

"Love is a great yet mysterious thing Rui. You'll soon see that you won't have to do anything when it come to love. The first thing that has to happen though is for you to admit your feelings to yourself. You'll see that the rest will come naturally" Beluh said softly.

Rui couldn't help but smile a little bit at those words.

"Now admit your feelings to yourself. Tell yourself what your heart truly feels."

Rui closed her eyes and squeezed Beluh's hand and said the words she never thought she would say.

"I'm in love with Wes."

_**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**I apologize for the long delay It's been crazy few weeks and things are finally starting to settle down. Thank you all for being so patient with me.**_

_**Rui's admits to herself how she truly feels about Wes. Whats going to happen next? We will soon see.**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


	30. Dreams and Reality

Wes lied motionless as his body floated in a white void.

"_What happened? Where am I?"_ Wes thought to himself as he tried to move his arms but to no avail.

"_I can't move, what happened to me?"_

He continued to hopelessly struggle but then he could feel a strange calmness flowing through him that made him relax.

"_I feel so warm and so calm now"_

Wes gave in to the relaxed feeling and continued to slowly float in what seemed like nothing. For the longest time he couldn't remember a thing that had happened to him, but the memories began to slowly come back to him.

"_I remember fighting Nascour but then I jumped in front of Rui to save her from a Hyper Beam. I remember falling into darkness after that and everything going cold. Am I now in the afterlife? Did I die protecting Rui?"_

Suddenly something began to appear in the void. Wes stared at the figure in the distance and noticed that it began to take a human shape.

"_Who is that?"_

The figure began to float towards him and Wes began to notice the persons features. It was a beautiful girl about his age wearing a flowing white dress. She had flowing red hair that went down to her shoulders and beautiful deep blue eyes. Wes' own eyes widened he recognized this girl.

"_Rui?"_

The girl smiled softly and gently as she nodded, She was absolutely breathtaking. Rui wrapped her arms around him. Wes relaxed his head against her neck as she softly stroked his hair.

"_She's so warm.."_

Wes looked deep into Rui's eyes as the soft gentle smile remained on her face. Wes smiled himself. Her smile was just as beautiful as the rest of her. Rui's eyes then began to close and her face came towards his.

"_What is she doing?" _

Her face inched closer and closer to his until he could feel her breath against him. His own eyes began to close and he brought his own face closer until their lips met passionately. Wes realized what he was doing but he didn't want the kiss to end. However Rui eventually broke and she let go of him. She continue to give him her loving and caring smile as she began to float away.

"_No don't leave please come back!" _

Eventually she disappeared and Wes left all alone until there was a bright flash in his eyes.

* * *

Groaning Wes' eyes slowly opened and he observed his surroundings. He was in a bed in a dark blue room that was brightly lit by the sunlight through the window. He recognized this room as his own at Eagun and Beluh's house.

He tried to move but once he did he was greeted with an incredible amount of pain that went through his entire body from head to toe. He immediately relaxed all his muscles and He tried to speak but no words would come because his throat was dry and sore. He had never felt so bad before. He felt like he had been hit by a truck that was going as fast as it could.

His eyes darted all around the room from the window to the ceiling as a million raced through his mind. Was everything he just saw a dream? If so why did he see Rui? He had never seen any girl as beautiful as she was in that dream. Why did he think about how beautiful she was and why did she kiss him. More importantly why did he enjoy it so much!? It felt like that kiss was what made him wake from his coma.

As his mind wandered to Rui he realized that he needed to be sure she was okay. The last time he saw the real her, she was holding him and she was crying. He needed to make sure she was safe. Wes tried to call out her name only to remember that his throat burned so badly that he couldn't make a sound.

Needing to know that she was alright. Wes threw off the blankets he was under and he observed the bandages that covered almost his arms chest and torso. That tiny little motion he just made to get the covers off made him feel like he had broken his arm and the pain only got worse and worse as he shifted his body and struggled to sit up. His body hurt so badly and it felt so heavy. It took every bit of strength he had to sit up and every movement of muscle made him want to scream even though he had no voice right now.

Eventually he was able to sit up. He let out a deep breath and began to the struggle to stand. His body was wrapped in pain but he continued to move through gritted. He eventually got to his feet only to find that he was spaghetti legged and threatening to fall over. He didn't have the strength to stand on his own. Quickly yet painfully Wes shifted his weight and he was able to fall against the wall and catch himself before his feet slipped. He pulled himself up against the wall and with every bit of strength he currently he began to drag himself across it and out of the room while he tried to ignore his body punishing him for already moving more than he should in his condition.

He found it to be a great struggle to drag his heavily bandaged body against the wall as he made his way across the hallway. It took him a few minutes to get across the hallway because he found himself getting easily exhausted so he had to constantly catch his breath. There were also several times that his strength gave out and he was about to fall over. Luckily he was right by a railway next to the stairs so he was able to catch himself.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, Wes let out a deep breath as he made a very cautious movement towards the first step. He made it down to the halfway point on the steps before he lost his strength. However he was not able to grab the railing in time. Time felt like it had slow down long enough for Wes to think to himself "this is gonna hurt" and hurt it did as he fell forward and tumbled down the stairs. He hit the halfway point when the fall ended but the end result was pain he had never felt before. His body was in a fragile state and he just drove to points where it couldn't go yet. The entire room was spinning He felt like he was gonna be sick. Everything was ringing in his ears like a bomb had gone off right beside him. The only thing he could hear was the muffled sounds of his name being called. Though his vision was getting blurry he was able to make out the image of Eagun and Beluh coming his way They were both by his side with looks of worry when everything went black.

* * *

"Wes...Wes!"

Slowly Wes' opened and standing over him was Eagun and Beluh. They must have taken him back to his bed because that where he was now. He tried to speak but his throat was still dry and sore and he couldn't make a sound. Needing water, he made motions showing what he needed.

"I'll go get some water." Beluh said before leaving the room.

A few minutes later she came back with a cup full of ice cold water as well as a pitcher full of it. Beluh gave him the glass and he drank it greedily.

"Do you need some more?" She asked as Wes nodded in response.

After about three cups full of water, Wes was relieved of his pain.

"Thanks" He said with his voice slightly cracking from not being used for two weeks.

He tried to move but both Eagun and Beluh gently held him down.

"Take it easy son" Eagun said with gentleness in his voice.

Wes did as he was told and relaxed himself.

"It's so nice to see your smiling face again dear. You've had us all worried sick." Beluh said to him with a soft smile.

Hearing the word "all" Wes remembered the other person living here and immediately shot upwards.

"Rui! Is she al-ungh!" Wes said as pain surged through his body from suddenly shooting upwards like that.

"Wes you must relax still recovering." Beluh said softly yet with some sternness in her voice as she and her husband gently pushed him back down. "Rui is just fine, She hasn't left your side at all the entire time you were comatose. This is the first time since she brought you back that she's left this room."

Wes let out an audible sigh of relief to hear that she was safe.

"That's good to know." He said without realizing it making Eagun and Beluh smile. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Almost two weeks" Eagun said to him. "Speaking of you being unconscious. Do you remember at all what happened to you. We tried asking Rui but she just didn't have the heart to say anything."

Wes thought back to what happened. He remembered seeing all of his Pokemon being defeated one by one like they were nothing. He remembered the pain he felt when he was hit by Nidoking's hyper beam. But the one thing that played in his mind over and over again, was Rui holding him and sobbing while she screamed his name in despair.

"Sorry I'd rather not tell you. But I can say tell I'll never let what happened happen ever again." Wes said with a hint of vengeance in his voice.

Eagun and Beluh were both somewhat concerned whatever happened must have been really bad if Wes couldn't talk about it. Ultimately they decided not to push the subject.

"Well you're okay and awake now and that's all that matters." Beluh said. "I must say you had us quite worried." Memories of Wes nearly dying played in her mind. "We almost lost you while you were comatose. You haven't been in our lives that long but you already feel like a grandson to us and when we ran the risk of losing you our hearts were broken. Poor Rui was devastated when I told here that you could have died. "

Wes had a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry."

Beluh smiled sweetly and stroked Wes' hair something that the latter didn't mind her doing. This was the first time in a long he felt like he was truly loved and was part of a family.

"There's no need to apologize your safe now." Eagun said with a caring smile.

Wes' thoughts went to Rui.

"_Was she really that worried about me? This is the first time time someone has really been that worried about me. I mean I know everybody was worried and I feel guilty about worrying Eagun and Beluh but I feel even more guilty about making Rui worry. Why is that?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the cry of two familiar Pokemon. Looking up he saw Espeon and Umbreon bounding his way. The two jumped through the air like they were on a trapeze. They landed on the bed and smothered Wes with happy licks and nuzzles.

"Hahah! Hey you two it's nice to you too." Wes said with happy laughter. Trying to pet his two oldest Pokemon who were moving too much trying to show him two weeks worth of affection.

Eagun and Beluh both smiled happily at the scene.

"They've been worried sick about you as well. All of your Pokemon have been worried."

Wes looked up the elderly couple as he held Espeon and Umbreon gently against his chest.

"Do you mind letting them know that I'm awake and I'm alright?"

Both Eagun and Beluh nodded.

"Of course we will." Eagun said. "We'll also let Rui know you're awake. I'm sure she'll be really happy don't ya think?"

Eagun gave Wes a mischievous grin and wink making Wes blush. Wait! Why was he blushing about Rui being happy about him waking up!?

Both of the elders laughed and left the room to deliver the happy news. The blush on Wes' face disappeared and he looked down at his two oldest companions.

"Hey you guys, I'm sorry I worried you so much. I promise I'll never make you guys that worried again. I'll make sure nobody get's that worried again."

Both Pokemon smile and happily nuzzled their master as he stroked them.

"What!? He's awake!?" A familiar voice said downstairs.

Wes knew who that was and so did his Pokemon who smiled at him and then at each other before getting off of him. They all knew what was going to happen next.

Hearing loud footsteps coming quickly up the stairs, Wes looked that direction and saw Rui at the door and he smiled at her.

Rui's eyes went wide and the brightest smile he had ever seen appeared on her face. She rushed over to him and hugged with enough gentleness to make sure she didn't hurt him.

"Oh, Wes you don't know how happy I am to see you awake. I've been worried sick about you."

Wes blush when she hugged. Now he was feeling weird. What the heck is wrong with him. He's never minded being hugged by Rui because that her being her. Now he feel odd about being hugged by her. He liked he hugs more than he normally did. He didn't know he like her hugs that much to begin with.

Eventually Rui broke the hug and looked at him and she saw a blush on his face and there was one on her own as well but she was able to hide it quickly before he could actually notice. Wes stared at her and his blush became much deeper. She looked just as beautiful as she did in the dream. How has he never noticed her beauty like he was right now.

"I'm sorry I made you worry so much. Eagun and Beluh told me that you were the one that has been taking care of me this whole time. That's something I can't thank you enough for."

Rui smiled and nodded but then her mind wandered to what happened to him almost two weeks ago and the smile faded away.

"Wes when you were hit by the Hyper Beam and you didn't wake up. I-I thought I had lost you."

Rui looked like she was about to cry and Wes without noticing what he was doing took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Rui look at me." He said softly and she complied. "I'm sorry that all this had happened but I swore that I would protect you. If anything had ever happened to you I would never forgive myself because I care too much about you."

Rui just stared at him with soft caring eyes. Eventually she wrapped her arms back around him. Again Wes felt a strange sensation of being hugged by Rui as she stayed holding him for what felt like and eternity.

"Please, don't ever scare me like that again." She whispered to him.

"I won't" he replied as he eventually wrapped his arms around her for a few minutes.

Eventually they broke the hug and Rui smiled softly at him.

"Alright you get some rest because you look terrible." She said with hint of mischief in her voice and Wes couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Rui got up to leave but before she did, she turned around and smiled at him. "By the way thank you for saving my life."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Wes' face was beet red as he placed a hand on the cheek she kissed him with. He couldn't rest now not when he was trying to figure out why he was seeing Rui in a different way.

When he saw her in the dream she was so beautiful. Now that he thinks she always looked so beautiful. However it wasn't his only his new notice of her beauty that baffled him but also about how much he really cares for her as of late. Looking back he's always really cared about her.

"Before I was knocked out I saw Rui just like I always did. What changed between now in then I've been unconscious for two weeks how can I see her any differently when I was out cold. Is it because she's been caring for me and was the most scared for my life. Is it because of how I saw her in the dream? Why do I feel so funny around her?"

Wes began to think back about the entire adventure he's had with her so far. At the start he saw her as nothing but a nuisance and a pain, but after she didn't turn him in when she learned about him being part of Team Snagem he thought differently of her. She helped him get through the pain of being called a thief and he even attacked someone who dared to threaten her. He took down Miror B. and his goons to save her and Pyrite Town but the more he thinks about it was more for her sake. He's also put his body and life on the to save her from her death.

Rui has also been there for him in his darkest moments when she held him that night He told him about his past he felt happy for the first time in a long time. She was there for him like he was there for her. Between how he saw her now and how she has always been there for him Wes believed he found the answer he was looking for.

"Am I in love with Rui?"


	31. Why I Fight

Almost another two weeks had passed since Wes had woken up from his coma and the road to recovery felt just as agonizingly slow as the days that had passed. Wes spent the first few days in bed being cared for by Rui, Eagun, and Beluh but it was mainly Rui. Since they were not worrying about Cipher for the moment and Wes was no longer unconscious the two have become much more close. However neither of them realized that they were seeing each other in a different way than before and neither of them knew that the other was questioning if their friendship was maybe something more.

Wes was eventually able to get out of bed by the end of the first week despite. Rui deeply concerned that Wes still not well enough to be moving around but Wes told her that he couldn't stay in bed forever. There were several times during the first day when Wes was actually allowed to leave his bed that he nearly fell over. Luckily Rui was able to catch him every time and she stayed by his side as his main form of support which he really didn't mind at all. As the second week went on Wes gained back his strength and was able to walk on his own. He was eventually well enough to around the village without the help of Rui or her grandparents. He wasn't a big fan constantly being fretted over by them all but he knew they were only doing it because they cared about and concerned about him.

However his health was not the only thing they were concerned about. When he woke up Wes was like he always strong willed and determined but as time went on that strong will and determination was starting to crumble. His personality was starting to drastically change. He started to act more angry and upset like something was eating away at him. However what changed most of all was his relationship with his Pokemon and how he trained them. Ever since he began training after waking up from his coma, he has been much more vigorous and unrelenting in his training sessions. He's made them all spar one on one until they could hardly stand. He also told his Pokemon what they needed to work on but the way he talked to them has become harsh.

* * *

One morning Rui walked outside to find Wes and see how he was doing the only problem was she couldn't find him anywhere and it wasn't just him his Pokemon were missing as well. If his Pokemon weren't here she had a hunch where they might be.

Rui walked through the small cave and into the Relic Forest there she could hear Wes' voice nearby. It sounded like he was giving order's to his Pokemon. She followed his voice and found him in front of the Relic Stone. He stood behind Entei who was in a circle with Espeon, Umbreon, Hariyama, and Quilava. Each of the Pokemon had a look of determination on their faces. Rui had a feeling she knew what was happening after she witnessed the way Wes trained Espeon and Umbreon.

This was the first she had ever seen him train all of his Pokemon at once. It was also the first time he was using Entei in battle even if it was just a training battle. She remembered aver hearing a conversation he had with Eagun a few days ago and him voicing his concerns about using a Shadow Pokemon with as much as power as Entei. Eagun told him to keep Entei near the Relic Stone. He found out while he was caring for Wes' Pokemon in his absence that even though Entei wouldn't be purified yet it kept him in control of his own actions so he wouldn't have to worry about being attacked so long as Entei was near the stone.

Rui looked up at and saw the look of fierce determination in his eyes as he went into a battle stance.

"Entei use Sacred Fire on Espeon!" Wes ordered.

The legendary took a deep breath before releasing a huge cloud of fire on Espeon's direction. The psychic Pokemon quickly jumped out the way before landing beside Umbreon.

"Typhlosion use flamethrower on Hariyama. Umbreon use return on Espeon."

Typhlosion shot a stream of fire from his mouth at Hariyama who dodged the attack quickly only to go into another attack aimed not at Typhlosion but at Entei. Entei saw Hariyama quickly coming at him and dodged out of the way. Umbreon charged at Espeon and tried to ram her with his shoulder but the psychic Pokemon moved to the side and blasted a wave of Psychic energy at Umbreon. The Dark Pokemon tried to dodge but was unsuccessful and was hit by the blast. However he got right back on his feet and shot a blast of Energy towards Typhlosion who shot a stream of fire at Umbreon. The two attacks collided in the air and exploded.

"Hariyama use Vital Throw on Entei! Entei use Shadow Rush on Hariyama!"

Hariyama charged towards Entei as the legendary did the same. The two collided and were now at an impasse of strength. Hariyama tried to lift Entei so he could get him into the air but Entei kept himself firmly planted where he was as he tried to shove Hariyama backwards. Eventually Entei was able to overpower Hariyama and pin him to the ground.

"Alright three on one attack now!" Wes shouted. "Typhlosion Fire Blast! Espeon Psychic! Umbreon Return!"

The three Pokemon charged towards Entei so they could could get in rang to attack but the legendary had other plans in mind. While keeping Hariyama firmly pinned to the ground Entei took deep and unleashed a huge cloud of fire towards the three attacking Pokemon. However the attack didn't hit them. Instead, Espeon, Umbreon, and Typhlosion found themselves trapped inside a giant ring of fire. The ring of fire quickly died down and the Pokemon tried to attack again.

"Enough!" Wes shouted making all of the Pokemon freeze in their tracks.

* * *

Entei got off of Hariyama and the two Pokemon went towards the other three and they all formed a line in front of Wes who looked at them with disappointment. Rui looked on worriedly, she knew what was coming next.

"Espeon when Entei attacked you with Sacred Fire you barely got out the way. You need to be faster than that what if Rui and I were being attacked and we couldn't protect ourselves. I know you would jump up in a heartbeat to save us but there was no way you would be able to do anything with the speed you were using. Umbreon your attack missed and you were hit by Espeon's Psychic attack. That's alright if your attack misses because you don't often miss like that but you've had enough battle experience to know when a Pokemon was going to counterattack especially when it's Espeon. You two grew up together and she's your mate. You should have seen that attack coming Why you didn't is beyond me. Hariyama you need to increase your strength immensely. There is no way in hell that you are weaker than Entei and yet he you couldn't make him budge an inch. You need to be able overpower any opponent in your path because I guarantee you that our future opponents are twice as heavy as Entei. If your going to use the strength you just showed me than you can consider yourself as good as beaten in battle. Typhlosion when Entei trapped you, Espeon, and Umbreon in that ring of fire why did you not attempt to escape? I understand Espeon and Umbreon being trapped but your a fire type and Entei's flames would not have had a strong effect on you. I know your smarter than that. To actually not realize that your almost invulnerable to fire was stupid on your part."

Each of Wes' Pokemon looked away from Wes with guilty and upset expressions. Wes never used to tear into them like this but since he woke from his coma it's almost like he's become different person. Seeing their faces, Wes closed his and sighed before speaking again in a much softer tone.

"Listen everyone after getting beaten like we did against Nascour and after what happened to me. I now realize how strong our enemies truly are. We need to become as strong as possible If we want to stop them. The fate of Orre and the fate of all Pokemon rests on our shoulders because we're the only one's who stand a chance against these psychos."

All of Wes' Pokemon looked at him and nodded but there was still sad expressions on their faces.

"Alright get some rest all of you we'll train again later on." Wes said to them making them all disperse to go rest.

Rui walked up to Wes and he turned to her when he heard her footsteps.

"Don't you think your being rough on them? They're giving it their all when they battle." Rui asked.

"Giving it their all isn't enough Rui." Wes said with some irritation in his voice. "This isn't a gym leader we're up against. We're facing a group of people who have no hearts or any mercy. Cipher doesn't care if my Pokemon give it their all if we're not stronger than them then we're all doomed."

Rui frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Wes, I know you want to save everybody but your training is going too far. Not to mention everything you just said was just harsh. I don't know why you've suddenly become more strict and rough with your training but if you keep this up, your Pokemon will be to exhausted to even fight and not only that, they'll lose trust in you because your not treating them the way they wish to be treated. Do you want Espeon and Umbreon to hate you after everything you've been through together?"

"Rui I'm not trying to be a harsh trainer I just want them to be stronger!"

"Wes they're already strong enough!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are! What's gotten into you!? You've never been one to talk down on the strength of your Pokemon! How could you even say such things like tha-"

**"BECAUSE I ALMOST DIED!"**

Rui fell silent and was stunned at Wes' words as the boy closed his eyes and turned.

"Is that what this is all about?" Rui asked softly.

Wes said nothing as Rui put a hand on his shoulder. Eventually his voice rang through the air once more.

"Nascour beat me like I was nothing. My Pokemon fell one by one to that damn Nidoking. I had never felt so pathetic or so embarrassed. Then he tried to kill you, Rui."

When he said her name he turned around and looked into her beautiful concerned blue eyes.

"When I protected you from that Hyper Beam and I was laying there seeing you crying. I felt weak, I felt helpless, I felt like I was really gonna die. I hadn't felt that helpless since the day my Mom and Dad were killed right in front of me. That's why I'm trying to make my Pokemon as strong as possible because I don't ever want to feel that helpless again."

Rui's hand remained on his shoulder but he eventually moved away from it.

"Wes, how long have you been feeling like this?" Rui asked worriedly.

"Since I finally gave into Eagun and Beluh's worry about what happened and told them about the attack."

Rui remembered that night it was about a week ago. Eagun and Beluh considered him as part of the family and as his caretakers when he needed a place to stay. As such that constantly asked him what happened and told him how worried they are about him because he refused to say even a single word until that night.

"Since the day I woke up from that coma I swore to get stronger so I could not only beat Nascour but also protect the ones I care about." Wes said.

Rui looked at him with concern and walked up to him. She took his hands in hers before speaking to him.

"Wes please listen to me, you're doing your best to keep us all safe. That's all you can do, that's all anyone can do, but you have to realize how worried everyone is about you. Grandma and Grandpa have noticed your change in attitude as of late. I have as well and I know this isn't the Wes that I've come to care about. Training your Pokemon like you are and running away from whats really bothering you is only going to make us all worry about you even more. Please promise me you will train your Pokemon like you used to and try and talk to me when something is bothering you."

Wes closed his eyes again and sighed.

"I guess your right Rui but I don't think I'm doing the best I can I have to become stronger if we want to stop Cipher."

"And you will get stronger Wes I know you will." Rui replied with a sweet smile making Wes smile a little bit. "You have to give these things time. So do you promise to take go back to your original training and talk to me about what's bothering you?"

Wes eventually nodded his head.

"I promise"

With those he released himself from Rui's hands and returned his Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs. He would need to apologize to them later. However as he started to walk back to Rui he stopped and groaned in pain as he held his ribs. His recovery was coming along rather quickly. However there was one nasty injury around his ribs that was taking much longer to recover. Rui noticed the pain he was in and went over to him.

"Come on let's head home and we'll ask Grandma to give you some more of that medicinal herb cream." She said to him.

Wes nodded his and the two left the Relic forest with Espeon and Umbreon following behind them.

* * *

When the group made it back to Eagun and Beluh's house, they went inside and they saw Rui's grandparents as well as an unexpected familiar face.

"Mr. Leone what a surprise." Rui said to the elderly man sitting across from her grandparents.

"Ah hello Rui and hell to you as well Wes I trust your recovering well?"

"Yes sir," Wes began. "But if I may ask why are you here I've been here a while and I've never seen you come here."

Leone chuckled.

"I'm a close friend to the family. I've know Eagun and Beluh since we were all kids we practically grew up together. I could tell you so many stories about all the trouble Eagun and I caused and how we constantly competed for Beluh's attention."

Eagun laughed and Beluh blushed.

"You see Wes Leone is practically family to us so much we made him Lillia's godfather." Eagun explained.

Wes was about to respond say something but the door suddenly burst open and revealed one of the villages younger residents.

"Eagun we've got trouble! Outsiders at the village gates there trying to attack the village we can't stop them!"

"What!?" Eagun shouted.

Wes immediately became determined to stop the trouble and he grabbed a Pokeball in his pocket.

"Let's get out there!" he said to everyone.


	32. Bolt From The Blue

When everyone got outside they made their way through the crowd to see who they were facing. Wes had a hunch who was attacking. No doubt it was cipher looking to get more Pokemon for their Shadow Pokemon project. However when they saw who they were facing his eyes went wide with disbelief and he gasped in shock at who was standing in the center of several thugs who looked eerily familiar to him.

Wes found himself face to face with a large muscular man with a bald head black eyes. He hage huge eyebrows and an equally huge mustache. Wes felt sick to his stomach as he uttered a name he never thought to say again.

"G-G-Gonzap!?"

The man who was stared was equally surprised at the sight of the young trainer but that surprised turned into a smirk of pure evil.

"Hello Wes, it's been a while"

Wes dropped to one knee in complete shock. Rui shouted his name and knelt down to see if he was alright. However he couldn't hear her voice. The only thing he could hear was Gonzap's voice ringing loudly in his ears. He heard both the Gonzap that stood before as well the Gonzap who spoke to him n his memories. Eventually he came back to his senses and stood back right.

"So this is where you've been hiding at this entire time. I gotta say mate it's not a bad place. However I also gotta say this to ya, you look terrible." Gonzap said making a few of the men behind him laugh.

"Gonzap.." Wes said still in shock. "I-I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you had disappeared after what happened to the hideout."

Gonzap smile turned into a cold menacing glare that actually intimidated Wes a little bit.

"Yeah after you reduced the hideout to rubble I did disappear for a while, but even then all I thought about was you."

Eagun and Beluh as well as the rest of the village were confused as to the relationship between Wes and this man.

"Wes what is that man talking about!? How do you know him!? Who is he!?" Eagun asked desperately needing answers.

Wes tensed up everybody in the village was witnessing what was happening and there was no way he could get out of a confrontation about his relationship with the people in front of him. With a sigh he revealed what only a few people know about.

"His name is Gonzap and he's my former leader when I was with Team Snagem."

One huge gasped came out of every villager including Eagun and Beluh. Even though they already knew his secret it was still a shock to hear this revaluation about his relationship with this man.

Gonzap scowled at Wes before speaking.

"It's been almost three months since you betrayed us. We took you in, gave you a home, gave you your first Pokemon, and we practically considered you family. Yet after all we've done for you, you stab us in the back."

"Only because of what we were doing Gonzap!" Wes snapped. "We were stealing Pokemon from other trainers! That was something I couldn't do anymore! You know the bond someone has with their Pokemon and all we did was sever that bond! I couldn't stand seeing children cry when we stole from them! I couldn't stand being called a thief! I couldn't stand living the life I was living anymore!"

"I told you long ago that it was all part of the job!" Gonzap snapped back. "Whether you liked it or not you were in the club and you were meant to stay with us for life!"

"Well it's all over now because Team Snagem is dead." Wes said. "After I destroyed the hideout, I heard that almost every member had been found and arrested over these past few months. Only a handful remain free."

Gonzap smiled and began to laugh. It started as a small chuckle but grew into maniacal, almost crazed laughter. Many of the Villagers were now genuinely afraid of this man. Rui herself was growing somewhat nervous. She moved closer to Wes who was glaring daggers at his former leader and comrade.

"Y-You think that Team Snagem is dead!?" Gonzap said trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "I hate to burst your bubble mate, but Team Snagem is very much alive."

Wes shook his head.

"How stupid do you think I am Gonzap? Team Snagem is.."

"Before you destroyed our hideout you freed every last Pokemon we had captured. Those Pokemon were our source of business. I'll admit when you freed them and destroyed the hideout you destroyed Team Snagem but it was only for a moment. You see we are now comrades with a rather powerful group. A group that considers you quite a pain."

Rui gasped.

"You don't mean..."

Gonzap smiled at her and nodded his head.

"That's right love, We made a business deal with Cipher and we are there partners. Thanks to them Team Snagem is alive again."

Rui was trembling, two of Orre's most dangerous criminal regimes have joined forces. She looked at Wes who didn't looked shocked whatsoever.

"How typical of you Gonzap," He said. "Doing whatever you can to get money and stay out of prison."

"Yeah well it was thanks to them, I was finally able to track you down."

That sentence caught Wes off guard.

"How did they find out I've been staying here!?"

"Cipher's got eyes and ears all over Orre mate. You can't go anywhere without them knowing where you've been."

"Well now that you've found me, I suppose you're ready to finish me off?" Wes asked while taking out a Pokeball.

Gonzap surprisingly shook his head.

"I'm not gonna kill ya yet. I promised those guys Nascour and Evice that they could get their hands on you first. They said they would leave you alive when they were done with you though so I could finish you off."

Suddenly Gonzap reached for a Pokeball.

"However there is one thing I am gonna do now that I've found ya. I heard you've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw you. That's good to hear mate. I'll test your skill and see how strong you've truly become."

"So you wanna battle me!?"

"You're a right genius you are. You and me mate one on one. First knockout wins. I'll also throw you a bone as well If you win we'll leave this village and never come back."

"And what if you win?" Wes asked.

"Nothin' all I really want is your head but I'll be getting that later."

"Fine! I accept the challenge let's battle!"

* * *

Gonzap was a little surprised but no one could see it because of the smirk on his face.

"Your awfully confident with yourself. Have you forgotten or have you just chose to forgot that during your time in Team Snagem, I was the one guy you could never beat!? If you really have forgotten that then allow me to jog your memory! Go Skarmory!"

A large steel flying Pokemon appeared in front of Gonzap. Rui observed and gasped when she saw a purple aura around it.

"Wes! That Skarmory's a Shadow Pokemon!"

Wes stared at the Shadow Pokemon and shook his head to Gonzap.

"So you changed your own Skarmory to a Shadow Pokemon?" Wes asked. "And here I though you could sink no lower."

Gonzap smirked.

"If it means a stronger Pokemon I'll sink as low as the pits of hell if I have to."

Wes growled.

"You make me sick, Gonzap! Go Typhlosion!"

The fire Pokemon appeared in front of Wes and growled at Skarmory.

"Let's see what you've got mate! Skarmory use Air Cutter!"

The Pokemon flew into the air and cut through the air making sharp blades of wind fly towards Typhlosion.

"Dodge it Typhlosion!"

The fire tried to jump out the way but was too late. The blades of wind knocked backwards on his back."

"Typhlosion are you okay!?" Wes shouted with concern.

Typhlosion saw the concern in his masters eyes and nodded before getting back to his feet. Wes looked at him for one more moment before observing Skarmory.

"I've seen Gonzap use Skarmory several times in the past and it was never that fast." He said to Rui.

"It must be because it's now a Shadow Pokemon so it has a huge power and speed advantage." She replied.

"That's right love," Gonzap said with a smirk. "Wes was never able to beat him when he was a normal Skarmory so there's no way he's going to beat an improved version."

Wes glared coldly at Gonzap.

"Much has changed since then! Typhlosion flamethrower!"

Typhlosion inhaled and let out a large stream of fire from his mouth aimed directly at Skarmory but the steel bird Pokemon was able to dodge with great ease by flying upwards.

"Now Steel Wing!" Gonzap ordered!

While high in the air Skarmory slashed it's wings in an X like motion and two metal blades formed in the air and flew towards Typhlosion

"Quick Typhlosion Dodge it!" Wes shouted desperately.

However it was once again too late. Both of the Steel Wings hit Typhlosion in the chest. They glided across his skin diagonally and lacerated him. The wounds were deep and blood started to flow.

"Typhlosion!" Wes screamed.

He and Rui ran over to the falling Pokemon and Wes able to catch him in his arms just in time. Wes cradled the Pokemon and looked at the gashes caused by the Steel Wing attack. Wes thanked his lucky stars that the slash wasn't deep enough to be lethal but it was deep enough that Typhlosion couldn't continue the fight or else things could go from bad to worse

"You're not impressing me mate!" Gonzap said. "If anything you've gotten worse since you left Team Snagem!"

The men behind Gonzap laughed while their lead smirked victoriously.

Wes looked at the ground sadly he wanted to shut Gonzap up so badly but he looked at Typhlosion and saw that he was in no condition to fight. He then remembered back to what Rui had said about pushing his Pokemon too hard. If he let Typhlosion continued the fight he would be risking his life and Wes didn't want to lose any one else that he cared about it was bad enough to lose his parents and almost lose Rui. It would no doubt brake him if he lost one of his Pokemon.

A tear went down Wes' cheek he had been beaten and humiliated once again and even though he didn't want to admit his defeat the deal was that first knockout wins. Even though Typhlosion wasn't unconscious he couldn't continue. Ready to be a man of his word. Wes opened his mouth to admit defeat to Gonzap.

However before he could make a sound Typhlosion noticed the tear stream down his cheek and stood back on his feet it hurt him to do so but he refused to give and disappoint his master again.

"Typhlosion no! This fight is over!" Wes said sadly but sternly.

However the the fire Pokemon did not listen. Instead he looked at Skarmory high in the air. He then looked at the ground and inhaled as deeply as possible. He then began to breath smoke onto the ground that quickly began to form around him. Wes and Rui both got out of the way as fast possible so they didn't inhale the smoke. However they were confused and so was everyone else what was Typhlosion thinking.

The smoke continued to expand and rise into the air. Wes gasped and realized what his Pokemon was doing. He was making the smokescreen around himself and the higher and thicker it the harder it was to see him even if someone or something was in the air. Skarmory looked down at smoke cloud but it was so large and thick it could not see it's opponent. Typhlosion blew into the smoke and made a hole just big enough for him to see Skarmory who could still not see him at all.

Seeing an opportune moment to strike Wes called out and order.

"Typhlosion Flame Wheel!"

The fire Pokemon inhaled and shot out a wheel of fire that spun towards Skarmory. The attack burst out of the smoke at a rapid speed. Skarmory didn't know where the attack was coming from inside the Smokescreen and didn't have enough time to move. The attack him it head on and it was knocked out of the air. It fell back to earth and crashed in front of Gonzap. However he quickly got back to his feet and shook it's head.

"Clever, but it's not enough!" Gonzap snapped. "Skarmory finish this with Steel Wing!"

However Skarmory did not attack how was it supposed to finish the fight when it couldn't see it's opponent.

"Typhlosion use Swift and follow it up with Fire Blast!" Wes commanded!

"Skarmory use your wings and blow the smoke away!" Gonzap snapped.

Skarmory did just that and made short work of dispersing the smokescreen however it was too late and the too attacks Wes had order were heading right for the steel flying Pokemon. The first attack knocked Skarmory backwards then the Fire Blast hit it with full force and sent it flying backwards. Gonzap went wide eyed for a moment before jumping out of the way of the incoming Pokemon. The rest of Team Snagem did the same except for one man who Skarmory landed on top of.

"Yes!" Wes cheered.

The rest of the village cheered as well it looked like victory was about to go to Wes. However Rui quickly reminded Wes of Something.

* * *

"Wes that Skarmory is a Shadow Pokemon! You know what to do!"

Wes turned and nodded at her and grabbed a Pokeball and put it onto the machine. Skarmory began to get back to it's feet but it was weakened. Gonzap looked at his Pokemon and then at Wes when he realized what the boy was doing.

"Oh no you don't!" Gonzap snapped. "Skarmory go!"

Skarmory looked at it's master and saw him pointing at a certain target...Wes!

The Pokemon's eye's glowed red and he charged at the boy with incredible speed. Typhlosion saw the attac coming and stepped into to defend his master but to no avail. Skarmory went straight through Typhlosion knocking him unconscious to the side and went straight for his intended target. Wes' eyes went went wide when he saw the incoming beast. However there was no time at all to move. He didn't need to be remind that his body was still recovering from his run in with Nidoking's hyper beam. However Skarmory did just that by ramming it's head into his stomach. It's head was cannon ball and Wes felt his ribs crack and the wind leave him and he sword he could feel several wounds still recovering reopen.

"GAAAAAAAH!"

That was last thing that came out of Wes' mouth as he flew backwards and landed back first on the cold hard ground behind him.

"Wes!" Rui shrieked as she immediately ran to his side followed by Eagun and Beluh. Wes laid on the ground trying to catch his breath that he had lost. He tried to move but the he felt was to great. That attack had no doubt broken his ribs. However through the teeth grinding pain Wes began to struggle to get back to his feet.

"No Wes you've been injured again don't move!" Rui begged.

Wes simply stared at her before shaking his head.

"No! I won't let what happened last repeat itself!"

Gonzap could see his former comrade get to one knee and a large, wicked, and twisted smile came across his face. Wes was down and he was practically defenseless. This was the perfect opportunity to end his life.

"This is it!" He yelled! "This is end for you Wes!"

One of Team Snagem members quickly stepped in.

"Wait a sec Gonzap! You can't finish him now! We had a deal with Cipher!"

"Forget them! I'm gonna do what they should have done at Mt. Battle!" He then looked at his Skarmory who had come back to him. He then pointed at Wes once again.

"Kill him!"

Everything seemed to have have went silent when Gonzap shouted those words. Rui's eyes went wide and tears started to flow from. The boy she loved was going to die and she would never find the opportunity to tell him how she felt if she let it happen.

Without Realizing what she was doing she quickly dove in front of Wes and wrapped her arms around him acting like a human shield. It was reminiscent of what happened back in Phenac City during Makuhita's attack when he was a Shadow Pokemon.

Wes went wide eyed at what she was trying to do and tried to break free.

"Rui move or else you'll be killed!" He snapped at her.

However she shook her head in defiance as her tears flowed from her tightly closed eyes.

"I almost lost you once. I'm not gonna lose you again." She said softly to him.

Wes continued to struggle as Skarmory began to fly to towards them with it's razor sharp talons ready to stab right through them.

"Rui let go now!" He yelled desperately trying to break free only for her to tighten her grip on him.

Skarmory was a mere few feet away from them. It let out an ear piercing shriek as it's talons aimed right for Rui's back.

"**RUI LET GO!"** Wes yelled at the top of his lungs.

Rui braced herself for the impact but it never came. However there was a loud scream. Rui looked up and saw Beluh covering her mouth and tears flowing down her eyes and Eagun was starting to run their way as if he was thirty years younger.

Turning around both Wes and Rui gasped and Rui eventually screamed when she saw a familiar looking man standing in front of them with Skarmory's talons going through him.

"**LEONE!"** Eagun yelled at the top his lungs.

Skarmory's talons eventually came out of Leone's body and the elderly man fell backwards onto the ground. Wes, Rui, and her Grandparent's surrounded the man as the village looked on shock. He gasped and coughed as blood bubbled flowed the the holes the went through him and it also bubbled and flowed from his mouth.

"Leone! Stay with us! Leone!" Eagun said desperately to his dying best friend.

"Please Leone try to stay awake!" Beluh sobbed as her tears flowed free. "I'll make a remedy to heal you and you'll be back on your feet in no time!"

Everyone knew here words were false there was no way Leone could be saved. Skarmory's talons went straight through him. He only had a matter of seconds to live. However even with death on the horizon Leone smiled.

"Look's like it's time for me to go home and see my wife" He said. "Don't worry you two I'll be keeping a spot in our house In the sky warm for you both."

"Mr. Leone!" Rui sobbed as her tears fell from her cheeks like waterfalls. "Please don't go!"

Leone smile did not leave his face as he stared at Rui and then at Wes. The boy was frozen where he was he had tears coming from his own eyes as well. Leone couldn't die now Rui, Eagun, and Beluh needed him.

"Hey Wes could you hold Rui for me?" He asked as his voice began to break.

Wes dared not deny a dying mans request. He looked at the sobbing girl and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's what I like to see. You make Rui happy and now this old man can die happy knowing he saw her true smile again after ten long years. When your done saving the world, Take care of her as well as Eagun, Beluh, and the rest of the village. Could you do that for me lad?"

Wes nodded his head a broken sob escaped from him.

"Yeah but they still have you. You're gonna be okay I know you will." He sobbed.

He waited for a response from Leone however no response came.

"Leone? Leone!?"

Eagun shook him desperately but Leone laid limply in his arms with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"NOOOOOO!" Eagun screamed as he held Leone's body close to him.

Beluh fell to her knees and held both her husband and Leone while she cried.

Rui however turned and buried her face into Wes' shoulder. He held her tightly and let his own tears flow free. Leone's final wish was for him to hold and that's just what he was going to do.

* * *

Gonzap stared at the carnage he had caused and then stared at Wes who was distracted with trying to comfort Rui. He then looked at Skarmory who still had Leone's blood on his talons.

"I won't miss this time! Skarmory-"

"Gonzap stop!"

Looking back the leader of Team Snagem saw the same member who stopped him before grab his arm.

"Think about the consequences if you break our deal with Cipher! They have eyes and ears all over Orre! They might end our business relationship and hand you over to the cops as revenge for breaking the deal! Do you want to risk losing Team Snagem and going to prison!? Let's just get out of here before the cops come!"

Gonzap stared at his henchman and then at Wes he growled and grabbed a Pokeball.

"Return, Skarmory"

The Pokemon Disappeared into the Pokeball and he put it back into his pocket. He then saw Wes look up at him.

"Now that I think about it's still to early to finish you off. You better get stronger than you are now mate. I want you to be at your best when I kill you."

Wes began to shake and Rui looked up at him through tear stained. He was growling and breathing heavily. He began to foam at the mouth and had a murderous look in his eye. He broke his hold on Rui and got back to his feet. Despite the enormous pain he was feeling he was going to make Gonzap pay for what had just done.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY!" He roared.

He began to run towards them albeit rather clumsy due to the pain he felt. Rui immediately got to her feet and chased after him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Wes Stop!" She shouted!

Gonzap and Team Snagem laughed as they walked back to their motorcycles and drove away. Wes ran to where they once and was eventually overcome by the pain in his ribs. He fell to his stomach and watched Leone's murderer drive into the horizon.

"Get back here Gonzap!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Don't you dare run away! Get back here and fight me like a man!"

Wes began to get back to his feet but Rui dropped to her knees behind him and wrapped arms around his chest to restrain from moving. He fought against her restraint like a wild animal but due to him being weakened Rui was able to overpower him.

"Wes Stop it!" She shouted at him desperately as she continued to cry. "Stop it please! "He's not coming back!"

Wes continued to struggle under grip but he eventually stopped. Rui released her grip on him. With his hung way low he closed his eyes and began to pound the ground in front of him.

"I hate him..." He growled as his voice got louder and louder. "I hate him, I hate Team Snagem, I hate Nascour, I hate Cipher!"

Rui could hear him sobbing as screamed at the top of his lungs with as much sadness and anger in his voice as he could muster.

"**I HATE THEM ALL!"**

Rui could do nothing but cry with as she wrapped her arms back around him much more softly than before.

"I know, I hate them too." She whispered to him between sobs. "We have to make them all pay. We have to."


	33. Meeting of The Elite

In a dark building deep beneath the streets of Pyrite Town, Nascour stood looking at woman wearing a long pink dress with a smile on his face.

"I'm very impressed with your progress Venus." Nascour said. "You've been able to keep control of The Under without assistance and have increased productivity quite nicely."

"Thank you Master Nascour" Venus said with a soft smile. "As a proud admin of Cipher I refuse to give my superiors anything but the best."

Suddenly the large metal door behind Nascour swung open and revealed Gonzap who stormed in.

"I hate that kid." He growled.

Nascour had a smug look on his face when he saw the Team Snagem leader.

"So how was your little reunion with Wes?" Nascour asked.

"He's gotten stronger, throwing that battle really made me see how much he's truly grown since I last him."

"Really? I was told about the encounter between the two of you and it sounds to me like you just plain lost." Nascour said smugly.

Gonzap eyes flared with anger and quickly got nose to nose with the man who dared to insult him.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me freakshow!?" He said venomously with a clenched fist ready to strike.

"Now Now Gonzap there's no need to be so violent." A new smooth yet sly voice said.

Turning around The group saw a young man wearing a lab coat and glasses. He had black hair with a long strand that hung over his face. In his arms was a small black case.

"Ein!" Venus said happily.

Ein smiled and bowed respectfully before looking Gonzap.

"To think someone of your reputation could easily be bested by your own underling. Such a pitiful display indeed."

"Watch you tongue four eyes before I smash that pretty face of yours in." Gonzap growled.

"My My, I'd thought you were wise enough to remember your place among the ranks." Ein said with a raised eyebrow.

"Cipher doesn't own Team Snagem!" Gonzap snapped. "You think your intimidation crap is going to work on me!?"

"Yes it's true, Cipher doesn't "control" Team Snagem." Venus said. "However we do have complete control of our deal if you were to do something that we don't approve of we would our relationship with Team Snagem and you would be forced to disappear or face punishment for your many naughty wrong doings."

"In a way Gonzap we do own you." Nascour said.

Gonzap growled in anger as Nascour stepped away from him.

"Now let's get back on track." He said. "What can we do for you Ein. It's not very often that you come down here."

Ein smiled

"Well master you will be happy to know that our most powerful Shadow Pokemon is now complete."

Ein gave the small black to Nascour.

"If you could please give that back to Master Evice for me. I'm afraid I'm running a bit behind schedule with the Shadow Pokemon development because I was told to make converting his Pokemon my top priority."

Nascour opened the case and saw the single Pokeball inside of it.

"Honestly I don't understand why the master wanted to make his regular Pokemon more dangerous than it already is. The fact that he already had taught it to kill anything he tells it to kill makes wonder why he was so intent on this." Ein said.

"He's starting to become paranoid." Nascour said. "He knows that Wes is becoming stronger than we expected and is worried that we will be powerless to stop him. He believes having a more powerful and dangerous version of this Pokemon will be able to make it that Wes can't defeat him. Even if he's able to take all three legendary Pokemon from us."

"But you've proven Wes can't defeat you." Ein said. "You defeated him with one Pokemon and nearly killed him. If that boy stood no chance in hell against you. Then there's no way he can beat him because he is just as deadly as you are."

Gonzap shook his head at Ein.

"Do you honestly think that Wes will not get stronger?" He asked. "I've known him see he was just a wee lad. I've practically raised the boy for the past ten years. If there's one thing I learned about him it's that when he sets his mind to something there's no stopping him. If he is intent on defeating us than he will do everything he can to become the most powerful trainer in all of Orre."

"Well no matter." Nascour said. "We need to focus on keeping our remaining Legendary Pokemon away from Wes."

Venus smiled sweetly at her master.

"Don't worry Master, I'll make sure that those naughty children never take the Pokemon you gave me and I'll will be sure to give them the punishment they deserve."

"As will I," Ein said confidently. "Though I'm sure that our dear Venus will be perfectly capable of handling this situation on her own."

Venus blushed and her sweet smile became larger.

"I hope so" Nascour said menacingly as he turned to Gonzap. "Come with me there are some things that we need to discuss about Wes."

Gonzap nodded his head in compliance and the two walked out the room.

Ein turned to Venus and bowed to her.

"I had best return to the Shadow Pokemon Lab and continue with our development. Farewell for now my dear."

"Farewell!" Venus said sweetly.

Ein walked out of the room as Venus sighed dreamily. Another man came in from another door.

"Lady Venus it's almost time for the show to begin and we are ready to broadcast."

Venus turned to the man and flashed her lovely smile to him as she smoothed her dress.

"Very well let us go and spread happiness across our beautiful Under."

The man left the room and Venus followed him while twirling around.

_**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **_

_**First of all a VERY late Happy New Year to all of you. **_

_**Second of all I apologize for the lengthy delay. I Since the last chapter I decided to go on a brief hiatus due to personal reasons. When I was ready to come back I became sick with something that I couldn't get rid of for the longest time. I thank you all immensely for being so patient. **_

_**I was not intending to make you all wait this long and come back with a short chapter like this but I was struck with a sudden inspiration that made me think this would make I nice filler chapter to help kick off the next part of the story. **_

_**I am planning to put myself back on track and have new chapter come out every Saturday. I have several things already planned out it's just a matter of putting them into words.**_

_**I thank you all for giving me over 150 awesome reviews and helping me almost hit 100 favorites and followers never in my wildest dream did I think this story would become so loved. I'm incredibly grateful.**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter :)**_


	34. My Resolve

A few days after tragedy had struck the peaceful Village of Agate, Wes, Rui, Eagun, Beluh, and the rest of the village gathered inside the cave which Rui's parents were buried for the funeral of Leone. The man who was tragically taken before his time was buried beside Jack and Lillia. Eagun gave the village a heartfelt and memorable speech about how much of a friend Leone was not just to his family but to others as well.

As people put flowers on his grave and comforted Eagun and Beluh. As villagers left the cave, one by one they put a hand on a sobbing Rui's shoulder offering their condolences to her as well. The only person besides Eagun and Beluh that did not leave Rui's side was Wes. He stayed by her and had his hand in hers throughout the entire service and when they went to Leone's grave to put flowers on it, Rui broke into tears while Wes rubbed her back softly in comfort.

* * *

After the funeral, Wes became very quiet and reclusive. There were many times throughout the next few days where he refused to come back to the house and he just stayed at the top of the hill staring out into the sky not allowing anyone near him. It took a huge amount of effort from Rui to get him to talk to her about what was going on inside his mind and she barely got anything out of him.

One morning Rui stepped outside to check on Wes who was awake before her as usual. She was finally able to convince to come back to the house because almost every night since the funeral he would sleep outside rather than in his bed. Even though he was used to the conditions of the outdoors due to many days in Team Snagem where he would camp outside during missions, Rui felt much more at ease when he was inside in a warm bed rather than the cold ground.

Rui spotted her dear friend sitting in his usual spot on the top of the hill petting Espeon's head while Umbreon laid by his side. She walked up to him and sat down beside him and Espeon and Umbreon got up to leave so they could have some privacy. For the longest time the two said nothing until Wes broke the silence.

"How could I have let things get this bad?" He asked without looking in Rui's direction.

He looked down at the ground sadly. As time went on Wes began to mentally torture himself by taking responsibility for Leone's death. Nobody in the village blamed Wes for what happened but now many were weary of him because of his revealed past with Leone's true murder Gonzap. It took a huge amount of effort from Rui, Eagun, and Beluh to stop Wes from exiling himself from the village because he believed himself to be a threat.

"I should have prevented Mr. Leone's death, Rui." Wes said. "I should have beaten Gonzap and taken Skarmory when I had the chance and he would still be alive."

"Wes you and I both know that you did everything you could to stop Gonzap."

"Yeah well thanks to him almost everybody here is afraid of me now."

Wes hugged his knees and buried his head in his arms.

"All I wanted was to live a quiet and peaceful life with my Pokemon. Now I'm in a war with my former comrades and a group of psychotic trainers who want us dead. Why can't something just go my way for once. Was it really so much to ask to live in peace instead of causing more pain to people I care about."

Rui moved closer to Wes and place her hand on top of his.

"Wes you can say what happened to Mr. Leone was your fault all you want but I'm going to keep telling you it's not because I know and you know that it wasn't. I promise you that everything will be alright we're going to move on and get stronger. There's no point from running away from the past when we can learn from it."

Wes looked into Rui's beautiful blue eyes and for the first time in several weeks gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Rui not just for this but for everything else. Since I met you you've made me see a different side of myself. You've helped me see life in a different and better way than I used to see it. You've made realize just how much I care about others but mostly how I care about you."

Rui felt her face heat up as she stared into Wes' soft golden eyes.

"Wes I-"

"What's the matter?"

Rui realized what she was going to say and shook her head.

"Nevermind" She then looked back at the morning sky. Wes looked back at it as well.

"Before he died Leone asked me when our adventure was over to take care of you, your grandparents, and the rest of the village. I'm not sure if I can do that but I'm gonna try my hardest to honor his wish."

He then got to his feet as Rui looked back at him.

"But first things first we have to put an end to Team Snagem and Cipher. It's gonna be a tough fight but I know we can win this. So let's go."

Wes smiled and held a hand out to Rui who was still sitting down. The red haired girl couldn't help but smile this was the first time she ever heard Wes say something so uplifting and hopeful. He really has come a long way since they first met. With a nod she took his hand and he helped her back to her feet.

"We've spent enough time in the village. We need to get back to Pyrite Town and talk with Duking and see what he knows. I'm not fully recovered from Nidoking's hyper beam thanks to Gonzap and his Skarmory but I'm well enough."

Rui nodded her head.

"Your right Wes. The longer we do nothing the worse things will become."

"I think we should say our goodbyes to Eagun and Beluh because I don't know when we'll be coming back."

Rui froze for a moment and then nodded her head.

* * *

However before they went back to the house, they went to the graves of Leone and Rui's parents. Both of them bowed their heads as Wes looked down at all three of the graves in front of him.

"I swear I'm going to make Gonzap pay for what he did to you." He said to Leone's grave.

He then looked at the Jack and Lillia's graves.

"I've lost too many people that I care about and I'm not going to lose another. I promise all of you that I will keep Rui safe you can count on that."

Wes then thoughts something to himself as Rui's face entered his mind.

"_If I really do love her, then I have to keep her safe because I can't lose another person that I love."_

Soon Wes and Rui were back at the village entrance getting ready to leave. Eagun and Beluh were both standing beside Wes' motorcycle. They both had sad smiles on their faces. Wes and Rui had been home for almost a month and they didn't want them to leave because they didn't know when they would return.

When Wes finished refueling the bike and restocking his compartment with Pokeballs he and Rui looked back at the elderly couple Rui was the first to hug them followed by Wes.

"I promise I'll take care of Rui." Wes said to them as he hugged them.

"Take care of yourself as well son." Eagun said.

"I will" Wes turned to Rui. "You ready?"

Rui nodded her head as she got in the passenger car as Espeon and Umbreon jumped in after her.

Wes got on the bike and looked back at Eagun and Beluh with a smile on his face.

"We'll be back soon I promise"

With that said Wes kicked the ignition and the motorcycle roared to life.

He and Rui looked at each other and smiled as a thought entered Rui's head.

"_Hopefully when this is over I can tell you how I feel."_

With nothing left to be said Wes hit the gas and the motorcycle sped off into the distance as Eagun and Beluh watched it disappear with sad yet loving smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**I apologize for it being kind of short but I hope it was still enjoyable.**

**Wes and Rui are finally back on the road and headed back to Pyrite Town. What will happen next we'll soon find out.**

**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**


	35. The Kids Grid

Arriving at Pyrite Town Wes and company got off the bike and made their way to the entrance. The town looked as broken and run down as always but for some reason it felt much more clean than before. Maybe it was because Miror B. was no longer causing problems in the city or maybe it was just the groups imagination.

"Do you think Duking will have any new leads about Cipher?" Rui asked as she walked by Wes' side down the street.

"We won't know til' we ask." Wes replied.

The group soon arrived as Duking's house and went inside. The towns enforcer looked up and a large smile formed on his face.

"Well look who's here!" He said happily. "I was wondering when I was going to see you guys again."

Wes and Rui both smiled as Duking got from his desk and shook hands with both of them.

"I heard you stopped Cipher's attack on Mt. Battle Wes but then you were badly injured. When I had gotten no news that you had recovered I had assumed the worst had happened." Duking said as he looked down at the young boy in front of him. "Tell me lad what happened to you?"

Wes and Rui looked at each other and then back at Duking.

"After we had liberated Mt. Battle from Cipher we ran into their second in command Nascour." Rui said. "Wes tried to battle him but he was easily beaten. Nascour then tried to kill me but Wes protected me. However it was at a price because he was gravely injured. If it wasn't for the doctors and my grandmother he would have died."

Wes saw a few small tears forming in her eyes as she quickly brushed them away. He decided to take over talking because he knows how hard it is for her to talk about these things especially after all she's been through recently.

"I was in a coma for two weeks after and it took quite a while to recover when I finally woke up."

Duking looked into the eyes of both Children for a moment before speaking.

"Well I'm glad that you were able to pull through that Wes you're too good of a kid to have died such a painful way. However I have a feeling you're not telling me the whole story. As a father I can tell when something is bothering my kids because they have the exact same look in their eyes as you do now. So what are trying to hide."

"Something that's personal and you have no right to stick you're nose in." Wes said rather angrily.

"Wes calm down" Rui said calmly as she grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry about his sudden attitude Duking. However he does speak the truth. We're not telling you everything but what we're not telling is very personal and neither of us are comfortable talking about it."

Rui looked at Duking softly hoping that he would not continue to stress the matter. The only thing they haven't talked about was Team Snagem's attack on her village. It's hard for Rui to talk about Leone's death and it's even harder for Wes because not only did he still feel responsible for causing all of the chaos, he also didn't want Duking to know that he was a member of Team Snagem. The only people he was comfortable with knowing the truth was Rui and her Grandparents and it was going to stay that way.

Duking stared at them both for a moment.

"Forgive me," He said. "You're absolutely right. You have both been through a lot as of late and I have no right to snoop. I guess It's just the father in me coming out. My kids have been hiding something from me lately. They're telling me they have nothing to hide but I know they're lying because the have the same look in their eyes as you do now."

Wes and Rui looked at each other curiously what could Duking's kids be hiding?

"Anyway that's enough of that." Duking said. "I suppose you guys are wondering if we have any updates on Cipher."

"Yes, that's actually the reason why we came back." Wes said.

"Well then I have some good news and some bad news." Duking began. "The good news is we do have some news for you about cipher. The bad news is that Pyrite Town is no more safe than it was before because they're still causing trouble here."

"I thought this place was free after I kicked Miror B. and his stooges out of town." Wes said not believing what he had just been told.

"You only freed the surface of Pyrite Town. It turns out that Cipher has a huge hideout underneath the city.

"What!?" Wes and Rui said in unison.

"That's right, we found out that they're running a huge underground city called 'The Under.' I'll bet they only had been causing trouble up here on the surface to keep this a secret. That place has to be they're true hideout. We tried to shut the place down but we were easily beaten by a beautiful young woman in a long pink dress. She had this incredibly powerful Pokemon that absolutely decimated our police forces."

Wes and Rui looked at each other.

"That's got to be one of their remaining admins that Dakim was talking about." Rui whispered quietly.

"Yeah, which means she must have one of the Shadow Legendary Pokemon." Wes said.

Duking looked at the suspiciously.

"What are you two whispering about?" He asked.

Suddenly Wes stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Duking take us to The Under."

Duking's eyes went wide.

"Are you insane Wes!? Absolutely not! You'll get slaughtered if I let you go down there!"

"Are you forgetting that I'm the who defeated Miror B.?"

"That woman we encountered is no Miror B. though she's more dangerous than he ever was! Trust me she may look like an angel but she's a devil in disguise! There's no way I'm going to send you two to your deaths at her hands!"

Wes sighed and sat back down as he held his head in frustration.

"Besides..." Duking began. "I couldn't take you guys there even if I wanted to. The only way down there is by an elevator that's in that tower we thought was Miror B.'s hideout. However after our failed attempt to shut The Under down Cipher has locked the door to the elevator. Now no one can get into The Under and nobody can get out."

"But we have to get down there." Rui said desperately. "We know it's dangerous but we have to stop Cipher."

"I'm sorry Rui, but I can't let you guys go down there." Duking said sternly. "I'm just trying to keep you guys safe. It's best that your forget about The Under. It's not like they're causing trouble up here where all of our citizens are."

"It doesn't matter where they're causing trouble!" Wes snapped angrily as he stood from his seat. "These guys are crazy and they need to go down! They're trying to turn our way of life with Pokemon into a life of pure hell and chaos and Rui and I are the only ones that can stop them! We're going to find a way to get into The Under and we're going to stop them whether you like it or not!"

Wes then stormed out of Duking's house. Rui chased after him leaving a shocked Duking all alone.

* * *

Rui eventually caught up with her partner and saw that he was heading for the tower he was told about. However she stopped him from going any further after she stood in his path.

"You didn't have to go off on him like that you know." She said.

"You're too soft for you're own good Rui." Wes said with irritation in his voice. "Whether you like or not I'm not going to let anyone stop us from completing our mission."

"Wes, That temper of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble!" Rui snapped. "There are better ways to handle a bad situation than by yelling at everybody! We could have tried to convince him to let us take care of things!"

"We don't have that kind of time! If we wait for him, who knows how long it will take for us to get into The Under!? We have to find a way to get in there now!"

"And then what!? This is the problem with you Wes! You don't think these kind of things through you just rush into things never once thinking about what could happen!"

"Rui will you just listen to me and not argue!"

"No you need to listen to me for once! This is just like what happened at Mt. Battle with Nascour! I tried to get you to stop but you wouldn't listen! Remember what happened after that!? You rushed into a fight that you couldn't win and then you got your ass kicked and almost died!"

Everything was deathly silent after that. The duos Pokemon backed away from the scene as they never thought tensions could rise this high between Wes and Rui who were both seething with anger at the moment.

After a moment both of them let out heavy sighs to try and calm down. It wasn't like them to yell at each other.

"Everybody wants us dead Wes." Rui said more calmly but still with frustration. "However it's obvious that you are the primary target. You can't honestly think that you can just rush in expecting to win if you do really think that that then you're signing your own death sentence. Your not stupid Wes you know our enemies are getting more and more dangerous. I do agree that we have to get into The Under and we can't afford to wait but Please for once will you just listen to me and lets think this through?"

"Umm...excuse me?"

Wes and Rui turned when they heard the voice of what sounded like a young girl. They saw that they were correct when they looked into the eyes or a young girl with dark red hair and wearing a blue blouse and a dark blue skirt.

"What do you want kid?" Wes asked.

"Wait I remember you." Rui said. "You're Duking's daughter."

The girl smiled and nodded their head.

"That's right, I'm Marcia. Don't you remember I told that my siblings and I have a secret organization?

The duo thought back to the last time they were here and remembered her telling them that. They nodded their heads in response to her question.

"Well I heard you're um, 'conversation' and I think I may be able to help you. If you would both follow me please?"

Marcia then began to walk away Wes and Rui looked at each confusingly for a moment and then followed her.

* * *

She walked them back to Duking's house and raised a hand telling them to wait. She looked inside and noticed that her father was not in the house she then motioned for Wes and Rui to follow her. When they went back inside she went over to the bookcase her brother had used before and pulled on a book leading into the secret area the saw the last time they were here. They saw Marcia's brothers and sister but they also saw a new boy they had never seen before he was wearing roller blades and had on a red bandanna as well a blue shirt and purple shorts.

Welcome to the headquarters Kids Grid!" Marcia said happily. "We're a group of Kids that are trying to do everything we can to stop Cipher!"

"What!?" Wes and Rui said in Unison.

"You guys are fighting Cipher as well!?" Wes asked. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed!?"

"Don't worry about us." Marcia said with a sweet innocent We've never actually had any problems with causing trouble Cipher. After all who's gonna think that a kid could be a threat?"

Rui smiled.

"She has a point, Wes. They all look so innocent and adorable I would never believe that they would be against Cipher."

She then looked at Marcia as a memory of Duking came into her mind. She then looked at the kids rather sternly.

"I take it that this is what Duking doesn't know about?"

Marcia gasped and put her hands together.

"Please don't tell Papa! If he finds out he'll shut us down"

Wes then crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You do know how worried his about you guys right?" He asked.

"I know and we don't mean to make him worry but we have to something to save our town and all of the Pokemon in Orre. Papa has too many other things to worry about besides Cipher so we're going to take care of Cipher for him."

"Noble as your intentions are, it's still too risky to be doing this." Wes said. "If Cipher finds out about this they will kill you without hesitation. They won't care if your just a child."

"Wes!" Rui snapped sternly. "Don't say things like that are you trying to frighten them!?"

"We know the risks, but we have to do something." Marcia said.

Wes and Rui looked into the determined eyes of the young girl in front of them. In a way she was doing just what they were doing. Fighting their enemy whether anyone likes it or not. Wes had to admit he didn't like what these kids were doing but they had guts.

"Alright how can you help us?" He asked.

Marcia smiled.

"Come with me"

"Any luck Marcia?" The new boy asked when he saw her.

Marcia smiled.

"Take a look professor eyesight." She said as she motioned to the two people behind her.

The boy gasped and rolled up to them.

"Hey are you Wes and Rui!?"

Rui looked at him confusingly.

"How do you know who we are?"

"I thought so this could make things so much easier. Please can I get you to deliver this to Nett's house in The Under?"

"In The Under!? You guys are stationed down there as well!?" Wes asked in disbelief.

"Yep, and Cipher has no clue about us! So please can you do this for me?"

Wes and Rui looked at what the boy them was showing it looked it was a part to a computer.

"What is it?" Rui asked.

"It's called the Power Part. Our connections in The Under have been blocked several times recently. No doubt it's because that stupid show with Venus."

"Venus? Who's that?" Rui asked.

"She's a TV star in The Under and I've heard she's pretty big deal in Cipher as well. Anyway her broadcast has got to be knocking our connections but with this part we can increase our power and get back online down there."

"Well we would," Wes began. "However we have a bit of problem. The only way down there is through the elevator in that old tower and they've locked the door so we can't get down there."

"Not a problem we have just the guy for that kind of problem, Hey Mikey!"

The boy Wes and Rui met the last time they were here looked up from his computer.

"It looks like Cipher's locked us out of The Under would you remedy that situation please?"

Mikey smiled and nodded his head. He looked down at his computer and pressed a few keys before looking back up.

"Alright the doors unlocked and Cipher doesn't even know." He said with a smirk.

Wes and Rui both smiled before taking the part from the roller blade wearing boy.

"Thank you guys so much!" Rui said happily. "Don't worry we'll deliver this part to this Nett kid. We promise."

"Thank you both so much! Good luck and remember the Kids Grid is a secret." Marcia said with a smile.

Wes and Rui both nodded in compliance.

"Come on let's get down to The Under" Wes said as Rui nodded in response.

The group then left the Headquarters leaving the kids alone.

"Hey Sis do you think that they can do this?" Mikey asked his sister.

"Of course." Marcia responded "They're the ones who Miror B."

"But I heard that Venus is a lot stronger than Miror B." Mikey said worriedly.

"Don't worry Mikey," Marcia said with confidence. "If anyone can beat her it's those two."


	36. Into the Under

_**Author's Note: Hey guys it's been a while hasn't it! I'm not dead I swear I'm not. I wanted to apologize immensely for this long delay. I had to go on an unexpected due to personal things and previous commitments that I promised to help with. I promise that everything is done now and I can focus on this story from now on. This was the last hiatus and delay I promise.**_

_**I know there was update a few days ago however there was no actual new chapter If you have been following my story since the last chapter was poster. (To those who haven't and are new I would like to say "Welcome and I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! :D) There was merely a chapter rearrangement to help the plot flow a little more smoothly.**_

_**On another note I wanted to let you all know that I have cleaned up and updated all previous chapters in this story over these past few months. Nothing major just grammatical cleaning and adding a few scenes here and there in previous chapters. However the chapters might be worth a re-read because what was now put in is going to affect chapters that are not too far down the road. **_

_**Again I am very very sorry for the long wait. I thank you all for your patience and I promise it will not happen again.**_

_**I also thank you all for over 100 favorites!**_

_**I know this chapter is kind of short however the upcoming ones I promise will be longer.**_

_**With nothing left to be said enjoy the new chapter. :)**_

_**GNR365**_

* * *

"What do you mean the door just opened on it's own!?" The angry voice of one of the Cipher Peon's shouted at the peon guarding the door that lead to the under.

"Because that's what happened do you need to get your ears checked!?" The young woman being accused shouted back.

"Don't talk that way to your superior!"

"Being promoted from elevator door guard to headquarters front door guard does not make you my superior!"

"Whatever just get the damn door lock back up and running we need to hurry to the meeting if we're not there Venus' enforcer is going to come down hard on us."

The female peon froze for a moment.

"Oh man she's scarier than Venus sometimes." she said with worry in her voice.

"Yeah she is, so if we don't to be on her bad side, hurry up and get this thing up and running."

* * *

Outside in the streets of Pyrite Town Wes, Rui, and their Pokemon walked towards the building that was said to have lead to the under.

"I'm really nervous about this, Wes." Rui said in a worried tone.

"Why?" The young trainer responded.

"Think about it, we're not just going up against a few of Cipher's thugs. We're going to be in a whole city that's full of them and they want our heads."

Wes froze in his tracks.

"Yeah your right about that. We need to be extra careful down there."

"Wes! Rui!" A young voice called out.

Turning around Wes and Rui saw Marcia running their way.

"What is it?" Wes asked her as she stopped in front of them.

"I just wanted to tell you all again to be very careful. The Under is crawling with Cipher's Guards."

"We were just discussing that." Rui said. "We need to find a way to get around down there without being caught."

"Don't worry not everyone down there is with Cipher." Marcia said with a reassuring smile. "You see The Under used to be a mining town so the place is full of civilians. It's Cipher's headquarters you need to be worried about because that place is heavily guarded. Other than that you should be able move out in the open because nobody outside of Cipher knows about you. Still be cautious because there could be a guard or two off duty hanging around.

Wes and Rui both nodded their heads.

"Thanks for the info." Wes said. "I guess we can be a little more at ease knowing we're not fully in the hornet's nest."

"Alright I'll let our group in The Under know that your coming. Good luck down there." Marcia said before waving goodbye and running off.

Wes and Rui watched her leave before the sandy haired boy turned to the red haired girl beside him.

"Come on let's get down there." He said.

Rui nodded in response and the group continued to make their way to their destination.

The group arrived at the tower however Wes was a little further ahead than the others and spotted two people standing in front of the elevator that led down to The Under.

"Stop!" He whispered loudly to Rui and their Pokemon.

Grabbing Rui's wrist he pulled her against the side of the building while he laid up against and carefully looked inside the building.

"There the door's fixed and should lock again." The young female said to the man standing above her.

"Good let's get down to The Under and get to the meeting."

The two Cipher members went into the elevator and the door slammed shut before it descended into the darkness below before coming back after a moment empty.

Wes heard everything and growled as he went inside with his group following him.

"Great we're too late."

Rui looked at the Elevator for a moment. Before turning to the boy beside her.

"Why don't we just ask the kids to unlock it for us again." She said.

"There's no point. Cipher would probably discover it again before we get back here and lock the door again." Wes responded while he stared at the door.

"Well how are we going to get inside?" Rui asked.

Wes continued to stare at the door for a moment before getting an idea. He smiled for a second and then grabbed the Poke ball on his belt that had Hariyama inside it. He threw it out and the fighting Pokemon appeared in front of his Master.

Rui looked at Hariyama and then at Wes with a look of confusion. She could see the wheels in his head turning and couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do. Suddenly the pieces started to come together.

"Wes, are you gonna do what I think your gonna do?" She asked with wide eyes.

She saw a wicked little smirk on her friends face.

"Hariyama..."

The fighter Pokemon turned to his master who pointed at the door.

"Smash"

Hariyama faced the door and with a raised fist punched it making fly off of it's hinges he then picked it up and threw it out of the tower.

"Thank You." Wes said before giving his Pokemon a high five and sending him back to his Pokeball.

Rui stared at Rui with mouth hanging wide open.

"Hey look we got the door open." He said while motioning to the now open elevator with a smile on his face.

Rui frowned at him.

"Are you trying to cause trouble before we even get down there?" She asked.

Wes simply smiled innocently before walking into the elevator. Rui shook her head and followed him inside before he pressed the button that pointed down. The group then descended into the darkness below.

* * *

When the Elevator came to a stop a gate opened and revealed a girl wearing a frilly pink dress and a purple top hat. She was spinning a cane in her hand.

"Welcome to The Under!" She said cheerfully. "It's been so long since anyone has come down here for a visit! Please enjoy your stay!"

With that the girl skipped away merrily. Wes and Rui just stared at where she was at.

"I guess Marcia was right and we're okay to move around." Rui said.

"I guess we are." Wes responded.

Walking away from the elevator, the group stepped deeper into The Under.

The Under itself was surprisingly beautiful. There were large buildings everywhere and almost everything was covered in neon. There were also huge monitors all over town with huge speakers under them.

Wes and Rui looked around in awe until the monitors went black for a moment before revealing a young woman.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" She said happily into a microphone. "It's time for "The Under Time" again today! Without further ado, let's bring out that special someone we've all been waiting for! The beautiful Lady Venus!"

The camera then switched to a beautiful woman with red hair wearing a long and frilly pink and white dress with a pink veil over her face. Wes and Rui could hear the people in the under cheering and several men around them wolf whistling at her.

"Hi Everyone." Venus said in a calm silky smooth voice. "It's me your Venus, Everyone's Venus that's me."

Wes and Rui looked at her surprisingly.

"That's Venus!?" They said in shock.

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news to share with all of you. It seems that there are naughty little spies in the Under. We don't have all of the details but if you see anyone suspicious please let us know. I'm counting on all of you. That is all for today. Until we meet again my lovelies."

Venus blew a kiss at the screen before it faded to black.

Rui covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"No way...they already know we're here!?" She said in disbelief.

Wes looked just as shocked but remained calm.

"No matter, we're just going to have to be extra careful." He said to her. "Come on let's go find this Nett Kid and give him this piece.

Rui nodded her head and went with Wes deeper into The Under.


	37. A Blossom in the Darkness

Deep within The Under was a television studio where Venus stood in a center spotlight behind a large desk. She removed loose strands of hair from her face and smiled at the reflection of herself in a mirror. She moved the mirror around until another person's reflection appeared behind her.

Turning around she turned her attention to a young girl. She looked to be no older than eighteen. She had long blonde hair that reached down past her shoulders. She wore a pink and sky blue striped mini dress with black tights and blue boots. Venus stared at her as she looked down at the ground with her hands folded in front of her and with a calm almost emotionless expression on her face.

"Five Minutes until showtime, Lady Venus." A man operating one of the camera's said.

Venus turned and nodded her before looking back at the girl behind her. She walked up to her with a soft smile on her face and placed one hand on her shoulder while the other stroked her long blonde hair. The girl looked up at her with innocent brown eyes.

"You should smile more, you've always had the most beautiful smiles."

The girl did as she was told and smiled softly at the woman in front of her.

"Yes, Lady Venus" She said calmly.

"We are about to go on the air why don't you join this time so all of The Under my personal enforcers beautiful face."

The girl's smile disappeared and she shook her head.

"No thank you, Lady Venus." She said. "This has always been your show, and I'm very camera shy."

Venus' smiled faded but only for a moment before returning again.

"Very well then, I won't make do anything you're uncomfortable with my dear."

Suddenly the studio doors swung open revealing two of Cipher's Peons.

"Lady Venus we found the spies." one of them said.

Venus' eye's went wide.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Both Peons nodded their heads.

"The elevator door on the surface was destroyed and thrown into the street. We saw two people heading down here and now another one who we believed to be an accomplice of theirs has come down. Kloak and Dagur have captured the accomplice and are awaiting your orders ma'am."

Venus became nervous and began to fan herself. People began to notice this was a habit of hers when she was stressed.

"But I have to focus on the show. I was told by Master Nascour that The Under can't find out that Cipher is the one that is controlling it. The people believe me to be nothing more than a Television Star. If I'm seen hurting somebody I could be arrested not only would that ruin my image, it would blow my cover and get me into serious trouble with Master Nascour _**and**_ Master Evice. Oh, what am I going to do."

When Venus was stressed she always let her imagination run wild and forget almost all logic. Luckily her enforcer was there to be a voice of hope and reason.

"Lady Venus allow me to go and deal with the spy that is captured I will get all of the information he possesses out of him." She said.

Venus smiled.

"Thank You may dear make it happen. Although it's not him I'm worried about. It's the other two that worry me."

"You mean Rui and-"

Venus' enforcer cut herself off when she was about to mention the second name. However with a hard swallow she said his name.

"...Wes?"

Venus nodded her head.

"Yes if my sources above ground are correct then those two naughty children who have caused us so much trouble are running around somewhere in The Under. I want you to find them defeat them and bring them to me."

Her enforcer bowed in compliance.

"As you wish Lady Venus."

Venus turned to the two peons that had barged in.

"Go with her and provide backup if she asks for it."

The two peons saluted.

"Yes Ma'am!" They said in unison.

Venus' enforcer walked out of the room with the two peons chasing after her.

Venus smiled as she faced the camera.

"_Go my beautiful blossom" _She thought to herself. _"The time has come for you to bloom."_

Walking out of the studio, Venus' enforcer stepped onto a moving car with the two Peons following behind. She took a small disc out of the pocket of her dress and put into a small slot. The car then began to move and head towards the main part of The Under. As they rode her thoughts went back to the ones she was tasked with finding particularly the boy.

The name "Wes" was probably short for "Wesley" which was not an uncommon name. Hearing it many times throughout her life hurt her because the name reminded her of the Wesley she knew. He was a sweet and timid boy that she cared greatly for. However he had died ten years ago and every day she missed him and wished she could see his face again.

"Um M'lady" one of the Peons said snapping her out of her thoughts and making her turn hear head. "You and Lady Venus are as thick as thieves. I heard she taught you everything you knew about battling. I've also seen you battle as well. You are quite possibly one of Cipher's best soldiers. If I may ask M'lady. Why do you think she asked us to join you when you could Easily defeat Wes and Rui without us?"

Venus' Enforcer stared at the Peon for a moment before turning her head back in front of her.

"She's probably worried about something happening to me. I was told about these two and they sound like they're a lot stronger than they look. Why else would they be at the top of Cipher's blacklist?"

Her calm emotionless expression turned into a frown as she took a Pokeball out of her pocket and looked at it.

"However I don't care how strong they are. I will stop them."

As badly as the name "Wes" haunted her she would still carry out her orders. It didn't matter if this man had the same name as the boy she once knew she would still defeat him.

"Lady Venus' enemies are my enemies."

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**I know these past few chapters have been pretty short however I have a lot planned for the next few so they will be much longer than these ones and I promise you that.**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


	38. Trouble in the Diner

Walking through the streets of The Under, Wes and Rui kept they're eyes open for the entrance to the Kids grid. They also tried to stay as alert as possible for trouble. Even though most of the city was full of Civilians the place was run by Cipher and this was they're main hideout was located here as well. They're was no doubt members patrolling the streets or were on break.

Wes looked from building to building but could not find any signs that they were close to the Kids Grid. It would have helped if he and his group were told the location of the building or at least had a description of what it looked like. With little info on where to start he figured that he would find the bind when he saw a bunch of kids all in the same place and going in and out of a building.

"Maybe we should go somewhere and see if we could find a map of the city or something." Rui said

"What makes you think a map would show a secret base?" Wes asked her.

"It was just a suggestion." Rui replied. "It's better than just looking for a needle in a large neon haystack."

"We just have to keep looking, I'm sure we'll find eventually." Wes said to her reassuringly as his thoughts betrayed his words. _"Even though it feels like we're walking around in circles."_

A few minutes later, Wes looked back at her and saw that she was starting to fall behind. They had been walking around for over an hour non stop and she looked like she was starting to get tired. She didn't have as much energy as he had because she hasn't been doing all of the physical training that he's been doing since he was a young boy. She wasn't weak because she did have a good amount of energy from running all over her village and helping out as many people as she can and she's gotten much more energy from being on this adventure with Wes. However she had her limits and he didn't know how much longer they would be walking when they didn't know where to go.

Looking around he saw a building that had neon signs showing different foods. Looking back at Rui he smiled and chuckled when he saw her trying to go faster so she could stay by his side.

"Come on, Rui, there's a diner over there let's get something to eat and take a breather." He said.

Rui looked at the diner and smiled. She looked back at Wes and was about to respond, however when she did she saw him staring at her with his hand reached out towards her. She blushed when she saw a soft caring smile on his face. Her blushed deepened without her noticing as she slowly took his hand. He turned around and walked towards the diner and she followed him with the blush on her face not leaving as her hand remained in his hand.

* * *

After about twenty minutes Wes and his group were eating their food in the diner. Nothing was really said between he and Rui but Rui had other things on her mind other than making conversation. Very few times if not ever had she seen Wes act like such a gentleman. The calm caring smile that was on his face and the way he held her hand made her heart race. Her blush had disappeared a while ago but it had now returned. She was positive that Wes only held her hand to help her keep up with him because she was tired and he wanted to be helpful, but she also believed he did it because he cared about her and was just trying to show how much he cared for her. Thinking things like that only made her feelings for him grow like a spring flower.

Finishing her food she looked up at Wes who just finished his and then looked at her.

"Felling better now?" Wes asked her.

Rui's blush deepened when she looked into his caring gold eyes.

"Y-Yeah a lot better..." She said rather nervously. "Um W-Wes can I ask you something?"

Wes looked at her and started to blush himself when he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Y-Yeah sure whats up?"

Rui just stared at him. She wanted to ask him how he felt about her so badly however the word's would not come out of her mouth.. She made no effort to try and say a word. Eventually she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Nevermind" She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah it's nothing important." She lied as different thought's ran though her head. _"Why can't I just ask him how he feels about me? Why does it have to be this hard?"_

SuddenlyThe TV's inside the diner flickered to life.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" The announcer from before said happily. "It's time once again for "The Under Time!" So without further ado I give you the beautiful Lady Venus!"

The Camera switched to Venus who had the same soft smile on her face from before.

"Hello Everybody it's me your Venus. It seems those naughty little spies are still in our beloved Under. I beg of you all to report to our hotlines if you see anybody suspicious. That is all for now until next time my lovelies."

Venus blew a kiss at the camera and the TV's switched off.

Rui stared at the TV for a moment before speaking.

"I'm amazed at how easily we've been able to get around here. Especially with Venus knowing that we're here."

She looked at Wes and a look of concern formed on her face when she saw a look of worry on his.

"Wes, is something wrong?" She asked.

"I just have this bad feeling suddenly, like we need to leave this place and never come back." He said. "I feel like something bad's gonna happen."

Rui felt worried now. She can't remember if Wes was ever worried about something bad happening to them. However despite her growing nervousness she tried to think positive and put on a brave face.

"We've been through a lot. I felt like my life was over far to many times that I would like to feel. I lost Mr. Leone and I almost lost you. However even through all of this I keep my hope of saving all Pokemon all of mankind strong and with you with me I feel like I can face anything."

Wes stared at her as she smiled.

"Whatever happens Wes we can handle it together."

Wes was about to respond but before he could he suddenly heard someone shouting and screaming, and from what it sounded like it was a young boy.

Rui and Wes' Pokemon all heard the noise as well and the entire group turned to see a young boy with brown hair and wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans being held by his shirt by a grown man in a black sleeveless shirt and cargo pants. People all around the diner watched on but nobody interfered. Scenes like this were quite common down in The Under.

"Let me go!" The boy shouted with his eyes closed as he struggled and squirmed to break free but to no avail.

"Give me all of your money kid!" The man shouted angrily. "You lost that battle fair and square and you bet all of your money so give it to me!"

Wes and his group glared at the man as they got up to go help the kid.

"I gave you everything I had! I swear I don't have any more money!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Bullshit I know you have more on you! Your gonna give it to me or I'm gonna-"

Wes cut the mans threat short by grabbing him from behind. He locked the mans choking arm around his own arm making him drop the boy. Rui went over to the child to check on him as Wes took the man down to the ground and kept his arm lock on him.

"Urgh let me go!" The man shouted at Wes as he struggled violently against him.

"Hey, hey,hey, just take it easy." Wes said calmly. "You got what you wanted from the boy so you need to leave him alone."

The diner cook came out from the back saw what was happening. His face went red with anger. Fights may be common in the diner but they weren't going to happen in his diner.

"**HEY YOU PUNKS TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"** He shouted.

Wes looked at the cook and then at the man he had pinned to the ground.

"If you want me to let you go, then you need to leave that boy alone." He ordered to the man.

The man continued his struggle but eventually he calmed down and nodded his knowing he wasn't going to go free unless he did what he was told.

"Fine I'll go. I doubt I'll get much more out of the brat anyway." The man said.

"**HEY ARE YOU PUNKS DEAF!? I SAID TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"** The cook yelled at the top of his lungs.

"**CALM DOWN WE'RE LEAVING!" **Wes shouted back angrily.

He stared back down at the man and released him.

The man looked back at him and then at the boy he was attacking for a second and then ran off.

Wes got back to his feet and then looked at Rui who stood next to the boy with her hands on his shoulders.

"Let's all go outside and talk." Wes said to them.

Both Rui and the boy nodded their heads and Rui lead him out the door.

"Stay out of my diner you hear!?" The cook snapped at Wes.

Wes didn't even bother looking back he just shook his head and went outside. It's a good thing he decided to not leave a tip.

* * *

Outside Wes and Rui stared at the boy who stared right back at them.

"Are you alright?" Wes asked him.

The boy nodded.

"Thanks for helping me, I was scared that man was really gonna hurt me. I was telling him the truth when I told him I had no more money."

"Well he's gone now," Rui said. "We'd like to stay and chat but we have to find someplace even though we have no idea where to go."

Wes' group turned to leave but the boy's voice made them freeze in their tracks.

"Wait! Um...where are you guys going? I live here in The Under so maybe I can help you find the place you're looking for."

Wes simple stared at the boy for a moment as a few thoughts came to his head. The place his group was trying to find was a place he promised to keep secret so he couldn't just ask the kid about the location unless he knew he was a member of the Kids Grid. However this boy was also a child and maybe he was a member. He thought about about asking for a moment before finally opening his mouth.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

The boy nodded his head

Wes leaned down to his level and looked around to make sure nobody was listening in.

"We're looking for a secret organization called the Kids Grid. Have you heard of them?"

The boys eye's went wide at the mention of the group. Nobody on the outside should know about the kids grid except for members themselves. No member would ever reveal the organization to outsiders.

"Y-Yes I have...I'm a m-member. B-But how d-do you guys know about it?" The boy asked nervously while taking a few steps back. He looked like he was ready to run away. Wes could see the worry in his eyes and shook his head.

"Relax, we don't mean any trouble." He said reassuringly. "We were told about the group by Duking's daughter. She's asking us to help you guys. We have something called the 'Power Part' in my pocket. We told her we would deliver to this Nett kid down here."

The boy gasped could these be the people he was told were coming.

"If you have the 'Power Part' then you must be Wes and Rui right!?" He asked.

Both of them nodded their heads.

"Thank Arceus I thought we were in major trouble." The boy said with obvious relief. "I'd be glad to lead you guys to our base down here follow me."

The boy then began to walk away as Wes and Rui looked at each other and smiled before following him.

_**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for taking so long to get it out I actually had quite some time of major writers block.**_

_**I actually had much more planned for this chapter however where I wanted to end the chapter made me feel like the chapter was only going to get a little too long and there just would have been far to much for one chapter. What I have planned Is going to be an important plot subject so I decided to cut and paste what was going to be in this chapter into a new document and that is going to be the start of the next chapter.**_

_**Wes and Rui have finally found a way to find the kids grid but whats going to happen when they get there? We will soon find out.**_

_**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**_


End file.
